Remendo
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: Todo mundo precisa de um pedaço de pano para remendar um buraco.
1. Precoce

**Follow through**

_Vá em frente_

**Make our dreams come true**

_Faça nossos sonhos se realizarem_

**Don't give up the fight**

_Não desista da luta_

**You will be alright**

_Você ficará bem_

**'Cause there's no one like you**

_Porque não há ninguém como você_

**In the universe**

_No universo_

(Muse – Invincible)

* * *

Para a Miranda, como agradecimento das nossas tardes discutindo sobre HP, McFLY e algumas outras coisas meio loucas. Como a JK deixou "buracos" em alguns pontos, tentarei remendá-los para você.

Ah, e é claro: _Feliz aniversário!_

**Todo mundo precisa de um pedaço de pano para remendar um buraco.**

_Hermione precisava de Rony, assim como Rony precisava dela._

* * *

** Hermione Granger** era uma garota inteligente e disso ninguém duvidava. Simples assim. _Ninguém_ duvidava de Hermione.

Quando Hermione dizia "é assim", todos confirmavam com a cabeça e se calavam, pois a última palavra era sempre a dela. Não que as pessoas fossem submissas a Hermione Granger, mas que elas possuíam certo medo da mente brilhante daquela garota dos cabelos armados e amiga do Garoto que sobreviveu, ah, sim, eles tinham. E, sem fazer esforço, Hermione recordou de sua infância e chegou à conclusão de que tudo sempre tinha sido daquela maneira.

_Precoce_, foi como os médicos e psicólogos a apelidaram.

Um adjetivo meio forte e até feio de se dizer.

_Uma garota precoce._

Andou cedo demais, falou cedo demais, aprendeu a escrever cedo demais...

Antes dos sete ela havia devorado os livros de Shakespeare, Camões, Victor Hugo, Oscar Wilde, Jane Austen, Jean Jacques Rousseau, Emmanuel Kant, Gustave Flaubert e até arriscara ler Confúcio, Aristóteles, Platão... E aquele comportamento não era adequado para uma criança. Não, não era. E os pais dela o bem sabiam. Não que o Sr. e a Sra. Granger não incentivassem e gostassem da inteligência da filha, mas a pequena Hermione gostava mesmo era de se isolar do mundo real e criar o próprio mundo _mágico_. Mergulhar, nadar e se afogar em diversas histórias era o passatempo favorito da menininha. _Estranha._

Não, estranha não. _Precoce_.

Mas Hermione também gostava de contos de fada. Por mais que ela fosse um pseudo-gênio, as famosas histórias da carochinha a deixavam perplexa. As varinhas de condão das fadas madrinhas, os ratos que viravam cavalos e os vestidos que se transformavam de azul para rosa, de rosa para azul... Claro que também gostava _muito_ dos príncipes montados nos alazões brancos. Poderia ser precoce – ela realmente não gostava daquela palavra -, mas ainda sim era uma menina. Uma menina que sonhava um dia dançar com algum garoto em algum baile, namorar, casar e ter dois adoráveis filhos.

Quando Hermione Granger contou para a Sra. Granger que um dia casaria, ganhou um sorriso. Não foi recebida com nenhum comentário... Apenas com um sorriso. E Hermione, pela primeira vez em seus sete longos anos, não teve o que falar. Será que ela também estava sendo precoce em imaginar-se casando? Uma garota de sete anos não podia pensar naquilo?

**Hermione sentiu**_** raiva**_**.**

Era tão difícil assim ser _normal_?

Depois daquele dia, ela resolveu que seria como todas as outras garotas. Brincaria de Barbie, pentearia o cabelo de suas bonecas, tomaria chá com os seus ursinhos e assistiria televisão nas manhãs de sábado enquanto comia panquecas. Deixaria que sua mãe prendesse os seus cachos em tranças longas, compraria uma mochila cor-de-rosa e mascaria sempre chiclete. Ela não seria mais precoce. Não, ninguém nunca mais a chamaria daquela forma, pois ela trocaria os livros de grandes gênios por livros de colorir. Trocaria Wolfgang Amadeus _Mozart_, Frédéric Chopin e Piotr Ilich _Tchaikovsky_ por músicas escandalosas, bregas e "de moda". A única coisa que Hermione poderia manter era a sua fascinação por contos de fada. O "_pirlimpimpim_" e o "bibidi-bóbidi-bu" eram coisas de meninas normais.

Não existia nada de precoce em _magia_.

E Hermione tentou ser uma garota normal... Mas tentar nunca significou _conseguir_.

Brincar de Barbie era chato. Pentear cabelo de bonecas era chato. Tomar chá com ursinhos de pelúcia então, ela nem queria pensar naquilo! E durante todas as horas que jogou fora em busca da normalidade, a garotinha percebeu que o que todos consideravam anormal era normal para ela. E o normal para os outros, ultrapassava o limite do anormal para ela.

... Ela era tão diferente e deslocada assim? Com sete anos?

Com dez piorou.

Como a sua memória não possuía falhas, Hermione se lembrava perfeitamente bem do nome, do lugar e do que se sucedeu. A garota tinha um nome feio. Não que Hermione fosse o nome mais bonito do mundo, mas ainda assim era melhor do que Elidth Amurri. A dona daquele nome causaria arrepios nada agradáveis em Hermione pelos 365 dias que se seguiriam. O lugar da tortura era o colégio primário de Valley College. E tudo começou no primeiro dia de aula...

**Hermione sentiu **_**medo**_.

Elidth Amurri era o triplo do tamanho dela. Se Hermione era precoce em inteligência, a outra era precoce em tamanho. Infelizmente Amurri era o tipo de garota conturbada, com deslizes de humor e com a séria necessidade de chamar atenção. A brincadeira preferida de Amurri – apelidada carinhosamente de _Demolidora_ – era perturbar as outras crianças. Como a tal da Elidth era maior até mesmo do que os meninos, ela conseguia causar medo em quem quer que fosse (se bobear, até mesmo nos professores) e utilizava aquele medo para suprir as suas carências. Sem nenhuma razão aparente, Amurri encontrou na pequena Granger o que ela nunca seria, afinal, quantas medalhas a segunda havia ganhado para o colégio? Quantos eram os professores que a adoravam? O nome dela estava em quantas paredes mesmo? Oh, pobre Hermione, se soubesse que ser inteligente doeria...

Na manhã do primeiro dia de aula, Hermione apanhou.

Sem mais, sem menos. Apanhou apenas. Ficou sem lanche, com lágrimas nos olhos e com medo. _Muito medo_. E outra vez ela sentiu raiva... Porque até então, ser precoce não havia lhe dado nenhum benefício, somente prejuízos. Oh, sim, Hermione odiou Elidth Amurri, mas não tanto quanto ela se odiou.

Todos os dias que foi para Valley College, Hermione chorou. Encolheu-se em um canto no recreio, com um livro a tiracolo, e chorou em silêncio. Muitas vezes lanchou no banheiro. Algumas outras, na recepção. Mas normalmente lanchava na sala da diretora. Havia problema em ser amiga da diretora do colégio? Ela achou que não, mas então Amurri começou a cantarolar uma música cruel, inventou um apelido desagradável e começou a atormentá-la ainda mais...

**Hermione sentiu-se **_**deslocada**_...

... Até o dia em que recebeu uma carta meio estranha.

Estava para completar doze anos e sua mãe gritava no andar debaixo: "Hermione, querida, você já fez a lista de convidados?", mas quem ela convidaria? Prudence McGory, a menina que às vezes lanchava com ela no banheiro? (Prudence tinha o intestino solto) Não, não seria uma boa ideia.

**Hermione sentiu-se sozinha**.

Respirou fundo, pegou um lápis, uma folha e começou a escrever.

**Lista de convidados**

_Festa de Hermione Granger_

Prudence McGory

.

.

Hermione pensou um pouco.

Prudence e ela não eram amigas.

Apenas conversavam cordialmente enquanto lavavam as mãos.

Achou melhor riscar.

**Lista de convidados**

_Festa de Hermione Granger_

_._

_._

Demorou alguns minutos para ela desistir. Não tinha quem convidar. Nem ao menos aquela garota que estava sempre no consultório de sua mãe para ajeitar o aparelho gostava dela. _Ninguém gostava dela_. Só os seus pais, a diretora do colégio, os professores e... Ah, os adultos em geral.

Talvez quando ela crescesse, "_ser precoce_" fosse bom...

... Mas ela estava para completar apenas doze anos!

"Hermione, querida, você recebeu uma carta!", sua mãe voltou a gritar. Os olhos castanhos da garota se estreitaram. Uma carta? _Para ela?_

Largou o lápis e a folha no chão e desceu as escadas correndo, como se quisesse ter a certeza de que não estava sonhando. E o engraçado é que ela não estava. A Sra. Granger entregou-lhe a carta com ar de confusão. Conduziu a filha para a sala de estar confortável e bem organizada, onde o Sr. Granger lia o jornal e tomava uma xícara de chá. Hermione foi obrigada a sentar numa poltrona e abrir a carta ali, diante deles. E também foi obrigada a ler em voz alta.

— Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. — os olhinhos voltaram e releram aquela primeira frase várias e várias vezes. — Diretor: _Alvo Dumbledore_. Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos. — olhou para os pais, esperando que eles se pronunciassem, ou ao menos piscassem. — Prezada Senhorita Granger, temos o prazer de informar que vossa senhoria tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista de livros e equipamentos necessários. O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos a sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar. Atenciosamente, _Minerva McGonagall_. Diretora Substituta.

Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela? E qual era a finalidade?

Parecia que a única parte que reagia ao comando do cérebro de Hermione eram os olhos, pois o corpo seguia imóvel segurando o pedaço de papel, enquanto os olhos não paravam. Desciam para a carta e então subiam para os seus pais. Desciam outra vez e subiam novamente. Desciam, subiam, desciam...

— Precisamos arranjar uma coruja. — o Sr. Granger disse, sem utilizar daquele tom zombeteiro que era visível em suas piadas sem graça sobre dentes ou quando estava conversando com o irmão mais velho – conseqüentemente, tio de Hermione. – Ao contrário. O tom dele era moderado, um tanto quando curioso e levemente ansioso. — Querida, onde podemos comprar uma?

— Deixe-me ver o restante da carta, querida. — a Sra. Granger pegou o envelope perdido no sofá e leu com calma moderada o outro papel. — Aqui diz que nós podemos comprar tudo o que Hermione precisa em um lugar chamado Beco Diagonal.

— E diz qual é a rua onde fica o Beco Diagonal?

— Sim. — a Sra. Granger sorriu. — Podemos comprar o material na sexta-feira, depois da sua aula de natação. Pode ser, querida?

Hermione piscou os olhos várias vezes, sem acreditar.

Até os seus pais, sangue do seu sangue, estavam zombando dela?

— Não existe uma Escola de Magia e Bruxaria. — pareceu o mais sensato de se dizer. — Bruxas não existem. _Magia não existe_.

— Como também não existe uma criança de cinco anos que se interesse pela obra completa de Shakespeare, uma criança de seis anos que analise Rousseau e uma criança de sete anos que se interesse por Platão. — com orgulho na voz, o Sr. Granger respondeu: — _Você é especial, querida. Nunca duvidamos disso._

— Vocês são bruxos? — Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, resolvendo participar daquele teatro.

— É disso que os nossos pacientes costumam nos chamar pelas costas. — a piada da Sra. Granger causou uma risada singela do marido e um suspiro alto da filha. — Meu amor, nós veremos se esse Beco Diagonal existe. Não custa nada. Se existir, tentaremos comprar uma coruja. _Se_ comprarmos uma coruja, enviaremos uma resposta à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. Não custa nada conferir.

— Mas... — pela segunda vez na vida, Hermione não teve palavras para se expressar.

— Você tem um horário livre depois da natação.

— _Está bem, mamãe._ — por fim a pequena prodígio disse. — _Mas lembre-se que magia não existe! Isso não faz sentido!_

— As coisas vão muito além do que nós podemos enxergar, princesa. Se a gravidade existe, porque a magia também não pode existir?

**O presente de doze anos de Hermione foi uma carta estranha que dizia coisas estranhas sobre um colégio estranho.**

Todavia, Hermione sempre optava pelo lado racional das coisas. E um castelo, magia e bruxos com toda a certeza iam muito além da compreensão dela...

Mas de toda forma, Hermione sentiu o estômago revirar de ansiedade e as pontas dos dedos queimarem.

Naquele momento, **Hermione sentiu-se **_**especial**_.


	2. Azarado

**You're looking through a cracked mirror,**

_Você está olhando através de um espelho quebrado,_

**No one really knows the reason why.**

_Ninguém nunca soube, realmente, o por quê._

**Your enemies are gettin' nearer,**

_Seus inimigos estão chegando mais perto,_

**Gonna hang down your head and cry...**

_Você vai abaixar sua cabeça e chorar..._

(Social Distortion - Bad Luck)

* * *

**Ronald Weasley** não tinha sorte e ninguém duvidava disso. Simples assim. Ele apenas _não tinha sorte_.

Nascido em uma família onde precisava disputar a atenção com cinco irmãos mais velhos e uma mais nova, Rony percebeu logo cedo que precisaria se destacar muito em alguma coisa para ter certo renome, mas a questão era aquela: _no que?_ Quando tinha três anos, observou à humilde coleção de dragões em miniatura de seu irmão Carlinhos, a incontável coleção de moedas de Gui, os livros empoeirados de Percy e os diversos "brinquedos" de Fred e Jorge e, depois disso, resolveu colecionar alguma coisa também. Talvez colecionasse pedras... Não, não seria uma boa ideia. Molly Weasley, a sua mãe, provavelmente piraria caso ele começasse a levar aqueles objetos sujos para casa. Então ele poderia colecionar... Ele poderia colecionar... _Figurinhas de bruxas e bruxos famosos!_ Seria até prazeroso montar uma coleção daquilo.

_Pronto!_ O pequeno Ronald Weasley já sabia o que colecionaria.

Até os seis anos ele expandiu a coleção. Chegou a pedir de Natal alguns Sapos de Chocolate ao invés de um agasalho feito por sua mãe – mas ainda sim ganhou o bendito agasalho! – e como qualquer criança normal, vibrava ao ver que _era bom em alguma coisa_. Se bem que comer sapos de chocolate e colecionar figurinhas não era tão excepcional como saber tudo a respeito de dragões, ou saber tudo a respeito de galeões, ou saber tudo a respeito de qualquer coisa, ou até mesmo saber contar as melhores piadas do mundo. Mas ainda assim, Ronald tinha algo para chamar de _seu_.

Com sete anos ele completou a coleção. Exibiu durante todo o Natal as figurinhas, para todos os parentes e diversos. Ganhou alguns sorrisos – mas nenhum como Fred ou Jorge arrancavam com suas travessuras – e foi nesse exato momento que Rony percebeu que por mais que tentasse, sempre seria um _zero a esquerda_.

**Rony sentiu **_**inveja**_.

Por que todo mundo naquela casa conseguia um pouquinho de atenção e ele, nada? Gina nem ao menos esperara dois anos para nascer, ou seja, as suas tias-avós mal tinham apertado as bochechas dele, como apertaram de seus irmãos. Ou seria culpa de seus pais? Bem, pelo menos teria um argumento para atacá-los quando recebesse uma bronca ou coisa do tipo.

Naquele Natal, Rony pegou todas as suas figurinhas e sentou em um canto do sofá abarrotado, ignorando o mundo ao seu redor e todo mundo que fazia parte dele.

**Rony sentiu-se **_**perdido**_.

Como se não fizesse parte daquela família... Porém os seus cabelos ruivos o denunciavam. Ele _era_ um Weasley. Querendo ou não. O pequeno Rony encolheu-se no sofá, ignorando o choro de Gina que ecoava pela sala graças a uma brincadeira sem graça de Fred... Ou seria Jorge? Rony, emburrado, tampou os ouvidos e esqueceu que as figurinhas estavam em seu colo. Com o movimento brusco, todas foram de encontro ao chão e as mãos de Rony - e de seu primo gorducho e petulante chamado Damien - foram procurá-las.

Ronald deveria saber que não podia confiar no primo. Damien Weasley era o tipo de garoto que _queria tudo para ele._ Um egocêntrico, que achava que o rei morava no umbigo – isso é, se ele tivesse um umbigo perdido no meio da gordura, coisa que Rony duvidava – e que não possuía uma boa fama. Estranhamente Damien entregou as figurinhas para ele, com um sorriso feio no rosto e um olhar falso. Rony desconfiou, mas ficou quieto (porque era o que ele sabia fazer melhor). Mais tarde, na hora de dormir, ele deu por falta de duas figurinhas...

... E depois daquela noite, Ronald nunca mais conseguiu encontrar uma figurinha da Agripa ou do Ptolomeu.

... E depois daquela noite, a coleção do pequeno Ronald passou a ser incompleta outra vez, _e sem nenhuma importância_.

Porque ele não tinha sorte.

Nem um pouco.

**Rony sentiu **_**raiva**_.

Não foi somente naquela noite que Ronald quis gritar de raiva. Em uma manhã, ainda em sua infância, acordou com um enorme – enorme seria apelido para _gigantesco_ – aracnídeo bem em cima de sua barriga – e quase em seu rosto. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi gritar por sua mãe (e, é claro, _chorar_). Molly Weasley apareceu depois de dois segundos no quarto do filho mais novo e assim que viu a aranha cinco vezes maior do que o normal, arregalou os olhos e estendeu a varinha, fazendo o bicho sumir num piscar de olhos.

— Fred e Jorge Weasley, como vocês se atrevem? — a Sra. Weasley rugiu como um leão, empurrando a cortina empoeirada com a ponta da varinha para encontrar os gêmeos que, por mais que soubessem que estavam metidos numa baita encrenca, não conseguiam deixar de gargalhar.

— Nós não fizemos nada de mais, mãe.

— Como vocês não fizeram _nada demais?_ Olhe a cara do irmão de vocês!

— Não temos culpa se o Rony é medroso. — Fred disse... Ou seria Jorge?

— Sim, não temos mesmo culpa. — o outro gêmeo resolveu acrescentar: — Sem contar que essa é uma Tarântula. Elas não são perigosas para a espécie humana.

— Ah, mas nós nos esquecemos que o Ronyquinho não é um humano, Jorge. — Fred fez uma careta e voltou a rir. — É um _chorão!_

— Quieto os dois! — Molly ergueu as mangas da blusa e esbofeteou-os nos braços. — Não me importo se é uma Tarântula ou uma Acromântula¹! _Peçam já desculpa ao irmão de vocês!_ Olhe só como vocês assustaram o pobrezinho!

Bem, como Fred e Jorge não tinham escolha...

— _Nos desculpe, Ron..._ — repetiram em um tom alto e claro, mas que continha um deboche escondido. — Prometemos não fazer mais isso.

— E é bom que não façam mesmo! Vocês dois ainda vão _me deixar louca!_

E, depois disso, os três esqueceram-se da existência de um quarto. Saíram do cômodo, deixando um garotinho de cabelos ruivos trêmulo e assustado esparramado na cama. _Será que ninguém percebia que desculpas, naquela hora, não adiantavam de nada?_ Nem daquela forma Ronald conseguia o olhar da mãe só para ele.

** Ronald sentiu-se **_**sozinho.**_

Ainda mais depois que Fred e Jorge ingressaram em Hogwarts. Agora ele não tinha mais com quem conversar – a não ser com Ginerva, mas ela estava naquela fase irritante da pré-adolescência, por isso não conseguia falar por mais de um minuto e meio com ela -, por isso tornou-se ainda mais calado do que era.

Passou a maior parte de seus dias de espera _não fazendo nada_. Não gostava de ler, não gostava de ajudar a mãe com os afazeres domésticos, não podia praticar magia, não se interessava por objetos trouxas para arranjar assunto com o pai, não queria fazer as suas obrigações e queria passar longe de Gina. Não tinha amigos com quem sair, ou chamar para visitá-lo, ou para trocar correspondências. Não passaria nem um único dia na casa da tia-avó Muriel, porque ela era uma mulher odiosa e conservadora, que tentava corrigir a sua postura a todo segundo e cortar o seu cabelo. Sem contar que ela não parava de falar de Gui um segundo sequer. "Gui _isso"_, "Gui _aquilo"_, "_Por que você não é que nem o seu irmão Gui, Ronald? Ele é tão adorável! Já você..."_ Não, ele não queria visitar a tia Muriel. Preferia ficar afogado no tédio ou tentar fazer amizade com o vampiro que morava no sótão de sua casa... Ou até mesmo ficar correndo em volta dos gnomos travessos para deixá-los tontos e desgnomizar o seu jardim... Ah, qualquer coisa, menos a tia Muriel.

Preferia até continuar sendo o pobre garoto ruivo solitário...

**Ronald sentiu-se **_**triste**_**...**

Por onze anos de sua vida. Até que recebeu a carta que tanto esperava, tanto ansiava receber. _A carta de Hogwarts._ Sim, agora ele tinha a certeza de que era um Weasley, de que levava o sangue da família por suas veias... _Ronald Weasley seria um bruxo!_

_..._ Um _grande bruxo_, talvez?

Rony não pensava no futuro próximo ou distante... Pensava apenas na carta que estava em suas mãos. Merlin, quantas vezes já havia escutado e lido o que ali estava escrito? Leu a carta de Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Fred e de Jorge... E agora leria a dele. _A carta dele_. Fechou os olhos, ignorando o piar de Errol, a velha coruja da família Weasley, e abrindo o envelope. Nesse exato segundo, Molly e Arthur entraram na cozinha.

— Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. — os olhinhos voltaram e releram aquela primeira frase várias e várias vezes. — Diretor: _Alvo Dumbledore_. Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos. — olhou para os pais, esperando que eles se pronunciassem, ou ao menos piscassem. — Prezado Senhor Weasley, temos o prazer de informar que vossa senhoria tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista de livros e equipamentos necessários. O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos a sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar. Atenciosamente, _Minerva McGonagall_. Diretora Substituta.

— Oh, Rony! — Molly foi correndo abraçá-lo. Comprimiu-o em seus braços maternos e enterrou um beijo por toda a face sardenta do filho. — _Parabéns!_

— _Temos mais um bruxo na família._ — Arthur aproximou-se para dar dois tapinhas nas costas de Rony, abraçando-o logo quando a Sra. Weasley o soltou – o que demorou um pouco. – _Mas nós não tínhamos dúvidas, não é mesmo?_ _Rony nasceu para ser um bruxo..._

— Parece que foi ontem que ele nasceu. — os olhinhos escondidos por detrás das bochechas coradas de Molly ficaram úmidos, delatando um choro emocionado. — E agora já está para embarcar em Hogwarts! Precisamos fazer um jantar para comemorar...

"_Rony nasceu para ser um bruxo..."_, o seu pai havia dito.

E a sua mãe faria um jantar para... _Ele._

Naquele momento, **Ronald sentiu-se **_**especial**_.

* * *

¹ - A **Acromântula** é uma aranha monstruosa dotada de fala humana. É originária do Bornéu, onde habita a floresta tropical. Suas características incluem pêlos negros e grossos que lhe cobrem o corpo, pernas que têm uma envergadura que pode abranger até quatro metros e meio, pinças que produzem um estalido distinto quando ela se excita ou se irrita; e, finalmente, produz uma secreção venenosa e tece teias-abobadadas no solo.

A acromântula é carnívora e prefere presas de grande porte. A fêmea é maior do que o macho e pode pôr até cem ovos de cada vez. Macios e brancos, eles têm o tamanho de uma bola inflável de piscina. Os filhotes nascem de seis a oito semanas após a postura. Os ovos de acromântula são classificados como Artigo Não Comerciáveis Classe A pelo Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, o que significa que sua importação ou venda é punida com severidade.

Acredita-se que esse animal foi desenvolvido por bruxos, possivelmente com a finalidade de guardar suas casas ou tesouros, como acontece com a maioria dos seres criados por meio de magia. Apesar de sua inteligência quase humana, a acromântula, no entanto, não é treinável e oferece extremo perigo a bruxos e trouxas.

(Retirado do livro: _Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam__)_


	3. Amarelo

**Believe in me,**

_Acredite em mim,_

**I know you've waited for so long.**

_Eu sei que você esperou muito tempo._

**Believe in me,**

_Acredite em mim,_

**Sometimes the weak become the strong**

_Às vezes o fraco se torna forte_

**Believe in me,**

_Acredite em mim,_

**This life's not always what it seems.**

_Essa vida não é sempre o que parece._

(**Staind** – Believe)

* * *

**N/A: **_Quero avisar que eu precisei retirar muitas frases e até mesmo cenas do livro original para completar esse capítulo – e apenas esse será assim. Mas ao invés de ver tudo pelo ponto de vista do Harry, coloquei esse capítulo do livro HP e a Pedra Filosofal no ponto de vista do Rony. Quero lembrar-lhes que sim, eu peguei frases que a própria JK escreveu e as coloquei aqui, porque se inventasse frases para um momento que já existe, ficaria meio estranho e surreal. Enfim, espero que vocês entendam._

_

* * *

_

**Algumas vezes as coisas _mudam_.** Não é sempre, e quase nunca é _de repente_... Mas as coisas possuem uma tendência a mudar para pior, na maioria das vezes... Todavia, a vida de Ronald Weasley _melhorou_ no dia 1º de setembro, o que foi um tanto quanto irônico.

Ronald, até então, nunca tinha tido sorte _para nada_.

— ...Cheio de trouxas, é claro! — a sua mãe dizia, enquanto marchava furiosamente à frente, observando pelo rabo dos olhos os filhos, para ter a certeza de que eles não se perderiam ou aprontariam algum tipo de confusão. E ela também não soltava a mão de Gina. — Agora, qual é o número da plataforma? — perguntou aos meninos.

— Nove e meia — Gina sussurrou. — Mamãe, não posso ir...

— Você ainda não tem idade, Gina, agora fique quieta. Está bem, Percy, você vai primeiro.

Percy simplesmente desapareceu contra a linha divisória entre as duas plataformas. Molly empurrou Rony para o lado com o quadril, dando espaço para os gêmeos se posicionarem.

— Fred, você agora. — Molly falou exasperada.

— Eu não sou Fred, sou Jorge. — um dos gêmeos retrucou. — Francamente, mulher, você diz que é nossa mãe? Não consegue ver que sou o Jorge?

Rony segurou uma risada.

— Desculpe, Jorge, querido.

— É brincadeira, eu sou o Fred. — com um sorriso zombeteiro Fred confessou, enquanto Jorge gritava para ele se apressar. Logo depois, Jorge sumiu, deixando-o sozinho com a sua mãe e irmã.

E foi só.

Pelo menos era isso que ele imaginava.

Como fumaça, um garoto mais ou menos da altura dele se conjurou ao lado de sua mãe. A coruja branca como a neve piava que piava dentro da gaiola o entregou. Ele também era um "aprendiz de bruxo" e também estava perdido como ele.

— Com licença... — o garoto murmurou.

— Olá, querido. É a primeira vez que vai a Hogwarts? O Rony é novo também.

_Ótimo._ Agora a sua mãe precisava fazer amigos para ele... Ou simplesmente fazê-lo passar vergonha.

— É. — o garoto de óculos respondeu. — A coisa é, a coisa é que não sei como...

— Como chegar à plataforma? — sua mãe disse com bondade e o garoto concordou com a cabeça.

— Não se preocupe. Basta caminhar diretamente para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. Não pare e não tenha medo de bater nela, isto é muito importante. Melhor fazer isso meio correndo se estiver nervoso. Vá, vá antes de Rony.

— Hum... Ok. — o garoto se viu obrigado a responder e correu contra a parede, sumindo em seguida.

Finalmente chegou a vez de Rony. Molly mandou-o se acalmar e fez com que ele atravessasse. Logo ele estava recebendo beijos e mais beijos, abraços e mais abraços. Depois de quase vinte minutos Ronald conseguiu despedir-se de sua mãe e entrar no trem depois que ela tentara limpar algo sujo em seu nariz... Mas recuou, assim que escutou o comentário de Fred (ou Jorge): — Ei, mãe, advinha? Adivinha quem acabamos de encontrar no trem?

Rony olhou para os gêmeos, que pareciam realmente empolgados.

— Sabe aquele menino de cabelos pretos que estava perto da gente na estação? Sabe quem ele é?

— Quem?

— _Harry Potter!_ — Gina soltou um grito depois que Jorge (ou Fred) contou.

— Ah, mamãe, posso subir no trem para ver ele, mamãe, ali, por favor...

— Você já o viu, Gina, e o coitado não e um bicho de zoológico para você ficar olhando. É ele mesmo, Fred? Como é que você sabe?

— Perguntei a ele. Vi a cicatriz. Está lá mesmo, parece um raio.

— Coitadinho.Não admira que estivesse sozinho. Foi tão educado quando me perguntou como entrar na plataforma.

— Deixa para lá, você acha que ele se lembra como era o Você-Sabe-Quem?

— Proíbo-lhe de perguntar a ele, Fred. Não, não se atreva. Como se ele precisasse de alguém para lhe lembrar uma coisa dessas no primeiro dia de escola.

— Está bem, não precisa ficar nervosa.

O apito do trem soou alto.

— Depressa! — Molly disse e colocou Fred, Jorge e Rony para dentro do trem. Os três debruçaram-se na janela para a mãe lhes dar um beijo de despedida e Gina começou a chorar.

— Não chore, Gina, vamos lhe mandar um monte de corujas.

— Vamos lhe mandar uma tampa de vaso de Hogwarts.

— Jorge!

— Estou só brincando, mamãe.

Os vagões trasbordavam alunos e Rony até pensou em se unir a Fred e Jorge, mas sabia que eles o irritariam até quando o trem parasse. Por isso pensou duas vezes e seguiu em frente. O único vagão meio vazio era o de... Bom, talvez Fred e Jorge estivessem de brincadeira, como sempre estavam.

Rony criou coragem e abriu a porta, afinal, não poderia viajar _até Hogwarts_ em pé.

— Tem alguém sentado aqui? — ele perguntou, apontando para o assento em frente ao do garoto. — O resto do trem está cheio.

O "suposto-Harry" respondeu que não, com um aceno de cabeça, e Rony se sentou. Olhou para o "suposto-Harry" e em seguida olhou depressa para fora, fingindo que não tinha olhado.

— Oi, Rony! — os gêmeos estavam de volta.

— Escuta aqui, vamos para o meio do trem. Lino Jordan trouxe uma tarântula gigante.

— Certo. — Rony resmungou e quis se afundar no banco ao escutar a palavra _tarântula_.

— Harry — disse o outro gêmeo —, nós já nos apresentamos? Fred e Jorge Weasley. E este é o Rony, nosso irmão. Vejo vocês mais tarde, então.

— Tchau. — Rony disse e o "Harry Potter" também_. _Os gêmeos fecharam a porta da cabine ao passar.

— Você é Harry Potter mesmo? — Rony deixou escapar e quis sair correndo da cabine, depois daquilo. Ainda mais quando o garoto confirmou com a cabeça. — Ah, bom, pensei que fosse uma brincadeira do Fred e do Jorge e você tem mesmo... Sabe...

_Harry Potter_ levantou a franja negra para mostrar a pequena cicatriz em forma de raio que Você-Sabe-Quem havia deixado como "lembrança". Rony ficou boquiaberto.

Ele, Ronald Weasley, estava sentado no mesmo vagão que Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu. Um dos bruxos mais famoso e conhecido do Mundo inteiro... _E ele era apenas Ronald Weasley_, o garoto com uma sujeira no nariz e um rato gordo.

É, as coisas mudavam.

E o mais estranho foi que o assunto surgiu fácil. O assunto surgiu fácil _com Harry Potter!_ Ele não conseguia nem conversar com Gina, então como conseguia conversar daquela forma com Harry Potter?

Até estava se divertindo, provando os feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Deu azar de tirar um com sabor de couve de Bruxelas... Pelo menos deu mais sorte que Harry, que tirou torrada, coco, feijão cozido, morango, caril, capim, café, sardinha e pimenta.

E teriam provado mais sabores, conversado mais um pouco e rido outras vezes se garotinho gorducho não tivesse aparecido na porta da cabine à procura de um sapo. Quando os dois meninos disseram que não haviam visto sapo nenhum, a porta se fechou. Mas logo se abriu de novo, e, daquela vez, o menino gorducho era acompanhado de uma menininha com os cabelos rebeldes e nariz arrebitado.

— Ninguém viu um sapo? Neville perdeu o dele. — a garota do cabelo armado perguntou em um tom mandão.

— Já dissemos a ele que não vimos o sapo. — Rony respondeu, mas foi ignorado completamente. Os olhos castanhos da menina estavam direcionados a varinha em sua mão.

... Isso porque ele havia dito a Harry Potter que conhecia um feitiço para deixar o seu rato velho e gordo amarelo.

— Você está fazendo mágicas? Quero ver. — a garota sentou na poltrona onde Harry Potter estava, finalmente olhando fixadamente nos olhos do ruivo, o que o deixou desconcertado.

— Hum... Está bem. — Rony pigarreou e chacoalhou a varinha. — _Sol margaridas, amarelo maduro, muda para amarelo esse rato velho e burro._

Não houve nenhuma mudança, para o constrangimento de Rony. Perebas continuou sendo o mesmo rato velho, gordo, fedido e cinzenta de sempre.

As sobrancelhas da menina se arquearam de forma que o reprovava. Quem ela pensava que era? A sua mãe?

— Você tem certeza de que esse feitiço está certo? — ela perguntou. — Bem, não é muito bom, né? Experimentei uns feitiços simples só para praticar e deram certo. Ninguém na família é bruxo, foi uma surpresa enorme quando recebi a carta, mas fiquei tão contente, é claro, quero dizer, é a melhor escola de bruxaria que existe, me disseram. Já sei de cor todos os livros que nos mandaram comprar, é claro, só espero que seja suficiente, aliás, sou _Hermione Granger_, e vocês quem são? — Rony reparou em como as bochechas dela coraram por ter falado tudo tão

E o que ela dissera? Que tinha lido _todos os livros?_ Rony nem ao menos sabia _quais eram os nomes dos livros _ que teria que ler no ano letivo...

— Sou Rony Weasley.

— Harry Potter.

— Verdade? Já ouvi falar de você, é claro. Tenho outros livros recomendados, e você está na _História _da _magia moderna _e em _Asc__ensão e queda das artes das trevas e _em _Grandes acontecimentos do século XX._

Rony tragou a saliva, incomodado. A tal da Hermione Granger por acaso era cega e não estava vendo que ele estava ali, bem diante dela?

— Estou? — admirou-se Harry sentindo-se confuso.

— Nossa, você não sabia? Eu teria procurado saber tudo que pudesse se fosse comigo — disse Hermione. — Já sabem em que casa vão ficar? Andei perguntando e espero ficar na Grifinória, me parece à melhor, ouvi dizer que o próprio Dumbledore foi de lá, mas imagino que a Corvinal não seja muito ruim... Em todo o caso, acho melhor irmos procurar o sapo de Neville. E é melhor vocês se trocarem, sabe, vamos chegar daqui a pouco.

E, da mesma forma como entrou, Hermione saiu: _como um furacão._

Ronald entreabriu a boca e Harry Potter coçou a nuca.

— _Seja qual for a minha casa, espero que ela não esteja lá._ — Rony comentou e jogou a varinha de volta na mala. — Feitiço besta. Foi o Jorge que me ensinou, aposto que sabia que não prestava.

Ele escutou a risada de Harry e suspirou, ainda meio contrariado com a garota que acabara de sair dali.

Ah, e Ronald Weasley não tinha noção de como havia acertado quando pensara que Hermione Granger era como um _furacão_, pois ela entraria em sua vida, abalaria as suas estruturas e o deixaria _louco_.

**As coisas estavam mudando.**

_E mudariam mais._


	4. Singular

**I finally stopped tripping on my youth**

_Eu finalmente parei de tropeçar na minha juventude_

**I finally got lost inside of you**

_Eu finalmente me perdi dentro de você_

**I finally know I needed to grow**

_Eu finalmente sei que eu preciso crescer_

**And finally my mate has met my soul**

_E finalmente encontrei minha alma-gêmea_

**Now my destiny can begin**

_Agora meu destino pode começar_

**Though we will have our differences**

_Embora teremos nossa diferenças_

**Something strange and new is happening**

_Alguma coisa estranha e nova está acontecendo_

(Fergie – Finally)

* * *

_A culpa foi do Trasgo Montanhês Adulto!_ Se aquele bendito monstro gigantesco e nojento não tivesse "escapado" das masmorras na noite de Halloween, Rony, Hermione e Harry talvez nunca fossem amigos inseparáveis. **Porque d****aquele momento em diante, Hermione Granger tornou-se amiga dos dois. Há coisas que não se podem fazer junto sem acabar gostando um do outro, e derrubar um trasgo montanhês de quase quatro metros de altura é uma dessas coisas.**

... E Voldemort não percebeu que foi ele quem deu uma das armas que o mataria numa bandeja de ouro para Harry Potter: _dois amigos_ _como ele nunca tivera._

_O único problema é que Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger eram antônimos _e deram muita dor de cabeça não só para Harry Potter, mas também para quem convivesse com eles.

... Para começar, Hermione havia lido incontáveis vezes _Hogwarts, uma história. _Rony, como era de se esperar, nem sabia onde estava aquele livro.

Hermione não sabia jogar xadrez de bruxo – e nem de trouxa, na verdade. Rony ganhara 50 pontos para a Grifinória pela melhor partida de xadrez de bruxo jogada nos territórios da escola.

Hermione tinha medo de voar. Rony, não.

Rony _adorava_ frango (e todas as comidas do mundo). Hermione _odiava_ o jeito que Ronald comia frango (e todas as comidas do mundo).

Segundo Rony, Hermione era a única pessoa que podia passar horas de descanso lendo livros escolares, simplesmente porque ela era estranha daquele jeito. Segundo Hermione, Rony era a única pessoa que podia passar horas de descanso – ou não – _não fazendo nada_, simplesmente porque ele era estranho daquele jeito.

Hermione gostava dos professores. Rony fugia deles.

Hermione era filha única. Rony, com toda a certeza, não era.

Hermione tinha os dentes da frente um pouco maiores do que deveriam ser. E Rony... Bem, a arcada dentária dele era normal.

Hermione era uma das alunas preferidas de Horácio Slughorn. Horácio Slughorn nem ao menos sabia quem era Ronald Weasley.

Hermione era uma ótima monitora. Rony... Por que Diabos ele era monitor mesmo?

Vitor Krum _se apaixonou _por Hermione. Fleur Delacour se apaixonou pelo _irmão_ de Rony.

Hermione tinha uma personalidade política e sempre lutava para defender as criaturas mais fracas. Rony tinha uma personalidade meio confusa e não é que não se importasse com as criaturas mais fracas, mas não estava disposto a criar algo como o "F.A.L.E." para tentar ajudá-las.

Hermione conseguiu preparar uma Poção Polissuco perfeita. Rony nem ao menos conseguiu pronunciar certo wingardium _leviosa_.

Hermione sabia o básico sobre Quadribol. Rony tornou-se goleiro da Grifinória.

Mas entre tantas e tantas dessemelhanças, eles conseguiram encontrar _uma única coisa _que lhes fosse singular: _o amor._

Porque Hermione apaixonou-se por Rony e Rony apaixonou-se por Hermione.

**... E tudo _por culpa_ de um trasgo burro e fedorento!**


	5. Palavras

**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**  
Eu te desafio a se levantar do chão  
**I dare you to move**  
Eu te desafio a se mexer  
**Like today never happened**  
Como se o 'hoje' nunca tivesse acontecido  
**Today never happened before**  
O 'hoje' nunca aconteceu antes  
(**Switchfoot - Dare You To Move**)

* * *

Gina sussurrou de forma quase inaudível: _Fred está morto._

E Rony quis chorar. Rony quis chorar como uma criança assustada.

E Rony quis dizer que era mentira. Que Fred não poderia ter morrido.

... _Não poderia_.

**Três palavras.**

Fred.

Está.

Morto.

**Somente três palavras**.

Era verdade.

Fred estava mesmo morto. O corpo desfalecido sendo protegido com atraso pelos braços de sua mãe, que, afogada nas próprias lágrimas, não escutava o choro dos outros familiares.

_Morto._

O seu irmão.

Ron teve sede de vingança. O pesar e o luto deram espaço para a raiva, ódio, e todos os demais sentimentos mais obscuros de um ser humano. E Ron _quis_ se vingar. Por um segundo.

Ron quis justiça.

**Três movimentos.**

Um roçar de mãos.

Um olhar silencioso.

Um encontro de dedos necessário.

**Somente três movimentos.**

Bastaram para a sanidade retomar o seu lugar na consciência de Ron.

Hermione estava ali, soterrando as lágrimas para dentro de seus olhos, para fingir-se de forte, para acudi-lo naquele momento de desespero... Hermione _estava ali_, segurando-lhe a mão com firmeza entre as próprias. Mãos tão pequeninas e trêmulas. Hermione estava ali e junto dela encontrava-se uma _razão_ para Ron seguir lutando...

... E que era um sentimento muito contrário ao ódio.


	6. Futuro

**So we lie here in the dark**  
Então nos deitamos aqui no escuro  
**All the wrong things on fire**  
Todas as coisas erradas pegando fogo  
**In sickness and in health**  
Na doença e na saúde  
**To be with you, just to be with you**  
Estar com você, só estar com você  
**And in your wedding dress, to have and to hold**  
E no seu vestido de noiva, tê-la e abraçá-la  
**Even at my best, I want to let go**  
Mesmo o melhor de mim, quero deixar pra lá  
(**Matt Nathanson - Wedding Dress**)

* * *

— Você vai me deixar louco, mamãe! — Ron resmungou, sentindo a pressão que o dedão de Molly Weasley fazia em sua bochecha, para limpar uma suposta sujeira existente ali. Logo depois ela arrumou-lhe os cabelos vermelhos com os dedos.

— Não fale assim comigo, Ronald Weasley. — Molly retorquiu, cruzando os braços em um piscar de olhos, mas logo voltando a arrumá-lo como conseguia. — Você vai se casar daqui poucos minutos!

— Exatamente, mamãe. Eu vou me casar, e não pousar para alguma revista de moda. — Ron fez uma careta como se tivesse voltado há ter treze anos.

— Você escutou o que você falou, querido? — incrivelmente contente, Molly perguntou, dando a resposta ela mesma: — _Você vai se casar!_

— Por que você parece tão surpresa como Jorge, quando eu anunciei o casamento?

— Porque do jeito que você é lerdo, Roniquinho, achei que você nunca pediria a mão de Hermione. — Jorge adentrou no cômodo ao lado de Harry e Neville. O último fazia uma tentativa inútil de arrumar a gravata. Molly apontou a varinha para a mesma que se arrumou sozinha em um segundo. — Você demorou sete anos para beijá-la. Seria compreensível se você demorasse... Vinte e um anos para pedi-la em casamento.

— Ora, Jorge, deixe o seu irmão em paz! — aumentando a tonalidade de voz, Molly esbravejou com o outro filho, dando um sorriso terno para Harry e Neville antes de seguir a arrumar o filho mais novo. — Se bem que eu confesso que fiquei surpresa quando você disse que iria casar Rony... — a mãe pareceu pensativa. — Sem contar que Hermione já faz parte da família, então a única diferença que esse casamento trará será a mudança do sobrenome dela.

— Mamãe...

— Ah, eu preciso vê-la! — exasperando-se, Molly beijou o topo da cabeça de seu filho e ajeitou-lhe mais um pouco o traje. — Não... _Se mova, Ronald!_ — ameaçando-o com um olhar, saiu do quarto batendo a porta e pisando fundo no assoalho.

— Você não deveria ter deixado a mamãe ir encontrar-se com a Hermione. Ela já está se descabelando só de ter que ouvir a Tia Muriel falando sobre como as pernas dela são finas. — Jorge lamentou-se pela futura cunhada.

— Gina disse que iria tentar distrair a Tia Muriel. — Harry avisou, tentando acalmar o melhor amigo que havia começado a transpirar.

— É provável que a Tia Muriel comece a falar do quanto às pernas da Gina também são finas... Mas a Tia Muriel só acha que as pernas de todas as garotas são finas porque as dela são maiores do que um *****. — fazendo uma careta, Jorge disse e arrancou risadas dos outros ali presentes. — Se bem que eu posso quebrar o seu galho dessa vez, Roniquinho. Vou testar um novo "experimento" com a Tia Muriel para ver se calo a boca dela por alguns minutos.

— Acredite Jorge, esse seria o melhor presente de casamento que você poderia me dar. — Ron falou agradecido, tentando soltar um pouco o nó da gravata e desistindo ao ver que não conseguiria. — Minha mãe quer o que? Fazer com que eu morra asfixiado?

— Talvez esse seja o presente que mamãe esteja tentando dar para a Hermione de casamento. — rindo, Jorge saiu do quarto, deixando o irmão quase roxo de raiva – e de falta de ar.

— _Algum dos dois viu como Hermione está?_

— Não. — Neville deu de ombros e sentou-se de forma desajeitada no sofá do antigo quarto de Carlinhos. — As mulheres deixaram bem claro que não querem que nós nos aproximemos menos de 500 metros do quarto da Gina. E, sinceramente, eu não quero testá-las.

— As coisas estão quase piores do que no casamento de Gui e Fleur. — Harry avisou sem querer, fazendo com que assim o amigo assumisse uma expressão de angústia. — Mas... A decoração... Está mais bonita.

Rony bufou e olhou feio para os seus padrinhos.

_Ótimo_. Até agora ele sabia que:

Sua Tia Muriel provavelmente faria com que Hermione desistisse de entrar oficialmente para a família Weasley poucos minutos antes deles subirem para o altar.

Sua mãe estava tentando asfixiá-lo com aquela gravata idiota!

As coisas estavam piores do que no casamento de Gui e Fleur, mas a decoração estava mais bonita.

Ótimo. Ótimo. Completamente _ótimo!_

Quando é que ele poderia começar a dar saltos de felicidade?

— Quanto tempo falta para a cerimônia começar? — sem deixar de mover os

pés de um lado para o outro em momento algum, Ron perguntou, visivelmente impaciente.

— Alguns minutos. — Neville respondeu incerto da própria resposta.

— Defina alguns minutos.

— Uns... Vinte minutos?

— Por ai. — Harry confirmou com a cabeça e socou as mãos nos bolsos da calça social do terno bem feito. — Seu pai disse que viria nos chamar, quando chegar à hora.

— Por Merlin! — Ron retornou a suar frio. — _O que eu faço agora?_

— Bem... — dando um sorriso cúmplice para o ruivo, Harry disse: — Seria bom se você tentasse se acalmar. Depois você poderia dar um sorriso. Por fim, você pode se casar com a nossa melhor amiga. Que tal?

— Acho que seria uma boa. — rindo de forma abafada, Ron murmurou e coçou a nuca em seguida. — Cadê o meu pai?

— Acalme-se Ron! — Harry ordenou e deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

— _Eu estou tentando!_ — a voz dele saiu mais como um ganido.

Os três garotos-homens escutaram o rangido da porta sendo aberta e voltaram os olhares para o patriarca Weasley, que, sorridente, adentrou pelo quarto e aproximou-se do filho.

— Acho melhor você descer Ron. Molly disse que Hermione está pronta.

— _Agora?_ — Ron voltou a ganir. — _Não pode ser daqui a pouco?_

Harry e Neville riram.

— Você viu como Hermione está, pai? — esquecendo-se do pavor temporário, o filho questionou o pai, escutando mais risadas vindas dos amigos.

— Não vi, mas pare de se preocupar! Sua mãe disse que ela está radiante.

— _Radiante?_ Foi essa a palavra que mamãe usou? — parecendo que havia digerido certa quantidade de Felix felicis, um sorriso gigantesco brotou nos lábios do ruivo e uma dose de confiança crepitou em seu íntimo.

— Foi, Ron. E Luna passou pelo corredor dizendo que Hermione estava linda... E também disse que ela só poderia estar mais bonita se estivesse usando um colar de dris... — Neville se calou e tentou lembrar como era o resto da palavra e a sua pronuncia correta. Desistiu ao perceber que não lembraria: — Deixe para lá.

Harry sorriu e os outros dois balançaram a cabeça, dizendo que não.

— Podemos ir Ron?

— Hermione está mesmo radiante?

— Vamos Ron! — foi à vez de Harry agir, empurrando o amigo pelos ombros e sentindo-o refrear os passos. Arthur e Neville foram à frente, deixando os dois mais lentos para trás. — Você está achando que a Hermione vai fazer o que? Desistir de se casar com você na hora H? — Harry sussurrou, vendo as orelhas do outro ganharem cor.

— Talvez ela tenha percebido a burrice que está fazendo em se casar comigo. — a voz de Ron era pesada, demonstrando que não era brincadeira o que ele dizia. — Você sabia que ela convidou o Victor Krum?

— Você só pode estar brincando! — revirando os olhos, Harry deu-lhe um empurrão mais forte e bufou.

— E o Krum veio?

— Ele veio. _Com a noiva_.

Ron freou brutamente os passos no corredor estreito, fazendo com que o amigo um palmo e meio mais baixo batesse em suas costas e xingasse-o em alto e bom som.

— Victor Krum está noivo? _Por que ninguém me disse isso?_

— Eu só descobri hoje, cara. Conversei com ele um pouco antes de subir e fui apresentado à noiva dele. Eles estão juntos há quase dois anos.

— _E por que a Hermione não me contou isso?_

— Talvez porque toda vez que ela cita o nome dele você enlouquece dessa forma?

— Victor Krum está noivo Harry!

— E você vai se casar Ron.

— Victor Krum não está noivo da Hermione, Harry!

— Óbvio que não. — o padrinho estava começando a perder a paciência. — Você que se casará com a Hermione, caso volte a andar, suba em cima daquele altar e diga _sim_.

— Mas é claro que eu direi sim!

— Ótimo. Podemos ir agora?

O noivo confirmou com a cabeça e deu dois passos, antes de parar mais uma vez e fazer com que Harry trombasse e xingasse-o novamente.

— E se Hermione disser _não_ e resolver fugir com Victor Krum?

— Ronald, eu estou falando sério: ou você sobe naquele altar, ou eu mesmo farei com que Victor Krum suba.

— _Você não faria isso!_

— Se você não voltar a andar, acredite, eu farei.

Hermione ordenou que as suas próprias mãos parassem de tremer daquela forma. Gina, ao seu lado, deu-lhe um sorriso calmo, dizendo-lhe que tudo estava bem e segurou-lhe uma das mãos trêmulas, sem nem ao menos proferir uma única palavra.

— Gina, querida, você precisa vir comigo. Harry já está esperando por você.

— Harry? — Hermione guinchou. — Eu posso falar um segundo com ele?

"Controle-se Hermione", ela voltou a dar-se ordens.

— Mas querida, a cerimônia... — Molly tentou falar, todavia a outra a encarou com os olhos ansiosos, quase saindo de órbitas, fazendo com que um sorriso nascesse nos olhos de sua futura-sogra-oficial. — Fique calma, querida. Você está ainda mais nervosa do que Ron...

— Ron está nervoso? — a voz de Hermione saiu esganiçada.

... E se ele percebesse que... Não queria... Se casar... _Com ela?_

— Gina, por que você não me disse que _o seu irmão_ está nervoso? — a voz tornou-se chorosa. — Ah, Merlin! E se o Ronald...

— Espere um segundo querida, vou chamar o Harry. — Molly percebeu que seria o melhor a se fazer antes que a nora tivesse um ataque cardíaco em pleno casamento. — Gina, tente acalmá-la. — saindo tão rápido quanto entrou, a Sra. Weasley foi à procura de Harry.

— Hermione Granger, fique calma! — a amiga precisou acalmá-la em cima da hora. — Ron está nervoso porque se casará com a melhor amiga e com a mulher que ele ama. É compreensível. — a ruiva falou com um sorriso sincero demais nos lábios. — E você está nervosa porque se casará com o seu melhor amigo e com o homem que você ama. Não é compreensível?

— _É_. — Hermione voltou a choramingar. — Os livros idiotas sobre casamento não diziam como a noiva deveria se portar minutos antes da cerimônia!

— Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você leu livros a respeito de casamento. — Gina deu uma risada curta e envolveu a amiga nos braços, em um apertado abraço. — Hermione, por favor, fique calma. Todo mundo sabia que uma hora ou outra, aquele relacionamento louco de vocês terminaria em casamento. Não é uma surpresa para mim estar aqui, agora, amparando-a e dizendo para você não se esquecer de respirar.

— Gina... — a noiva quis achar palavras para dizer, contudo o barulho descompassado de seu coração a distraiu. — Talvez o Ron perceba que não quer se casar comigo. Quer dizer, por que ele se casaria com a amiga sabe-tudo? Eu nem ao menos sei jogar xadrez de bruxo! O que vamos fazer? Ele vai querer conversar comigo sobre Quadribol e eu... Eu... Não sei muito sobre Quadribol! Ai ele perceberá que eu sou completamente desinteressante e...

— _Hermione?_ — Harry apareceu na porta e Gina suspirou alto, agradecendo por tê-lo ali.

— Ron desistiu, não desistiu? — lágrimas pesadas brotaram nos olhos castanhos dela e Gina suspirou outra vez, ainda mais alto. — Ah, Gina, eu deveria ter me esforçado para aprender a jogar xadrez de bruxo!

— _Do que ela está falando?_ — Harry sussurrou no ouvido da namorada e a mesma apenas deu de ombros. — Hermione, o Ron não desistiu. Na verdade, ele está achando que você está querendo desistir.

— _O que o Ronald Weasley tem na cabeça?_ — a garota rugiu entre dentes. — _Mas que trasgo sem miolos! Por que eu desistiria?_

— Bem, Hermione, eu sinto dizer, mas você tem mais motivos para desistir do que ele. — com o que Harry disse, Gina e Hermione arregalaram os olhos, esperando a continuação: — Para primeiro de conversa, Victor Krum está aqui.

— Ah, não, você também não! — jogando as mãos para o ar e sentando no banco da penteadeira, Hermione bufou e evitou encarar o reflexo no espelho.

— Segundo: Ron demorou sete anos para beijá-la. — pausa. — Ou melhor, foi você quem beijou-o, no final das contas. O que piora a situação dele.

Um breve sorriso apareceu nos lábios da noiva com a recordação do beijo... Porém, onde Harry Potter estava com a cabeça ao dizer que ela desistiria daquele casamento?

— E terceiro: Ron ronca alto.

Gina entortou o nariz e concordou com a cabeça, enquanto Hermione soltava uma risada. Harry, no entanto, aproximou-se da amiga-irmã e beijou-lhe no topo da cabeça, estendendo-lhe a mão e forçando-a, de certa forma, a ficar em pé.

— Mas eu lhe garanto que _ele_ _não desistirá de você_, e eu tenho certeza de que _você não desistirá dele_. — ele sorriu para ela com carinho e foi retribuído. — Você sabe que nós já passamos por muita coisa Hermione, e vocês _nunca_ desistiram _um do outro_, por isso que eu digo que não será agora que isso acontecerá.

— Mas Harry... — outra vez os olhos amendoados da noiva estavam cristalinos. — Eu nem ao menos sei o nome dos batedores do _Chudley_ Cannons!

Harry e Gina soltaram gargalhadas e, conduzindo a amiga pelo corredor a fora, seguiram a rir.

— Hermione, dará tudo certo. E eu posso afirmar, pois Jorge garantiu que a tia Muriel só acordará semana que vem, caso tenhamos sorte, ou seja, ela não estará acordada para amaldiçoar o seu casamento, como ela fez com todos os outros. — foi à vez de Hermione gargalhar. — Você está e é linda. Sem contar que o cérebro do meu irmão pode não ser muito grande, mas ele não seria idiota o suficiente de não se casar com você.

Respirando fundo, bem fundo, Hermione pode ver Molly e Arthur aproximando-se deles, elogiando-a sem medidas e apressando-os sem parar.

Então era aquilo.

Hermione Granger iria se casar.

Com Ronald Weasley.

Naquele momento, **Hermione sentiu-se **_**completa**_.

— Tenho certeza que tia Muriel ficará uma fera quando vir às fotos do casamento. — Jorge comentou ligeiramente orgulhoso do seu feito. — Estou começando a me preparar para o ataque que ela dará quando reparar que Hermione não está com aquela tiara ridícula. — Ron imediatamente olhou para o seu outro padrinho que, falando pelos cotovelos, gabava-se para Angelina.

— Oh, sim. Aqué-éla tiárra éra un pesadê-elo. — Fleur comentou, ajeitando o vestido com cuidado e entortando o nariz ao ver a pequena Victoire desfazendo o laço branco delicadamente ajeitado nos cabelos loiros. — Victoire, parre já com isto! — a filha obedeceu de imediato e passou a se distrair com o pequeno Teddy, que ficava passando por debaixo das pernas de Neville.

— Hermione está vindo! — Molly esganiçou, batendo palmas e controlando as lágrimas para a cerimônia. — Podemos começar!

— Victoire e Teddy, estão prontos para arrasar? — Jorge perguntou, abrindo um sorriso lateral e conduzindo os dois menores para frente. — E lembrem-se do que combinamos: atirem muitas pétalas em cima da tia Muriel. Quem sabe o cheiro das flores não diminua o cheiro do mofo daquela bendita mulher?

— Jorge Weasley, não fale assim do cheiro da sua tia! — Molly revirou os olhos, todavia, uma risada era perceptível no olhar dela. — Vamos, vamos, vamos! Hermione está quase chegando e Ron não pode vê-la... Roniquinho, querido, está pronto?

— Eu... Eu acho... É...

— É assim que se fala! — Jorge deu uma risada alta e, quando parou, perguntou: — Onde Harry e Gina estão?

— Eles estão vindo! — Neville avisou, escutando os passos na escada.

— Arthur, peça para começar a música!

— Onde está a Sra. Granger?

— Ela disse que as pilhas da filmadora deram defeito e que ela precisava procurar outras na bolsa. — Arthur anunciou, com os olhos brilhando ao mencionar os artefatos trouxas. — Muito interessante aquele aparelho. Ela estava me contando que a filmadora serve para...

— Arthur, nós não temos tempo para isso! — desesperada, Molly começou a ajeitar cada padrinho e madrinha com rapidez, deixando-os ainda mais perfeitos. — Vá atrás dela, Arthur. Ron, daqui cinco minutos as pessoas começarão a sentar, por isso acho melhor você aparatar _já_. Não queremos que o noivo perca o próprio casamento.

— É, Roniquinho, e lembre-se: caso você não suba no altar, há um búlgaro disposto a fazê-lo. — irritando o irmão, Jorge recebeu um olhar feio da matriarca e da irmã, e um tapa na (única) orelha de Gui.

— Ah, que ótimo Jorge, você realmente está ajudando muito. — Gina bufou e cruzou os braços. — Ron, fique calmo ok?

— Ronald, vá agora! — rugindo, praticamente, Molly ordenou.

— _Calma, calma, calma!_ — Arthur pediu, dando um abraço apertado no filho e olhando sorridente para os outros demais. — _E a família Weasley continua a crescer..._

— Como coelhos. — Luna se manifestou pela primeira vez. — Criaturinhas adoráveis, os coelhos. Tive a oportunidade de...

— Luna, agora não. — Gina sussurrou para a amiga que tornou a sorrir e a ficar quieta. — Vamos lá Ron... _Lembre-se que você é o nosso rei!_

Gina disse e arrancou uma risada do noivo, do namorado e de Neville e Luna.

— Só se ele for o rei de vocês. — Jorge ergueu as mãos e fingiu ajeitar uma coroa invisível na cabeça. — O meu umbigo ficaria enciumado, caso eu tivesse outro rei em minha vida.

— Ronald, _vá agora!_

Com um estampido, Ron sumiu, e todos desejaram que ele tivesse aparatado para o lugar certo.

— Gui, arrume o seu cabelo! Merlin, se a sua tia estivesse acordada, tenho certeza que ela já teria dado um jeito. — voltando a organizar todos os mínimos detalhes, Molly se exasperou. — E sobre isso... Jorge, nós precisamos conversar depois.

— Não estrague a noite, mulher! — o filho culpado revirou os olhos.

— Teddy, não puxe o cabelo de Victoire!

— Onde está a Sra. Granger?

— Acho que vou dar uma espionada para ter a certeza de que Ron está lá na frente...

— Será que as pessoas já começaram a se sentar?

— Harry, querido, Hermione está bem?

— Sim, Sra. Weasley. Não se preocupe.

— Victoire, olhe para o papai. Lembre-se do que o tio Jorge falou: jogue muitas pétalas na tia Muriel, tudo bem?

— Si, papi.

— A Sra. Granger apareceu.

— Desculpe a demora. Eu não conseguia encontrar a minha bolsa. Onde está a minha filha?

— També-ém querro saberr.

— Querido, onde está a nossa filha?

— Não sei. Acho que já está descendo.

— Depois eu posso dar uma olhada na sua filmadora, Sra. Granger?

— Arthur, nós não temos tempo para isso!

— Desculpe querida, mas é que é tão interessante...

— Os coelhos também são interessantes.

— Acho que a música começou... Mas sou meio suspeito para falar isso, já que só tenho um ouvido e escuto metade das coisas...

— Jorge, não brinque com essas coisas!

— O único ouvido é meu e eu brinco se eu quiser.

— Jorge...

— Alguém já reparou que o meu nome é sempre o mais pronunciado nas conversas?

— Por que será?

— Gina eu também amo você.

— Jorge cala a boca.

— Ai! De novo o meu nome. Desculpe-me, Harry, mas acho que sou mais popular que você.

— Fique a vontade.

— Acho que a música começou mesmo agora.

— Ah, claro, Gui, humilhe-me só porque você tem dois ouvidos e escuta as coisas melhor do que eu. Que bom irmão você.

— Jorge!

— Alguém quer o meu autógrafo?

— Será que eu precisarei puxar a Hermione pelos cabelos?

— Eu estou um pouco perdido.

— Calma, Neville.

— Victoire, Teddy, estão prontos para entrar?

— Eles estão prontos há quase meia-hora.

— Gui, querido, abra a porta para mim. E lembrem-se: Gui e Fleur primeiro, depois Jorge e Angelina, Neville e Luna e por fim Harry e Gina. O Sr. Granger e a Sra. Granger entraram com a Hermione e...

— Nós já sabemos mamãe.

— Na verdade, já estamos cansados de escutar a senhora repetir a mesma coisa.

— Podemos entrarr? Querro respirrar...

— Gui, querido, você abriu a porta?

— Mas e a Hermio...

Pararam de falar quando escutaram a escada da sala rangendo. Catorze cabeças viraram para cima. Vinte e oito olhos encararam a garota-mulher que, de branco, descia degrau por degrau, equilibrando-se no sapato de salto alto e respirando fundo a cada passo.

Gina estava certa quando dissera que Hermione estava maravilhosa.

A Sra. Granger subiu o que faltava para encontrar a filha e abraçá-la, sussurrando palavras de mãe na beirada de um dos ouvidos da filha e fazendo-a sorrir. Logo após os olhos da noiva percorreram a sala e as bochechas ganharam uma tonalidade escarlate.

_Ali encontrava-se sua família. A nova e a antiga._

— Óh, Herrrmioni! Você está marravilhosa!

— Opa, eu acho que agora Krum e eu iremos disputar com Ron pela noiva.

— Jorge!

— Eu sei que a senhora é a minha maior fã, mamãe.

— Ainda bem que você desceu! — Gina falou alto, cortando as demais discussões que poderiam nascer a qualquer segundo. — Estava quase indo puxá-la pelos cabelos.

— Gina, você não faria isso. — a voz de Hermione era tímida, porém, quente; _viva_. — Você sabe o quanto esse penteado demorou a ser feito.

Todos sorriram.

— Agora que a noiva está aqui, podemos começar a cerimônia! Gui, eu não pedi para você abrir a porta?

— Sim senhora. — o filho finalmente obedeceu e a porta se abriu.

Hermione sentiu o coração pulsando em sua garganta, nas pontas de seus dedos, e por todo o resto de seu corpo.

Em silêncio, repetia para si mesma: "_... Você se casará com Ronald Weasley. Você se casará com Ronald Weasley. Você se casará com Ronald Weasley._"

A Sra. Weasley e o Sr. Weasley aparataram.

**Victoire e Teddy saíram.**

Faltou-lhe o ar.

"_... Ronald ama você. Você sabe que ele o ama. Talvez não tanto quanto você o ame, mas ele ama você... Você sabe disso, Hermione Granger-futuramente-Weasley!_

**Gui e Fleur** **saíram.**

Sentiu as pernas falharem.

"_... Vocês serão felizes. Ronald será um dos melhores aurores que o mundo já viu e você conseguirá libertar os elfos e outras criaturas mágicas que se encontram em situações miseráveis._

**Jorge e Angelina saíram.**

"_... Nós teremos um apartamento pequeno, no começo, mas com o tempo talvez nós compremos uma adorável casa... Talvez um sobrado. Um sobrado de estilo vitoriano. Com janelas azuis e telhas vermelhas. Seria adorável se a cerca também fosse branca, para combinar com a cor da casa._"

**Neville e Luna saíram.**

"_... Rony terá que aprender a usar o aparador de grama de forma trouxa. Nossos visinhos não podem desconfiar... A não ser que nós moremos em um bairro bruxo. Porém Ronald poderia se sacrificar um pouco e aprender a se virar sem a varinha. Talvez eu consiga convencê-lo a comprar um carro e a tirar uma carteira de motorista..._"

Antes de Harry e Gina saírem, ambos abraçaram a amiga com zelo, sorrindo amplamente e murmurando que estavam esperando-a no altar.

**Harry e Gina saíram.**

"_... Seria bom se Rony aprendesse a dirigir, assim poderia buscar os nossos filhos na escola. Eu também poderia aprender a dirigir, assim poderia levar as nossas crianças ao balé, ou natação, ou futebol, ou aula de xadrez... Ou a biblioteca estadual._"

— Querida, está na hora. — o Sr. Granger chamou a atenção da filha, mas não o suficiente para tirá-la de seus pensamentos.

Aceitando o braço estendido do pai e o outro da mãe (ela fizera questão de entrar com a mãe e o pai), Hermione respirou profundamente sem perceber e começou a andar porque seus pés simplesmente se moveram.

**A noiva saiu.**

"_... Porém nós precisamos nos acertar nos empregos antes de pensarmos em termos filhos. Talvez possamos ter o primeiro em 2006... Até lá, provavelmente teremos conseguido comprar uma casa. Mas teremos que conversar sobre quantos filhos nós queremos, antes de comprar o sobrado, para não faltar quarto para nenhuma de nossas crianças... Também precisamos ter um quarto para visitas. E um ou dois sofás-cama, pois talvez um dia Gina e Harry passem a noite por lá, e os filhos que eles provavelmente terão precisam de um lugar para dormir. E eu adoraria que Teddy passasse alguns dias das férias conosco. E também tem os meus pais e os pais de Rony... Depois de um jantar de família no sobrado de cercas brancas, seria um prazer caso todos resolvessem passar a noite com a gente._

_... Eu preciso aprender a fazer waffles e outras comidas para servir no café-da-manhã._

_Bem, acredito que a Sra. Weasley vai adorar me ensinar._

_E posso conversar com Jorge. Acho que ele pode precisar de ajuda na loja. Caso eu tenha algum tempo livre, posso passar por lá e ajudá-lo com as finanças e com a organização._

_E quando engravidar, eu preciso conversar com a Fleur._

_Acho que eu posso comprar alguns aparelhos trouxas para colocar no nosso apartamento. Uma torradeira facilitaria a nossa vida, agora. E uma cafeteira também. Fazer com que Rony aprenda a usar será o mais difícil. Mas acho que ele gostará do micro-ondas._

_O Sr. Weasley com certeza gostará. _

_Se o Rony parar com esse ciúme bobo, quando tivermos os nossos filhos, podemos levá-los para passar uns dias na Bulgária. E depois podemos fazer um tour. Eu sempre quis conhecer a Grécia, o Egito... Talvez possamos passar por Veneza! Mas antes precisaremos conseguir uma promoção. _

_Gina e Harry poderiam ir com a gente._

_... Ah, e quando sairmos do nosso apartamento para irmos morar no sobrado, teremos um enorme jardim! Rony adoraria ensinar os filhos a jogar Quadribol, e eu posso passar as tardes lendo histórias para eles. E quando Harry e Gina tiverem as próprias crianças, podemos convidar todos para um piquenique! Teddy e Victoire também, é claro._

_Ao invés de azul, as cores das janelas podem ser verde-oliva. Não, Rony não vai querer. Ele dirá que verde o faz lembrar-se da Sonserina. Vinho ficaria bonito também. _

_É, podemos colocar as janelas de..._"

— Querida? — chamando a filha pela terceira vez em forma de murmúrio, o pai finalmente conseguiu a atenção da filha para ele, que, surpresa, arregalou os olhos ao ver que já se encontrava diante do altar. — Está tudo bem?

_Por Merlin! Como ela havia ido parar ali tão rápido?_

— Sim! — respondeu, ainda tentando compreender e sentindo o mundo ao redor girar. — Eu estou ótima.

E agora? O que ela faria?

— Então eu fico feliz. — o Sr. Granger beijou a testa da filha e esperou que a esposa fizesse o mesmo, para então olhar nos olhos azuis do praticamente-genro e entregar-lhe o seu bem mais precioso nas mãos.

Hermione arfou.

E Ronald também.

— Cuide dela como você tem cuidado desde sempre. — abrindo um sorriso emocionado, o Sr. Granger pediu, ganhando um sorriso contendo a mesma quantidade de emoção do ruivo.

— _Cuidarei com a minha vida._

Respirar.

Como é que se fazia aquilo mesmo?

Hermione sentiu-se boba ao recordar da declaração de uma noiva trouxa, em um dos livros trouxas sobre casamentos. A mulher, bem clichê, disse que no momento de subir ao altar, o mundo congelará. A única coisa existente, em todo o universo, era o noivo, e nada mais.

No final das contas, Hermione precisaria morder a língua. A tal da outra noiva estava certa.

_Não existia nada mais no mundo sem ser Ronald._

... Ronald, na verdade, era o melhor sinônimo de _seu mundo_.

E o jeito que ele sorria com os olhos para ela...

O jeito que ele infiltrava-se em sua alma, acelerava-lhe o coração e fazia-lhe queimar...

Oh, Merlin, como é que se respirava mesmo?

— _Você tem certeza que está tudo bem?_ — Ron murmurou, estendendo uma mão trêmula para a noiva e sentindo os dedos mornos dela entrelaçando-se com os seus.

— _Não há como não estar._ — ela lhe respondeu com outro murmúrio e com um sorriso sinceramente esplêndido, posicionando-se ao lado dele e perguntando-se mentalmente se seriam obrigados a quebrar o contato das mãos.

— _Você está maravilhosa..._ — o elogio de Ron fez com que as maças do rosto de Hermione tornassem a ganhar cor.

Ela ainda não conseguira se acostumar com os elogios que ele lhe fazia...

Conseguiu responder apenas aumentando o sorriso.

— Senhoras e senhores... — o mesmo bruxo do enterro de Dumbledore e do casamento de Gui e Fleur encontrava-se ali para realizar a cerimônia. Ron precisou olhar para baixo para conseguir enxergá-lo direito. — Estamos aqui hoje para realizar a união de dois fiéis, unidos pela magia e pela vida, que estão dispostos a compartilhar as alegrias e tristezas perante todas as situações que lhes forem impostas. Perante a lei, posso declará-los um único, caso estiverem aptos a suportarem a tristeza, a pobreza e a doença _juntos_, assim como aptos a acolherem a felicidade, a riqueza e a saúde _juntos_. — a Sra. Granger e a Sra. Weasley choramingaram juntas na primeira fileira, enquanto secavam as lágrimas e soluçavam baixinho. — Ronald Billius Weasley, você aceita Hermione Jane Granger como sua esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la até o último dia de suas vidas?

— _Sim, eu aceito._

Jorge socou o ar logo atrás, como se estivesse orgulhoso do irmão por não ter desmaiado ou coisa pior.

— Hermione Jane Granger, você aceita Ronald Billius Weasley como seu esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo até o último dia de suas vidas?

— _Sim, eu aceito_.

— Então eu os declaro unidos por _toda_ a vida.

Fora a ver de Gina suspirar alto, encantada de presenciar aquela finalmente-união com os próprios olhos. Anos antes, seria quase irreal supor que assistiria _mesmo_ aquele casamento... Porém, naquele momento, quando o bruxo baixinho ergueu a varinha, fazendo com que estrelas jorrassem e caíssem sobre os então esposa e esposo, o passado pareceu distante...

... A única coisa importante era à felicidade absurda do presente.

— Pode beijar a noiva. — o bruxo orador anunciou, e Ron cumpriu com satisfação a ordem dele.

Assim que os lábios se tocaram, em um delicado roçar que conseguia demonstrar toda a expectativa, a alegria e a paixão, os irmãos de Ron, incluindo Gina, irromperam em uma salva de aplausos, que logo foram acompanhados por todos os demais convidados.

— _Você está realmente maravilhosa, Sra. Weasley._ — ciciou Ron e arrancou mais um belo sorriso de _sua esposa_. A mesma ficou na ponta dos pés, pois mesmo de salto alto não ficava da altura dele, para beijá-lo mais uma vez durante um abraço e falar em seu ouvido:

— _Você também está maravilhoso, Sr. Weasley._ — os ouvidos de seu marido queimaram contra a sua pele, fazendo-a diluir o sorriso: — _E podemos pintar as janelas da nossa casa de vinho, caso você quiser._

Antes mesmo dele perguntar sobre o que ela estava falando, o bruxo orador bateu palmas, para chamar a atenção que estava focada no casal principal do dia, e, vendo que não conseguira, limpou a garganta alto e seguiu batendo palmas.

— Senhoras e senhores! — disse mais alto como nunca. — Por favor, queiram se levantar!

— Ah, ainda bem que acabou o momento choro. — Jorge comentou para Neville, que arqueou as sobrancelhas e esperou a continuação. — Achei que mamãe inundaria tudo, o que seria uma pena, pois a melhor parte vem agora...

— Jorge, não seja tão insensível. — Gina se intrometeu, dando um tapa no ombro do irmão e sorrindo de forma a contradizer o seu ato. — O casamento foi perfeito.

— Fico ligeiramente decepcionado ao perceber que só teremos mais uma festa de casamento Weasley. — o ruivo fez uma careta supostamente triste, abraçando a irmã pelo ombro e apertando-a com força. — É uma pena que você ficará para titia, Gina. Do jeito que Harry tem sorte, é bem capaz que um balaço acerte a cabeça dele a qualquer segundo e ele passe o resto da vida no St. Mungus. Ou caso ele a peça em casamento, eu mesmo acertarei a cabeça dele...

— Jorge! — pisando no pé do irmão, mas nem assim conseguindo fazê-lo soltá-la, Gina bufou alto para em seguida gargalhar. — _Eu não ficarei para titia!_

— Ah, ficará. Eu mesmo me encarregarei disso.

— Pare de ser tão machista!

— A questão não é ser machista... — um sorriso levado brotou naqueles lábios finos. — A questão é proteger a minha irmãzinha de mãos masculinas. Nada contra as suas mãos, Harry.

— Jorge, para de atormentar a Gina. — Gui apareceu ao lado do outro tão semelhante a ele mesmo, fazendo um cafuné nos cabelos vermelhos do irmão e em seguida, olhando torto para Harry e Gina, que se encontravam estupidamente ruborizados. — Contudo, se você precisar de ajuda para acertar a cabeça do Harry caso haja um pedido de casamento a mais na família, me avise.

— Vocês dois... Arg, vocês dois são piores do que o Ronald! — bufando feito criança, a garota segurou as mãos do namorado e puxou-o para longe, ao mesmo tempo em que as risadas dos dois irmãos ressoavam pelo ar. — E depois eu que sou a caçula.

— Hey, Gina... — Harry foi diminuindo o ritmo dos passos, conseqüentemente, fazendo-a parar de se mover e encará-lo nos olhos verdes. — Não se preocupe com eles. Você sabe que por mais que eu seja atingido por um balaço ou por alguns feitiços, _eu não vou deixar de me casar com você_.

Gina estava errada quando pensara que a única coisa importante era à felicidade absurda do presente.

Havia duas coisas importantes: a felicidade do presente e a felicidade que se seguiria _em um futuro próximo_.


	7. Promessas

**But of all these friends and lovers,**  
Mas de todos esses amigos e amores  
**There is no one compares with you,**  
Não há ninguém que se compare a você  
**And these memories lose their meaning**  
E essas memórias perdem o sentido  
**When I think of love as something new.**  
Quando eu penso em amor como uma coisa nova  
(**The Beatles - In My Life**)

* * *

— Nós precisamos _mesmo_ cumprimentar os convidados? — Ron soltou um suspiro desesperado quando adentrou na tenda branda, onde as mesas estavam posicionadas. — São tantos...

— E todos eles vieram para ver vocês! — Molly fungou e voltou a secar as lágrimas que não deixavam de cair, mas que já estavam mais ralas, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava o filho para frente.

— Mas mamãe...

— Rony, sua mãe está certa! Tantas pessoas vieram de longe...

— Distância não existe quando se há pó de flu ou chave do portal. Sem contar que também dá para se aparatar. É tão mais fácil.

— Não comece Ronald. — cerrando as sobrancelhas, a mãe deu um alerta. — Olhe, ali estão os pais da Fleur!

— Mãe, eu não sei falar francês.

— Então faça mímica! — empurrando o filho com mais força e fazendo-o andar sozinho alguns passos, Molly lançou um olhar para a nora como se quisesse dizer para ela não deixá-lo voltar atrás. Hermione entendera o recado.

— Eu não acredito que até _no meu casamento_ eu recebo ordens. — o ruivo bufou, percebendo somente na hora que se aproximara da mesa da família de Fleur que estava com uma mão na cintura de sua esposa, trazendo-a para perto como sempre gostava de fazer. — Não posso nem conversar com a minha esposa direito... _Não_, eu tenho que conversar com a família da esposa do meu irmão!

Aquele movimento tornara-se automático.

— Rony, nós só vamos passar nas mesas cumprimentando os convidados. Não é como ter que enfrentar algumas aranhas gigantes ou coisa do tipo. — Hermione sorriu, mesmo que sentisse a mesma ansiedade que ele para ficarem as sós um pouco.

— Nessas horas eu preferia enfrentar as aranhas gigantes. — o ruivo resmungou, como uma criança que, na hora do jantar, era obrigada a comer somente legumes. Quando Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas, desconfiadas, ele deixou a cabeça pender para frente e balançou-a de forma negativa, enquanto fechava os olhos. — Ok, esqueça o que eu disse. Vamos cumprimentar todo mundo logo.

— Dê um sorriso ao menos. — a morena deu uma risada e outra vez ficou na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo na bochecha dele. — E não seja grosso, Ronald.

— E desde quando eu sou grosso?

Hermione preferiu não responder.

— Olá Herrrmioni, olá Roná-áld. — a miss Delacour cumprimentou-os sorridente e o seu marido fez o mesmo. — O casamento está sendo uma marravilha! E você está perrfeita, querrida!

— Eu falei parra a senhorra que Herrrmione estava perrfeita! — os longos cabelos loiros de Fleur tamparam a visão de Hermione, que recebeu um abraço amoroso da outra e retribuiu com a mesma intensidade.

Ron, por outro lado, recebia um abraço catastrófico de Gui, que praticamente sufocava-o em seus braços.

— E agora Ron, você vai criar um rumo na vida? — Gui morria de rir e apertava as orelhas do outro, que tentava, inutilmente, soltar-se do irmão.

— Gui, por favorrr, deixe-o respirrar! Não querremos que o noivo desmaie agorra! — Fleur censurou-o e o marido fez o que ela pedira na hora. — Esperro que Ronald seja tão bom parra você como Gui é parra mim.

— Não sei como esse brutamonte pode ser bom para alguém. — arrumando o cabelo bagunçado com os dedos, Ron soltou e ganhou uma nova risada do irmão.

— E ai, tio, tudo em cima? — Teddy chegou à mesa, com os seus quatro anos expostos no sorriso banguela e com o cabelo perdido em uma tonalidade azul-céu. Ronald se esqueceu de fazer uma carranca para cumprimentar o garoto.

— E ai, garoto, eu fiquei orgulhoso de você. Acho que o cheiro da tia Muriel vai ser um pouco mais aceitável agora.

— A tia Murriel _fedi_! — Victoire, na pureza da infância, falou sem cabimentos.

Todos riram, menos Fleur, que ralhou com a filha e disse que não poderia dizer nunca que outras pessoas cheiravam mal. A pequena Victoire fez bico e escondeu-se atrás do vestido branco de Hermione, agarrando com as mãozinhas o tecido e esperando uma bronca do pai também, só que essa não veio.

— Tia você está assim ó... — Teddy ergueu uma mão e fez um sinal de "jóia" com a mão, apontando para Hermione, que deu uma risada doce como resposta. — Bem que o tio Jorge tem razão quando disse que tinha mais de um na fila para se casar com você, mas o tio Jorge também disse que eu sou muito novo para estar nessa fila.

— Teddy! — Hermione exclamou surpresa e sentiu-se ruborizar.

— Hey, Teddy, por acaso você está paquerando a minha mulher?

— Não, tio Rony, eu já disse que novo demais para pensar em casamento.

— Acho bom mesmo. — como uma criança, Ron mostrou a língua para o garoto. — E quem são os outros da fila?

— Então Hermione, nós esbarramos com Hagrid quando estávamos vindo para cá. — Gui fez uma pausa. — É meio difícil não esbarrar com ele. — fez outra pausa para abaixar-se e pegar a filha no colo. — Ele disse que queria cumprimentá-los.

Dando um olhar de agradecimento para Gui, Hermione despediu-se de todos rapidamente e puxou o marido pela mão a tempo de ouvi-lo dizer que compraria algumas bengalas de alcaçuz para Teddy, caso ele espalhasse a fofoca.

_Merlin_, Hermione pensou sorrindo, _casei-me com uma criança._

— Teddy está muito atrevido para a idade que ele tem.

— Ah, Ron, ele é uma criança. Sem contar que ele passa muito tempo ao lado de Gui e de Jorge. Você quer que ele seja como?

— Vou obrigá-lo há passar mais tempo com o Percy. — foi a vez dele fazer uma pausa. — Não, coitado do Teddy. Seria preferível até mandá-lo para casa da tia Muriel, ao invés da casa do Percy. Ou para a Floresta Proibida. Garotinho atrevido...

— Você é mesmo muito bobo Ronald.

— Não é questão de ser bobo, é questão de proteger a minha mulher. Até agora eu não entendo o porquê de você ter convidado o Krum para nosso casamento.

— Porque seria uma falta de educação não convidar um amigo. — risonha, ela firmou o contato das mãos e puxou-o com um pouco mais de pressa.

— Ah, claro, você ficaria muito feliz se eu, _por acaso_, tivesse convidado a...

— _Não fale o nome dela._ — desfazendo o sorriso, Hermione pôs-se em posição de ataque.

— Eu não posso nem falar o nome da... — ao receber um olhar seco, Ron limpou a garganta e deu de ombros. — E você pode convidar o Krumzinho, né?

— Por Merlin, Ron! — parando de andar para colocar as mãos na cintura e depois no rosto vermelho dele, Hermione suspirou cansada daquele repertório e disposta a não começar o casamento com o pé esquerdo. — Trocamos juras diante de todos há menos de uma hora atrás e eu não quero começar a brigar com você pelo mesmo motivo de sempre. _Escute o que eu estou falando e olhe em meus olhos!_ — Ron obedeceu, mirando-a acanhadamente e sentindo como o pensamento afundava-se aos poucos na imensidão castanha dos olhos dela. — Você tem que acreditar em mim quando eu digo que o que eu sinto por Victor ou por qualquer outro homem desse mundo é somente amizade ou admiração. Agora eu sou sua esposa e _você precisa confiar em mim_...

— Mas você não entende que o Krum...

— Ron, nós não podemos voltar ao tempo e você não pode me impedir de conhecer e gostar dele... Krum sempre foi muito bom para mim, e, desculpe confessar, mas ele também foi um grande amigo. Harry sempre teve muito com o que se preocupar e você também, e eu não queria ser um fardo para vocês, por isso procurava a ajuda de Victor porque eu precisava de alguém com quem conversar...

— _Você poderia ter conversado comigo!_

— _Ah, claro, eu adoraria discutir com você o quanto eu tinha asco de ver a sua boca junto da daquela... Arg._ — respirando fundo para manter a calma e afastar alguns bocados de lembranças ruins, Hermione regressou a falar: — Ron... — as duas mãozinhas pequeninas e meio desajeitadas subiram para o contorno do pescoço do ruivo, segurando a face dele com as pontas de alguns dedos e aprofundando o contato visual. — _Olhe para o meu dedo e você verá a sua aliança... Olhe nos meus olhos e você verá você..._ — sentindo-o abrandar aos poucos, ela retomou o sorriso. — Não vamos mais brigar por isso, ainda mais hoje... Por favor.

— Está bem, desculpe-me. — a voz de Ron foi falha de arrependimento e os olhos azuis expressavam uma leveza incomum... — Desculpe-me. — ele repetiu e beijou-a entre os fios da franja.

— Não precisa se desculpar...

— Mas agora você pode me explicar àquela história de pintar as janelas de vinho...?

— Ron, Hermione, não fiquem parados ai! — aparecendo num piscar de olhos, Molly ralhou come eles, fazendo-os voltar a andar de mesa em mesa, para cumprimentar cada convidado com um grande sorriso.

Dirigir os cumprimentos de gratidão a todos os convidados fora um trabalho árduo e cansativo, e, quando os dois respiraram fundo, tragando um pouco da liberdade momentânea, anunciaram a valsa dos noivos. Hermione, que se sentara na cadeira ao lado da de Gina, forçou um sorriso e notou que Ron fazia o mesmo. Durante a noite inteira, eles haviam trocado poucas palavras um para o outro, e aquilo se tornava algo torturante.

— Não se preocupe... — Gina sussurrou no ouvido da amiga, percebendo como ela transbordava frustração. — Daqui a pouco vocês ficarão muito tempo _sozinhos..._ — e, dando um sorriso malicioso acompanhado de uma careta, Gina empurrou a noiva pelos ombros, fazendo-a ficar em pé e extremamente corada.

— O que a Gina falou? — Ron quis saber, vendo Hermione até mais vermelha do que antes.

— Nada demais. — mentiu um pouco e mordeu o lábio inferior.

_Merlin, como ela poderia ter se esquecido da noite de núpcias?_

— Tem certeza? — o ruivo voltou a perguntar.

— Sim, não se preocupe. Ela apenas fez com que eu me lembrasse de uma coisa...

— Espero que essa lembrança não seja relacionada com o quanto eu danço mal. — ele resmungou e conquistou uma gargalhada da esposa, que negou com a cabeça e aceitou a mão dele que procurava uma das suas. — Espero não pisar nos seus pés...

— Você sabe que eu não me importo. — Hermione respondeu docemente, escutando a ordem de Molly, que queria encaminhá-los para o meio da pista de dança, e fazendo o que ela mandara, sem desviar os olhos do de Ron nem por um segundo.

A música logo iria começar.

— Mas você sabe que eu realmente não sei dançar bem...

— E nem por isso eu vou deixar de dançar essa música com você. — o sorriso dela aumentou ao ver o dele surgir. — Ron...

— Hum? — ele pousou ambas as mãos na cintura dela para levá-la mais para perto.

— Eu sei que pode parecer bobeira minha... — ao mesmo tempo em que ela recitava as palavras, acomodava-se mais ao corpo dele e sorria um pouco mais: — Mas nós poderíamos fingir que estamos no Baile do Torneio Tribruxo? — Hermione pediu com a voz baixa, ligeiramente emocionada. As palavras tornaram-se escassas para Ron. — Você sabe que ficou me devendo uma dança...

— Fiquei. — quase gaguejando, ele repreendeu-se.

Os primeiros acordes da música começaram a ressoar.

— Desculpe-me por isso. _Prometo_ sempre tirá-la para dançar, daqui para frente. — um sorriso lateral, costumadamente envergonhado, surgiu depois da frase. Hermione sempre perdia o ar quando ele realizava aquele movimento. — Tudo bem que os seus pés vão me odiar, mas... — ela negou com a cabeça, apoiando a mesma em seguida em um dos ombros largos e estranhamente confortáveis dele, e começando a mover-se devagar, em um dançar bonançoso.

Ron abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo, baixando sua mão pelas costas descobertas pelo decote do vestido, esperando que aquelas sensações tão características acalmassem um pouco; apenas um pouco. Porém, quando Hermione suspirou, perdida na melodia e nos braços de seu marido, os lábios finos abriram um sorriso que faria uma vez mais que todas aquelas sensações reaparecessem como fumaça, tragando-o para dentro dos fios castanhos e adocicados dos cabelos dela, fazendo-o deixar o garoto de lado para assumir o seu posto de homem.

Agora ele estava casado. Tinha uma esposa. Num futuro – próximo, Merlin sabia -, queria ter filhos. Crianças com os olhos de Hermione e com o mesmo sorriso. E, com sorte, com a mesma inteligência, ele esperava. Crianças com cabelos ruivos, algumas sardas ao redor do nariz e, também com sorte, a mesma paixão por Quadribol que o pai. Teriam crianças... Os dois. E uma casa. Não dividiriam apenas o sobrenome... Seriam, oficialmente, confidentes. Amantes, amigos, esconderijos, sorrisos...

E Ronald Weasley sabia que se esforçaria para se tornar um dos melhores homens por Hermione _Weasley_.

— _Eu amo você, Hermione._ — as palavras de Ron foram ainda mais bonitas do que a melodia.

Céus, Hermione já escutara aquelas palavras... Já escutara, saindo da boca dele, aquelas _três palavras belas_, mas nunca com aquela _intensidade_... Nunca com aquela _firmeza surreal_.

A emoção fez com que ela voltasse a abrir os olhos e procurar os dele, para certificar de que estava acordada, lúcida e estupidamente perdida em sentimentos oscilantes.

E talvez ela não estivesse preparada para encontrar o que encontrou dentro daqueles olhos febris.

— Eu amo você. — Ron sentiu necessidade de repetir, para firmar aquelas palavras na memória, alma e coração de sua esposa. — _E prometo que lhe direi o quanto a amo todos os dias._ Prometo que me esforçarei para ser um ótimo pai para os nossos filhos, um bom amigo, um confidente de seus segredos, um esconderijo para o momento de desespero e prometo, acima de tudo, que tentarei ser o marido que você merece. — ele murmurou, sabendo que falava a verdade. — _Eu prometo que nunca esquecerei de lhe dizer que a amo..._ Independente de estarmos brigados, arrancando o cabelo um do outro ou cuspindo fogo. _Eu vou dizer que a amo,_ pois é isso o que eu sinto... — retendo uma mão dela sobre a própria, guiou-a até onde se localizava o seu coração, que, quando perto de Hermione, sempre se encontrava aos berros. Vibrando, pulsando, _vivo_. — _Sente?_ — uniu as testas, notando a respiração alterada e o tremor dos dedos de Hermione contra o seu corpo. — É assim que é... — também pode ver como ela apertava os olhos, fechando-os, para escutar o que ele lhe dizia, para sentir o que ele lhe pedia... Não parecia ser real; chegava a ser utópico. — _E eu prometo que será para sempre._

Ela podia ouvir e sentir o quão o coração dele batia rápido... As mãos suadas, o corpo levemente trêmulo, todavia, _seguro_. Ela podia sentir o calor de seus corpos... Era como uma descarga elétrica, intensa... Era tão prazeroso que chegava a ser doloroso.  
Hermione demorou mais tempo do que ele para abrir os olhos, e, quando o fez, sorriu, percebendo que nada no mundo poderia quebrar o que estava prestes a se iniciar.  
Aquilo era entrega, nua e crua.  
Não havia mais o que se fazer...  
O destino estava ali, com universo conspirando a favor somente pelo fato de finalmente os sentimentos serem verdadeiros, vindos diretamente do coração.


	8. Paciência

**Oh, mirror in the sky, ****what is love?**

Oh, espelho do céu, o que é amor?

**Can the child in my heart rise above?**

Pode a criança no meu coração crescer mais?

**Ca****n I sail through the changing ocean tides?**

Posso navegar através da transformação da onda do oceano?

**Can I handle the seasons of my life?**

Posso lidar com as estações de minha vida?

**I don't know... I don't know...**

Não sei... Não sei...

(**Fleetwood Mac - Landslide**)

* * *

"— Sei que é um tanto quanto estranho conversar sobre isso, querida, mas acho que é à hora ideal. Não posso falar que esse é um assunto fácil de ser discutido, ainda mais com uma garota tão inteligente quanto você, mas eu sou a sua mãe, e acho que não há outra pessoa no mundo melhor para conversar sobre _esse assunto_. — a Sra. Granger pegou a filha desprevenida. Hermione mal desfizera as malas do seu quinto ano em Hogwarts e a sua mãe lhe surpreendera com algo ao qual ela esperava nunca precisar conversar...

— Mamãe, nós não precisamos conversar sobre isso. — Hermione escondeu um rosto escarlate entre as mãos e sentou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro e desejando, como quase nunca, sumir. — Eu não... Tenho... Que me preocupar com isso.

— _Ainda,_ querida. — sem jeito, a Sra. Granger sentou ao lado da filha e acolheu-a em um abraço terno. — Sei que a sua cabeça está ocupada com outras coisas no momento, porém, acho que está na hora. Você não é mais uma criança... Na verdade, sei que você é uma mulher desde que saiu daqui de casa pela primeira vez. Você passou a tomar as suas próprias decisões, a seguir os seus próprios caminhos... E querida, você nem imagina como você se transformou em uma bela mulher. — desacostumada com uma _conversa feminina_, Hermione deixou-se tomar pelos braços da mãe e encolheu a cabeça em um dos ombros dela, escutando as palavras em silêncio e memorizando-as, como sempre fazia. — Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero dizer que, acima de tudo, você precisa se respeitar. Sinto-me uma boba falando para você a pensar antes de agir, a controlar os seus impulsos, mas, querida, quando nosso coração implora por alguém, eu sei o quanto é difícil escutar apenas a voz da razão. A voz do coração se torna bem mais alta, ativa, presente... E talvez se torne irresistível também. — a Sra. Granger sorriu, ao vazio, acariciando os cabelos levemente cacheados da filha e escutando-a tragar a saliva, provavelmente tão desconcertada quanto ela. — Você precisa respeitar o seu corpo e o seu coração, querida. Sempre, independente da situação ou do sentimento.

— Eu me respeitarei, mamãe. Nós realmente não precisamos falar sobre...

— Hermione, por favor, não ache que as coisas estão sendo mais difíceis para mim do que para você. Arrependo-me por não ter conversado mais vezes com você sobre assuntos de garotas... Contudo, quando você volta para casa, quero passar o tempo que me é permitido ao seu lado, grudada em você, querendo saber como foram as suas aulas, o que você e os seus amigos fizeram, onde vocês foram, se ocorreu algo diferente, que os minutos que me sobram para falar sobre coisas simples e essenciais acabam sendo deixados de lado. Por isso sim, precisamos falar sobre isso. Talvez você não utilize os ensinamentos dessa conversa logo, mas tenho certeza que um dia você os usará... — rendida e um tanto quanto lastimosa por notar o quanto fazia falta a sua mãe, Hermione concordou com a cabeça, pedindo sem dizer para ela prosseguir: — Arrependo-me também por não ter convidado o seu — pausa — _amigo_ e a família dele para virem tomar um chá. Eu gosto tanto daquele garoto... — engolindo em seco e afastando-se por exaltar-se, Hermione arregalou os olhos e mirou a mão, como quem quisesse dizer que não entendia o que lhe era falado. — Ora, Hermione, você acha mesmo que eu não sei? Que eu não vejo nos seus olhos?

— Eu não... Não é... Não... Ronald... — a gagueira, que não lhe era comum, acabou delatando-a por completo. — Somos... Amigos...

— Hermione, eu preciso dizer que eu sempre fui muito orgulhosa de você e fiz questão de me gabar, mesmo sem perceber, para as minhas colegas ao seu respeito. Escuto-as contar causos das filhas problemáticas, que fogem de casa no meio da noite, fazem tatuagens escondidas ou mentem descaradamente... Você não. _Você sempre me falou a verdade_, e espero que você não comece a mentir agora... Eu vejo em seus olhos, querida... Quando você fala sobre Harry, há um brilho cintilante neles, mas quando você fala sobre Ronald... Hermione, eu adoraria que você pudesse ver os seus olhos como eu posso. É como ver ao vivo e em cores a cena mais bonita de um livro de romance. — ao notar que a filha voltara a abaixar a cabeça para olhar para as próprias pernas, a Sra. Granger tornou a avizinhar-se, guardando-a mais uma vez em seus braços e sorrindo em seus cabelos. — O amor é _confuso_, muitas vezes é _sufocante_, e quase sempre é _de enlouquecer_, todavia, há os seus lados bons e os seus ganhos. Sei que você ainda é uma garota, uma recém-mulher, mas você talvez já saiba como é bom... Como é bom _sentir_ o peito quente, a face corada, um sorriso inesperado... Ah, querida, você só pode falar que já amou quando um leve roçar de corpos causa-lhe um turbilhão de sentimentos desgovernados e frenéticos. — rindo com leveza, a mãe beijou o topo da cabeça da filha e ninou-a em seus braços, como se ali houvesse um neném a ser embalado. — Você por acaso já sentiu isso, querida?

— Eu não sei... — a voz de Hermione saiu abafada, com tom de mentira.

Dias antes, antes de regressar ao conforto de seu lar, tremera dos pés ao último fio de cabelo quando recebera um sorriso, _um maldito simples sorriso_, de Ronald Weasley. E uma promessa de que tudo ficaria bem. Independente dos acontecimentos que agora eram passado, mas que seguiam sendo presente e que indubitavelmente fariam parte de seu futuro.

Um pequeno – mas tão belo – sorriso daquele maldito legume insensível a tirara de órbita.

_Droga!_ Ela disse em pensamento. Quando que Ronald perceberia que estava abalando a sensatez que ela possuía?

— O que eu disse sobre mentiras? — a Sra. Granger falou com tom de uma censura tombada para a graça.

— _Sim_. — a resposta veio de forma inaudível. — Eu já senti _algo_ do tipo. — uma meia-verdade era melhor do que uma mentira descarada. Sua mãe soltou outra risada, dessa vez, gostosa.

— Hermione, o que eu posso lhe garantir é que tudo o que você sente _agora_, com o tempo, _duplicará_ ou, quem sabe, _triplicará_ de tamanho. Daqui alguns anos, quando você tiver o seu marido e os seus filhos, entenderá muito bem o que eu estou lhe dizendo. O amor cresce querida, e com ele cresce todos esses sentimentos abarrotados em seu peito.

— Eu não sei se... — Hermione precisou parar por alguns segundos para conseguir formular uma frase que não a ferisse tanto quando pronunciada em voz alta: — Eu não sei se ele gosta de mim do mesmo tanto que eu gosto dele.

— Ele não demonstra?

— Bem, não posso dizer que Ronald seja bom em demonstrar _qualquer tipo_ de sentimento por _qualquer pessoa_, mas de todo jeito... — entortando o nariz como costumava fazer em situações desagradáveis, a garota cruzou os braços por debaixo de seus seios e suspirou. — 'Hermione, Neville tem razão, você _é_ uma garota'... — ela repetiu com perfeição as palavras proferidas por Ron em seu quarto ano, antes do baile, e assoprou fundo, fazendo com que uns fios de sua franja balançassem. — Ronald às vezes age como o trasgo mais burro do universo. — sua mãe soltou mais uma risada sonora e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se não entendesse a graça.

— Acho muito meigo a forma como você perde a cabeça quando o assunto é direcionado a ele. — as palavras da Sra. Granger acertaram a outra como um soco. — Estou dizendo, filha, quando nos apaixonamos, não pensamos de forma lógica e eu sei o quanto isso deve assustá-la. Recordo-me muito bem da minha garotinha de oito anos, chegando com os olhos arregalados para mim em uma manhã de primavera, chorando como se tivesse caído no asfalto e dizendo: 'mamãe, não brigue comigo, mas sem querer e eu não sei como, coloquei fogo no seu canteiro! Juro que eu não queria, mas ele pegou fogo como se fosse mágica!' e procurando uma razão racional para explicar-me o que ocorrerá. Lembra-se disso? — recebeu a confirmação da filha e aumentou o sorriso. — Você é assim, querida. É o seu jeito de ser, faz parte da sua personalidade e eu que você deve estar apavorada por não conseguir controlar os seus sentimentos.

— Um pouco. — outra meia-verdade vinda dela. — Às vezes eu me condeno por não ter me apaixonado por outro, _qualquer outro_. Seria mais fácil ser apaixonada por Neville, por Dino, Simas... Até mesmo por Harry.

— E há aquele garoto também... Aquele búlgaro. Victor... Krum, não é mesmo? — outra vez Hermione sentiu-se corar. — Aquele que se declarou para você no quarto ano?

— Ele não _se declarou_ para mim, mamãe. Apenas disse que gostava muito da minha companhia e que esperava me ver mais vezes.

— Isso soa como uma declaração.

— Mas não foi.

— Talvez tenha sido.

— Céus, conversar com você é tão complicado quanto conversar com Gina. — Hermione resmungou de novo e franziu os lábios em um sorriso incompleto ao mesmo tempo em que a sua mãe ria. — Krum é um amigo. Um amigo _querido_, mas apenas um amigo.

— Amigo...

— Mãe, a senhora está parecendo o Ronald agora! Por acaso a senhora chamará Krum de _Vitinho_ também? — olhando torto para a mãe, a garota resmoneou, porém logo caiu numa risada descontraída para acompanhar a outra. — Não há mais nada entre nós dois. Somos amigos, gostamos um do outro, porém... _Falta algo_.

— Falta o turbilhão de sentimentos desgovernados e frenéticos...

— Sim, é isso que falta. — ela confessou, deixando certos temores e vergonhas de lado. — Mas mãe, eu não minto quando digo que não tenho muito tempo para pensar _nisso_.

— Hermione, não é só porque o seu melhor amigo é o bruxo encarregado de salvar o mundo que você não pode se perder um pouco por causa de um amor.

— Eu não posso _me perder_, mãe. Já tenho dois amigos que se perdem o suficiente por mim.

— Você sempre sendo lógica. É por isso que eu digo que não preciso me preocupar com _aquele nosso primeiro assunto_. Eu sei que você recusará compartilhar o que realmente sente com qualquer pessoa por muito tempo, até _você mesma conseguir aceitar_, mas você tem que entender que em algum momento da sua vida, toda essa barreira que foi construída durante anos e com afinco pela sua cabeça, será destruída em um piscar de olhos por algumas palavras meigas de algum garoto. Por isso que eu repito: _respeite-se_. Não é que o _seu_ Ronald seja devagar, querida, a questão é que você sempre é muito rápida. Tente acalmar-se. Não se afobe, não tente desistir desse sentimento e _tenha paciência_. Seja você em todas as horas, dê os seus sorrisos, as suas broncas e os seus abraços... Seja inteiramente você e assim eu tenho certeza de que não existirá forma dele não apaixonar-se por você de volta.

— A senhora não conhece Ronald direito, mamãe. Se o conhecesse, saberia que há vento dentro da cabeça dele. E o coração provavelmente foi substituído por um segundo estômago. — uma careta tomou conta da expressão de Hermione.

— Querida, eu sinto lhe dizer, mas acredito que você _pagará_ pelas suas palavras de agora. Repetirei: _seja paciente_ com ele, pois eu sei que _valerá a pena_.


	9. Amor

**And there are many things that I would like to say to you**  
Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer a você,  
**But I don't know how**  
Mas eu não sei como...  
**I said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me**  
Porque talvez você vai ser aquela que me salva..  
**And after all you're my wonderwall**  
E no final das contas, você é o meu muro das maravilhas  
(**Oasis - Wonderwall**)

* * *

Ronald mentiria se dissesse que estava calmo. Ele tinha vinte e um anos e nunca, nos seus outros anos de vida, sentira tão grande turbilhão de sentimentos como naquele momento. Era como se aquele afobamento fosse causado por um furacão interno...

E o desejo dele era pecaminoso.

Sentiu-se ruborizar apenas com o pensamento.

Desviou o olhar das mãos de Hermione, que se moviam em direção à maçaneta da porta do Hotel Trouxa em que ficariam instalados por aquela noite, para destrancá-la com um cartão. Ron perguntou-se em silêncio como um cartão poderia abrir uma porta, porém não criou coragem de repetir a pergunta em voz alta.

Não era hora para aquilo.

— Eu espero que você goste. — ela murmurou, não notando o sentido ambíguo da frase. Ronald corou ainda mais. — Quando eu era pequena, adorava viajar com os meus pais e ficar em Hotéis como esse. — ao entender sobre o que ela se referia, ele balançou a cabeça com força, como se para se penalizar por não ter levado com pureza o significado da antiga frase. — Mas acho que aqui deve ter tudo... Harry me garantiu que teria. Gina até agora deve estar tentando entender o que é um frigobar, mas... — ao perceber que não parava de falar de nervoso, Hermione colocou uma mão em sua boca, onde o batom claro jazia, e mordeu o lábio inferior.

— O que é um frigobar? — antes que um silêncio constrangedor se instalasse, Ron questionou e recebeu uma risada gostosa de sua esposa.

Ele era tão inexperiente quando se tratava de coisas trouxas...

— É um lugar onde você guarda alimentos e bebidas. — Hermione falou enquanto se deslocava com um pouco de dificuldade graças ao vestido até o aparelho ao qual comentavam. — Você pode fechar a porta, Ron? — perguntou e abriu a porta do frigobar, encontrando as típicas bebidas trouxas para _situações como aquela_ e tragando a saliva, cada segundo mais nervosa. — Isso, por exemplo, é uma bebida trouxa chamada _champagne_. É o whisky de dragão dos trouxas. — pegou dois copos de cristal depositados na arquibancada de vidro e implorou para não vacilar quando fosse despejar o líquido nos recipientes.

O olhar de Ron queimava as suas costas.

— Confesso que não é tão bom quanto whisky de fogo, mas é o suficiente para... Brindarmos. — a última palavra saiu em forma de sussurro e ambas as bochechas avermelharam-se na hora. — Você quer experimentar?

Nem ao menos um "sim" fora anunciado. Ron aproximou-se, apenas, tomando o copo que lhe era estendido com delicadeza, sentindo o roçar de dedos e a quentura florescendo em seu intimo.

Hermione estava se esforçando tanto para não erguerem uma muralha naquele momento importante e ele nem ao menos conseguia respirar. Afinal, como ela queria que ele respirasse, quando sabia que somente a proximidade entre eles lhe tirava a concentração? E o ar. E a postura. E o controle. E todo o resto.

— Hermione... — esforçou-se para conseguir falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, pois precisava... Necessitava com urgência ter o olhar amendoado dela sobre o seu. — Eu não me importo se brindaremos com whisky de fogo ou com cham... — parou, pois embolar-se-ia com a palavra. — Ou com essa bebida... — Hermione deu um daqueles sorrisos que tinham o mesmo efeito que a manhã do primeiro dia de verão. — Vamos brindar ao nosso casamento e é isso que importa.

— Um brinde. — ela repetiu, timidamente, escutando o titilar dos copos e o gosto da bebida descendo por sua garganta. Logo em seguida ela abriu a boca, como se para falar alguma coisa, mas antes que pudesse se expressar, sentiu os lábios de Ron sobre os seus de forma delicada, beijando-a com tamanho afago que não houve como não se emocionar.

— _Eu sei como você está se sentindo..._ — o seu marido lhe sussurrou na beirada de seu ouvido, com a tonalidade de confissão. — _Eu estou igual..._ — fechando os olhos e perdendo-se nos braços de Ron, o corpo de Hermione apaziguou... Os seus sentimentos, não. — _Eu reconheço que estou assustado, amedrontado, curioso, que não quero lhe causar nenhum mal e quero que esse seja um momento para se recordar... E eu não sei o que fazer..._ — Hermione tremeu, querendo repetir aquelas palavras, falar que se encontrava no mesmo estado... Todavia, o conforto do corpo de Ron era tão grande que ela se embriagava com o calor, não tendo forças para raciocinar com complexidade. — _Hermione eu nunca sei o que fazer quando estou perto de você..._

Os braços nus dela ganharam vida, subindo pelo corpo de Ron sem impedimentos, pousando nos ombros com autoridade a transportando-o para si. Os olhos azuis tragavam-na mais fundo, com fúria, como se quisessem mesclá-la a sua essência. Como se quisessem afogar os olhos castanhos naquele mar hialino.

Hermione se perderia; se deixaria afundar, pois sabia que enquanto aquele olhar pertencesse a ela e a mais ninguém, _tudo ficaria bem_.

— _Eu nunca consigo pensar direito quando estou perto de você..._ — foi a vez dela assumir, deixando com que os seus lábios também concebessem autonomia e deslizassem pela face salpicada de sardas de seu marido. — _Mas eu sei que você não me causará nenhum mal... Eu sei que esse será um momento que eu guardarei para sempre em meu coração..._ — escutou como ele rangia os dentes. Viu como ele fechava os olhos com força. Sentiu como ele lhe apertava; prendia-lhe. E não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. — _E eu acho que você deve me beijar... Sim, eu acho que você deve fazer isso..._

Quando Ron cumpriu o ordenado, Hermione apertou os olhos sentindo seu corpo inteiro se contorcer em uma onda poderosa de prazer e algo mais que naquele instante não tinha definição... Franziu as sobrancelhas sentindo como o corpo dele se juntava ao seu em um abraço. Ele estava quente, seu hálito era doce, e seu coração como o dela batia de forma apressada... Sua respiração parecia surgir de forma natural e o calor de seu coração lhe transmitia a sensação de o mesmo estar se enchendo de algo, algo que ela também não sabia definir o que era... Fechou os olhos levando as mãos sobre o peito de Ron, que deu um passo para trás. Ela voltou a abrir os olhos e ele pareceu se acalmar, como se somente olhando nos olhos dela pudesse encontrar a calma...

— _Ron_... — com extrema calmaria, as pontas dos dedos de Hermione percorreram cada poro da face de Ronald, como se quisesse decorá-la. Para ela, era como tocar uma pintura rara; algo surreal. E ardia-lhe. Queimava-lhe os dedos de forma assustadora aquela pele, todavia, por nada no mundo ela deixaria de tocá-lo. Contornou com o polegar os lábios tão bem feitos, quentes e avermelhados, observando cada traço marcante e sutil daquela face, para então abrir um sorriso trêmulo e reluzente antes de finalizar: — _Eu amo você._

E distribuiu alguns beijos pelas maças do rosto avermelhadas dele, afastando-se sem brusquidão para depois orientar os próprios dedos aos botões que capturavam o seu delgado corpo no vestido branco. O ar fugiu de seus pulmões e o controle de suas pernas teve o mesmo fim. O movimento era hesitante, extravagante e singelo, mas Hermione seguiu desabotoando, botão por botão, sem jeito, até sentir Ron aproximar-se outra vez. As mãos dele tomaram o lugar das dela, aceitando o compromisso de afastá-la do pano que a cobria, e a necessidade de apoiar-se sobre o corpo dele se instalou. Encontrava-se fraca, desnorteada e _rendida_ devido ao momento. Devido ao friccionar dos dedos dele contra a sua pele.

O último botão foi aberto e o vestido deslizou como uma pétala de rosa até deparar-se com o chão e por ali ficar perdido pelo resto da noite.

Como se alguém perfurasse os seus pulmões com uma agulha, Hermione sentiu como esses eram esvaziados e como suas costelas eram comprimidas com força pelo temor. A brisa refrescante se debateu contra o corpo semi-nu, mas ela sabia muito bem que não era por frio que encontrava-se arrepiada. Era por aquele olhar benevolente que a admirava e, contraditoriamente, agasalhava-a. Empurrando o pedaço de pano inerte no chão com um dos pés, Hermione não cedeu e permaneceu com o queixo apoiado no pescoço, encarando um ponto perdido no assoalho como se esperasse que um buraco se abrisse para engoli-la. Mas ela não sabia... Não, Hermione não sabia que se por acaso um buraco surgisse por ali, Ron não deixaria que ela caísse. Ron não deixaria que ela saísse de seus braços por nenhum motivo existente. Achegou-se dela, erguendo-lhe o rosto com alguns dedos, forçando-a a deixar de lado aquela tortura de não mirá-lo... Olhos nos olhos. Merlin...

— _Você é perfeita..._ — e, sem deixá-la responder, tomou-lhe a boca em um beijo não semelhante aos outros meigos, serenos...

A sensação era incrível, macia, ardente, profunda... Hermione entreabriu a boca para receber a língua dele com prontidão. Acostumara-se com os gestos de Ron e gostava de saber como responder aos carinhos dele. Era algo que eles, durante aqueles anos, haviam aprendido juntos. Ron, por exemplo, conhecia até então poucos pontos sensíveis de sua mulher, mas sabia que se a tocasse logo atrás do pescoço, conseguiria amansá-la e colocá-la a ronronar. E Hermione sabia muito bem que quando deixava as suas mãos se perderem naquele emaranhado de fios berne, os olhos de seu marido se fechavam com força e as sobrancelhas se cruzavam. Prontamente fizeram o que já conheciam, pretendendo logo descobrir o que não sabiam.

A boca de Ron procurou o pescoço de Hermione ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos dela seguravam-lhe os cabelos. O corpo varonil prensou o corpo delicado contra a parede, escutando um arfar rouco soando entre as quatro paredes e sentindo, então, toda a sanidade se esvaindo ao lado do controle. Com pressa regressou aos lábios dela, sentindo como as miúdas mãos de Hermione despiam-no de maneira desastrada da primeira peça de roupa. O paletó e a gravata caíram no esquecimento. Não satisfeitos, os dedos vagarosos dela embrenhavam-se entre os botões da blusa de linho de Ron, afligindo-o da mesma forma como ele fizera a pouco com ela. Relando num pedaço de pele da barriga dele antes de desapertar um outro botão até por fim abrir-lhe a blusa por completo, sem tirá-la, deixando-a ali para contrastar com o corpo de seu homem...

_Oh, Merlin, como suportariam todo aquele calor?_

_Era como queimar entra as brasas do fogo mais intenso..._

Era a entrega, era a entrega mútua de dois corações acontecendo de forma tão quente como o desejo.

— _Quarto..._ — foi o que ela conseguiu murmurar, calando-se quando teve os dentes de Ron raspando em um de seus ombros, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha direita, sussurrando algo incompreensível...

O silêncio absoluto se fez por alguns instantes... Somente com as batidas alucinantes de dois corações que pareciam ter adquirido áudio. Em um piscar de olhos, as palmas firmes das mãos de Ron desceram a procura das costas dos joelhos de Hermione, segurando-os, forçando-os a subirem e enlaçarem as pernas por cima de sua cintura... E a dona das pernas estremeceu. O contato que se estabeleceu entre os corpos era tão surreal que ambos pensaram que poderiam desfalecer a qualquer segundo. Como se não bastasse, as mãos de Ron tornaram a subir, mas separaram-se no meio do caminho. Uma aferrou-se nas costas dela, trombando com os fechos da _lingerie_ fina e a outra se ocupou em segurar-lhe uma das pernas, tendo a certeza absoluta de que não a deixaria desprender-se em momento algum.

Assim que os pés de Ron começaram a levá-los de forma automática até o quarto, Hermione notou que seu corpo tornava-se cada vez mais úmido. Podia sentir as gotículas salgadas de suor caindo por sua nuca, traçando um caminho de queda livre até onde quisessem ir... E sentia que o seu marido transpirava de forma igual. _Quente..._ A boca dele prendendo a sua em mais um beijo, as mãos se perdendo, os cantos sendo descobertos... Entre dentes um barulho estranho ficou preso, que após alguns segundos revelaria ser um gemido, e novamente Ron questionou-se por quanto tempo mais agüentaria. Nunca conseguiria adivinhar o efeito que aquele som causaria em seu corpo até escutá-lo... Era como jogar carne aos lobos... Despertava-lhe instintos primitivos, desejos desconhecidos, uma loucura não característica... _Tudo tão quente..._

— _Cama..._

Ron deu um sorriso. Nem naquelas horas Hermione deixava de ser um pouco mandona... E, ainda sorrindo, depositou-a sentada onde ela pedira com zelo, abaixando-se rapidamente na frente dela para retirar todos os sapatos. Os seus foram atirados em qualquer espaço, sem cuidado algum... Já os dela, incumbiu-se com mais atenção, colocando as sandálias da mesma cor do vestido ao lado da cama, perto da escrivaninha onde jaziam algumas velas acesas. Hermione não deixava de se maravilhar com os gestos de Ron, comovendo-se de forma perturbadora ao ver como ele lhe tratava. _Estava sendo tão melhor do que ela imaginara..._ Esperou com que ele terminasse de tirar-lhe outra peça para então se ajoelhar na cama, bem próxima da beirada para não criar uma distância entre eles (o que não era admissível), desnudou-o da blusa por completo, tendo a visão absoluta do torso de Ron e tragou a saliva escassa. Mesmo tendo-o visto outras vezes daquela forma, _nunca_ havia visto-o _daquela_ maneira. Os cabelos inteiramente bagunçados, os lábios cheios, as orelhas vermelhas, as mãos trêmulas, os ombros levemente suados, os olhos negros...

Não suportou mais a espera.

Suas mãos inexperientes se encontraram com a fivela do cinto da calça social de Ron, arrastando-o para si, tentando soltar aquele empecilho... E ele fez igual. Buscou o laço que prendia o corpete e o desfez com pressa, enquanto sentia a calça escorrendo por suas pernas.

— _Ron..._

Ele deixou de sorrir, com o momento tornando-se denso demais para fazê-lo. O corpete caiu sobre o lençol da cama e o sutiã levou o mesmo fim. Impulsivamente os braços de Hermione cobriram-lhe os seios, temerosos. Ron nada disse, mas com o ato vindo dela, notou que a insegurança não existia somente por sua parte. Apoiou um único joelho na cama, localizando-o entre as pernas dela e inclinou o corpo. Uma mão descansou sobre a coxa de sua esposa, a outra subiu para soltar os fios de cabelos amendoados do penteado já meio despenteado. A cascata marrom caiu sobre os ombros dela e roçaram ingenuamente no torso de Ron, deixando-o tonto com aquela sensação.

_Era mesmo real?_

Com fascínio o corpo dele empurrou o dela para trás, descendo as mãos pelas costas nuas e hora ou outra enroscando nos cachos macios. Os lábios volveram ao pescoço, correndo com suavidade por cada centímetro, beijando-a com meiguice a pequena cicatriz que a tornava ainda mais única e diferente e especial e _maravilhosa_... E viu como os seus carinhos a amansavam, como os braços que seguiam a cobrir-lhe aquela região caiam devagar, como o corpo dela voltava a responder aos estímulos...

— _Ron..._

Novamente ela sussurrou o nome dele de forma rouca, perversamente _pura_ e _sensual_, e ele questionou-se mais uma vez se agüentaria. Era a mulher de sua vida que estava entre os seus braços, aninhando-se, encaixando-se, soprando o seu nome... Merlin precisava lhe dar forças...

Enfim as costas de Hermione se defrontaram com o colchão. Os cachos se amalgamaram com os travesseiros, fazendo um contraste bonito entre o marrom e o branco. A boca cinabre e cheia semi-aberta fez com que a respiração desassossegada dela golpeasse o rosto de Ron e arrancasse o que lhe sobrava de estabilidade física e mental. _Merlin!_ Ele franziu a testa, erguendo-se levemente, apoiando o corpo em um cotovelo, subindo a mão para que pudesse acariciar aquele rosto, tendo a certeza de que não era uma miragem. Hermione virou o rosto para poder beijar a mão dele e puxou-o de um jeito autônomo; sem pensar, resultando no corpo dele tombando sobre o seu em um baque leve, exercendo compressão por fim entre os seios descobertos e o torso cálido...

— _Ron..._

— _Hermione..._

Posteriormente, os medos se extinguiram. Não havia nada errado no que estavam fazendo... Pensaram juntos, em silêncio. Sem contar que haviam esperado tanto, tanto, _tanto_ tempo...

Ron conseguiu vencer o auto-controle. Suas mãos desceram, percorrendo a barriga de Hermione, contornando-lhe as costelas com as pontas dos dedos, indo de encontro aos seios... Parando por ali, sentindo a textura, descobrindo-a de apreensões... Revestiu a boca dela sem cessar o movimento de suas mãos, sentindo-a remexer-se por debaixo do seu corpo, arfar em sua boca, pôr-se tresloucada... _E gostou do que sentiu._

— _Você é o que eu vejo de mais belo em minha vida._ — as palavras de Ron geraram lágrimas translúcidas nos olhos de Hermione e as mesmas foram secas pela boca do seu causador.

As visões tornaram-se distorcidas. As imagens passavam pelos olhos como borrões. Não existia nada ao redor, somente eles e mais nada. O mundo inteiro e todo o mundo concentrado nos dois corpos que se apertavam, confundiam, veneravam, estimulavam, desejavam... _Perdida_, Hermione estirou os braços, prendendo-os nas costas de seu marido e deixando com que as suas ralas unhas percorressem toda a extensão daquela parte, arranhando-o superficialmente e ouvindo os ofegos que aquele movimento gerava na beirada de seu ouvido. Acompanhou-o no som.

— _Sente?_ — ela perguntou, sem fôlego, repetindo as mesmas frases que ele lhe confidenciara durante a valsa do casamento. Uniu as testas, como ele fizera, e beijou-lhe rapidamente na beirada da boca, sentindo as mãos dele comprimindo a carne de suas pernas, traindo-se por alguns segundos ao perder a linha do raciocínio. — _É assim que é..._ — observou-o fechar os olhos e sorrir com fragilidade. Os dedos se misturando com o tecido de sua peça íntima levando-a para baixo, despojando-a completamente de vestes... Sorriu com fragilidade também antes de continuar: — _E eu prometo que será para sempre._

— Para sempre... — Ron repetiu e tremeluziu ao passo que Hermione sorria, assentindo e o olhando de forma estranha, despertando nele sensações ainda mais estranhas.

Ela jogou aquele sorriso tétrico. Perfeitamente formulado sobre os lábios borrados de batom. Geometricamente localizado. Arquitetado para estar ali – como estava; calorosamente convidativo – como parecia. Ron não resistiu. Beijou-a nos lábios com paixão. De forma inconsciente ela o segurou pelo braço, erguendo-se para beijá-lo novamente, demorando-se com os seus lábios por cima dos dele, como se... Como se... Não sabia. Então, sem ter muita noção das conseqüências, beijou-o nos ombros, respirando com cada vez mais dificuldade, colando-se a ele como se necessitasse daquilo para sobreviver, engalfinhando-se no corpo de seu marido, causando aquela deliciosa fricção de peles...

— _Ron..._

Ele não lhe respondeu daquela vez. Simplesmente a puxou pelas coxas, trazendo-a mais para perto de si, colando suas intimidades, deixando-os em uma posição bastante intima e confortável. A magia que clareava o quarto tornou-se mais intensa, assim como a respiração de Hermione, que encontrava-se assustada pelo prazer, assustada por estar tão entregue quando não sabia o que fazer, onde tocar, o que falar... Gemeu ao sentir aquelas mãos voltarem a tocar seus seios. Impulsivamente tentou fechar as pernas e contorcer o corpo, mas os joelhos dele não permitiram, permaneciam ali firmes, cravados no colchão, impedindo que ela fizesse qualquer movimento. Assim, cada pequena parte de seu corpo reagiu de forma ainda mais intensa. Outro gemido fugiu do controle de Hermione, soando como poesia aos ouvidos dele e atirando madeira ao fogo.

Todo o equilíbrio de Hermione esvaiu-se por ralo abaixo quando tomou consciência do local onde uma mão de Ron encontrava-se. Ele percebeu que as coxas dela se entreabriam e sua mão, movendo-se lentamente, teve contato com o ponto mais especial do corpo _daquela mulher_, sentindo-a suspirando com tão pouco e comprimindo os lábios, abafando um suspiro. Um sorriso pequeno surgiu em sua boca enquanto o incêndio regressava a ser causado em seu intimo. Ela era _sua_ e _confiava_ nele... Para sempre, ela prometera. Dedilhou ternamente àquela parte apreciável, cerrando os olhos igualmente a ela ao notar o efeito que lhe causava fornecer prazer àquela mulher. Mantendo a calma que já lhe falhava, Ron cobriu-lhe o íntimo com ousadia e curiosidade, sentindo outro sorriso se formar em sua boca assim que escutou um gemido, seguido pela pronunciação de seu nome de maneira abafada. "_Ron_", ela disse depois de uma fração de minutos. "_Mais_", ela pedia.

Hermione não conseguia compreender nunca como arranjara ousadia o suficiente para pedir algo como aquilo que ele estava lhe dando. Sua consciência a abominava por ser tão fraca e não conseguir resistir aos instintos de seu corpo, porém, a cada menear de dedos, algo que lhe fazia não sentir a falta de controle borbulhava no seu interior. Era como se, pouco a pouco, ela se aproximasse do inalcançável. Seu corpo era _dele_, reagia por _ele_ e necessitava _dele_... Ele embargou assim que notou uma das pernas dela cercando-lhe a cintura, anulando qualquer requisito de espaço entre eles. Notou que ela estava tão entregue em seus braços que por um segundo o sorriso que ainda permanecia posto em seus lábios transformara-se de encantado a extasiado. Contudo, quando os dedos dela lhe tocaram o pescoço com ternura e quando ela apoiou a testa em seu ombro, Ron fraquejou, parando de acariciá-la e sentindo os ofegos da mesma percorrendo por seu torso. Assim sendo, com o término do carinho, Hermione sentiu o corpo se curvando, insinuando-se para ele, involuntariamente.

Incontrolável, involuntário, inimaginável, _inevitável_...

Hermione se perguntou em silêncio se um dia recobraria a sanidade e, pela primeira vez em anos, não soube responder a si mesma. Esqueceu do que pensava, até mesmo como se pensar no instante que os lábios de Ron cercaram o seu pescoço mais uma vez para então traçar um caminho de beijos suaves ao encontro dos seios dela que desciam e subiam conforme a respiração oscilante. Tragou a saliva, endireitou-se como pode no colchão, orientou as mãos em direção a última peça que ele levava no corpo e prendeu um grito entre dentes ao mesmo tempo em que imergia naquele poço de reações... Tudo isso e ele se prolongava com os beijos naquela região sensível para roubar-lhe o ar já insuficiente. O atrito excessivo das unhas de Hermione nas costas dele indubitavelmente deixaria marcas, todavia, eles não precisavam dessas, ou de provas ou de novas promessas: a verdade é que _pertenciam um ao outro_ e aquela certeza era o suficiente.

Com os corações batendo em uníssono, viram-se nus de roupas e medos, deitados na mesma cama e entregando um ao outro em uma bandeja de ouro tudo o que tinham para oferecer... E o que eles possuíam _não era pouco._

Ron levou-a até o meio da cama, deixando-a entre os travesseiros na posição mais confortável que poderia ter. Acariciou-a por toda a longitude de suas pernas, recebendo em troca beijos em seu pescoço, mordidas nos lóbulos de suas orelhas, ofegos quentes... E percebeu que se ele precisasse esperar mais um minuto que fosse, estouraria. Seu corpo doía tamanho o desejo de tê-la por completo.

— Hermione...? — seus olhos procuraram-na com pressa e acharam-na prontamente. Quis formular uma pergunta, ver se estava tudo bem, se ela se encontrava pronta...

Contudo, a resposta que veio dela não necessitou de letras ou quaisquer coisa semelhante. Ela lhe sorriu de olhos fechados, tão cândida e rendida aos seus encantos que a emoção transbordou pelo corpo de Ron. Sentiu-se arrepiar ao mesmo em tempo que lhe retribuía o sorriso esplendoroso e se viu arfando quando sentiu a leve pressão que as pernas dela faziam contra a sua intimidade. Pôs-se a reagir, a abarcar-lhe pelos quadris, a juntar as peles e os suores...

— _Olhe para mim..._ — ele sussurrou, deslizando as mãos por toda a extensão do corpo dela para então estender-lhe os braços finos e entrelaçar suas mãos no alto de sua cabeça. — Vamos, deixe-me ver seus olhos. — outra vez ele pediu e refreou os movimentos no instante em que os olhos castanhos se entreabriram, derrubando outro par de grossas lágrimas. Ele, de imediato, assustou-se, perguntando-se se ela passava mal, se... Mas então a resposta chegou como um murmúrio, baixo, profundo.

—_Eu amo você..._

Ele sorriu, sorriu de uma forma que apenas a fez o achar ainda mais belo, não lhe mostrou os dentes, mas sorriu, piscando de forma lenta, respirando de forma profunda, respondendo à Hermione, de forma silenciosa e profunda que também a amava. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, dizendo que estava preparada. Antes mesmo de o sentir invadir seu corpo apertou as mãos que seguravam as suas. Foi lento, tão lento que fez com o corpo inteiro dela começasse a formigar de uma forma descontrolada. Ele a beijou da forma mais tênue existente. Ela enfim fechou os olhos, mantendo o corpo firme, deixando com que o próprio corpo a guiasse e sentindo-o em toda extensão adentrar em seu corpo de forma profunda. Uma palavra para descrever o ato seria _sublime_. Existiu uma sensação desagradável por parte dela, todavia, percebendo o incomodo de sua esposa, Ron ergueu uma das pernas dela por trás de seu joelho, escorregando ainda mais adentro, sentindo-a estremecer e gemer uma vez mais. Acompanhou-a naqueles sons que denunciavam o prazer da forma que realmente era. _Único_. O prazer que sentiam quando estavam unidos daquela forma era completamente, irrevogavelmente, _único_.

Ele não impingiu nenhuma só vez. Apenas permaneceu ali, conectado completamente a ela, com seu corpo completamente dentro do dela, latejando junto ao dela. Permaneceu assim até que ela deixasse de se contrair com tanta força, até o corpo dela se acostumar com o corpo dele _como deveria_. Suas mãos se apertaram, suas testas se colaram, seus olhos se miraram com grande intensidade... Com grande companheirismo.  
Ela respirava de forma ofegante, relaxando cada vez mais, empurrando daquela forma inconsciente o próprio corpo contra o dele e deixando de sentir aquela ardência desagradável que lhe machucava o cerne.

— _Você está bem?_ — ele perguntou com grande preocupação, limpando o suor excessivo do rosto de Hermione, beijando-lhe os olhos, empurrando levemente de forma automática, fazendo-a arfar e o agarrar com mais força. — Fale comigo, está tudo bem? — ele uma vez mais se moveu, fazendo-a gemer e cravar as unhas em seus ombros.

— _Eu quero você..._

Ele cerrou o maxilar, agarrando o lençol ao seu lado na cama, aprofundando-se com mais destreza naquele pequeno corpo, tentando controlar o incontrolável. Tremia, tremia de forma tão intensa que seu abdômen se contraia constantemente procurando por um ritmo que não causasse dano a ela e que não o matasse aos poucos.

Precisou manter-se firme.

Empossou-se com calmaria exagerada do pouco que ainda não lhe pertencia daquela mulher, tendo-a por inteiro e sendo dela por total. Deixou rastros de beijos perdidos pelo pescoço, cabelo, rosto, fazendo-a abrir os lábios sem nada dizer, mas dizendo muito. Estabeleceu um ritmo intenso, profundo, _só deles.._. E não parou até que o ato chegasse ao seu apogeu. Não parou, até que em uma investida firme e final, levasse-a junto dele para um mar de sensações que certamente fariam com que eles deixassem por alguns instantes de habitar aquele universo.  
E nada mais importava.  
E nada mais importava porque ele a amava e aquele sentimento era tão intenso que chegava a ser desesperador. Mesmo com seu corpo palpitando, sentou-se na cama, trazendo-a de encontro ao seu corpo, sentando-a em seu colo para abraçá-la com tanta força que temeu que pudesse machucá-la. Aquele sentimento era insano e deveria ser proibido senti-lo com tamanha intensidade. Deveria ser proibido que um homem amasse daquela uma mulher. O choro explodiu em sua garganta, o fazendo soluçar com intensidade, beijando-a por todos os lados com um sentimento que chegava a ser realmente desesperador.

— Eu lhe machuquei?

— De forma alguma. — ela respondeu, abraçando-o com a mesma intensidade, roçando a ponta do nariz repleto de minúsculas gotículas de suor nos fios de cobre e sorrindo por ali.  
— Hermione, isso foi... Foi... Algo tipo... _U__au__!_ — ele exclamou enquanto sentia um sorriso brotar em seus lábios para responder ao dela. Com os dizeres dele, Hermione levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo nos olhos e aumentou o sorriu antes de dizer:

— _Sempre esse tom de surpresa_. — comentou, brincalhona, fazendo com que uma gargalhada de Ron irrompesse pelo quarto.

_Hermione era mesmo real?_

— Eu gosto disso. — ele falou com meiguice, afagando-lhe o rosto e afastando algumas mechas de cabelo que grudavam nas bochechas coradas dela. — De me surpreender com você... — beijou-a na ponta do nariz, fazendo-a dar uma risada macia.

Logo após a risada se desfazer, ela aninhou-se no abraço dele, pousando a cabeça em um dos ombros e sentindo a fraqueza de seu corpo. O nervosismo, a ansiedade e o seu marido haviam lhe tirado as forças... Notando a sonolência de Hermione, ele levantou-se rapidamente para procurar na mala – que notara a existência apenas no momento em que ficou de pé – algo para ela vestir. Trajou rapidamente a roupa intima que se encontrava perdida por um canto qualquer e abaixou-se para então encontrar uma camisola tão delicada quanto confortável. Escutou Hermione sorrindo da cama, enquanto enrolava-se no lençol, e, virando-se, depositou a peça de roupa nas mãos dela.

— Você quer comer alguma coisa? — ele perguntou, com a preocupação a um ponto elevado de forma a ser palpável. Hermione lhe sorriu, levando os braços ao ar para vestir a peça e negando com a cabeça, de forma que os seus cabelos ondulados mais uma vez caíssem por seus ombros.

— Não... — ela chamou-o com os braços, pedindo para que ele deitasse ao seu lado.

Os olhos de Ron permaneceram sobre o rosto de Hermione durante um tempo muito mais do que indeterminado. Fechou os olhos apenas por um breve segundo, para depois voltar os abrir, ali, sentando naquela cama, ao lado de sua mulher. Estendeu a mão para ajeitar a coberta, tirando-a do mínimo risco de pegar algum vento em seu corpo ainda quente. Seus olhos voltaram a se fechar, sua mão cobriu seu rosto, sua respiração tornou-se mais quente e ritmada. Deitou-se porque ela lhe abraçou pelas costas e levou-o junto até os travesseiros. Porém, o sono se encontrava há quilômetros de distância dele. Ron sentia que mãos levemente trêmulas, e o corpo ainda se encontrava mole, letárgico, em um meio transe pela fúria que o prazer e emoções acumuladas durante tanto tempo havia lhe oferecido...

Sentiu um carinho lânguido em suas costas e aquietou-se assustadoramente. A luz das velas enfraquecia a cada piscar de olhos e o quarto estava banhado em uma sensação de ápice, de satisfação. Hermione quase dormia ao seu lado, com o rosto pousado em seu torso, com uma mão em seu peito e a outra em suas costas, ainda lhe acariciando suavemente...

— _Eu estou procurando palavras para agradecê-lo por ter me respeitado, mas não as encontro..._ — ela murmurou, suspirando antes de prosseguir: — _Foi maravilhoso..._ — soltou mais um suspiro e encolheu-se naqueles braços. — _Obrigada..._

E Ron responderia, diria que não havia o que ela lhe agradecer, mas antes mesmo de poder se pronunciar, notou-a ressonando. Cobriu com mais certidão ambos os corpos com a coberta, achegou-se dela como pode e fechou os olhos... Tento abri-los, mas não conseguiu. Tentou lutar contra o sono, mas também foi em vão. Adormeceu e sua mão deixou de se mover, a Lua deixou de brilhar, o mundo deixou de girar...

Enquanto estivessem adormecidos, enquanto estivessem juntos estava tudo bem, o mundo não precisava existir, a Lua não precisava brilhar, nada mais... Nada mais precisava fazer algum sentido.


	10. Trasguisse

**You've begun to feel like home**  
Você começou a sentir-se em casa  
**What's mine is yours to leave or take**  
O que é meu é seu, aceite ou ignore  
**What's mine is yours to make your own**  
O que é meu é seu para fazer de seu mesmo  
**Be my baby**  
Seja minha garota  
**I'll look after you, after you**  
Eu cuidarei de você, de você  
(**The Frat - Look After You**)

* * *

As sacolas balançavam e batiam em suas pernas. Ron perguntou-se pela milésima vez o porquê de Hermione querer viver em um prédio trouxa, sabendo as conseqüências que acarretariam aquela escolha. Por exemplo: _a de não poder aparatar_. E aquele maldito _evaledador_ ou sabe-se o nome daquilo estava quebrado, _como sempre_, obrigando-o a subir os inúmeros degraus até o seu apartamento... Hermione, para fazê-lo sofrer mais um pouco, escolhera morar no último andar.

Mas não se irritaria naquela noite... Não, estava feliz demais para se irritar! A loja estava crescendo a cada dia mais, seu pai e sua mãe viajariam algum tempo para a Romênia, para visitar Carlinhos, Gina estava grávida de seu afilhado e a seção de aurores estava procurando-o, afirmando estar interessada nos serviços que ele poderia prestar para a sociedade bruxa... Sem contar que a sua esposa provavelmente se encontrava em casa, por ser o dia em que saia mais cedo do trabalho. Adorava vê-la atirada no sofá, confortável, com uma caneca de chocolate quente em uma mão e um livro na outra. Era como se voltasse aos tempos de Hogwarts, mas, de certa forma, com a intimidade existente do presente. Em Hogwarts ele não podia colocá-la sentada em seu colo, aninhá-la, perguntar sobre o que o livro falava, beijá-la na nuca, dizer para ela fechar o livro, ter o seu pedido realizado...

Sorriu, todavia, como o ar lhe faltava, deixou para voltar a sorrir depois que adentrasse pelo apartamento. Fingiu espirrar para sussurrar _alohomora_, pois não conseguiria abrir a porta com a chave, já que suas mãos encontravam-se ocupadas. Passou pela porta e fechou-a com pressa, deixando as compras em cima do balcão da cozinha, retirando o sobretudo e o cachecol e praticamente correndo até a sala, onde não encontrou a esposa. Foi até o quarto, depois ao banheiro, depois ao escritório, retornou a sala e nada... Antes de começar a se preocupar, viu de relance a porta da varanda aberta e a luz da escada externa acesa e, sem pensar duas vezes, dirigiu-se para o local, mesmo sabendo que sua esposa não se encontraria ali. Deixou os sapatos na beirada da escada de metal que levava a cobertura do prédio, jogou o casaco sobre o sofá da sala e pôs-se a subir mais degraus, ansiando por encontrar Hermione o mais rápido que pudesse. Mantendo o silêncio de seus passos, chegou aonde queria, avistando a cascata de cabelos cacheados de sua esposa por cima das costas da cadeira. Dentro de um pequeno e longo vaso de vidro uma bola azul fosforescente flutuava, iluminando o local e permitindo a leitura do livro de médio porte que ela segurava entre dedos. Ela não o viu chegar. Provavelmente estava tão entusiasmada e perdida na leitura que só se lembraria que existia um mundo ao seu redor quando chegasse a última linha. Bichento, aquela bola de pêlos pulguenta, dormia em seu pé, mas despertou assim que os pés descalços de Ron tocaram o chão. Ele não deu bola para o marido de sua dona, enfiando o rosto entre as patas peludas e ressonando outra vez com facilidade.

**"— Gostaria de poder abraçar-te até morrermos os dois! — prosseguiu ela, amargamente. — Não importa o que sofresses. Não me preocupo com os teus sofrimentos! Por que não hás de sofrer, se eu sofro tanto! Será que vais me esquecer? E ficarás muito contente quando eu estiver debaixo da terra? E, daqui a vinte anos, dirás junto a minha sepultura: 'Aqui jaz Catherine Earnshaw. Amei-a há muitos anos e perdê-la dilacerou-me o coração; mas tudo isso são coisas do passado. Depois dela, já amei outras mulheres... Os meus filhos são mais caros para mim do que ela foi, e, quando morrer, não me sentirei feliz por ir junto dela; muito pelo contrário, vou me lamentar por abandonar os meus filhos...' Não será assim, Heathcliff?"**

Hermione parou a leitura para virar a página, centrada no pequeno universo de palavras que bailavam ao seu redor, perdidamente apaixonada pelo cheiro do livro, pela textura das folhas, pelos dizeres de seus personagens. Leu mais um pouco diante de um sorriso.

**"— Não me tortures até eu ficar tão louco como tu! — gritou ele, libertando-se, rangendo os dentes de raiva.**

**Para um espectador imparcial, formavam os dois um quadro bizarro e assustador. Catherine bem podia acreditar que o céu seria a sua pátria de exílio, mas só se ao perder o corpo dela perdesse também o caráter. O seu rosto empalidecido tinha agora um ar selvagem e vingativo, com os lábios decorados e os olhos cintilantes. Mantinha a mão fechada e, por entre os dedos, espreitavam as madeixas de cabelo que ela lhe tinha arrancado. Quando ao companheiro, enquanto se levantava com a ajuda de uma mão, com a outra agarrava-a por um braço. A falta de consideração pelo estado em que ela se encontrava era tanta que, quando a largou, pude ver quatro marcadas vermelhas na sua pele esmaecida.**

**— Deves estar possuída pelo diabo — continuou ele, desvairado, — para falares comigo nesse tom, quando estás à beira da morte! Já pensaste bem, que todas essas palavras vão ficar gravadas na minha memória, consumindo-me a alma eternamente depois de tu morreres? Sabes que mentes quando afirma que fui eu quem te levou a esse estado deplorável. E tu também sabes, Catherine, que, enquanto eu viver, nunca te esquecerei! Não será suficiente para o teu egoísmo atroz saberes que, enquanto descansas em paz, eu sofrerei os tormentos do inferno?"**

Ron abriu um sorriso ao escutá-la soluçar. Em poucos minutos provavelmente Hermione fungaria e derramaria uma ou outra lágrima e depois envergonhar-se-ia por tal ato e limparia as gotículas na beirada do casaco. Conhecia-a nas palmas das mãos e poderia prever os seus movimentos quando esses estavam relacionados a um livro.

Depois de fungar, ela retornou a sussurrar baixinho a história, como se para armazená-la de uma forma ainda mais permanente em sua memória.

**"— Não terei paz! — gemeu Catherine, debilitada pela fraqueza física, devida ao batimento acelerado e desigual do coração, visível e audível neste acesso de exacerbada agitação. Enquanto o paroxismo durou, nada mais disse. Depois, continuou mais docilmente: — Heathcliff, eu não te desejo os tormentos que passei. Só quero que nunca mais nos separemos, e, se algum dia as minhas palavras te angustiarem, lembra-te que sentirei a mesma angústia debaixo da terra. E, pelo que sentes por mim perdoa-me, por favor! Chega-te perto de mim e ajoelha-te outra vez! Tu nunca na tua vida me fizeste mal algum. Se algum rancor ainda guardas, será pior recordá-lo que às minhas palavras ásperas! Vem, aproxima-te outra vez!"**

Poderia passar a eternidade a mirá-la daquela forma. Entregue a fragilidade passageira, debaixo de um cobertor costurado por sua mãe, abraçada ao próprio corpo, desconectada de seus pensamentos... Sim, Ron poderia olhá-la para sempre com um sorriso nos lábios. Querendo escutá-la com mais nitidez, voltou a andar, dando um passo em falso e esbarrando com um dos muitos vasos de flores esparramados por ali, acordando-a de seu mundo de histórias de forma exasperada.

Ela pulou da cadeira, despertando o bichano também e colocando-o para correr escada abaixo. A varinha logo foi a punho, porém, quando viu o seu marido encurvado, com uma mão no joelho e jogando pragas ao vento, sorriu e fechou o livro, ficando em pé e depositando-o com cuidado sobre o banco.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou ao se achegar, ajoelhando-se diante de Ron para conferir se tudo estava _ok_ com um suposto machucado e vendo um furo na calça e alguns arranhões.

Um feitiço, um pouco de cuidado e um feitiço resolveriam o problema de manha do marido imediatamente.

— Está... — ele resmungou, segurando-a pelos ombros e fazendo-a levantar. — Desculpe-me por ter feito você se distrair... Eu juro que não queria fazer nenhum barulho.

— Não foi nada. — ela lhe sorriu ainda mais. — Por Merlin, já são oito horas?

— Não, ainda não. Jorge resolveu fechar a loja um pouco mais cedo hoje. — abraçou-a, apertando-a em seus braços e soltando uma risada curta ao ver como o brilho da bola azul fosforescente se tornava mais intenso dentro do vaso. — Por que você está lendo aqui fora? Está esfriando...

— Não sei o que aconteceu... Eu tentei ler na sala, mas estava tudo muito... Vazio. — ela revirou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, suspirando alto e comprimindo um pedaço de pano da blusa dele entre os dedos. — E por que você está descalço? — bronqueou com uma voz terrivelmente calma. — Você vai pegar um resfriado...

— Não vou. — brincando com um dos cachos dela, Ron respondeu e começou a conduzi-la devagar até onde há pouco ela se encontrava. — Vamos descer? Antes de voltar para casa passei naquele restaurante de comida chinesa que você gosta e comprei aquele peixe estranho com aquelas coisas estranhas... — Hermione arregalou os olhos.

— Você conseguiu fazer o pedido sem mim?

— Sempre o tom de surpresa. — negando com a cabeça ele lhe sorriu, recolhendo as coisas que ela esparramara com agilidade e colocando-as debaixo do braço. — O balconista, quando me viu chegar, já estendeu o cardápio com pressa para eu não ter que pronunciar nada. Apenas apontei o que queria. Funcionou. — o sorriso dilatou em seu rosto assim que a risada de Hermione ecoou por seus ouvidos.

— Seu pai ficaria muito orgulhoso de você se o visse agora. — ela falou, abraçando-o pelas costas e andando junto dele. — Você está se saindo um ótimo trouxa.

— Eu mereço um prêmio. — riu com ela, tomando cuidado ao descer as escadas e empurrando Bichento com um pé, sem que ela visse. — Gina até hoje não sabe mexer no controle remoto da televisão.

Hermione deu mais uma risada.

Ron estava se gabando por ter aprendido a usar o controle remoto havia meses, e a situação piorara quando ele aprendera a pronunciar a palavra _televisão_ da forma correta.

— Gina não está tendo muito tempo para aprender a usar o controle, querido. — ele fechou os olhos quando a escutou recitar a palavra _querido_. Era um apelido tão intimo – descontando às vezes que sua mãe chamava alguém de querido, o que era a toda hora – que lhe colocava a suspirar. — Você, sua mãe, os seus irmãos, a sua tia Muriel e Fleur estão colocando-a louca. Harry me disse um dia desses que daqui a pouco se casará com ela em Las Vegas sem convidar nenhum de vocês. Só a mim, é claro. E talvez o seu pai.

— Por que eles se casariam em Las Vegas? — Ron olhou confuso e irritado para a esposa. Falar sobre o casamento de Gina com Harry não era algo que o deixava muito animado.

— Porque há uma, bem, _capela_ localizada a cada metro quadrado daquela cidade que oficializa casamentos trouxas e, provavelmente de bruxos também. Quer dizer, não é necessário um padre bruxo para unir um casal e, como eu disse, o que mais existe em Las Vegas são essas igrejas. Depois de cassinos. Sem contar que Gina ficaria muito feliz em não ter que usar aquela tiara da sua tia... E sua mãe proibiu Jorge de aprontar qualquer com ela, então Gina não tem escapatória. E não me olhe assim, Ronald Weasley, você parece uma criança quando eu falo sobre isso! É a sua irmã casando com o seu melhor amigo, não a sua irmã casando com o seu pior inimigo! Por Merlin!

— É a minha irmã _casando_. A minha única irmã. Minha irmãzinha. A caçula da família. A pequena Gina! — ele retorquiu, fechando a porta da sala para evitar com que o frio entrasse e indo para a cozinha, começando a ficar vermelho somente por imaginar a cena. — E Gina sabe que mamãe a deserdaria, no mínimo, caso ela se casasse em Las Vegas ou em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse debaixo do nariz dela.

— Você está sendo machista Ronald. Quando Percy casou você não ficou assim!

— Hermione nós estamos falando do Percy. Se ele me falasse que se casaria com a Murta Que Geme, eu teria pena da Murta. — não era apenas ele que estava ficando vermelho...

— E quando Jorge pediu Angelina em noivado?

— Jorge finge que não, mas ainda está mal por tudo o que aconteceu! Se esse casamento com Angelina vai deixá-lo melhor, eu darei o meu apoio!

— Gina é feliz com Harry! Por que você não dá o seu apoio também?

— Porque é a Gina!

— Você — aproximando-se para estapeá-lo com força, Hermione começou a cuspir as palavras: — É — bateu no torso e depois nos ombros. — Um — empurrou-o de leve e bufou. — _Trasgo_ — sacudiu-o e voltou a estapeá-lo. — Machista! Eu espero não engravidar um dia de uma menina Ronald, porque a pobrezinha sofreria com um pai machista como você!

— Não coloque a minha filha no meio!

— Você não tem uma filha!

— Mas talvez eu tenha um dia!

— Não comigo!

— Eu não sou machista Hermione!

— Você é sim!

— Aposto que o Vitinho não é!

— E eu tenho certeza de que a acéfala da Lilá adoraria ter uma filha com você!

— Você não sabe o que está falando...

— Ah, não?

— Não.

— E você sabe muito bem o que está falando, né?

— Sei.

— Como você pode saber, sendo que você é um trasgo, Ronald? E ainda por cima é machista!

— Pare de me chamar de machista!

— _Trasgo!_

Os dois bufaram e se distanciaram. Hermione apoiou-se em um balcão da cozinha, tremendo dos pés a cabeça, engolindo as lágrimas e respirando de forma descontrolada. Ron foi para o canto contrário, o mais longe dela, levando uma das sacolas com ele e sentando-se no balcão para começar a comer sozinho. Ele também estava tremendo.

Não demorou um minuto para ambos se arrependerem dos acontecimentos e morderem a língua, ainda afundados no silêncio, sem nem ao menos criarem coragem para se encararem. Hermione abraçou-se, olhou para o chão e reprimiu as lágrimas. Ron quase atirou a comida em cima da mesa, olhou para um ponto qualquer e reprimiu um xingamento.

As brigas, por mais que fossem quase inexistentes, ainda existiam. O que era normal... Quer dizer, _até mesmo Gina e Harry brigavam_. E se Gina e Harry brigavam, qualquer outro casal poderia brigar, pois não existia relacionamento mais... Meloso não seria a palavra certa. Grudento... Hermione passou a bater um pé no chão enquanto pensava. Piegas... Ridiculamente sentimental... Diferente de seu humor, que passava de doce a azedo. De azedo para choroso. De choroso para totalmente arrependido.

Mas ela estava fazendo aquilo pelo bem da sua futura filha – caso tivesse uma.

— Você não vai comer? — ele resmungou, ajeitando-se na cadeira. — A comida vai esfriar.

Ela pronunciou algo semelhante a um _hum_. Sentou-se – longe dele – e puxou um prato, apoiando-se na mesa e esticando um braço para isso. Não pediria para ele passar a comida. Poderia fazer aquilo muito bem sozinha, sem se aproximar o suficiente para deixar o orgulho de lado e pedir desculpas, sendo que não era ela a culpada pela... _Trasguisse_ dele.

— Você quer beber alguma coisa? — docilmente ele perguntou, ficando em pé para abrir a geladeira.

Agora ele a trataria como uma dama?

Irritando-se outra vez, ela ficou em pé para dirigir-se marchando até onde ele estava, parando ao lado – mas ainda sim, com alguns centímetros de diferença para não se relarem – e retirando a jarra de suco dali. Pegou um copo, sentou-se outra vez, tudo sem dizer um único "a".

Ronald riu para ele mesmo.

Hermione não mudava... E não dava a perna a torcer.

— Hermione?

— _Hum?_ — lançando-lhe um olhar afiado, como se dissesse que seria melhor se ele calasse a boca de uma vez, ela grunhiu.

— Só para caso você queira saber: eu não quero ter um filho com nenhuma outra mulher... E se tivermos uma filha, eu serei o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Aquilo não era o suficiente para comovê-la... Totalmente.

— _Ótimo_. — permanecendo firme, Hermione disse entre dentes. — Fico muito feliz em saber que você não deseja me trair ou pedir o divórcio, engravidar outra mulher e ter uma filha com outra mulher. Vou pular de alegria. — enfiou um sushi inteiro na boca depois de terminar de falar. Quase engasgou, pois tentou respirar fundo ao mesmo tempo em que engolia.

Ron quis rir outra vez, mas controlou-se e fez bem, ao ver como sua mulher tinha um gênio difícil...

— Hermione?

— _Hum?_

— Não é que eu seja machista. Você precisa entender que a Gina é a minha única irmã. Sem contar que ela é a minha irmãzinha. Eu sei que ela sabe se defender, até bem demais, e sei o quanto ela é corajosa... Mas de todo jeito, eu passei a minha infância ao lado dela e foi sempre eu que estive ao lado dela quando ela caia de alguma árvore e se machucava, ou despencava escada abaixo... Ainda sim, Gina é... Frágil diante dos meus olhos. Não é porque ele é uma mulher que eu não quero que ela case. É porque ela é a minha irmã... — ele fez uma certa força para colocar todas aquelas palavras para formas frases sinceras e que fizeram as orelhas dele avermelharem. — Claro que eu prefiro que ela case com o Harry do que com um _Malfoy_ da vida... — Ron praticamente cuspiu o nome do outro. — Mas ainda sim, eu preferia que ela não casasse.

— Nós estamos falando do Harry! Ron, você sabe que a última coisa que Harry faria nesse mundo é magoar a sua irmã! Ainda mais agora! Você sabe muito bem que quando ele se afastou da Gina foi para protegê-la... Não foi porque ele havia deixado de amá-la, muito menos para fazê-la chorar! — cedendo e aproximando-se um pouco – _um pouco_ – dele, ela falou: — Eles não são diferentes de nós dois, Ron... Eles querem começar uma vida juntos, ter filhos, montar uma família, envelhecerem lado a lado... Você, agindo dessa forma com a sua irmã... Isso sim está deixando-a triste! Como você mesmo disse, foi _você_ quem esteve ao lado dela durante toda a vida dela, e deixá-la de lado como você anda fazendo desses tempos para cá, só porque ela quer se casar com o seu melhor amigo, bem, digamos que não é a coisa mais inteligente de se fazer.

Vendo como ele engolia os seus dizerem de cabeça baixa, lamuriando-se em silêncio, fez com que o coração de Hermione por fim amolecesse. Atravessou o balcão para então abraçá-lo pelas costas, pousando o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço e sentindo as mãos dele entrelaçando com as suas.

_Eles não são diferentes de nós dois, Ron... Eles querem começar uma vida juntos, ter filhos, montar uma família, envelhecerem lado a lado..._

É, ele muito queria aquilo.

— Desculpe-me...

— Não é comigo que você precisa se desculpar _dessa vez_. — ela frisou as últimas palavras e deu uma risada baixa, contra o pescoço dele. — Você é _o irmão-zão_ da Gina... E eu sei que a sua opinião é uma das que mais contam, pois ela já me disse isso... Então vamos nos poupar de tristezas ou brigas, querido... E, por favor, não vamos citar o nome da _acéfala_ debaixo do meu teto.

— Foi você quem disse o nome dela! Eu não falei nada... — foi a vez dele rir, puxando-a com jeito para sentar em seu colo e entortando ao nariz ao se dar conta que o jantar deveria ter esfriado.

Hermione pareceu ler os pensamentos dele, já que avisou que não tinha importância, que ela esquentaria o que precisava ser esquentado no micro-ondas (aparelho muito estranho, pelo ponto de vista de Ron) e que logo eles poderiam jantar com calma.

Assim que o jantar encontrou-se pronto e quente, os dois sentaram bem _próximos_ um do outro e comeram, ao mesmo tempo em que trocavam sorrisos e histórias sobre o que tinham feito durante o dia... Depois que a comida terminou, enquanto Hermione guardava as louças e Ron colocava o que sobrará na geladeira, ele deu um sorriso discreto e falou, prendendo uma risada:

— Mas que fique bem claro que minhas filhas não vão casar. Nem mesmo se o próprio Merlin aparecer na nossa porta para pedir uma das em casamento. _Filha minha não se casa de forma alguma..._

— _Ronald!_ — Hermione quase quebrou o prato que segurava nas mãos e por pouco não atirou na cabeça dele o mesmo, assim que o escutou gargalhar. — _Seu trasgo machista!_


	11. Adorável

**I think that you are lovely**  
Eu acho que você é adoravel  
**I think that you are beautiful**  
Eu acho que você é linda  
**She's so lovely**  
Ela é tão adorável  
(**She's so lovely - Scouting For Girls**)

* * *

Ronald coçou a cabeça um tanto quanto contrariado. Jorge, como poucas vezes, encontrava-se em silêncio, com uma pena pendurada sobre a sua (única) orelha e com os lábios frisados, enquanto tentava chegar ao total de gastos e lucros do mês.

Ronald odiava o dia de fazer as contas.

Tentando focar-se nos números, coisa que parecia impossível, ele cerrou os olhos azuis, esperando que, por milagre ou coisa do tipo, os resultados pulassem de qualquer lugar e aparecessem ali, na folha que estava em suas mãos. _Como num passe de mágica_. Bufou ao ver que nada aconteceria.

Ronald _realmente odiava_ fazer contas.

Jorge tossiu e coçou a cabeça, da mesma forma que ele fizera há pouco, para depois se perder com números novamente. O estômago de Ron roncou. Ele olhou para o lado, para procurar algo que o distraísse, mas como a loja já se encontrava fechada, não havia um cliente ou algo "pegando fogo". Entediou-se. Pelo menos ele não tinha nenhum professor para lhe puxar à orelha por não estar prestando atenção no que deveria estar fazendo. E Jorge parecia entretido demais para lhe dar bola. Bufou mais uma vez e deitou o corpo na cadeira, esticando os braços por detrás da cabeça e respirando fundo.

Quase caiu da cadeira quando a porta do escritório abriu com força, de forma que o chão tremeu levemente. Pegou a varinha com pressa, como de costume, mas não fez uso dela ao notar que sua esposa adentrara pela porta segurando algumas sacolas.

Jorge ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Olá! — Hermione anunciou, ruborizada graças à tempestade de neve que caia do lado de fora e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. — Espero não estar atrapalhando nada... — parou de falar, assim que viu um monte de folhas esparramadas pela mesa e algumas contas jogadas ao vento.

— Você chegou na hora certa, cunhada. — Jorge abriu um dos maiores sorrisos do universo e puxou-a pelo braço de imediato. — Agradeço por ter trago o seu cérebro com você. — Hermione piscou os olhos vagarosamente, já desconfiada, e Ron afundou um pouco mais na cadeira. — Quer dar uma mãozinha aqui?

— Jorge, a Hermione deve estar cansada. — Ron resmungou. Não gostava de ver outra pessoa, mesmo sendo o seu irmão, aproveitando-se da inteligência de sua mulher...

... Só ele podia fazer aquilo.

— Não tem problema nenhum. _Isso é simples._ — os dois ruivos negaram com a cabeça, perguntando através do olhar como ela poderia considerar aquele caos uma coisa fácil de se resolver. — Ah, antes que eu me esqueça... Trouxe comida para vocês jantarem. Se bem os conheço, aposto que vocês estão prestes a praticar canibalismo. — viu que o seu marido e cunhado entreabriam a boca, prontos para perguntar o que era canibalismo e suspirou alto, esquecendo-se outra vez de que não deveria falar certas "coisas trouxas".

Poderia dar um dicionário de Natal para cada Weasley.

O Sr. (Arthur) Weasley – já que Ron agora também era Sr. Weasley... E Gui, e Percy... – provavelmente adoraria.

— Ah, enfim, eu trouxe comida. — ela colocou as sacolas em cima da mesa e retirou com delicadeza as folhas da mão de Jorge. Sentou-se entre os dois e, em questão de um piscar de olhos, devolveu. — A loja está indo _muito_ bem. — sorriu para eles, que ainda a encaravam sem dizer nada. — Eu trouxe *****, espero que vocês não se importem.

Foi Jorge que saiu do transe primeiro.

— Ron, vamos fazer uma troca? — Ron deixou de mirar a esposa para encarar o irmão. — Eu troco a loja _e_ a Angelina pela Hermione. — as bochechas de Hermione avermelharam e o outro ruivo quase caiu da cadeira outra vez. — Não, espera, ainda é pouco... Eu troco a loja, a Angelina _e_ a minha vassoura pela Hermione.

— Jorge, _cale a boca_. — parecendo um pimentão, Ronald retorquiu. — Antes que eu cale por você.

— Calma Roniquinho! Eu queria dizer que é brincadeira, mas não é. — Jorge piscou o olho de forma charmosa para a cunhada, que quase voou da cadeira para os braços do marido quando ele a puxou rapidamente. — É, não foi hoje. — ele balançou a cabeça, lamentando-se com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. — Mas você sabe onde me encontrar, Hermione _querida_.

Em seguida a gargalhada de Jorge soou pelo escritório e Hermione precisou prensar os dedos em um braço de Ron para impedi-lo de cometer alguma burrada. Dando uma risada também, como sempre graciosa, ela apoiou-se no contorno do pescoço do marido e sentiu-o amansar aos poucos. O cunhado começou a comer, ainda risonho, e antes mesmo de terminarem a refeição, tornou a erguer a cabeça e a falar:

— Última oferta: a loja, a Angelina, a minha vassoura e as figurinhas da Agripa e do Ptolomeu.

— _Jorge..._

— Está bem, está bem! _Como é difícil negociar com você!_

Ronald bufou.

Como se Hermione fosse negociável!

Nem por todos os galeões, vassouras e sabe-se lá Merlin o que mais era precioso naquele mundo.

Hermione _não tinha preço_.


	12. Ciúmes

**Guess this means you're sorry**  
Acho que isso quer dizer que você está arrependido  
**You're standing at my door**  
Você está parado em minha porta  
**Guess this means you take back**  
Acho que isso quer dizer que você volta atrás  
**All you said before**  
No que você disse antes.  
(**My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson**)

* * *

Hermione Granger (ela não usaria o sobrenome _dele_ naquela hora) queria ver Ronald Weasley morto.

Morto não. Ao menos, sem algumas partes do corpo.

Bufou raivosamente, despedindo-se de forma qualquer de Elena McLane, a que, sem saber, estragara o seu dia, e rumou instantaneamente para o escritório de seu futuro ex-marido... Talvez ele já soubesse a _ótima_ notícia. A notícia mais adorável do universo. Hermione praticamente chutou a porta do escritório dele quando resolveu entrar. Os dedos tremiam – de raiva. Não sabia de onde arranjara tanta força assim que andou até ele, que se levantara da cadeira com um sorriso _idiota_ nos lábios. Provavelmente ele já dera _aquele sorriso_ para _aquela_... Hermione não encontrou adjetivos.

— Que cara é essa? — ele perguntou, ingenuamente, ganhando o primeiro tapa do dia.

O primeiro foi no braço. O segundo foi no rosto. Depois se seguiu uma série de socos em seu torso para finalizar com mais alguns tapas e arranhões em seu braço.

Ronald nem ao menos teve tempo para entender o que estava se passando.

Quando viu, Hermione virara as costas para voltar a andar, saindo do escritório depois de falar:

— _Não fale comigo nunca mais, Ronald Weasley._

Ron piscou os olhos lentamente assim que escutou a porta sendo batida com agressividade. Deixou o corpo cair na cadeira, ignorou a ardência dos machucados e, boquiaberto, esforçou-se para ligar os pontos.

... _Merlin, o que ele tinha feito de errado?_

* * *

— OLHA AQUI O QUE A SUA AMIGA FEZ EM MIM! — irritado como nunca, Ron entrou no escritório de Harry, semelhante à forma que sua esposa há pouco entrara no seu, batendo a porta e fazendo alguns papéis voarem.

Harry piscou os olhos bem devagar.

— Minha... Amiga? — um segundo para entender que alguma briga havia ocorrido por ali. Sorriu um pouco pelo momento de nostalgia. — O que a Hermione fez em você, Ron?

— Olhe com os seus próprios olhos! — o ruivo estendeu as mangas, deixando as manchas a mostra. — ELA ESTÁ LOUCA!

— Hermione que fez isso? Você tem certeza? — Harry se assustou ao deparar com aqueles vergões. — Como assim?

— VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ ENTENDENDO! — Ron estava aos berros no escritório de Harry. Gritava tão alto que o amigo precisou lançar um feitiço para ninguém se enxerir na conversa de forma indireta. — ELA ME ATACOU! — movendo as mãos efusivamente, o ruivo quase tropeçou nos próprios pés quando resolveu se aproximar do outro. — OLHE! EU ESTOU COM MARCAS POR TODO O MEU CORPO! — aproximou-se ainda mais do amigo e quase enfiou os braços por debaixo do nariz dele. — HERMIONE ESTÁ FICANDO LOUCA! _LOUCA!_

— Ron, deve ter tido alguma razão...

— Para ela me atacar no meu escritório do nada? Eu juro que não chutei aquela bola de pêlo fedorenta e não falei mal de nada ou ninguém. _Não teve razão!_

— Talvez ela esteja naqueles dias. Gina fica agressiva quando está para entrar nesses dias tenebrosos.

— Sem detalhes, por favor. — Ron entortou o nariz, visivelmente incomodado pelo rumo da conversa. — Estou até com medo de perguntar para ela se ela gostaria que eu a acompanhasse até o St. Mungus para, não sei, testar a sanidade dela, que deve estar em baixa. Provavelmente ela vai me matar...

— Ron, tem certeza que você não fez nada?

— _Eu sou um ótimo marido!_ Ando sendo atencioso, carinhoso e tudo mais. Eu juro que não mereço esses tapas e arranhões e sei lá mais o que a Hermione fez comigo!

— Você não, sei lá, olhou para outra mulher na frente dela?

— Eu passei o dia inteiro no meu escritório! Sai para ir ao banheiro e na volta passei na sala dela para falar que estava com saudades! Sem contar que a única mulher que eu tenho olhado desde o final do sexto ano é ela! Bem, tirando a minha mãe e a Gina. — Ron torceu o nariz. — Mas é diferente!

— Você... Esqueceu algum aniversário?

— Não! Nosso aniversário de casamento é só daqui dois meses e o aniversário dela já passou. A não ser que ela esteja brava comigo por eu não ter comprado um bolo para a bola de pêlos dela, não tem aniversário algum agora.

Era incomodo falar sobre mulheres com Ron. Ainda mais quando a mulher que estava intrometida no assunto era Hermione. Ou Gina.

Por que eles não poderiam ser dois homens normais, que compartilhavam daquele assunto com facilidade? Nunca que um poderia comentar sobre alguma fantasia, ou uma realização durante a noite... Nem poderiam elogiar outra mulher na frente do outro (não que fossem elogiar _outra_ mulher), mas de toda forma... Por que era tão complicado?

— Ron, talvez ela só esteja estressada por causa do trabalho e acabou descontando em você, pois sabia que você a perdoaria outra hora. — Harry vomitou as palavras, torcendo para não ter que falar muito mais. — Espere um pouco. Hermione não costuma ficar nervosa por muito tempo.

— Não com _você_. — resmungando, Ron se dirigiu a porta outra vez. — Eu ainda acho que deveria levá-la ao St. Mungus...

* * *

Os olhos furiosos, quase em flamas, de Hermione localizaram aqueles cachos loiros tão-perfeitos-que-chegava-a-dar-raiva flutuando pelo ar. Faltava apenas uma música soar ao fundo para aquela cena se tornar ainda mais patética. O olhar da dona dos "cachos de ouro" caiu sobre o dela e por um segundo Hermione achou que poderia queimá-la sem usar a varinha.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota!_

E Ronald era ainda mais idiota por já tê-la beijado!

Quebrou a pena que segurava em uma das mãos e rangeu os dentes. _Lavender Brown_ sorriu para ela de uma forma estúpida. Tão-perfeita que Hermione quis socar os dentes dela. Todos. _Idiota, idiota, idiota!_ Quem ela achava que era para sorrir? Ainda mais para ela?

Ronald. Tinha. Um. Cérebro. Do. Tamanho. De. Uma. Ervilha.

— Sra. Weasley? — a mulher que a acompanhava sussurrou, com medo da expressão da outra. — Está tudo bem com a senhora?

— _Não poderia estar melhor_. — e, sem se explicar, abandonou-a por ali e saiu andando, quase arrancando a porta do escritório de Harry ao entrar.

— ONDE ESTÁ O RONALD WEASLEY? — Hermione rugiu entre dentes.

Harry fez o que achou mais inteligente. Encolheu-se na cadeira e pediu a Merlin para protegê-lo.

Que ninguém o levasse a mal, mas ele preferiria enfrentar uma dúzia de Comensais da Morte a contrariar sua melhor amiga naquele momento.

— No escritório dele. — piou. — Acho que ele ainda deve estar lá.

— É BOM QUE ELE ESTEJA! — lançou um olhar em chamas para o amigo e saiu marchando da sala, batendo a porta com uma força desconhecida e seguindo o rumo.

Tentou respirar.

Não conseguiu.

Seguiu marchando.

Abriu a porta.

Bateu a porta.

Conseguiu respirar.

Para então gritar.

— VOCÊ É O LEGUME MAIS INSENSIVEL DESSE UNIVERSO WEASLEY!

— Não grite comigo! Eu estou desde àquela hora tentando entender onde foi que eu errei! O nosso aniversário de casamento é só daqui dois meses e o seu aniversário já passou! Comprei um presente para você, você disse que gostou. Eu coloquei a sua bola de pêlo para dentro do apartamento e até mesmo coloquei ração para ele. E juro que não coloquei veneno. Fechei as janelas antes de sair. Coloquei as minhas meias para lavar. Não matei ninguém. _Eu não fiz nada Hermione!_

— VOCÊ FEZ SIM! — socou-o no peito.

— O QUE É QUE EU FIZ ENTÃO?

— VOCÊ JÁ... ARG, RONALD, VOCÊ JÁ BEIJOU AQUELA HIPÓCRITA DA LAVENDER! — socou-o mais uma vez. — AGORA A DISSIMULADA ME APARECE DE NOVO? E AINDA SORRI PARA MIM? — mais alguns socos. — QUEM ELA ACHA QUE É PARA _SORRIR PARA MIM?_ — mais e mais socos. — EU SOU A _SUA ESPOSA_ E ELA FOI APENAS UMA GAROTINHA IDIOTA QUE ENFIOU A LÍNGUA NA SUA BOCA QUANDO VOCÊ ERA UM COMPLETO RETARDADO! — passou a estapear os braços dele. — SÓ PORQUE ELA É TODA "PERFEITINHA" E FICA USANDO AQUELAS ROUPAS COR-DE-ROSA CHEIAS DE BABADOS ELA ACHA QUE PODE SORRIR PARA MIM? DA FORMA COMO ELA SORRIU? — parou de bater nele para respirar fundo e estralar os dedos. — EU VOU ARRANCAR OS DENTES DELA. E OS FIOS DE CABELO "PERFEITINHOS" LOIROS. — virou-se bramindo, mas Ron a impediu de cometer um homicídio, segurando-a pelos pulsos e trancando a porta com a varinha. — SOLTE-ME, RONALD WEASLEY, PORQUE SE NÃO EU TAMBÉM ARRANCAREI OS SEUS DENTES! E EU JURO QUE OS MEUS PAIS NÃO LEVANTARÃO UM DEDO PARA CONCERTÁ-LOS!

— _HERMIONE VOCÊ PODE ME FAZER UM FAVOR E CALAR A BOCA?_

— NÃO ME MANDE CALAR A BOCA! NA VERDADE, NÃO ME MANDE FAZER NADA! SEU MACHISTA IGNORANTE...

— NÃO VAMOS COMEÇAR COM ISSO! — Ron, vermelho, precisou armazenar todo o ar que conseguiu em seus pulmões para seguir com calma: — Vamos conversar.

— EU NÃO QUERO CONVERSAR.

— MAS NÓS VAMOS CONVERSAR... — gritar não adiantaria nada. — _Por favor,_ querida, vamos conversar.

— NÃO ME CHAME DE QUERIDA!

Foi à gota d'água. Ela voltou a esbofeteá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo deixou que um par de lágrimas descesse por seus olhos a cada segundo.

O ego de Ron estava nas alturas.

— Hermione, eu nem sabia que a Laven...

— EU JÁ DISSE PARA VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS FALAR O NOME DELA NA MINHA FRENTE! — empurrou-o com força, fazendo com que as costas dele batessem na parede.

— Eu nem sabia que ela estava aqui no Ministério, Hermione! Eu juro que não sabia!

— E SE VOCÊ SOUBESSE? O QUE VOCÊ FARIA? IRIA SE APRESSAR PARA CUMPRIMENTÁ-LA PARA PODER VOLTAR A BABAR EM CIMA DELA MAIS UMA VEZ? — cruzando os braços e nem se esforçando para controlar as lágrimas, ela berrou, cega de ciúmes. — POIS BEM, AGORA VOCÊ JÁ SABE QUE A "LAVANDERZINHA" ESTÁ AQUI. PODE IR LÁ SE ENCONTRAR COM ELA!

— Você por acaso _está escutando o que você está falando?_ — Ron sussurrou incrédulo. Nunca chegou a acreditar que veria uma cena como aquela em sua vida. — Eu não quero me encontrar com ela, Hermione! Por Merlin, é indiferente para mim. Não vou "babar" em cima dela, não sou mais um adolescente de dezesseis anos para fazer isso. — a tonalidade de voz calma de Ron conseguiu amansá-la um pouco. — Sem contar que você sabe muito bem que se eu fiquei...

— Namorou. Você _namorou_ com ela. — Hermione, falando mais baixo, de forma ainda descontrolada, lembrou-o.

— Se eu _namorei_ com ela foi porque você...

— NÃO OUSE ME CULPAR! — a ponta da varinha dela tocou o nariz de Ron. — E TAMBÉM NÃO OUSE FALAR QUE FOI PORQUE KRUM E EU NOS BEIJAMOS NO QUARTO ANO! HÁ UMA ENORME DIFERENÇA ENTRE AS DUAS SITUAÇÕES! — o controle esvaiu-se mais uma vez. — KRUM E EU NUNCA CHEGAMOS A NAMORAR. TROCAMOS UM BEIJO E SÓ, JÁ VOCÊ E LARVA-VENDER PRATICAMENTE SE ENGOLIAM PELOS CORREDORES! KRUM E EU PASSAMOS MENOS DE UMA HORA JUNTOS! JÁ O NAMORICO DE VOCÊS DOIS DUROU QUASE UM ANO! SEM CONTAR QUE O KRUM TEM UM CÉREBRO! NEM ISSO AQUELA... ARG, AQUELA INCONVENIENTE TEM. — abaixou a varinha um pouco, de forma que ela passasse a tocar o torso de seu marido. — Sem contar que no quarto ano você nem ao menos sabia que eu era uma garota. E, no sexto ano, eu já era apaixonada por você. _Então não, Ronald, não ouse me culpar de nada, porque a que mais saiu magoada nisso tudo fui eu!_

— Eu não ia culpá-la! Caramba, Hermione, será que você não consegue me escutar por uns segundos? — esforçando-se para se manter tranqüilo depois de ter escutado diversas vezes o nome "Krum", ele abaixou a varinha dela e notou como ela tremia. — Eu estava dizendo foi que se eu namorei com ela, foi porque você nunca se apaixonaria por mim. Quer dizer, eu pensei que não. Sem contar que eu fui o último. Até mesmo a minha irmã caçula aprendeu o que era beijar antes de mim! Você sabe como eu me sentia inferior... Droga, você sabe muito bem disso! E eu via as cartas de Krum chegando, eu via o meu melhor amigo namorando a minha irmã, eu via como estava sendo colocado de lado mais uma vez e aquilo me deixou louco. Laven... — calou-se antes que fosse estuporado por falar aquele nome. — Ela pareceu se interessar por mim. Quando para mim parecia que o mundo inteiro não me enxergava, ela pareceu me enxergar. E eu peço desculpas por não saber o que você sentia por mim no sexto ano... Você também sabe que eu não sou a melhor pessoa para se lidar com sentimentos... E, se eu soubesse, as coisas teriam sido diferentes.

— VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ ME ENTENDENDO RONALD! — as lágrimas desciam soltas pelo rosto, naquele momento pálido, de Hermione. — O SORRISO QUE ELA ME DEU FOI COMO SE QUISESSE DIZER ALGO DO TIPO: "_EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE SE CASOU COM VOCÊ SENDO QUE ELE PODERIA TER ESCOLHIDO A MIM!_"

— Não existiu esse negócio de escolhas! Eu não precisei escolher nada, Hermione, será que você não percebe? Eu me casaria com você mesmo se todas as mulheres do mundo se declarassem para mim.

— Então você é mesmo um idiota, porque a Lavender é, sem duvidas, mas bonita do que eu!

— Eu não posso mentir e dizer que ela é feia, porque ela não é. Contudo eu nunca conseguiria comparar a sua beleza com a dela. Ela é bonita somente na aparência. Já você é bonita até mesmo quando está com a varinha apontada para mim, ameaçando-me de várias maneiras. Você deveria saber que eu sou apaixonado por você e que, conseqüentemente, tudo o que você faz ou falo é de uma beleza surreal diante dos meus olhos. A maior diferença entre as duas é que ela fez parte de uma pequena parte do meu passado, já você faz parte da minha vida. — conseguiu puxá-la para um abraço morno. Passou as mãos por debaixo dos braços dela e sentiu como ela amolecia devagar. — Para não dizer que você _é_ a minha vida.

Hermione franziu a testa, levando uma mão sobre os lábios para que ele não ouvisse seus soluços. Por todos os Deuses, que bom seria de ela pudesse conseguir controlar o choro que estava por vir e se tornar intenso.  
Chorou pelo que ouviu...  
Fechou os olhos com força, respirando com força, buscando pelos braços dele que a apertaram com mais força.

— Desculpe-me... Ah, Ron, por favor, perdoe-me por cada palavra, cada machucado... — desesperou-se ao recordar-se do que lhe causara. Chorou ainda mais por tê-lo ferido. Ergueu uma mão para tocá-lo sobre algumas feridas, tremendo cada segundo mais, sem deixar de acariciá-lo por cima.

Ron permaneceu calado e imóvel por longos minutos.  
Seu corpo ardeu em desespero por ver com seus próprios olhos o desespero evidente naquele grande gesto de Hermione. Um gesto que demonstrava que ela estava arrependida, mas que também mostrava que ela o queria, que precisava dele, da segurança que seus braços forneciam a ela. Que não conseguia entender o porquê deles terem demorando tanto tempo para perceberem, para se aceitarem... Apertou os olhos com força, cerrando fortemente a mandíbula, deixando que o ar cumprido em seus pulmões fosse libertado lentamente...  
Os olhos de Hermione tornaram-se brilhantes pelas lágrimas e estranhamente um sorrido brotou em seus lábios trêmulos.

— A cada dia que passa eu tenho mais medo do que eu sinto por você. Chego a acreditar em certas horas que é loucura minha, que não deve existir uma única palavra para descrever esse sentimento, tamanho a imensidade dele. Eu não entendo Ron... Até hoje eu não entendo o porquê de não conseguir pensar direito quando eu estou ao seu lado. _Não é justo!_ Foi só vê-la sorrir que eu poderia ter cometido as maiores loucuras existentes. Você tem sorte de ela não ter vindo falar com você, porque se não eu não sei o que eu teria feito...

— Provavelmente eu não estaria aqui para começo de conversa...

— Não fale besteiras. É claro que _você_ estaria. Eu estou me referindo a _ela_. Não há dúvidas de que fios de cabelo estariam voando pelo ar... — Hermione depositou a cabeça em um ombro dele, seguindo a tocá-lo com cuidado onde havia o machucado. — _Eu não conseguiria viver sem você..._

Aquela frase o calou.  
O mantendo de frente para ela, com os olhos cravados naqueles olhos tão brilhantes pelas lágrimas e pela emoção do momento.  
A viu tão bela, tão fraca, tão indefesa. A sentiu tão entregue, tão desesperada, tão apaixonada. Sentia medo, sentia medo do que sentia por ela, da dependência que tinha em relação a ele. Sentia o mesmo que ele sentia, na mesma intensidade, da mesma dependência.

— Ron, por favor, fale para mim que você está vivo! — escutaram a voz de Harry do outro lado da porta e um sorriso divertido nasceu nos lábios do ruivo. — Não quero ser eu a colocar a Hermione em Azkaban.

— Estou vivo. — Ron respondeu, sem levantar um dedo para tirar o feitiço da porta.

— Eu acho que entendi porque a Hermione está daquele jeito. Acabei de ver a...

— NÓS JÁ NOS ENTENDEMOS HARRY, OBRIGADO POR SE PREOCUPAR!

Harry entendeu o toque e foi embora, com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Acho que já está na hora de voltarmos para casa. — ela disse contra o pescoço dele. — Prometo tratá-lo como um rei hoje...

— Hum, eu gostei disso. — sussurrando e andando abraçado a ela até a porta, Ron murmurou um "_accio_" e todas as suas coisas voaram em direção a uma de suas mãos.

Poderia arrumar a bagunça depois...

... E, no final das contas, cada machucado com certeza valeria à pena.


	13. Rosa

**Dorme, dorme menininha **  
eu estou aqui, vá sonhar  
**ainda é tempo, menininha **  
vá, vá dormir  
**Sonha sonhos cor de rosa **  
passeia no céu e no mar  
**apanha o mundo **  
no teu sonho, menininha  
**e não deixa ninguém te roubar de mim**

**

* * *

**

Não existia forma de duas táticas darem errado, ainda mais uma sendo uma tática dos bruxos e outra, dos trouxas. Que, pelo que Hermione pudera ver, eram bem semelhantes. Porém, como ela pensara, _a chance de cometer um erro era praticamente nula, não era?_

Ela precisou respirar fundo, tragando todo o ar que conseguia obter.

Um pensamento bem bobo passou por sua mente. _Rosa_ nunca fora a sua cor favorita. Nem mesmo quando ela era pequena – se bem que ela fora uma criança _precoce_, por isso não valia – as roupas rosas das bonecas ou os enfeites para cabelo daquela cor tão "mimada" haviam lhe chamado a atenção. Rosa era a cor que as meninas da sua classe, no primário, usavam dos pés a cabeça. Rosa era a cor que provavelmente Lilá usaria _também_ dos pés a cabeça. Rosa era uma cor... Que até então, nunca fora agradável para Hermione.

_Até então_...

... Pois, naquele momento, rosa era a cor mais bonita existente na face da Terra.

— Rosa... — ela sorriu emocionada para o palitinho e para o vidro de poção em sua frente, em cima da pia do banheiro. Ambos estavam daquela cor. — _Rosa..._ — Oh, Merlin! Oh, Merlin! Oh, Merlin! — Rosa... — repetiu mais uma vez, para ver se enfim passava a acreditar.

Sorrindo ainda – e ela se perguntou se conseguiria um dia deixar de sorrir depois daquela notícia -, Hermione levou uma mão a boca, para segurar um soluço e outra ao ventre, acariciando o mesmo por cima da blusa e não contendo algumas lágrimas.

— _Seja bem vindo, pequeno Weasley._ — ela sussurrou para a própria barriga, rindo de si mesma e balançando a cabeça, ainda sem acreditar: — E f_ique sabendo que você será muito amado pela mamãe e pelo papai..._

O seu sorriso era estupidamente grande. Os maxilares doíam por tamanho exagero, mas, nunca em sua vida, Hermione se sentira tão... _Feliz_. Era como se a única peça que faltava para completar o significado de sua vida tivesse aparecido, bem debaixo do seu nariz...

Ela seria mãe, Ronald seria pai... Oh, Merlin!

**

* * *

**

— Ron?

A pronuncia de seu nome foi feita em forma de um sussurro acovardado... O que era estranho, pois a valentia de Hermione não costumava esvair-se para dar espaço ao receio. Devagar, bem devagar, virou-se na cama, abaixando sem querer um pedaço da coberta e deixando a vista o tronco desnudo. Sentiu frio e antes de encarar os olhos castanhos tão bonitos e singulares de Hermione, observou a neve que se divertia ao cobrir a janela e o horizonte. A preguiça de levar as mãos até a beirada da colcha foi maior do que o abrupto tremor que, sem pedir permissão, percorreu por todo o seu corpo, fazendo com que ele se movesse incomodamente para o lado, ainda mais perto de sua esposa. Ron sabia que, aproximando-se de Hermione, poderia se agasalhar com o calor que ela habitualmente exalava.

Após acomodar os fios rubros em uma das pernas dela em uma intimidade adoravelmente conquistada após o casamento, procurou uma das mãos de Hermione para enlaçar com uma das próprias, dando um beijo em cada nó dos dedos encontrado e fechando os olhos, perguntando-se em silêncio se ela deixaria com que ele dormisse mais cinco minutinhos no amparo daquele corpo.

— Rony?

Outra vez o tom alterado; intimidado. Abrindo os olhos para o azul misturar-se com o castanho, Ron sorriu de leve, segurando um bocejo e tentando compreender o que ela queria lhe dizer através do silêncio do olhar.

Todavia, Hermione era inteligente o suficiente para saber que ele não era inteligente o suficiente para saber o que ela gostaria que ele soubesse. Talvez, se ele fosse inteligente como ela, conseguisse saber sem precisar de palavras. Sim, ele decifraria todos os mistérios daquela voz e daquele olhar... Mas, como ele não era tão inteligente como Hermione...

— O que aconteceu?

A boca de sua esposa entreabriu-se uma vez para depois fechar-se. Abriu mais uma vez. E fechou-se outra.

Alguma coisa extraordinária deveria ter ocorrido para roubar de Hermione Granger (Weasley) as palavras, pois Rony sabia que as palavras veneravam-na.

— Hermione, está tudo bem com você? — preocupando-se, Ron se endireitou na cama, apoiando o peso do corpo em um braço e tombando a cabeça para o lado.

Tudo o que Hermione soube fazer naquele instante foi observar a cascata vermelha pendendo para baixo. Os poucos fios de carmesim mesclando-se com as sardas distribuídas pela face alva causavam um bonito contraste, ainda mais quando o azul dos olhos de Ron atenuava a visão.

Talvez fosse por amá-lo tanto que, diante de seus olhos, Ronald Weasley era o homem mais bonito do universo. E também, por amá-lo tanto, implorava para Deus ou para Merlin, que a criança que carregava no ventre tivesse os cabelos, ou os olhos, ou as sardas ou o sorriso do pai. Seria uma criança tão bonita se assim o fosse...

— Hermione, diga o que aconteceu com você, por favor...

— Ron eu... — antes que ela terminasse de dar a notícia, um sorriso enorme – gigantesco – brotou em seus lábios para então as palavras saírem com facilidade: — _Eu estou grávida._


	14. Coelhos

**Deck the halls with bought of holly**  
Enfeitar o salão com ramos de azevinho,  
**Fa la la la la, la la la**  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
**Tis the season to be jolly**  
Essa é a temporada para celebrar  
**Fa la la la la, la la la**  
Fa la la la la, la la la la

* * *

— JORGE, VOCÊ QUER COLOCAR FOGO NA CASA? — Molly gritava com os pulmões nas mãos, movendo as mãos sem parar para um lado e para o outro, lançando um olhar ao filho que ninguém ali presente gostaria de receber.

Victoire, Teddy e James se encolheram atrás do tio, como se quisessem dizer que a culpa ali não era deles. Jorge abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e olhou sorrateiramente para o lado, procurando uma saída de emergência.

— Acalme-se, mulher. Eu só estava mostrando para as crianças alguns produtos novos... Nenhum deles tem como utilidade a destruição de uma casa. Se bem que isso pode ser bem útil. Boa ideia, mãe. — aproximando-se de Molly para tascar-lhe um beijo estralado na bochecha, Jorge saiu de fininho depois e correu para perto de Hermione, sabendo que a sua mãe nunca machucaria uma mulher grávida.

Se bem que a sua mãe ainda não sabia da existência de um bebê, Jorge pensou. Na verdade, ninguém ainda sabia. Sorriu um pouco ao ver o seu irmão, futuro pai de seu sobrinho, tentando pendurar a estrela no topo da árvore sem ajuda de uma varinha e rindo sozinho.

— O que foi Jorge? — Hermione perguntou, referindo-se a risada ao ar.

— Não é nada, cunhadinha, apenas algumas ideias mirabolantes surgindo em minha cabeça. — ele falou pelos cotovelos, pegando uma torta de abóbora, abocanhando-a e deixando Hermione com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. — Ah, e a propósito... — quando começou a andar, em direção ao irmão, parou diante dela para sussurrar: — Jorge é um nome adorável, sabe, para caso seja um menino...

A boca de Hermione praticamente tocou o chão. Por ainda não terem contado a ninguém, nem mesmo a Harry e Gina... Como Jorge sabia? Será que estava tão evidente assim? Sua barriga nem ao menos começara a crescer... Mordeu o lábio inferior, apoiando-se na mesa da cozinha e batendo uma mão na testa ao presenciar a cena que se seguiu.

— CUIDADO, RONIQUINHO, TEM UMA ARANHA ALI! — Jorge gritou e apontou para um móvel ao lado de Ron.

O ruivo deu um berro, desceu a escada apavorado e quase voou para cima do irmão assim que as gargalhadas deliciosas das crianças ecoaram pela sala. Gina deu um tapa forte em Jorge, fazendo-o rir ainda mais, e Harry, assim como ela fizera, deu um tapa leve na própria testa, não acreditando no que via.

Certas coisas nunca mudariam...

— O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? JORGE, EU SINTO QUE ISSO TEM UM DEDO SEU! — Molly voltou à sala, berrando. Arthur veio atrás, tentando ajeitar a gravata de forma desajeitada e recebendo ajuda da filha.

— Tudo eu, tudo eu. Culpe o Jorge! — o mesmo começou a reclamar, fingindo-se de bravo, sentando no sofá com um bico enorme nos lábios e ganhando um abraço apertado da adorável Victoire.

— Hermione, querida, eu fiquei sabendo que vocês instalaram um... Como é que chama aquilo mesmo? Vídeo... Cassete?

— Isso mesmo, Sr. Weasley. Vídeo Cassete. — Hermione sorriu para ele de uma forma doce. — O senhor está convidado para assistir quantos filmes quiser conosco. Há uma locadora ao lado do nosso apartamento...

— O que é uma locadora? — Teddy quem perguntou, sentando ao lado de Jorge no sofá e recebendo um cafuné de Harry, que estava sentado perto, na poltrona.

— É onde você aluga vídeos cassetes. — Ron respondeu, com o nariz empinado, orgulhoso de si.

— E por que eu alugaria vídeos cassetes? — Jorge se intrometeu.

— Para se assistir.

— E por que eu assistiria vídeos cassetes?

— Para... É... — Ron olhou sorrateiramente para Hermione, esperando por ajuda... Que veio.

— Jorge, vídeos cassetes reproduzem filmes na televisão. É como se um livro ganhasse vida e aparecesse na tela... — explicou com clareza, pegando James no colo e ganhando um sorriso infantil lindo. — O James aqui, por exemplo, adora um filme chamado _Star Wars_...

— Não me fale mais desse filme, Hermione, por favor. — Gina rangeu os dentes, aparentemente enjoada só de escutar a pronuncia daquele filme. — Antes de ontem James fez com que eu assistisse com ele três vezes direto... Até agora não sei o porquê de Harry ter comprar uma tele... — parou para ver se não estava se confundindo. — Televisão...

— Não vamos discutir novamente sobre isso... — Harry resmungou da poltrona.

— Quem quer jantar? — Molly interrompeu as futuras discussões. — Acho que já está na hora da ceia...

— Onde estão Gui e Fleur?

— Estão negociando com o Papai Noel no quarto deles. Sabe, acho que eles querem receber um presente daqui nove meses... — Jorge deu de ombros quando respondeu. Gina gargalhou e Hermione arregalou os olhos ao entenderem o sinal. Harry e Ron abafaram risadas.

— O Papai Noel está com os meus pais? — Victoire perguntou contente, cogitando na possibilidade de subir.

— Não, querida, ele não está. Ele só aparece na hora que vocês estão dormindo. — Gina falou sorrindo, antes que Molly atirasse palavras grotescas para cima do seu irmão. — O Tio Jorge só está brincando.

— Ah... — a menininha pareceu decepcionada. — Mas por que o presente só chegaria daqui nove meses? — todo mundo olhou feio para Jorge, que deu um sorriso lateral enquanto se deixava afundar nas almofadas.

— É, _Jorginho_, por que o presente só chega daqui nove meses? — Ron provocou, apoiando-se perto da lareira e cruzando os braços.

— Eu não sei, _Roniquinho_, por que você não me conta? — com as sobrancelhas arqueadas daquela forma tão única de Jorge Weasley, Ron percebeu que havia algo no ar.

Hermione estremeceu e apressou-se para o lado do marido, ficando na ponta dos pés para conseguir sussurrar no ouvido dele: — _Ele sabe que eu estou grávida!_

Foi a ver de Ron estremecer. Dos pés a cabeça.

— _Como ele sabe?_ — os dois começaram a cochichar na frente de todo mundo.

— _Eu não sei! Ele falou agora pouco na cozinha que Jorge seria um nome bonito para o nosso filho, caso fosse homem..._

— _Hell no!_ — Ron exclamou entre dentes e, ao notar que falara mais alto, tornou a diminuir o tom: — _Meu filho não se chamará Jorge!_

— Ronald Weasley... — Molly os cortou, notando a tensão entre o filho e a nora. — Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

— É, Roniquinho Weasley, por que você não divide com a sua família a notícia do ano...

Ron fez uma nota mental de arrancar a outra orelha de Jorge assim que a sua mãe virasse as costas. Com as próprias mãos. Sem magia, nem nada.

Sentindo todos os olhares da sala caindo sobre eles, os dois tragaram a saliva, incomodados. Hermione olhou para ele um tanto quanto ansiosa e assustada, mas depois deu um sorriso, daqueles sorrisos quentes de Hermione, como se quisesse dizer que estava tudo bem.

_Que eles poderiam contar "a notícia do ano"..._

Retribuindo o sorriso, Ron passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de sua esposa e escutou-a rir, num misto de sensações, e quis acompanhá-la. Mas achou melhor esperar alguns instantes até ver a expressão de sua mãe. E de Gina.

— Ronald, querido...?

— Não se preocupe, mamãe. O que acontece é que ano que vem você terá que fazer mais um agasalho Weasley.

Gina, que estava sentada no braço de uma poltrona, praticamente caiu. Harry a segurou, todavia, deslizou um pouco pelo chão. O choro de Molly foi instantâneo. O sorriso de Arthur também. E a risada de Fred não poderia faltar.

Teddy, Victoire e James se entreolharam, duvidosos.

— O que está acontecendo? Por que a mamãe está chorando? — Gui apareceu na porta, ajeitando os cabelos.

— _Eu estou grávida_. — Hermione falou e as lágrimas de Molly aumentaram em quantidade.

— Do Ron? — Gui perguntou, lançando aquele sorriso galanteador e arrancando mais uma risada de Jorge. As bochechas de Hermione ficaram da mesma cor das orelhas de Ron.

Arrancar o cabelo do outro irmão, fio por fio, também estava na lista.

— _Porrque Molly está chorrando?_ — Fleur deslizou pela sala, indo de encontro à sogra e abraçando-a com cuidado. — _Jorrge?_

— Eu estou grávido. — ele disse com simplicidade, dando de ombros e fazendo uma careta. — E pelo visto a Hermione também está.

— _Herrmione?_ — os grandes olhos azuis de Fleur brilharam de empolgação. — _Oh, mas que marravilha!_

— Tomara que seja uma menina. — Victoire comentou, empinando o nariz. — Não agüento mais brincadeiras de garotos.

— Ah, Vic, vai dizer que você não gosta de guerra de bomba de bosta. — Teddy zombou. — Você fica uma gracinha com bosta do cabelo.

— _Teddy!_ — Harry ergueu a voz, ainda trêmula, para enfim ficar de pé para cumprimentar os dois amigos. — Vocês estão falando sério? Você está mesmo grávida?

— Não, isso tudo é uma grande pegadinha. — Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Por quê?

— Estou louca para ver um pequeno gênio montado em uma vassoura, jogando Quadribol! — Gina apareceu ao lado do marido, com o sorriso mais sincero do universo. — Olá, sobrinho, a titia já está com vontade de apertar as suas bochechas! — abaixou-se para ficar da altura da barriga da cunhada. — Acho que você já sabe que será o garotão ou a garotona da tia.

Hermione se emocionou absurdamente com a cena.

— _Da madrinha_. — foi ela quem falou, com a voz abalada. — Será o garotão ou a garotona da madrinha.

— _É sério?_ — a voz de Gina falhou também ao ver a amiga confirmar com a cabeça. — _Oh meu Deus, Hermione!_ — abraçou-a com força, tirando-a dos braços do irmão.

— Também mereço um abraço do padrinho, não é mesmo? — ela esticou um braço para Harry, recebendo-o também ao som do suspiro de Molly.

— Bem, vocês podem tratar de fazer mais filhos, pois eu quero ser o padrinho de um. — Jorge anunciou emburrado, sentado no sofá com os braços cruzados. — Até parece que eu sou um trasgo que não merece um afilhado.

— Não fale assim Jorge. — Ron sorriu travesso, dentro do abraço da irmã. — Trasgos merecem afilhados. Já você...

— Parem os dois! — Molly se intrometeu e sorriu entre lágrimas. — Teremos mais um Weasley!

— Luna estava certa, afinal. — Gina sussurrou para Ron, que não entendeu. — Nós, os Weasley's, somos mesmo iguais a coelhos!

E, gargalhando, Ron apertou a irmã em um abraço, olhando ao redor e vendo como aquele seria o melhor Natal de sua vida.


	15. Proteção

**Are you afraid of being alone?**  
Você está com medo de ficar sozinha?  
**Cause I am, I'm lost without you**  
Porque eu estou, fico perdido sem você  
**Are you afraid of leaving tonight**  
Você está com medo de ir embora essa noite?  
**Cause I am, I'm lost without you**  
Porque eu estou, estou perdido sem você  
(**Blink 182 - I'm Lost Without You**)

* * *

O lugar era escuro. E frio. Hermione teve a sensação de que mergulhava em uma banheira folhada de cubos de gelo. Um arrepio perpassou por sua coluna, eriçando os pêlos de seu braço e fazendo-a tremer.

O lugar também era _familiar_.

Cerrou os olhos, tentando ligar as pontas e compreender. Por que se sentia tão mal estando ali? Afinal, onde é que estava?

Escutou um rangido. Não quis procurar o causador do barulho. Quis permanecer ali. Quis procurar o seu marido. A sua filha... Algo estava errado. Ela podia sentir.

Mais um rangido.

E então uma risada alta, praticamente escandalosa e sombria.

Hermione encolheu-se.

— Ora se não é a _sangue-ruim!_ — Bellatrix cantarolou, em algum canto do cômodo, não mostrando o rosto.

Não era possível. Não, não era possível. Como poderia...? Não...

— Você achou que eu estava morta, queridinha? — outra risada maligna se perdeu pelas paredes. — Que eu estava debaixo da terra, junto com os seus amiguinhos fracos e com os traidores do próprio sangue?

Engasgando-se com o choro, Hermione procurou a varinha nas vestes, mas nada encontrou. No mesmo instante escutou um _crack_ e alguns pedaços de madeira foram atirados aos seus pés. Ela sabia o que aquilo era. E ela sabia que não tinha como escapar.

— Não me juntarei àquele Weasley _imundo_ ou ao lobisomem _pulguento_. — Bellatrix seguiu a cantarolar, com a voz ainda mais perversa do que o normal. — _Mas eu acho que há mais dos Weasleys que podem se juntar aos outros..._

Algo doía. Seus olhos ardiam e sua boca estava seca, tão seca. O calor que segurava suas mãos deixou de existir e aquele fato a apavorou de tal forma que seus olhos fizeram força para se abrir, sua mão se mexeu, quase que se levantando, mas logo tornou a se abaixar.

Sua cabeça latejava.

Algo estava errado.

Bellatrix...

— Não sei quem eu devo _matar_ primeiro. Um traidor de sangue ou a cria _nojenta_ desse traidor com uma sangue-ruim...

Chorou o choro mais sofrido. Chorou descontroladamente. Chorou desesperadamente. E o choro fino de _sua filha_ invadiu os seus ouvidos, matando-a aos poucos.

"Não, não, não, _por favor_, não!"

— Talvez eu mate apenas um... — Hermione sentiu-se tombar no chão com aquelas palavras. — _Qual você escolhe, sangue-ruim?_

— Por favor... — sem saber como, sem forças, implorou. O choro de sua filha... — Por favor... Não...

— Seria mais prazeroso vê-la viver sabendo que precisou tomar uma decisão dessas. Ou a filha ou o marido. Não que valha a pena poupar a vida de um desses... Porcos imundos.

— _Por favor!_ — gaguejando, chorando, implorando, Hermione olhou para o vão negro, procurando por Bellatrix, disposta a beijar-lhe os pés, oferecer qualquer coisa em troca. A sua vida. Ofereceria a sua vida. Não podia suportar... — _Por favor!_

Como se fosse possível, Hermione começou a chorar mais forte. _"Por favor, me escolha!"_ a mente dela gritava _"Por favor, mate a mim!"_

— Por favor... Não faça... Não faça nada com eles... Por favor... _Mate-me!_ Não... Não faça nada... Com eles... Por favor! É a mim...

— E você acha que eu perderia o favor de eliminar mais um verme, sangue-ruim?

Hermione não soube como, mas ficou de pé. Tentou andar, meneou a cabeça a procura da filha, do marido... Todavia, tudo o que enxergava era o escuro. E mais nada. Um vazio.

— _Escolha..._

— Eu... Por favor... _Eu..._

— Não teria graça. — o rosto de Bellatrix enfim ganhou forma.

No meio do breu, os cachos negros como a morte se destacaram e o sorriso amarelo encardido ganhou força. A costumeira risada aversiva e desoladora ecoou pelos tímpanos de Hermione e essa quis afogar-se nas próprias lágrimas. Não era possível existir dor maior.

Os olhos castanhos percorreram o chão, se, razão, encontrando, atirado em um canto qualquer, o corpo de seu marido. Imóvel. Atado em cordas que não se romperiam com facilidade, _Sangrando_. Hermione berrou. _Por favor, por favor, não faça nada a ele..._ E chorou. Não sobreviveria... Não _sem_ ele. E a gargalhada dissimulada e perversa seguia a ressoar por cada canto encardido daquela sala.

E o choro de Rose assolando os seus ouvidos. Assim como a risada de Bellatrix.

— _Faça a sua escolha, sangue-ruim, antes que eu a faça por você._

O choro desesperado de Rose extinguiu o resto de força que havia em seu corpo. Ron moveu uma mão. Uma única mão. Atirado. Jogado ao breu. E ela nada podia fazer. Odiou-se tanto. Odiou-se até a última fibra de seu ser. E não podia fazer nada...

— _Por favor... Eu imploro... Mate-me. Não os machuque..._

— Escolha _um_ se não serão os _dois_...

— _Eu escolho a mim... A mim..._

Com uma última risada repleta de desdém, Bellatrix balançou a varinha, trazendo o corpo de Ronald até deixá-lo cair sobre os próprios pés. Rose passou a urrar. Abaixando-se para cutucar com a ponta da varinha o corpo desfalecido de Ron, Bellatrix deixou mais um sorriso perdido pelo ar, e, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ver como Hermione se debatia de onde estava, implorava, _rogava para ela deixá-lo em paz_, esganiçava, deixou com que um jato verde saísse por ali, atingindo Ronald no meio do peito e fazendo com que tudo se tornasse escuro.

Hermione abriu os olhos empapados de lágrimas. Precisou de alguns punhados de segundos para entender onde estava e, quando compreendeu, de imediato tateou a cama do seu lado direito, afogando-se outra vez em um choro ao sentir o corpo de seu marido ao seu lado, ainda afundado em um sono profundo. Tremendo, apoiou-se na cama, num movimento bobo, esticando uma mão para senti-lo respirar, para ver o peito dele subindo e descendo... E chorou mais. Chorou mais porque a sensação de perdê-lo era a pior existente e ela _tinha tanto medo..._

Quis acordá-lo. Quis pedir para que ele a abraçasse, para que ele dissesse que nunca mais sairiam dali, que ficariam para sempre juntos, daquela forma. Quis que todos os sonhos ruins se fossem e não voltassem mais. Que Bellatrix apodrecesse em sua memória.

Ainda estava apavorada quando seguiu ao banheiro, encostando a porta com leveza para não chamar a atenção de Ron, ligando o chuveiro e se enfiando por debaixo da água, esperando com veemência que a água levasse embora o pavor que se encontrava incrustado por suas veias.

E não conseguia... Não conseguia deixar de derramar lágrimas...

_Ron está vivo. Rose está viva. Ron está bem. Rose está bem. Ron está vivo. Ron está vivo. Ron está vivo. Rose também..._

Abraçou aquelas palavras. Tentou fazê-las de curativo. O machucado mais uma vez viera à tona... E seguiria ferindo-a. Não era _justo!_ Custava... Conseguir esquecer? E Bellatrix apontara a varinha para o seu marido... E... Poderia matá-lo. Ou a sua pequena filha... Não... Era um sonho... _Pesadelo_... Tudo estava bem... Tudo estava bem...

— _Hermione?_ — mesmo a voz apavorada de seu marido não conseguiu tirá-la dos devaneios. — Hermione, que diabo, o que aconteceu...?

A pergunta ficou levitando e não foi respondida. A porta do box se abriu com força e ele se agarrou a ela, deixando o corpo molhar, moldar-se ao dela em um abraço sufocante para então sentir as lágrimas quentes se juntarem as gotas de água do chuveiro sobre o seu pescoço. Os olhos de Hermione se perdiam em um vermelho vacilante. As mãos tremulavam. E o corpo encharcado mal se movia.

Ronald não pode deixar a recordação escapar. A última vez que a vira daquela forma quebradiça fora no Chalé das Conchas, logo após o episódio da Mansão dos Malfoy. E, intimamente, ele sabia que o acontecimento do futuro era ligado à lembrança obscura do passado.

— _Não chore, por favor..._ — sentou direito no chão do box, aumentando o contato do abraço e levando-a para o conforto de suas pernas. — _Por favor, Hermione, não chore... Eu estou aqui com você... Não chore..._

Os dedos de Hermione tornaram-se prisioneiros de um pequeno pedaço de pena da blusa de Ron, apertando-o com angústia em uma tentativa inútil de diminuir o que sentia. Coisa que parecia impossível de acontecer. Ele seguiu repetindo: _eu estou aqui, por favor, não chore_ e abraçando-a como se o mundo ao redor estivesse acabando, até que, enfim, as palavras começaram a surtir efeito.

Ele estava ali.

Por ela.

— _O que aconteceu com você?_ — ele perguntou, beijando-a várias vezes na testa e entre fios de cabelo grudados por ali, segurando-a firmemente enquanto a ninava. — _Por favor, conte-me o que aconteceu com você para eu poder ajudá-la..._

— _Bellatrix._ — o nome foi proferido em um cochicho sufocado. O medo voltou à tona. — _Ela... Estava viva... E... Nós estávamos na... Mansão dos Malfoy... Mas... O choro da Rose... E você estava caído... Perto dela... Sangrando..._ — os soluços de Hermione aumentaram o volume e a freqüência. — _O choro... Da minha filha... A risada... Dela... E eu pedia... Implorava... Para ela não fazer nada..._ — Ron sentiu o pavor dela na própria carne e quis que tudo o que Hermione sentia, naquele momento, passasse para ele. Queria carregar as dores dela sozinho. Não queria vê-la daquela forma... — _E ela dizia... Escolha... Um... Apenas... Um... E eu implorava... Para ela me escolher... E ela ria... Dizia que não teria... Graça!_ — aferrando-se ao corpo do marido, embrulhando nos braços e abraços, deixou-se chorar por mais algum tempo antes de retomar a força e continuar, com a voz semelhante a um pio: — _Eu pedi tanto... Para ser eu... Eu queria morrer... Não podia deixar nada... Nada... Acontecer com você... Ou com Rose..._ _Eu não saberia... Viver... Sem vocês... E ela... Apontava a varinha... E ria..._

— Hermione... — chamou por ela, contudo, ela pareceu não escutar. — Hermione, _está tudo bem_. Eu estou aqui ao seu lado, Rose está dormindo no quarto ao lado... _Estamos aqui e estamos juntos..._ Nada vai nos acontecer. — seguiu beijando a face dela com uma delicadeza surreal, sentindo-a mais sossegada, serena. — _Você escutou o que eu lhe disse, meu amor? Estamos aqui e sempre estaremos..._

Com a recordação do sonho ruim afastada, Ron conseguiu fazê-la levantar, sempre a deixando _se apoiar_ nele, para então tirar-lhe a roupa molhada e ajudá-la a vestir uma seca. Abaixou a tampa do assento sanitário para colocá-la sentada, para ele poder trocar de roupa também, e, em seguida, secou os cabelos dela com a toalha com mansidão. Separou-se dela por segundos para secar o chão do banheiro cheio de poças de água e deixá-la pentear os fios castanhos. Em seguida levou-a até a cama e deixou-a ali por mais poucos segundos, o suficiente para marchar até o quarto ao lado e pegar o pequeno embrulho cor de rosa que continha a sua filha e levá-lo de volta ao cômodo.

Hermione tremeu subitamente ao receber a garotinha nos braços.

Apenas alguns meses de vida e a menina já lembrava o pai.

Deixou as costas se encontrarem com o apoio da cama, não despregando os olhos do bebê um segundo sequer, e sentindo a presença de Ron ao seu lado, observando Rose, com olhos tão apaixonados quanto os dela.

Ela poderia viver por toda a eternidade envolta daquele calor. Daquela _certeza_ de que nunca nada abalaria aquele amor sublime. Sim, ela poderia...

— _Eu sempre estarei aqui também..._ — Hermione sussurrou para ele, com uma leveza de aliviar, para, depois, começar a cantarolar uma canção de ninar para Rose.

Ron apoiou o queixo no ombro dela, mirando a filha adormecida, escutando a canção proferida por sua esposa e fechando os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava uma mão dela entre uma das suas.

Ele estava ali.

Por ela.

Assim como ela estava ali.

Por ele.


	16. Bolo

**And you can tell everybody this is your song**  
E você poderá contar para todo o mundo que esta é sua canção  
**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**  
Talvez ela seja bastante simples, mas agora que está terminada  
**I hope you don't mind**  
Eu espero que você não se importe  
**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**  
Eu espero que você não se importe que eu tenha colocado em palavras  
**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**  
Como a vida é maravilhosa enquanto você está no mundo  
(**Elton John - Your Song**)

* * *

— Rose, querida, não se apóie na cadeira dessa forma porque você pode cair! — Hermione bronqueou com a pequena garotinha de um ano e dois meses.

Ela deu um sorriso salpicado pelas sardas. E os cachos vermelho-acastanhados balançaram de um lado para o outro, mesmo presos na maria-chiquinha. O vestidinho verde se encontrava sujo de chocolate e os lábios em forma de coração, também.

Hermione quis tirar uma foto daquela cena _linda_, mas se fosse procurar a máquina, o bolo no forno acabaria queimando...

... E ela não pedira um dia de folga no emprego para simplesmente _deixar o bolo queimar_.

Se bem que ela sabia que, mesmo se o bolo virasse pó, Ron comeria.

A fome de seu marido não era daquele planeta.

— Bolo _papi!_ — Rose bateu palmas animadamente, recebendo um beijo na ponta do nariz da mãe e sorrindo abertamente por causa daquele gesto. — _Papi 'sário!_

— Isso, querida, hoje é aniversário do papai! — Hermione sorriu para a filha, guardando o livro de receita e as outras coisas esparramadas pelo balcão. — Vamos comer o bolo que fizemos para ele e depois vamos para a Toca, comemorar. O que você acha?

— _Toca!_ — Rose repetiu sorridente. — _'esta papi!_

— O que, querida? — a mãe coruja perguntou, olhando nos olhos azuis da filha. — Ah, você quer dizer que o papai vai ter uma festa, lá na Toca? — Rose confirmou e sorriu mais um pouco. — Você acha que o seu pai vai gostar do bolo?

— _Si!_

— Espero que sim também!

O apito do despertador soou e Hermione se apressou para tirar o bolo do forno. Rose, no cadeirão, de fato quase caiu da cadeira ao tentar acompanhar todos os passos da mãe. _Nill_, a elfa doméstica (que recebia remuneração pelo trabalho e também tinha férias) apareceu no exato momento e socorreu a garotinha, segurando o cadeirão e recebendo uma risada sapeca da menina.

— A senhora Weasley precisa de alguma ajuda? — Nill perguntou, ganhando uma espécie de "cafuné" de Rose. — O bolo ficou muito bom, senhora.

— Obrigada, Nill. Cozinha nunca foi o meu forte, mas acho que dessa vez eu me superei. — Hermione trocou um sorriso com a elfa e limpou as mãos no avental. — E não precisa se preocupar com nada por hoje, Nill. Vamos para a Toca daqui a pouco. Você deve tirar o resto do dia de folga... — ela falava enquanto enfeitava o bolo com a cobertura e confeitos.

O que sobrou da cobertura se perdeu na boca e no vestido de Rose.

— A senhora não precisa de mim para mais nada nessa noite, senhora Weasley? Quer que eu dê um banho na senhorita Rose? — quando terminou de falar, Rose estendeu a colher cheia de chocolate para a elfa, oferecendo um pouco de seu doce.

Hermione sorriu e as orelhas de Nill encolheram, envergonhada.

— Pode ir, Nill. Vou guardar um pedaço de bolo para você.

— Obrigada senhora Weasley. — agradecida, Nill quase fez uma reverência, porém retesou o movimento ao receber um olhar feio de Hermione. — Boa noite, senhorita Rose.

— '_au Ni!_ — Rose disse entretida demais com o chocolate.

E, ao mesmo tempo em que Nill sumia diante dos olhos das duas, a fogueira, na sala, crepitava e o aniversariante aparecia por ali.

— Acho que o seu pai chegou.

— _PAPI!_ — Rose berrou, deixando a colher perdida em qualquer cantou e se mexendo sem parar no cadeirão, querendo sair para ver o pai. — _Papi adê?_

— Calma Rose, o papai já está vindo! — a mãe lhe sorriu, tirando o avental e limpando rapidamente a boca da filha no mesmo. Em seguida pegou-a no colo e esperou Ron adentrar pela cozinha, seguindo ou o cheiro do bolo, ou a voz da filha.

— _PAPI!_ — a menina praticamente se jogou nos braços do pai assim que o viu. — _anhabeins!_ — deduziram que "anhabeins" era igual a _parabéns_.

— Cadê o abraço e o beijo de parabéns do papai, Rose? — recebeu o que pediu. Um abraço apertado e beijos melados por todo o rosto. Ron morreu de rir do jeito da filha.

— _Senti!_ — Rose cantarolou, apontando para o bolo, dizendo que aquele era um presente. — _Seu..._

— Você e a mamãe fizeram um bolo para mim? — os olhos de Ron enfim encontraram os sorridentes da esposa.

Aproximou-se com jeito, da forma costumeira, tendo o rosto envolto pelas duas mãos de Hermione, que comprimiram as bochechas dele de forma carinhosa, para então receber um beijo adorável nos lábios. Rose soltou uma risadinha.

— Feliz aniversário. — ela lhe desejou, recebendo um meio-abraço e mais um beijo.

— Tem como não ser um _feliz_ aniversário? — Ron perguntou, puxando uma cadeira, ainda com Rose no colo, para se sentar. — Estou com as duas mulheres da minha vida, vou comer um bolo delicioso e depois serei paparicado na Toca. — Hermione revirou os olhos divertida. — Eu adoro o meu aniversário.

— _Papi bolo!_ — em tom mandão, Rose avisou que não queria mais conversa, e sim que queria experimentar a gostosura.

— Sua filha realmente puxou o seu apetite. — sussurrando na beirada do marido, Hermione sorriu ao se afastar para pegar talheres e pratos.

— Não foi só isso que ela herdou do _paizão_, não é, _pequena_? — o patriarca apertou as bochechas róseas da garotinha, recebendo risadas deliciosas que ecoaram pela cozinha e fizeram os pais babões sorrirem ao vento. — Fale para a mamãe que você herdou várias outras coisas minhas!

— Você jura? — brincalhona, Hermione respondeu: — Eu nem tinha reparado que a sua filha é ruiva, tem olhos azuis, sardas e é um pouco desastrada.

— Eu não sou desastrado! — Ron retorquiu, arqueando as sobrancelhas e ganhando mais um beijo da filha. — Fale para a mamãe que eu não sou desastrado e nem você, Rose...

— _Papi n'um..._ — a menininha fez uma careta. — _Bolo!_

— Ok, _apetite_, aqui está o bolo para o seu pai cortar.

A pequena ruiva foi para o colo da mãe temporariamente durante o _parabéns_ e, na hora de fazer o pedido, Rose bateu um pezinho na vela, derrubando-a e fazendo um pouco de lambança. Hermione abafou uma risada e olhou para Ron como se dissesse: _ela puxou o jeito desastrado de alguém..._

E, com certeza, dela não era.

— O que eu posso pedir? — levando a mão ao queixo, fingindo-se de pensativo, Ron mirou a mulher e a filha pelo rabo dos olhos e tendo-as sorridentes.

— _Binquedu!_ — abanando as mãozinhas, Rose respondeu.

— Acho que o papai quer outra coisa, querida... — a mãe falou ao mesmo tempo em que mordeu, com leveza, uma bochecha da filha.

Ron olhou mais uma vez para a esposa e para o _pequeno presente_ que ela levava no colo. E sorriu. Sorriu amplamente por saber que adoraria receber _um outro pequeno presente_ como Rose.

Soprou as velas.

Agora bastava esperar nove meses...

Rose foi para o cadeirão, entretida com o enorme pedaço de bolo que ganhara e Hermione, sentada ao lado do marido, apoiou a cabeça em um ombro dele. Nunca, em sua vida, Ron pensou que sua vida tomaria _aquele rumo_. Estava completando vinte e seis anos, era marido da mulher mais inteligente e perfeita que conhecia e era pai da garotinha mais adorável do mundo. Morava em um sobrado maravilhoso, de tijolos, com as janelas da cor que Hermione escolhera (_vinho_) e com um jardim que lhe lembrava a sua casa da infância. Era um auror, coisa que, nos tempos de Hogwarts, duvidou que conseguiria ser. E ainda ajudava o seu irmão com uma loja que nunca sonhou conseguir dar conta.

Ele tinha tudo. E um pouco mais.

Assim que enfiou o último pedaço de bolo na boca, Ron levantou com cuidado para não assustar Hermione, que seguia apoiada em seu ombro e, em um puxão, levou-a para perto. Ela apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas outra vez, sem entender o porquê daquele movimento súbito.

Sem mais, sem explicação, sem música, o corpo de Ron simplesmente começou a se mover, de um lado para o outro, com o corpo de Hermione bem junto, guiando-a de forma desajeitada e fazendo-a se perder em risadas graciosas. Não havia uma única batida musical ao fundo, apenas o tintilar da colher de Rose contra o prato, mas, de toda forma, os corpos seguiram dançando vagarosamente. Hermione soltou um sorriso emocionado contra o pescoço de Ron, achando-se boba por ver-se murmurando o trecho de uma música que viera em sua cabeça e recordava-lhe os tempos em que era uma criança e assistia aos seus pais, em momentos bonitos, escutando-a e trocando sorrisos amorosos e cúmplices.

Sentiu-se boba... E perdidamente apaixonada.

— _I know it's not much but it's the best I can do, my gift is my song and this one's for you…_ — Hermione cantou baixo, enquanto sentia Ron sorrir em seu ouvido e girá-la em seguida, rapidamente, para trazê-la outra vez de encontro ao seu abraço.

Aquele era _um momento mais que bonito_...


	17. Cenoura

**'Cause I've got you**  
Porque eu tenho você  
**to make me feel stronger**  
Para me fazer me sentir mais forte  
**when the days are rough**  
Quando os dias são duros  
**and an hour seems much longer**  
E uma hora parece muito mais longa  
(**I've Got You - McFLY**)

* * *

— Vamos lá, Rose Weasley, levantando os braçinhos!

A voz de Ronald ecoava pelo quarto rosa e roxo da garotinha que acabara de sair do banho. A pequena, sorridente como quase sempre, obedeceu à ordem do pai, erguendo os dois bracinhos rechonchudos no ar e deixando assim o pai vesti-la com uma blusa de mangas compridas.

— Papi faz frio! — a menininhas resmungou, olhando para baixo e se encontrando só de fralda e meias. — Bumbum gelado. — Ron riu da filha, abrindo uma gaveta da cômoda de roupas dela para pegar uma calça de malha e colocá-la na filha.

— Assim está melhor?

— Si. Bumbum quentinho agora. — dando mais uma risada, o pai fez com que ela sentasse para então procurar uma escova para pentear os cabelos vermelhos.

O problema foi que quando finalmente encontrou, deixou-a cair de susto, devido ao berro de Hermione no corredor: — RONALD, EU VOU AO SUPERMERCADO!

Recolhendo a escova rapidamente com uma mão e segurando a filha com a outra, ele se exasperou, seguindo ao corredor a tempo de escutar os passos pesados de sua esposa na escada. Onde é que Hermione estava com a cabeça de sair em uma noite de nevasca, quase dez horas da noite e, ainda por cima, _grávida de nove meses?_

— O que você vai fazer no supermercado, Hermione? Sua mãe trouxe inúmeras sacolas de comida ontem! — ele falou alto da ponta da escada, descendo com pressa para ter a certeza de que ela não cairia em momento algum.

A gravidez do segundo filho, assim como a de Rose, fora a mil maravilhas. Hermione não tivera enjôos, não tivera desejos muito estranhos, sem contar que ela, durante oito meses, transformava-se em puro dengo e carência. A companhia de Ron era tudo o que ela mais precisava e prezava, então ele não era de reclamar.

Se bem que o último mês era um tormento. Toda a calmaria dos outros 240 dias ai embora correndo quando se defrontava com as reclamações constantes que chegavam, sem serem bem recebidas, no nono mês de gestação.

Parecia que tudo o que ela não reclamara nos primeiros meses chegava à tona no último.

E Ron sabia que teria dor de cabeça até o filho nascer.

— E você viu como está lá fora? Há neve por toda parte, querida! Fique aqui hoje, faça uma lista do que está faltando e assim que o dia nascer amanhã eu vou ao supermercado e compro tudo.

Hermione pareceu nem lhe dar ouvidos. Colocou o cachecol, fechou o sobretudo com certa dificuldade, postou um beijo na bochecha da filha e pegou a bolsa.

— Você sempre se perde no supermercado, demora mais do que o comum e traz um ou outro produto errado. — o comentário desdenhoso de Hermione nem ao menos lhe tirou do sério.

Sem contar que aquela era a _primeira_ "patada" do dia. O que, realmente, era um milagre. Hermione acordara com um _ótimo humor_ naquele início de terceira semana do nono mês... Talvez por saber que entraria em trabalho de parto a qualquer hora. Bastava um piscar de olhos e o seu filho poderia estar em seus braços.

E a tranqüilidade regressaria.

— Então eu vou com você.

— Você não pode. Já está tarde e Rose tem que dormir.

— Ainda não são dez horas, Rose dormiu de tarde, você está grávida e eu vou com você.

— Rose não pode ir. Ela está com o cabelo molhado e pode pegar um resfriado.

— Então eu deixo a Rose na casa dos meus pais, volto e nós vamos, pois eu vou com você.

— Rose não vai dormir na casa dos seus pais hoje. Ela dormiu antes de ontem. Não quero importuná-los.

— Rose não importuna os meus pais, mas se é assim, ela vai conosco, eu a agasalho bem. E não me olhe com essa cara, Hermione, eu não vou deixar a minha esposa sair desse jeito sozinha. Eu já disse que _eu vou com você_.

— Ronald, eu estou grávida e não inválida. Posso muito bem fazer as coisas sem a ajuda de ninguém.

— Você não pode dirigir. — ele contestou, olhando para a barriga dela e sorrindo vitorioso.

— Nem você, ou por acaso você se esqueceu que não tirou ainda a carta de motorista por pura preguiça?

— Não é por preguiça! — rangeu os dentes e decidiu deixar aquela discussão para outra hora. — Então como é que você vai? Você sabe que não é bom aparatar depois do quinto mês!

— _É claro que eu sei!_ — foi a vez dela ranger os dentes. — Eu vou de táxi. Liguei para a estação tem alguns minutos e algum táxi já deve estar chegando aqui para me levar.

— _Nos levar_. — Ron brandou, apontando a varinha para o andar de cima para fazer um casaco de lã azul-claro com um "R" dourado aparecer na escada, assim como um cachecolzinho branco e um gorro da mesma cor. — Vamos com a mamãe, não é mesmo, Rose?

A garota que até o momento estava quieta, entretida tentando pentear o próprio cabelo, concordou com a cabeça, nem ao menos sabendo do que se tratava. Mas se o seu pai falava algo, ela concordava.

Em questão de segundos ele ajeitou-a, fazendo com que apenas os olhos e o nariz aparecessem e sorriu ao ver como Hermione sorria ao ver a filha daquele jeito tão bonitinho. Rose largou a escova para dar atenção à ponta do cachecol.

Ron outra vez usou a varinha para então atrair um sobretudo, dois cachecóis e três pares de luva. Entregou o cachecol e um par de luvas para a esposa, cobriu as mãos da filha e por fim trajou o que restava. Por uma fração de segundos, Hermione sorriu para ele, agradecida pela atenção, mas logo voltou a tragar a saliva emburrada.

— Vocês não precisam ir! Eu já disse que consigo ir sozinha!

Escutaram a buzina do táxi e em um piscar de olhos, Ron conjurara a cadeirinha de segurança de Rose, abrira a porta e saíra pela mesma. Quando a perplexidade de Hermione se esvaíra, ela trancou a casa e seguiu para o táxi, encontrando a filha já ajeitada e confortável e dando o destino ao taxista.

— Ronald você... Está me deixando louca. — ela murmurou, colocando o sinto e se irritando um pouco mais ao vê-lo sorrir. — Por que você está sorrindo?

— Porque você disse essa mesma frase, só que com outra tonalidade, quando fizemos a criança que está ai... — colocou uma mão ternamente sobre a barriga dela e ampliou o sorriso ao observar como as bochechas dela coravam abruptamente.

— Não fale essas coisas perto de... — o olhar de Hermione para cima do taxista curioso deu um basta na conversa.

Mas a mão de Ron seguiu relaxada na barriga da esposa.

Quando o cachecol perdeu a graça para Rose, os enormes olhos azuis pousaram nos castanhos da mãe e a menina também sorriu, com aquele sorriso tão infantil e doce e, ao mesmo tempo, tão de Ron que fez a mãe apaziguar um pouco os nervos.

Não totalmente.

— Mami, compra 'colate?

— Tem chocolate lá em casa, meu amor.

— 'Lorido?

— Chocolate colorido?

— Si... Tem? — franzindo as sobrancelhas, Hermione não soube responder a pergunta da filha e, não se importando de mimá-la um pouco, resolveu que compraria.

— Acho que não, mas vamos comprar, está bem? — afagou os cabelos de Rose e suspirou.

— Afinal, o que vamos comprar no supermercado? — Ron perguntou, atraindo o olhar da esposa.

— _Cenouras_. E chocolate colorido para a Rose.

O queixo de Ron quase tocou o banco do táxi.

— _Você só pode estar brincando!_ — a voz dele saiu esganiçada e outra vez ignorou o olhar assassino da esposa. — Nós estamos indo ao supermercado comprar _apenas_ cenouras?

— E chocolate colorido para a Rose. — Hermione o corrigiu, cruzando os braços e desafiando-o a continuar.

— Por que você não me disse que era _só_ isso?

— Por acaso você perguntou?

— Hermione, eu poderia ter aparatado na casa dos meus pais e pedido algumas cenouras do canteiro!

— Por acaso você não prestou atenção quando eu disse que não queria importunar ainda mais os seus pais?

— Ah, claro, ao invés de fazer isso você resolveu sair numa noite de nevasca, grávida de nove meses, apenas para comprar cenouras? Inferno, Hermione, o que está se passando na sua cabeça?

No mesmo segundo que terminou de falar, Ron se arrependeu profundamente por ter proferido tais palavras que, para Hermione, soaram com insulto. Os olhos dela de imediato se encheram de lágrimas pesadoras e os lábios se frisaram em um bico.

Quem visse aquela cena nunca acreditaria que aquela era _mesmo_ Hermione.

— Não fale assim comigo! — falou entre soluços, deixando as lágrimas caírem à vontade e abaixando a cabeça. — Tão pouco me insulte!

— Hermione, querida, eu não queria fazê-la chorar... — apressando-se para passar um braço ao redor dos ombros dela para abraçá-la, Ron desculpou-se sinceramente.

Rose, ao ver a mãe derramar pares de lágrimas, ameaçou chorar também.

— _Eu só não quero que o nosso filho nasça parecendo uma cenoura!_ — fazendo uma voz meiga, semelhante à de uma criança, ela sussurrou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

— Bem, sinto lhe dizer meu amor, mas a chance de nosso filho nascer com os cabelos com cor de cenoura são enormes... — Ron falou, brincalhão, arrancando uma risada sufocada da esposa. — E eu achei que você não acreditava nisso... Digo, do filho nascer com cara de um desejo não realizado.

— Eu não acredito, mas acho melhor prevenir. Quer dizer, eu não sei se a mãe do Crabbe e a mãe do Goyle passaram algum desejo durante as gestações, então... — foi a ver de Ron gargalhar e abraçá-la um pouco mais.

— Hermione o nosso filho não nascerá com cara de retardado que nem as daqueles dois... — amorosamente ele falou, retirando as mãos dela de cima dos olhos chorões e beijando-as com zelo. Seguiu com aquele tom para enfim falar: — Eu só não quero que você cometa mais loucuras como essa. E se algo acontecesse?

— _O que poderia acontecer, Ron?_

Ron achou melhor não responder para garantir aquela serenidade do momento. Sem contar que Rose acabou interrompendo a conversa quando deu outro sorriso.

— _Bebê!_ — ela cantarolou graciosamente, olhando para a barriga da mãe e balançando os pés embalados em um all-star rosa. — _Maninho..._

— Sim, querida, é o seu irmãozinho. — Hermione, como sempre, emocionou-se com a cena. — Ou irmãzinha, não é mesmo?

— Eu acho que será um garoto. — apertando o nariz da filha com leveza, Ron confessou. — Um garotão para me ajudar a proteger a minha princesinha de marmanjos, não é, pequena?

Hermione revirou os olhos.

Outra vez aquela conversa de que Rose seria para sempre intocável...

E o pior é que Rose concordava, balançando a cabecinha e sorrindo marotamente.

— _Maninho..._

— Será que o vai demorar para chegar? — a mãe cortou o assunto, ansiosa para comer qualquer coisa que envolvesse cenoura. — _Ai!_ — sem mais, nem menos, ela soltou uma exclamação de dor e olhou para baixo, acariciando o ventre e sussurrando: — Hoje você não está colaborando com a mamãe, não é mesmo?

— O que aconteceu? — Ron, preocupado, perguntou.

— Hoje o nosso filho está inquieto. Sem contar que estou tendo mais contrações do que o normal...

— Por que você não me disse? Nós poderíamos ter ido ao St. Mungus mais cedo!

— Porque não é nada demais. Faz algum tempo que o nosso filho está dessa forma. Já estou me acostumando... Se bem que hoje... _Ai!_

— Você não acha melhor voltar para casa Hermione?

— Maninho não 'chuca a mami! — Rose fez um bico enorme e apontou para a barriga da mãe outra vez, como se estivesse dando um sermão no bebê.

— Seu irmão não está me machucando, meu amor. — Hermione apressou-se a dizer. — Já estamos chegando, querido. Não se preocupe... — falou normalmente, mas o marido pode reparar que aos poucos ela empalidecia.

Não demorou mais dois minutos para o táxi parar em frente a um supermercado.  
Hermione retirou o dinheiro trouxa da bolsa para pagar e, em meio tempo, respirou profundamente para reunir forças para sair do carro. Ron saiu primeiro e rapidamente atravessou o carro para tirar Rose da cadeirinha e ajudar a esposa a se levantar.

Enquanto segurava a filha por uma mão e cedia a outra para Hermione, Ron reparou que a expressão da segunda se transformou. Os olhos arregalados demonstravam pavor.

— Ron... — Hermione grunhiu. — _A bolsa!_

— Você deixou a sua bolsa dentro do táxi? — ingenuamente ele perguntou, olhando para o táxi que permanecia parado e completando: — Eu pego para você...

— _Não é dessa bolsa que eu estou falando, Ron!_

A ficha caiu e ele olhou diretamente para o chão, encontrando o que esperava encontrar e se afligindo. Soltou as mãos das duas e as colocou uma de cada lado da cabeça, sem ter a menor ideia do que fazer.

Não podiam aparatar. Não havia lareira alguma para levá-los ao St. Mungus. **  
**Nôitibus Andante era sem cogitação. Nem de vassoura. Nem de... _Oh, Merlin, ele não queria que o seu filho nascesse em frente a um supermercado!_

— _Ron, o que foi?_

— Como vamos para o St. Mungus? Hermione, você está bem? Não podemos aparatar... Você está sentindo muita dor? O que vamos fazer?

— Vamos entrar no táxi outra vez e ir a um Hospital.

— Hospital... _Trouxa?_

— Não, Ron, um Hospital de Trasgos. O que você acha? _Ai!_ — o gemido de dor se tornou ainda mais agudo aos ouvidos de Ron. — Eu nasci em um Hospital trouxa e milhões de pessoas também. Qual é o problema?

— Nenhum. _Nenhum mesmo._ Tudo ótimo. Perfeito. Você está bem?

— Eu estou _ótima_, Ronald. Será que você pode pedir para o táxi nos levar antes que ele vá embora?

— O que? — perdido, ele coçou a nuca e pegou a filha no colo. — Ah, sim, eu posso. Posso sim. Claro que eu posso...

— Então o que você está esperando?

— Eu? Nada... Absolutamente nada...

— RONALD, O TÁXI! — Hermione berrou, apontando para o carro e sinalizando com uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava o pulso da pequena Rose. — Ou você quer que os eu filho nasça dentro de uma cesta de supermercado?

Com uma agonia e desespero palpável, Ron abriu a porta do táxi e falou rapidamente com o taxista, dizendo que precisavam, ironicamente, _voar_ até o Hospital mais próximo. Colocou a filha outra vez na cadeirinha e, com as mãos tremendo, ajudou Hermione a embarcar.

Ron não conseguia se lembrar qual fora a última vez que o desespero tomara conta dele daquela forma. E uma ponta de raiva, por ver como Hermione seguia calma ao seu lado, segurando uma mãozinha de Rose e respirando lenta e profundamente...

... Por acaso era ele que iria parir uma criança em poucas horas?

— A dor diminuiu? — empenhando-se para deixá-la confortável, ele retirou o próprio sobretudo e o dobrou, transformando-o em um protótipo de travesseiro e ajeitando-o atrás da cabeça dela.

— Ao contrário. — uma risadinha contida escapou dos lábios de Hermione, que no momento se encontravam encrespados pela sensação. — Assim que chegarmos ao Hospital você precisa avisar aos seus pais, aos meus e ao Harry e a Gina. Você lembra o telefone da casa dos meus pais, não é? — se irritando mais um pouco com a calma dela, ele confirmou com a cabeça, reformulando o número mentalmente. — E o número da casa do Harry? — Ron parou de mover a cabeça. — Espera, acho que eu tenho uma caneta em algum lugar na minha bolsa... — assim que abriu a bolsa – extremamente organizada – Hermione encontrou o que procurava e soltou a mão da filha para segurar uma do marido entre a sua. — Ligue para o Harry, avise e pergunte para ele se ele pode avisar os seus pais. — anotou o telefone do amigo na mão dele e soltou mais um gemido de dor. — Eu acredito que o Harry, a Gina e as nossas mães vão querer ir ao Hospital, então eu vou ver em qual iremos e você os avisa. E também temos que pegar as coisas do bebê lá em casa... E vamos ver onde Rose ficará. Não quero que ela passe a noite no Hospital...

... Ok, definitivamente seria ele a parir uma criança, tamanho o nervosismo.

— Ron, meu amor, fique calmo. — ela lhe deu um daqueles sorrisos quentes de verão e o beijou singelamente nos lábios. — Já passamos por isso uma vez. Não é o fim do mundo...

— Mas você está sentindo dor...

— É uma dor _boa_, de certa forma. Daqui algumas horas eu estarei com o meu filho no colo... Você acha que eu estou me importando com... — pausa. — _Ai!_ — Com essas contrações?

Bem, ele estava...

— Hospital, Harry, seus pais, meus pais, Rose, coisas do bebê... — repetindo a lista baixinho, Ron acariciou os cabelos da esposa, perguntando-se em silêncio quando é que chegariam ao Hospital. — Hospital, Harry, seus pais, meus pais, Rose, coisas do bebê...

Por que, Merlin, tudo parecia longe quando eles andavam de carro?

— _Maninho 'gando?_ — com a voz sonolenta a pequena perguntou. Todo aquele tumulto levara o sono até ela.

— O seu irmãozinho está a caminho... — foi o pai quem respondeu e logo em seguida grunhiu. — Hermione, nós não decidimos um nome!

— Eu estava pensando que caso seja menino, podemos homenagear o seu pai...

— Mas e o seu pai?

— Provavelmente teríamos que ter outro filho homem para colocar o nome dele.

Os dois deram risadas gostosas, acompanhadas de outro gemido de Hermione.

— E se for menina?

— _Menina não! É maninho!_ — Rose respondeu emburrada, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

— Ok, ok, é um menino então. — Ron deu mais uma risada e nem atreveu a pensar no berreiro que Rose abriria caso viesse outra pequena...

— Teremos que decidir depois. Chegamos! — com a voz sufocada Hermione avisou e repetindo o que fizera na hora do supermercado, pagou o taxista e esperou a ajuda de Ron que logo veio.

Em menos de cinco minutos estava acomodada em uma cadeira de rodas e conversando com as enfermeiras sobre o seu seguro de saúde. Ron, ao seu lado, escutava o que a esposa dizia sem entender uma única palavra.

— Seguro de saúde? — ele murmurou perplexo. — Para que isso?

— Bem, há mais trouxas no mundo do que bruxos e por isso os Hospitais trouxas... _Ai!_ — os olhos dela rodaram em órbitas. — Nós podemos conversar sobre isso outra hora?

Uma enfermeira sorridente se aproximou cautelosamente, pedindo licença para ele e levando Hermione para um quarto, prometendo que logo voltaria. Outra enfermeira, essa um tanto quanto mais rabugenta, entregou uma folha para ser preenchida por Ronald e ele, sem querer, voltou aos tempos de Hogwarts. Infelizmente dessa vez não teria como pedir ajuda à Hermione.

— _Como assim vocês pedem para eu escolher entre a minha esposa e o meu filho, em caso de acidentes?_ — mais uma vez no dia a boca dele quase tocou o chão. — _Inferno sangrento, isso não é coisa que se peça!_ — voltou a resmungar, pulando a opção e preenchendo todo o resto, enquanto Rose, sentada no balcão, distribuía sorrisos para todo mundo que passava. — Terminei. Posso ver a minha esposa agora?

— A Sra. Weasley está sendo acomodada na sala pré-parto onde uma enfermeira obstétrica aferirá a temperatura e a pressão arterial dela. Também conferirá os batimentos cardíacos do bebê e checará o tipo sanguíneo e a dilatação do colo do útero dela. Enquanto isso o senhor gostaria de fazer alguma ligação ou tomar um café? — a enfermeira falou desdenhosamente, como se estivesse com saco cheio de repetir aquela mesma coisa para pais que por ali passavam.

— Ah... — nada saiu da boca dele. Enfermeira o quê? E dilatação de onde? — Eu gostaria de... Hum... Fazer uma ligação... Por favor.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a enfermeira _Dolores_ (apelido carinhoso que Ron colocou na enfermeira rabugenta) lhe entregava um aparelho de telefone, os olhos azuis ariscos procuraram o telefone e se arregalaram quando viram que já era quase onze horas.

Harry provavelmente estava dormindo, assim como os seus pais e os de Hermione.

— _Hum... Alô?_ — quem atendeu foi Gina com a voz sonolenta. Ron não soube o que falar. — Harry eu acho que essa desgraça de telefone está ficando louco.

— _Então desliga..._ — escutou a voz do amigo do outro lado da linha e se apressou a dizer:

— Não, Gina, espere! — como ele ainda não sabia usar muito bem aquele negócio, Ron chacoalhou o aparelho, lembrando-se em seguida que Hermione já o repreendera por aquilo. Então parou e respirou fundo.

— _Ron? Olha aqui seu trasgo idiota, por que você..._ — o raciocínio de Gina foi rápido. — _HARRY ACORDA, A HERMIONE ESTÁ TENDO O BEBÊ!_

— _Não, Gina, você está sonhando... Volte a dormir..._

— HARRY É SÉRIO! RON, ESPERE AI! NÓS JÁ ESTAMOS INDO PARA O ST. MUNGUS...

— Gina, nós não estamos no St. Mungus! Estamos em um Hospital Trouxa.

— Posso saber por que diabos você está num Hospital Trouxa? O que você aprontou com a Hermione para vocês irem parar ai?

— Por que eu sou sempre o culpado?

— Porque normalmente a culpa é sua.

— Eu não fiz nada dessa vez! A culpa foi da Hermione...

— É, Harry, talvez você tenha razão. Eu acho que estou sonhando. — tirando graça com a cara do irmão e deixando o assunto de lado, ela continuou: — Onde vocês estão?

— Eu... Não sei. Espere. — Ron colocou o telefone no gancho e olhou para a enfermeira. — Oi, você pode me dizer como chama esse Hospital?

— Hospital _St. Mary_, em Paddington, na região oeste de Londres, no distrito de Westminster. Se quiser temos panfletos sobre o balcão. — a enfermeira arqueou as sobrancelhas e passou a prestar atenção nas próprias unhas.

Ron pegou o telefone novamente, com uma leve vontade de estuporar a mulher, e notou que o objeto estava mudo.

— Gina? Gina? _Alô?_

— Você desligou na cara dela. — a enfermeira Dolores resmungou entre dentes. — É preciso ligar outra vez.

Ron repetiu tudo o que a enfermeira falou em voz baixa e zombeteira, imitando-a de uma forma ridícula e escutando uma risadinha da filha.

— _RONALD? ALÔ?_ — do outro lado a sua irmã berrava e os comentários de Harry eram inaudíveis.

— GINA?

— RONALD O QUE ACONTECEU?

— A enfermeira disse que eu desliguei na sua cara.

— Mas como você desligou na minha cara?

— Eu não entendo essas coisas de trouxas, Gina! — a enfermeira olhou enfezada para ele, ofendida por ter sido chamada de trouxa. — Olha, nós estamos no Hospital St. Mary, em Paddington, na região oeste de Londres, no...

— Ok. Vamos deixar os garotos na casa da mamãe e estamos indo para ai!

— Ah, Gina, será que você pode avisar aos nossos pais que o neto deles está nascendo?

— Acho que eu terei que tocar no assunto, não é mesmo? — ela soltou uma risadinha. — Já estamos indo!

_Pronto_, Ronald pensou mentalmente. _Primeiro passo realizado_.

Desligou o telefone e acariciou uma bochecha de Rose que com o toque, soltou um bocejo preguiçoso e apoiou a cabecinha na cabeça do pai, olhando-o atenciosamente com os olhos azuis e sorrindo.

— Eu tive uma idéia, pequena... Que tal se você falar para o vovô e para a vovó Granger que o seu irmãozinho está nascendo? — assim que terminou de falar escutou um gritinho animado da menina, que concordou com a cabeça e deixou o sono de lado por alguns segundos. — Depois o papai a levará até a Toca para você fazer companhia para o James e para o Albus, que tal?

— James e Albus! — ela repetiu toda cantarolante, já pensando na bagunça que aprontaria quando chegasse à casa dos avôs. — Liga papi! — puxou uma mão do pai e colocou sobre o telefone! — Vovós!

— Você vai falar com eles?

— Si.

— Você não sabe o peso que está me tirando, Rose Weasley. Vou comprar um brinquedo enorme para você amanhã. — num tom brincalhão ele anunciou e ganhou um beijo estralado da filha.

E enfermeira pigarreou enquanto Ron discava o número da casa dos Granger.

— _Oi, vovi!_ — a pequena falou feliz, assim que escutou a voz do avô. — Mami no 'pital! Maninho 'gando! — pausa para Rose coçar o nariz sardento. — Si. 'Pital, vovi. Maninho meu... Si... — pausa para ela olhar para os lados, com uma mãozinha no telefone, escutando o avô falar. — Falar com papi? Tá. — antes de estender o telefone a menininha deu uma risada. — Tá. Si. Ti amo. 'Bejo. _Tó_. — Rose entregou o telefone para o pai e piscou os olhos calmamente, sem falar mais nada.

— O seu avô desligou?

Ela negou com a cabeça e sorriu sapeca.

Ronald respirou fundo. Ele adorava os sogros, mas também adorava não precisar conversar com o sogro sozinho. Sem a esposa do lado, principalmente. Suspirando e vendo que não teria outra escolha, atendeu.

— Boa noite Sr. Granger. — vez ou outra Ron estranhava repetir o sobrenome _Granger_. Ele não sabia o porquê, só sabia que estranhava. — Há um pouco mais de uma hora. Sim, estamos em um Hospital, bem, hum... — tragou a saliva, não sabendo como chamar o seu sogro de _trouxa_ sem parecer uma ofensa. — Não, foi tudo uma surpresa. Hermione resolveu sair tarde da noite para comprar algumas coisas no supermercado e eu tentei impedi-la, mas não haveria pessoa no mundo para fazê-la parar. Então Rose e eu fomos com ela e assim que chegamos ao supermercado, à bolsa estourou. — Ron coçou a nuca, incomodado. — Estamos no Hospital St. Mary. O senhor sabe onde é? Ah, não, eu não sabia que ela nasceu aqui... Não, acho que nem ela percebeu. Não sei, senhor. Não, ainda não fui para casa pegar as coisas do bebê... Não precisa se incomodar, Sr. Granger. Ah, então se não for nenhum incômodo... Você sabe onde está à chave reserva? As coisas do bebê estão dentro do armário do quarto dele. Ok, muito obrigado. Vou avisar. Ok... Até logo.

O telefone foi para o gancho e Ron, na mesma hora, puxou Rose para o colo e encheu a face corada da filha de beijos. A garota gargalhou gostosamente e colocou as mãozinhas ao redor do rosto do pai, mordendo uma bochecha dele e, em seguida, pousando o rosto no contorno dele para então descansar.

— O papai só está esperando o tio Harry e a tia Gina chegarem para levá-la a casa do vovô Weasley, tudo bem? Não quero que a sua mãe fique sozinha...

— Tá. — Rose bocejou.

— Mas você pode dormir se quiser, pequena...

— 'bejo na mami. — a garotinha sussurrou. — 'di boa 'noite.

— Vamos esperar então um pouco para ver se poderemos dar um beijo na sua mãe... — assim que terminou de falar, Rose arregalou os olhos e os lábios, abrindo um sorriso gigantesco. — O que foi Rose?

— 'Dinha e 'dinho!

A ruiva praticamente se atirou nos braços do padrinho que, com os cabelos mais bagunçados do que o normal e com os óculos um pouco torto, pegou-a no ar e beijou-a na ponta do nariz. Gina fez o mesmo que a afilhada, mas não nos braços do marido, e sim nos do irmão.

— Parabéns, papai! — Gina cantarolou emocionada, beijando Rose para logo abraçar o irmão mais uma vez.

— Já vou avisando que não adianta ficar me paparicando, Gina. Caso nasça uma menina, o nome dela não será Ginevra. — irritando a irmã e segurando-a imediatamente pelos ombros, pois sabia que ela tentaria se afastar após o comentário, Ron recebeu um tapa forte no torso e soltou uma risada. — Nervosinha.

— Trasgo.

— Tronquilho ambulante.

— Cara de Grindylow.

— Gnomo de jardim!

— Goblin babaca!

Harry e Rose não piscaram uma vez sequer durante a troca amorosa de apelidos.

— Se a Hermione estivesse aqui, provavelmente teria lançando o olhar de Hermione em vocês dois por estarem se ofendendo ao se compararem com criaturas mágicas. — Harry falou divertido, balançando a cabeça de forma negativa, como se estivesse reprovando aquela cena.

— Mami não gosta! — Rose mostrou careta para os dois, na defensiva da mãe. — Nem eu!

— Desculpe-me, meu amor! — Gina, conseguindo se desvencilhar do abraço ainda aperta do irmão, pegou a sobrinha entre os braços e fez-lhe um carinho no rosto. — A "dinha" promete não falar mais que o seu papai tem cara de Grindylow ou que ele é um Goblin babaca.

— E o trasgo? — foi Ron que perguntou de braços cruzados.

— Ai você já está pedindo de mais. — ela respondeu com uma careta. — Pequena, você quer que a "dinha" a leve para a casa do vovô e da vovó Weasley?

— _Si 'dinha!_ — a pequena Weasley deu um sorrisinho, mas logo um bico se formou em seus lábios em forma de coração. — E a mami?

— A mamãe vai ficar bem, Rose. — o pai se aproximou para colocar um cacho vermelho da garota para atrás da orelhinha delicada e segurar as mãos dela. — Amanhã, quando você acordar, você conhecerá o seu irmãozinho.

— Maninho! — a menina repetiu contentíssima, mas os olhinhos denunciavam o cansaço. — Dá 'bejo na mami, papi?

— Você quer que eu dê um beijo na mamãe por você?

— Si.

— Então está bem.

— Quer que eu vá com você? — Harry perguntou a esposa, que negou e beijou-lhe docemente na boca.

— Não precisa querido. Fique com o Ron. Vou apenas organizar tudo com a Rose e com os nossos filhos, falar com o papai para não deixar as crianças se pendurarem no teto e comer alguma coisa.

— Tem certeza que você não quer que eu vá com você, Gina? Você também está grávida...

— De quatro meses! Posso aparatar sem que o meu filho nasça parecendo um Erumpente. — mordeu a língua assim que terminou de falar. — Não contem a Hermione que ofendi quatro criaturas mágicas hoje, por favor.

— Contanto que você não ofenda os elfos... — Ron sorriu de lado, bagunçando os cabelos. — Vem cá, Rose Weasley, venha me dar o meu beijo de boa noite...

A garotinha tascou um beijo na boca do pai para em seguida acomodar-se no colo da tia.

— Cuidado, Ron... A sua filha será uma beijoqueira quando crescer. — Gina falou brincando e Harry se perguntou se a esposa gostaria de morrer ou se a gravidez estava tirando a sanidade dela.

— Olha aqui, Gina...

Antes que Ron começasse o discurso, Gina olhou para os lados descaradamente e, aproveitando que a enfermeira – que nem ao menos havia cumprimentado-a – saíra por uns minutos, aparatou com a sobrinha e deixou o irmão e o marido para trás.

Os xingamentos de Ronald ficaram voando pelo vento.

— E ai? — Harry deu de ombros, olhando para o amigo.

— Eu acho que...

Mais uma vez foi interrompido, só que daquela vez pela enfermeira educada que levara Hermione para o quarto.

— Sr. Weasley... — a mulher deixou de falar assim que viu Harry e então deu um sorriso doce, cumprimentando-o também. — Boa noite, senhor...

— Harry. — Harry sorriu de volta também.

— Sr. Weasley, a sua esposa já está devidamente instalada e pediu para que eu lhe perguntasse se o senhor já ligou para os pais dela, para os seus e para os seus amigos. — a enfermeira se concentrou na lista, esperando não deixar passar nenhum passo: — Perguntou também se a sua filha dormiu e se o senhor já foi buscar as coisas do bebê...

— Ah... — Ron entreabriu a boca, tentando lembrar a ordem para dar as respostas. Coçou a nunca e suspirou: — Será que eu não posso falar com ela?

— Oh, sim, seria melhor! — a enfermeira concordou, aliviada por não ter que repassar todas as respostas. — Quer que eu os leve até lá?

— Por favor. — o desespero voltou a tomar conta do corpo do ruivo. — Ela está bem?

— Sim, sua esposa está radiante. — a outra lhe sorriu com o olhar. — São poucas as mulheres que entram em trabalho de parto e permanecem tão calmas quanto ela...

— É, a Gina que o diga. — Harry sussurrou, lembrando dos gritos que escutou, dos xingamentos que recebeu e de como seus dedos só voltaram a se mover dias depois dos nascimentos dos filhos. — Você tem sorte.

— É, muita. — Ron achou melhor não tocar no assunto de como haviam ido parar em um Hospital Trouxa.

— Por acaso a enfermeira que estava no balcão explicou o procedimento do parto? Sua esposa disse que vocês tiveram o primeiro filho em, bem, outro país.

Harry soltou uma risada singela e Ron voltou a coçar a nuca.

— Bem, a enfermeira do balcão não me explicou muita coisa. — o ruivo entortou o nariz.

— Nós costumamos falar algumas coisas aos maridos, pois há alguns que passam mal quando vêem que a esposa está tomando soro pelas veias para se hidratar ou, em caso de partos realizados com cesárea, eles costumam se desesperar ao saber que é necessário, algumas vezes, realizar uma lavagem intestinal...

Os olhos azuis e os verdes se arregalaram.

Detalhes demais, detalhes demais...

— Se bem que a sua esposa disse que quer que o parto seja normal. Estou certa, Sr. Weasley? — Ron concordou com a cabeça sem saber pelo que concordava, ainda pensando nas palavras "lavagem" e "intestinal". — O colo do útero da sua esposa está dilatado três centímetros e meio, mas é recomendável esperar se dilatar cinco centímetros para aplicar a anestesia para levá-la até a sala de parto...

Harry tragou a saliva.

Nunca, em vida, pensou que escutaria algo referente ao colo do útero de Hermione.

Ron também não.

— Pronto, chegamos. — os três pararam em frente a uma porta e Ron, meio sem graça, agradeceu. — Não há o que agradecer. Daqui alguns minutos eu volto para ver se tudo está bem.

Ela abriu a porta para os dois homens atravessarem e a fechou, sem deixar de avisar que, qualquer coisa, bastava chamar.

Hermione olhou para eles com um sorriso do tamanho do universo.

— _Harry!_ — a voz de Hermione costumava ficar esganiçada quando ela soltava gritinhos. Daquela vez não foi diferente. Na verdade, foi até mais agudo. — Que bom que você já chegou! — ela abriu os braços, chamando-o para um abraço que logo foi dado. — A Gina...?

— Foi levar Rose para a Toca, colocar ordem na bagunça e comer alguma coisa. Daqui a pouco ela está aqui. — Harry sentou na beirada da cama, sorrindo para a melhor amiga.

— Ron está se comportando? — ela perguntou, estendendo uma mão para o marido e sentindo os dedos sendo entrelaçados pelos dele. — Quando tivemos Rose, achei que ele iria desmaiar.

— Até mais do que o normal. — dando uma risada alta, Harry respondeu e recebeu um "meio-soco" no ombro.

— Por que você tem esse maldito costume de falar ao meu respeito quando eu estou ao lado de vocês? Ah, e é claro, não me colocarem na conversa.

— Porque se nós o colocássemos na conversa não seria tão divertido. — Hermione resmungou, mas em seguida postou um beijo na palma da mão do marido e torceu as sobrancelhas, mostrando que estava sentindo dor, mesmo que não demonstrasse.

— Nessas horas eu queria estar no St. Mungus. A poção calmante é bem melhor do que as anestesias, mas... — Hermione deu de ombros e suspirou. — Olha aqui, pequeno Weasley, não é bonito chutar a sua mãe! — ela disse para a própria barriga, colocando a mão que não estava presa entre a do marido sobre o ventre. — Por favor, querido, você não se importa de vir logo ao mundo?

Os dois homens trocaram olhares entre uma risada e outra.

Hermione, com toda a certeza do mundo, ficava abalada durante o nono mês.

— Rose não chorou? — ela ergueu o rosto para mirar os olhos azuis de Ron. — Ela não gosta de dormir sem um beijo de boa noite...

— Ela me fez prometer que eu lhe daria um beijo de boa noite por ela... — Ron sorriu, afagando os cachos da esposa e realizando o pedido da filha ao selar os lábios com os dela. — Sabe o que é engraçado? — Hermione se espreguiçou na cama, rolando os olhos pelo quarto ao sentir mais uma contração. Os outros dois se prepararam para ajudá-la, caso necessário. — Antes de tudo isso, digo, quando nós estávamos em Hogwarts, eu tentava nos imaginar no futuro. Isso é, caso sobrevivêssemos... — tocar no assunto da Guerra nunca era agradável. — Eu não conseguia imaginar nada... Não sabia como seria... Eu só implorava para que vocês dois fizessem parte dele. — ela confessou com os olhos úmidos e tratou de enxugá-los antes de preocupá-los. — E eu percebi que nunca agradeci a vocês dois por terem me acolhido como amiga, mesmo depois de eu ter bancado a sabe-tudo arrogante por diversas vezes no primeiro ano...

— É, foi mesmo difícil suportá-la... — Harry revirou os olhos, com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. — Mas eu dou um descontou porque você apenas salvou a nossa pele muitas vezes...

— Ah, Harry! — os olhos de Hermione ficaram ainda mais cristalinos. — Vocês foram os meus primeiros amigos e graças a isso olhe só tudo o que eu tenho hoje em dia!

— No momento você tem contrações e o colo de útero dilatado. — Ron brincou, escutando risadas incrédulas dos outros dois e sentando na cama, ao lado da esposa. — Hermione, não fomos nós que demos a chance a você para ser nossa amiga. _Simplesmente aconteceu porque precisava acontecer_. Eu tenho certeza que falo por mim e pelo Harry quando eu digo que nós dois tivemos mais sorte em encontrá-la do que você teve em nos encontrar. — o moreno confirmou com a cabeça veemente. — Não só por você e a sua inteligência terem nos tirado de várias encrencas, mas porque você foi à amiga mais leal e que esteve lá quando todos nós precisávamos. — ele postou um beijo na mão dela e sorriu um pouco. — Mas ok, eu confesso que aquele Trasgo Montanhês do nosso primeiro ano influenciou um pouco a nossa amizade...

— _Um pouco..._ — Harry disse entre uma risada e outra.

Hermione tentou rir, mas precisou cerrar os dentes para não deixar um gemido alto de dor escapar. O marido percebeu que a expressão dela outra vez voltava a empalidecer e levantou, avisando que sairia do quarto para procurar uma enfermeira e que logo voltaria.

Ron pediu para Harry tomar conta de Hermione, e os dois sorriram diante do pedido.

Assim que o ruivo saiu pela porta, o olhar azul se encontrou com o olhar castanho e, sem mais, os dois soltaram gargalhadas.

Hermione, até o sexto ano, nunca entendera o porquê de se sentir tão confortável quando perto de Harry... Então começou a analisar a relação de Gina e de Ron. Claramente os dois brigavam – e muito – por besteiras, por meros detalhes insignificantes ou ciúmes absurdos por parte dos _dois_. Mas no final de todos os dias, independente se horas antes eles estavam arrancando os fios de cabelo vermelhos um do outro, eles se sentavam juntos na mesa da janta, trocavam sorrisos sardentos idênticos e conversavam com uma sintonia surreal. Algo que apenas irmãos poderiam entender...

E foi assim que Hermione percebeu o que Harry era para ela. Um amigo de sangue, um irmão de alma. As gargalhadas, os abraços e as trocas de pensamento silenciosas eram algo que apenas eles e mais ninguém compreendiam.

Ela era realmente agradecida por ter aqueles dois homens – e ainda garotos – em sua vida.

— É, quem diria... — foi o garoto-da-cicatriz que falou: — Nunca que eu imaginaria você e Ron casando, tendo filhos e não assassinando um ao outro. — a frase saiu totalmente irônica, de forma a mostrar que ele tinha certeza daquele fato há anos. Hermione caiu na risada. — Todos aqueles anos, aquelas brigas... Eu sempre sabia que vocês não se suportavam, que assim que Hogwarts terminasse, vocês seguiriam caminhos diferentes e nunca mais se veriam...

— Ah, Harry, pare com isso! — ela falou, sem deixar de rir. — Não era tão óbvio assim!

— É, realmente. Você, o Ron e a Rita Skeeter não sabiam... — Harry riu junto com a amiga. — O que é que a Skeeter falou sobre nós no quarto ano mesmo?

— Faço questão de não lembrar. E também tento apagar da minha memória a parte em que ela me chamou de uma bruxa feia que utilizava a inteligência para preparar poções do amor para conquistar bruxos famosos. — Hermione cruzou os braços acima da barriga e revirou os olhos. — Se já não bastasse o Torneio Tribruxo, Voldemort, você e Ron brigados, eu ainda tive que aturar aquela mulher...

— Acredite quando eu digo que Ron deve ser o que mais guarda mágoas de Skeeter. Primeiro ela falou que você estava comigo, depois a chamou de feia, depois ainda espalhou a história com o Krum...

— Bom, levando em conta que o Ron é um poço de mágoas... — Hermione voltou a sorrir, balançando a cabeça. — Até hoje ele olha meio de lado para o Dino...

— Não é só ele. — Harry resmungou e a outra entreabriu a boca, levemente pasma. Fechou-a em seguida para segurar outro gemido.

— Vocês dois... _Ai_. — parou a frase logo no começo e olhou para a porta que se abria, esperando Ron aparecer...

... Mas quem adentrou no quarto, daquela vez, foi sua mãe, a Sra. Weasley e Gina.

Harry achou que aquela era a deixa para sair do cômodo em silêncio, pois as duas mais velhas pareciam uma pilha de nervos e, provavelmente, sobraria para ele por ser o único homem ali.

— Harry querido — a Sra. Weasley o chamou antes que ele conseguisse escapar: — onde o Ronald está?

— Foi chamar uma enfermeira para mim, Sra. Weasley. — Hermione sabia que a sogra pariria uma criança se pensasse que o filho estava andando pelos corredores, sem rumo. — Ele já deve estar voltando...

— E como você está querida? — foi a Sra. Granger quem perguntou.

Gina olhou sorrateira para o marido e lhe sorriu antes que ele, por fim, conseguisse sair dali.

— Eu estou bem, mamãe. Só que dessa vez está doendo um pouco mais do que o parto de Rose...

— Isso significa que esse filho será mais complicado. — Gina falou sorridente. — Mamãe sempre disse que os partos mais difíceis foram o de Ron, Fred e Jorge. — a garota era a única, tirando Jorge, que conseguia mencionar o nome de Fred com facilidade nas conversas. — Está explicado o porquê deles terem dado tanta dor de cabeça.

— Gina fala como se fosse uma flor que se cheira... — Ron adentrou no quarto, olhando feio para a irmã. — Oi mamãe, oi Sra. Granger. — não esperou o cumprimento das outras, aproximando-se mais uma vez da esposa e olhando-a com adoração. — A enfermeira já está a caminho, meu amor...

— O Ron ainda não passou mal? — a pergunta de Gina deixou o irmão ainda mais enfezado.

— Ginevra, pare de irritar o seu irmão. — Molly ordenou, ficando ao lado do filho e abraçando-o amorosamente.

— Boa noite... — uma outra enfermeira entrou e cumprimentou todo mundo com um sorriso doce. — Eu vim conferir a dilatação da Sra. Weasley. — todo mundo, menos a Sra. Granger, soltou risadinhas. Aquela frase era bem estranha, ainda mais quando Molly e Hermione estavam no mesmo local. — Eu poderia pedir para vocês esperarem na sala de espera? Normalmente a mamãe não acha muito bom fazer isso com várias pessoas olhando... — as bochechas de Hermione coraram de imediato. As de Ron também. Gina não evitou rir. — A não ser que o marido ou a mãe desejem ficar aqui...

— Pode ficar Sra. Granger. — Ron arregalou os olhos azuis e saiu do abraço da mãe. — Eu vou ficar aqui fora esperando. — beijou a esposa nos lábios delicadamente e, em seguida, saiu puxando Gina pelo braço, sem dizer nada.

— Ron está nervoso. — Molly deu um sorriso pequeno, orgulhosa do filho que possuía. — Bem, querida, vou sair também. — beijou-a nos cabelos e apertou firme uma de suas mãos. — Mal posso esperar para ver o meu netinho...

Depois de alguns poucos minutos, quando finalmente uma médica obstetra apareceu na porta do quarto com uma prancheta na mão e um residente do lado, Ronald percebeu que toda a "calma" que conseguira manter até então esvaia, aos poucos, pelos seus dedos. A ficha caiu, enfim. Seria pai outra vez. De outra criança. Ruiva, provavelmente.  
A respiração começou a falhar, assim como a resistência das pernas.  
Gina, que se encontrava há poucos centímetros de distância, segurou firmemente uma mão dele, tentando passar um pouco de calma e conseguindo cumprir a meta. Ficando de pé, junto da irmã, Ron se aproximou da médica que sorria tranquilamente.

— O senhor deve ser o Sr. Weasley. Eu sou a Dr. Georgia Davies, prazer. — os dois trocaram um cumprimento formal de mãos e o outro sussurrou um: _prazer_. — Vim avisar que a sua esposa será levada para a sala de parto nesse momento e também vim perguntar se o senhor gostaria de assistir o parto.

Em silêncio, Ron refletiu um segundo. Ele conseguira ficar _quase_ o tempo todo ao lado de Hermione, no parto de Rose. Só passou levemente mal – a ponto de quase colocar as tripas e o coração para fora – na hora em que a curandeira, no St. Mungus, avisou: "_vamos começar a empurrar..._"  
Fora isso, sossegado era o seu nome do meio.

— Eu acho melhor... — Gina começou, mas o irmão a interrompeu.  
— Está bem. — a resposta de Ron fez com que a boca da mais nova quase tocasse ao chão.

O que Ronald queria? Desesperar Hermione com acessos de pavor e alguns desmaios?

— Ron, eu não sei se...  
— Hermione e eu concordamos que dois filhos é o ideal. — os olhos azuis encontraram os outros olhos tão semelhantemente azuis. — Eu não assisti o nascimento da Rose, Gina... Essa é a minha última oportunidade para, bem...  
— Escutar a Hermione proferindo todos os xingamentos do mundo, dizendo que o odeia por ter feito ela passar por tamanha dor e ter os dedos das mãos esmagados?

— É, hum, isso ai. — a resposta curta e assustada de Ron fez com que as duas moças presentes soltassem risadas.  
— Boa sorte então. — não precisando ficar muito nas pontas dos pés, Gina postou um beijo na bochecha e fez um carinho nas costas do irmão, afastando-se em seguida para dar a notícia aos demais presentes.

O residente que acompanhava a médica fez com que Ron o seguisse para uma sala especial. O ruivo, que mais parecia sofrer um ataque de epilepsia de tanto que tremia, seguiu-o em passos lentos, obrigando-se a lembrar de respirar pausadamente. Na sala, colocaram-no em uma espécie de avental azul, luvas em suas mãos, uma coisa semelhante a uma touca em sua cabeça e mandaram-no esperar.  
Em meio à tremedeira, Ron se esforçou para não sair correndo abestado pela porta de saída e só regressar ao Hospital quando o seu filho já estivesse embalado em uma manta, no colo da mãe.  
Ora, ele já enfrentara tantas coisas piores do que um simples parto! Como é que era possível estar aterrorizado – mais uma vez – por conta daquilo?  
Focou os pensamentos em coisas boas. Outra vez retornou a pensar que logo teria o seu filho em braços. E Hermione, finalmente, pararia de cometer loucuras como a daquela noite. A família Weasley aumentaria naquela noite... E o nervosismo era somente resultado da empolgação e ansiedade.

— Sr. Weasley, o senhor pode me acompanhar? — a enfermeira educada perguntou, tocando-o no ombro para chamar a atenção. — A sua esposa está perguntando pelo senhor...

_Hermione estava perguntando por ele._  
Hermione queria que ele estivesse com ela, naquele momento.  
E o que Hermione queria era sempre o mais importante.

— Vamos. — ele falou por fim, deixando a coragem e a felicidade sublime afastar todos os nervos e temores e deixando o corpo rumar em direção ao lugar que ele pertencia: _ao lado de Hermione_.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** A cena do parto continua no próximo capítulo. Só dividi para não ficar muito grande... =)


	18. Três

**When you have to look away**  
Quando você tem que olhar pra longe  
**When you don't have much to say**  
Quando você não tem muito a dizer  
**That's when I love you**  
É quando eu amo você, amo você

**2:00 pm**

Ter um filho é uma sensação única que se carrega por todo o resto da vida. Uma criança é sinônimo de compromisso, de responsabilidade, de proteção. Tomar a paternidade ou a maternidade com carinho significa arcar com mais problemas que o normal. É se preocupar com machucados, doenças, educação, alimentação, poupança... É dispor tempo, paciência, cuidados extremos, dedicação, fios de cabelo... É abrir mão de hobbies, passar a fazer sacrifícios, _amadurecer_.  
Ter um filho é reforçar alguns laços e criar outros novos.  
Ter um filho era, no ponto de vista da família Weasley, uma benção.

**I love you just that way**  
Bem do jeito que voce é  
**To hear you stumble when you speak**  
Ouvir você se atrapalhando quando fala  
**Or see you walk with two left feet**  
Ou ver você caminhando com dois pés esquerdos  
**That's when I love you**  
É quando eu amo você  
**I love you endlessly**  
Amo você infinitamente

A infância de Hermione se resumia a um vazio, um tipo estranho de solidão. Por mais que possuísse o amor de seus pais, algo faltava na mesa do jantar, no percurso para a escola, nas visitas a casa dos avôs, nos feriados...  
Ser filha única tinha as suas vantagens, é claro. Ela nunca precisara dividir os pais com ninguém, nem ao menos emprestar seus brinquedos e livros ou brigar pela atenção.

Todavia, era aquilo que fizera falta. Uma discussão, um puxão de cabelo, uma careta feia, um abraço de irmão, uma proteção sem limites... Algo que somente outra criança, mais velha ou mais nova, poderia ter lhe dado.  
Se Hermione tivesse tido um irmão... A lista de seu aniversário de onze anos não permaneceria vazia.  
Se Hermione tivesse tido um irmão... Ela teria alguém para enfrentar Elidth Amurri no primário ou, ao menos, ajudá-la a superar os machucados.  
E talvez fosse por aquele fato que ela sentia uma ponta de ciúmes de Ron... Ele, em todas as situações, possuíra irmãos que por mais que o atazanassem, amavam-no e estavam presentes em todos os aniversários e em todas as ocasiões importantes - ou relevantes.  
Por aqueles motivos Hermione não poderia estar mais feliz em saber que Rose teria um alguém _para ela_.

**And when you're mad cause you lost the game**  
E quando você fica louco porque perdeu o jogo  
**Forget I'm waiting in the rain**  
Esquece que estou esperando na chuva  
**Baby I love you,**  
Baby eu amo você  
**I love you anyway**  
Amo você mesmo assim

**3:37 pm**

— As contrações estão ocorrendo com maior frequência. — alguém avisou – Ron não sabia distinguir uma profissão de outra, só sabia que seria uma médica a realizar o parto – e terminou: — Duração de 35 segundos, a cada quatro minutos.  
— O colo do útero se encontra com oito centímetros de dilatação.

Nove centímetros? Ron engasgou em seco.  
Pichi deveria ter nove centímetros!

— Está tudo certo. O coração do bebê está batendo em um ritmo adequado e o da Sra. Weasley também. Podemos começar o trabalho...

_Podiam?_ Já?  
Será que eles não queriam esperar mais um pouco? Até, tipo, Ronald se lembrar de como é que se respirava?

— _Rony?_ — por mais que a voz de Hermione se mostrasse sôfrega, existia tanta emoção reunida que ele não pode deixar de se afetar por uns segundos. — _Ron, você está bem?_

Por que diabos Hermione estava lhe perguntando se _ele_ estava bem? Ela é quem deveria escutar aquela pergunta, afinal, não era ela que se encontrava deitada em uma "cama", de pernas para o ar, prestes a dar a luz?  
Por acaso ele era tão covarde a ponto de não conseguir passar segurança a própria esposa, em uma hora como aquela?  
Balançou a cabeça, saindo mais uma vez do transe.

— Hermione eu não poderia estar melhor. — afastou a franja dela com uma mão e postou um beijo em sua testa úmida. — E você? _Está pronta?_  
— Espero que sim. — ela sussurrou, franzindo os olhos quando os espasmos regressaram. — É bom que você não solte a minha mão, Ron, porque eu recordo muito bem o feitiço que conjura pássaros!

Tragando a saliva, Ron procurou com prontidão uma das mãos da esposa e tomou-a entre as suas, segurando-a sem força. Ele não queria arriscar. Já estava passando por muitas emoções naquela noite, e tudo o que faltava era um bando de pássaros ariscos tentando acertá-lo em cheio na cabeça.

**Cause here's my promise made tonight**  
Porque aqui está a promessa que fiz essa noite  
**You can count on me for life**  
Você pode contar comigo para a vida  
**Cause that's when I love you**  
Porque é assim que eu amo você

**4:00 pm**

Ron cumpriu a promessa. Em nenhum piscar de olhos, deixou de comprimir os dedos de Hermione contra os seus. Quando a médica avisou com aquela tonalidade morna que começariam de vez, o ruivo estremeceu em seu canto, porém se manteve firme, com os pés fixados no chão e com a concentração inteiramente voltada para Hermione.

**When nothing you do can change my mind**  
Quando nada que fizer mudará minha cabeça  
**The more I learn, the more I love,**  
Quanto mais eu aprendo, quanto mais eu amo  
**The more my heart can't get enough**  
Quanto mais meu coração não ache o suficiente  
**That's when I love you,**  
É quando eu amo você  
**When I love you no matter what**  
Quando eu amo você e não importa mais nada

"_Tudo ficará bem, tudo ficará bem... Respire, Hermione... Eu estou do seu lado... Não vou sair daqui..._"

Hermione queria sorrir diante ao zelo ao qual Ron a submetia. Ela sabia, pois era perceptível, que o marido se encontrava aflito com toda aquela correria e agitação, e por isso que se encantava perdidamente pela forma como ele tentava manter uma pose de tranqüilidade, quando, na verdade, tranqüilidade era o que mais lhe faltava.  
_Ele permaneceu ao lado dela._  
Tremendo, prendendo a respiração, rolando os olhos, perguntando de segundo em segundo como é que ela estava, desesperando-se a cada vez que a médica dizia: "empurre!"... Entretanto ele não saiu dali.

"_Você está escutando o que a médica disse, Hermione? O nosso filho já está nascendo... Apenas mais um pouco..._"

**So when you turn to hide your eyes**  
Então, quando você gira pra esconder seus olhos  
**Cause the movie it made you cry**  
porque o filme te fez chorar  
**That's when I love you,**  
É quando eu amo você

**4:56 pm**

Três palavras possuem o poder de mudar um mundo. Três palavras, nada mais.  
Seu legume insensível.  
Victor Krum bobão.  
Eu vou embora.  
Fred está morto.  
Namore comigo, Hermione.  
Eu amo você.  
Quer casar comigo?  
_É um menininho!_

Menino. Saudável. Ruivo. 3,5 kg. 52 cm. _Perfeito_.

**And when you can't quite match your clothes**  
E quando não consegue combinar suas roupas  
**Or when you laugh at your own jokes**  
Ou quando você ri das suas próprias piadas  
**That's when I love you,**  
É quando eu amo você  
**I love you more than you know**  
Amo você mais do que imagina

**5:10 pm**

— É um menininho. — Ron repetia aquela frase diversas vezes, tanto que Hermione perdeu as contas. Não só por causa da repetição, como também por causa do sorriso abobalhado dos lábios dele.  
— Mais um Weasley. — foi o que ela conseguiu sussurrar, beijando ternamente uma mão dele e deixando a cabeça descansar no travesseiro empapado de suor.  
— Eu disse que a chance dele nascer com os cabelos cor-de-cenoura eram grandes. — ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama, sem desprender os dedos dos dela, Ron lhe deu um sorriso ainda maior.  
— Se nós tivéssemos ido ao supermercado, seria bem provável que o _nosso filho_ tivesse cabelos castanhos. — ela brincou, com a voz mansa, sentindo o carinho do marido em seu braço. — _Mas eu prefiro assim. Gosto de saber que terei um mini-Ron..._

Antes de Ron conseguir comentar qualquer coisa, o choro de seu filho invadiu mais uma vez a sala. Era bem agudo e alto, mas foi o barulho mais bonito que Ron já havia escutado.

— Vocês gostariam de conhecer o filho de vocês? — uma pessoa que segurava o pequeno Weasley no colo, já envolto em uma manta azul, questionou.

Sem ter palavras, os pais balançaram a cabeça, com os olhares paralisados no embrulho.

**Cause here's my promise made tonight**  
Porque aqui está minha promessa feita essa noite  
**You can count on me for life**  
Você pode contar comigo o resto da vida  
**Cause that's when I love you**  
Porque é quando eu te amo  
**When nothing you do can change my mind**  
Quando nada que fizer mudará minha mente...

As mãozinhas se achavam recolhidas sobre um pedaço da manta. A coloração era cândida, diferente das maças do rosto protuberantes roseadas, marca característica de recém-nascidos. Os cílios alvos possuíam o mesmo formato dos do pai; longos, curvados, notáveis. Os lábios se envergavam, formulando um bico formoso. A expressão declarava que o pequeno bebê parecia saber que estava sendo entregue aos braços de sua mãe, pois as rugas que enfeitavam o rosto esculpido se desfizeram quando as mãos de Hermione o tocaram pela primeira vez, mostrando-se dócil para aquele acalento afetuoso. Ronald fraquejou, sem vergonha, e se deixou suspirar, embriagado com aquela cena.  
A beleza da situação era inenarrável.  
**Três palavras:** _Olá, pequeno Weasley..._

**The more I learn, the more I love,**  
O mais que eu aprendo, o mais que eu amo  
**The more my heart can't get enough**  
É o máximo que meu coração pode agüentar  
**That's when I love you,**  
É quando eu amo você,  
**When I love you no matter what**  
Quando eu amo você nada mais importa

**6:18 am**

— Maninho 'unito? — Rose indagava sem parar, enquanto andava pelo corredor segurando uma mão de sua tia.  
— Ele é um Weasley, querida. Não há como ele ser feio! — Gina gracejou, parando na porta do quarto em que Hermione fora hospedada e batendo para pedir permissão para entrar.

Jorge, que chegara ao Hospital um pouco antes das seis horas da manhã, fazia caretas para a sobrinha do lugar onde estava sentado e ganhava risadas, ainda meio sonolentas, da pequenina. Molly repreendia o filho pelas momices.

— Pode entrar? — abrindo um pouco da porta, Gina perguntou. — Há uma pequena aqui que está louca para conhecer o irmão...

— É claro que pode! — foi Ron que respondeu, afastando a porta para a garotinha entrar. Gina disse que voltaria outra hora, junto de Harry, e saiu para não incomodar.

Ron deu um sorriso gigantesco para a filha e o olhar dizia muito. A ruivinha o abraçou pela perna, esticando a cabeça para o lado para tentar olhar adiante, mas como existia um pequeno empecilho que era um estreito corredor, conseguiu observar apenas a beirada da cama.  
O pai deu uma risada ao notar a curiosidade e, de certa forma, o medo da filha.

— Quer dar um olá para o seu irmão, Rose?  
— Si. — a resposta soou meio incerta.  
— Então vem... — pegando-a no colo como se fosse uma boneca, Ron a levou até o cômodo, aproximando-se da cama aos poucos.

Hermione, que não desgrudara um segundo sequer do pequeno embrulho azul, ergueu a mirada para encontrar a filha aforada que suspendia a cabeça o máximo que conseguia. O bebê se remexeu em seus braços e colocou um bracinho para fora da manta. Rose, quando viu um pedaço de seu irmão, entreabriu a boca, amedrontada, e se agarrou ao pai.

— Po'que é 'nininho assim? — sussurrou para Ron, escondendo o rosto com as mãozinhas.  
— Ele é pequenininho, não é mesmo? — o pai riu, dando mais alguns passos e parando na beirada da cama. — Mas é porque ele acabou de nascer, pequena. Daqui algum tempo ele crescerá e terá tamanho suficiente para jogar Quadribol com você...  
— 'Dibol! — aquela palavra pareceu ganhar, por inteiro, a garotinha. — Cadê maninho?

Sentando-se na cama e a levando junto, Ron acomodou-a entre as pernas, deixando-a apoiar a cabeça em um de seus braços, ainda temerosa, e ergueu uma mão para afagar o cabelo da esposa, que seguia a sorrir.

— Rose... — Hermione não conseguiu falar, tendo a emoção tomando-lhe por completo.

Somente curvou o corpo, abaixando-se um pouco para então dar a visão do pequeno bebê que, adormecido, não percebia que três pares de olhos inflamados o observavam atenciosamente. Um dedo da mãe afastou alguns fios lisos e ruivos da testa premida e, sentindo o toque, o garotinho voltou a se remexer.  
Ron sorriu como um bobo e Rose cerrou as sobrancelhas.

— Maninho não acorda? — enchendo as bochechas de ar, como se não gostasse do sono do irmão, Rose questionou.  
— Ele vai acordar logo para dizer olá para você... — Ron noticiou, beijando a filha nos cabelos. — Mas você já pode dizer um oi para ele, se você quiser...

Vaguejando, Rose se arredou do pai, deixou os joelhos tocarem o colchão e colocou as mãos sobre a barriga da mãe. Solevou o rosto outra vez, ficando em frente ao do irmão e o analisando sem se pronunciar.  
Aquele momento parecia crucial, para os pais. Ambos sabiam que Rose era amorosa e carinhosa ao extremo, porém sabiam também que a garotinha não gostava de partilhar as atenções. E um outro bebê... Tragaram a saliva, semelhantemente ansiosos.

— _Oi maninho_... — Rose cochichou, com medo de acordá-lo e levar uma bronca. Apoiou-se ainda mais no corpo da mãe para poder olhar para o bebê com mais atenção e o viu mover os braçinhos. — _Meu nome é Rose..._ — regressou a sussurrar, escutando-o fazer um barulhinho estranho – mas, ao mesmo tempo, bonitinho – e sorrindo imensamente por causa daquilo. Virou a cabeça para olhar para os pais e falar: —_Eu gostei do maninho. Vamos ficar com ele?_

Uma gargalhada (aliviada) de Ron ecoou pelo quarto e Hermione balançou a cabeça, acolhendo a filha em seu colo ao mesmo tempo em que segurava o bebê. A mãe riu junto, beijando-a nas bochechas e concordando com a cabeça, como se quisesse dizer que sim, ficariam com ele.  
... Parecia que Rose estava pedindo para ficar com um cachorro de rua, todavia, Hermione deixou aquele fato passar batido.

Contemplou sucessivamente o filho e, depois de alguns minutos imersa no silêncio, murmurou:

— Eu gosto do nome Victor Hugo... — não reparou que Ron fez uma careta nem um pouco discreta.  
— Não quero que o meu filho tenha Victor no nome. — o pai emburrado anunciou e, antes de revirar os olhos, Hermione riu mais um pouco. — Mas eu gosto de Hugo... É um nome bonito.  
— Hugo é um nome forte. Significa pensamento, espírito e razão... — ignorou o olhar sobressaltado do marido e prosseguiu: — Gina e eu compramos um livro com os significados dos nomes. Eu fiz uma lista dos meus preferidos e depois fui eliminando de acordo com o significado e origem. Também levei em conta a numerologia, a simbologia e usei alguns aprendizados das aulas de Runas Antigas para...  
— Ok, Hermione, Hugo é um ótimo nome! — Ron se adiantou a dizer, tentando acalmar a mulher. —_Hugo Granger Weasley, venha já aqui!_ — fingindo-se de bravo e treinando uma bronca, o ruivo brandou e após o término da frase, concordou com a cabeça enquanto abria um sorriso. — Eu gostei.  
— Ronald, me poupe. Quem o vê acha que você é um pai bravo, sendo que na verdade você não passa de um pai babão. Rose está de prova!

O sorriso mínimo e lateral que brotou na boca de Hermione foi irresistível. Ron se envergou para beijá-la com desvelo e em seguida se sentou na beirada da cama, pousando o olhar no filho.

— Olá, Hugo... _Seja bem vindo a família_.

**The more my heart can't get enough**  
Eu amo você cada momento mais  
**That's when I love you,**  
É quando eu amo você  
**When I love you no matter what**  
Quando eu amo você e não importa mais nada


	19. Beleza

A beleza é mutável; cada par de olhos enxerga como deseja a aparência almejada. Há quem diga que a beleza se apega os estereótipos da época: de curvas volumosas e cabelos cheios a corpos mignons e cabelos escorridos. Porém, há quem acredite que a beleza é uma particularidade de cada pessoa, e não é a década ou a opinião alheia que a modifica.

Com quatorze anos, Ronald percebeu que a sua (melhor) amiga era uma garota. Desde o início, soube que ela não era uma garota como as outras, afinal, Hermione não se contagiava com os efeitos das maquilagens ou com as promessas das poções embelezadoras. A paixão da garota não era vulgar, pois não passava de páginas de livros e graças a falta de cuidados relacionados com a aparência que causaram a demora da percepção da beleza da garota. Escondida pelas vestes negras obrigatórias do colégio e pelos cabelos revoltos (mas sempre brilhantes), Hermione não chamava a atenção como outras garotas de cabelos louros e olhos azuis... Ironicamente, Victor Krum conseguiu vê-la debaixo de todos os panos e cachos, e achou-a infinitamente bela e demonstrou com vigor a sua preferência por ela, dentre tantas outras. _Uma em um milhão_, ela era, no final das contas. E Ronald sempre se odiaria por ter sido um segundo a notar aquilo. Odiar-se-ia perpetuamente por não ter dado o devido valor ao que havia de mais precioso em sua vida desde o começo.

... Mas Ronald, na adolescência, fazia por merecer o apelido de trasgo.

... E de legume insensível.

Contudo, existia um certo ditado trouxa que dizia sábias palavras: _antes tarde do que nunca_.

E, felizmente, Ronald percebeu que Hermione era uma garota. Percebeu, com isso, que beleza não era o que ele esperava. Não se tratava de fios loiros como os de Fleur, ou com rostos maquilados, como os de Lavender... Beleza se resumia somente ao sorriso quente de Hermione, ou aos olhos ordinariamente (e magnificamente) castanhos, ou a cachos cor de chocolate, ou ao conjunto inteiro.

Hermione, para ele, era o melhor sinônimo de beleza.

E não existia uma coisa sequer nela que ele gostaria de mudar.

**When I see your face**  
Quando eu vejo o seu rosto  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
Não há nada que eu mudaria  
**Cause you're amazing**  
Pois você é incrível  
**Just the way you are**  
Exatamente como você é

Nenhuma manhã de início de primavera poderia ser comparada com aquela de 21 de março de 2010. Hugo mal completara dois anos de idade e se encontrava com os olhos magistralmente azuis focados na mãe, que, sentada debaixo da amendoeira, ajudava a irmã a ler um livro notavelmente complicado, para crianças daquela idade. Desde que Rose fora convidada para ingressar em uma Grammar schools infantil (escolas destinadas para alunos mais bem dotados academicamente), mãe e filha sempre se perdiam durante as tardes de final de semana em livros de grandes gênios como Homero, Virgílio, Dante Alighieri, Maquiavel, Cervantes, Shakespeare, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Vitor Hugo, Alexandre Dumas, James Joyce, Oscar Wilde, entre outros que Ron nem ao menos ouvira falar.

Naquele dia, em especial, a pequena Rose se divertia em absurdo com a história dos Três Mosqueteiros. No auge dos seus quatro (quase cinco) anos, a garota se comportava como uma verdadeira dama, sentada ao lado da mãe, com as pernas cruzadas e as tranças vermelhas sobre o vestido azul-céu. Ron, um tanto distante, folheava o Profeta Diário sem prestar atenção, batucando um pé no assoalho de madeira da varanda e observando, pelo rabo do olho, os filhos e a esposa com dedicação.

— Leia aqui para mim, Rose... — Hermione dizia de tempos em tempos, entregando o pesado exemplar para a filha com cuidado e vendo como ela forçava os olhinhos, recitando as palavras com perfeição.

— "Agora, meus senhores, disse D'Artagnan, sem se dar ao incômodo de

explicar o seu comportamento a Porthos , todos por um e um por todos, é a nossa

divisa, não é verdade?" — Rose parou de ler para mirar a mãe, esperando por algum comentário. Essa somente balançou a cabeça, sorridente, insistindo para ela prosseguir: — "Mas..., começou Porthos." — regressou a leitura, mais confiante. — "Estenda a mão e jure!, gritaram ao mesmo tempo Athos e Aramis. Vencido pelo exemplo, mas resmungando entre dentes, Porthos estendeu a mão e os quatro amigos repetiram em uníssono a fórmula ditada por D'Artagnan: _todos por um e um por todos._"

Logo em seguida Hermione retirou o livro das mãos da filha, beijando-a na bochecha como se parabenizá-la pelo esforço. Não era qualquer criança de quase cinco anos que se via alfabetizada quase por completo. Às vezes Rose até se arriscava a aprender um pouco de outra língua, como francês ou espanhol.

_Precoce_, foi o que as diretoras e diretores de todos os colégios que eles tentaram matriculá-la repetiram. Uma criança com uma inteligência como aquela precisava de atenções especiais, que um colégio normal não poderia oferecer.

Hermione teve uma sensação de _deja vu_.

Porém Rose possuía algo novo, que ela mesma, quando criança, não possuía. Algo gracioso, que atraia as pessoas sempre para mais perto. Talvez fosse as bochechas rosadas ou o sorriso maroto, ou talvez a voz melódica, ou até mesmo a risada apaixonante. Hermione não sabia qual das qualidades da filha que a tornava tão especial que, mesmo portadora de uma inteligência fora do normal, não se escondia em um mundo de faz-de-conta, ou de outras pessoas.

E todas as manhãs Hermione agradecia em silêncio por ter uma filha que, por mais que possuísse um cérebro semelhante ao seu, também era dona de uma personalidade quase idêntica a do pai.

Por isso que Rose Weasley nunca seria uma criança sozinha.

Hugo, que terminara a mamadeira, começou a pronunciar um monte de palavras sem nexo e a se balançar na cadeirinha em que estava acomodado. Ron reparou o sorriso que Hermione deu, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava de ler por alguns segundos para acariciar o rosto do filho e afastar alguns fios vermelhos dos olhos dele. A filha, esquecendo-se também da leitura, ajoelhou-se na grama e pendeu o corpo para frente, mirando o irmão e sorrindo para ele.

— Você não está gostando da história dos mosqueteiros, Hugo? — foi à menor que perguntou e recebeu uma careta como resposta. — Mãe, nós podemos parar de ler essa história por hoje? Hugo gosta de Peter Pan...

— Hugo gosta é de ver as imagens... — a mãe corrigiu, rendendo-se ao olhar da menina e pegando um livro bem mais fino da pilha de livros ao lado.

— O Hugo vai parecer o Peter Pan um dia. — Olha... — apontando para a primeira imagem do livro, em que o personagem principal estava desenhado, Rose falou: — O Peter é ruivo, tem cabelos lisos e olhos castanhos, assim como o meu irmão. — tragando a saliva, segundos depois, ela pareceu muito contrariada. — Não quero que exista uma Wendy na vida do Hugo.

Hermione não pode evitar uma risada. A filha acabara de falar com um enorme bico nos lábios, com um ciúme palpável. Por um segundo, Ronald se materializara na expressão dela. E nas palavras também.

— Não se preocupe com isso ainda. — a morena avisou, colocando o livro sobre as pernas e começando a folheá-lo. — Vocês ainda são crianças...

Hugo, batendo palmas, chamou a atenção das duas mulheres de sua vida (e da do pai). Olhou com o sorriso sardento para o livro e cantarolou um 'pitão 'Ancho, ansioso pelo início da história.

Naquele momento, o Profeta Diário que antes se encontrava nas mãos de Ron, estava esquecido sobre o banco de madeira no qual ele permanecia sentado.

— Posso começar?

— _Si_. — o ruivinho respondeu e Hermione segurou uma risada.

— _Todas as crianças crescem um dia. Menos uma..._

Quando a história começou a ser narrada, Ron se deixou perder entre as pequenas - quase invisíveis por serem minúsculas - sardinhas espalhadas ao redor do nariz de Hermione. O número era insignificante, quando comparado as incontáveis dele, porém, graças aqueles pequenos pontinhos graciosos, a face da esposa ganhava um toque ainda mais refinado. O rosto triangular, com bochechas salientes e sempre rosadas, era delicado como o de uma boneca de porcelana. A pele clara permitia um contraste com todo o resto castanho: cabelo, olhos, cílios, sobrancelhas... E os dentes tão brancos quanto a neve combinavam com perfeição aos lábios finos e longos, que, naquele instante, abriam e fechavam conforme a dona pronunciava as palavras.

O vestido aparentava ser de um pano leve, cujos dedos deslizariam e se enrolariam no tecido caso o tocassem. O azul escolhido no tingimento parecia ser de propósito, para se adequar com o olhar-cor-de-céu de Rose e com o dele próprio. As alças finas pouco cobriam os ombros estreitos da mulher, como também deixavam os braços delgados completamente nus. A parte debaixo da peça de roupa se perdia com o verde da grama rala do jardim. A saia se amassava conforme os movimentos das pernas alvas, e, hora ou outra, os pés descalços esbarravam com a barra do vestido (normalmente quando ela resolvia cruzar as pernas). A fita branca, amarrada logo abaixo dos seios, realçavam o volume dos mesmos que, devido a amamentação, deixavam a vista um leve desfalque entre tecido e pele, e, por causa daquilo o colar de ouro que ganhara de aniversário se escondia naquele meio.

Em um momento (Ron não saberia muito bem dizer em qual), a mão que continha a aliança subiu aos cachos não tão revoltos quanto antes para colocá-los de lado em apenas um ombro, impedindo daquela forma que o vento que começara a soprar não os bagunçasse. O movimento fora sutil e poderia passar despercebido pelos olhos de qualquer outro... Mas nunca passaria em vão pelos de Ron.

Qualquer singelo sorriso era notado e gravado em sua memória. Era como fazer um álbum de fotografias dos detalhes de Hermione. Conhecia-a tão bem como um admirador conhecia uma pintura, e, às vezes, pegava-se pensando em como poderia chegar ao ponto de fechar os olhos e conseguir corporalizá-la com minúcia até em pensamentos...

E Hermione era linda.

Merlin, como ela era linda!

A beleza ampliava a cada dia, a cada segundo. Era belo quando ela ninava um filho, acordava de manhã e se espreguiçava como um gato, andava de roupão horas depois de ter saído do banho, se afundava em livros e penas e pergaminhos, cuidava das flores sem magia no sábado de manhã, se encolhia perto da lareira em noites de inverno e olhava-o discretamente, pensando que ele não percebia. Até a forma como ela espirrava ou crispava os lábios para lhe bronquear era bela.

Hermione era um amontoado de encantos.

Quando Ron levantou, olvidando-se por total do jornal, e direcionou-se até o jardim, sentindo o pé descalço agitando a grama, percebeu que não era mais uma pessoa sem sorte. Na verdade, toda a falta de sorte que tivera em sua infância começara a recompensar desde os seus dezessete anos... Porque Ronald só descobriu o que era ter sorte quando soube que Hermione o amava de volta.

E assim que ela levantou o olhar do livro mais uma vez para recebê-lo calorosamente com o olhar, Ron teve a certeza de que ele era a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, pois aquele olhar, assim como aquele sorriso belo, eram só dele e para ele.

... E de mais ninguém.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu preciso e quero agradecer os _reviews_! Não sei nem dizer o quanto eu fico feliz por saber que eu tenho leitores aqui! É muito importante (e especial) para mim. Leio todos os reviews, não deixo um de fora, e, sinceramente, fico sorrindo pelo resto do dia, mesmo pelo mais simples comentário! Obrigada, de verdade!

**N/A: Eu preciso e quero agradecer todos os reviews! Sério, eu fico muito contente em ver que a Remendo **


	20. Medo

**You calm the storms**  
Você acalma as tempestades  
**And you give me rest**  
E você me dá repouso  
**You hold me in your hands**  
Você me segura em suas mãos  
**You won't let me fall**  
Você não vai me deixar cair

* * *

Deveria ser a décima sétima vez que os olhos agoniados de Hermione procuravam o relógio preso na parede, perto da portas-retratos com fotos da família. Os ponteiros vacilavam a todo o momento, como se quisessem indicar que não se adiantariam somente para agradá-la. O tempo seguiria conforme o planejado, sem se modificar e apressar.  
Hermione só queria que Ronald chegasse em casa.  
Ele avisara (bem) mais cedo de que se atrasaria, naquela noite em especial, por conta de alguns acontecimentos que necessitavam da participação de aurores de alto calão. A carta que continha palavras amorosas e que eram ditas com a intenção de acalmá-la jazia sobre a mesa de cetro, perto da lareira que crepitava um fogo baixo que não conseguia aquecê-la. Gina também recebera uma carta de aviso de Harry, o que significava que a situação era pior do que o esperado. Raramente Harry e Ron trabalhavam no mesmo caso. _Muito_ raramente.  
O que mais lhe afligia era não saber do que se tratava. Pouco sabia do caso, porque Ron não lhe dava muitos detalhes dos contratempos graves de seu trabalho, para tentar não deixá-la inquieta, coisa que, obviamente, não ocorria com sucesso. Os dedos finos com as unhas roídas batucavam a madeira crua da mesa e o sofá parecia o local mais desconfortável do universo, diversas as vezes que o corpo miúdo de Hermione se mexia, procurando arranjar uma posição que não lhe doesse todos os músculos; não conseguiu, de toda forma.

O pensamento, sem querer, voou até a casa de Jorge, onde Hugo e Rose, naquela hora, deveriam estar dormindo depois de um dia divertido com o tio e os primos. Ao menos os seus filhos ali não estavam para encontrá-la nervosa daquela forma, nem para se preocuparem ao lado dela. Rose provavelmente se perderia em lágrimas até achar a cabeleira ruiva do pai no meio do fogo da lareira e Hermione não conseguiria ajudá-la a controlar o choro, pois provavelmente deixaria um par de gotículas salgadas grossas caírem para fazerem companhia as da filha.  
Afundou-se ainda mais na coberta e afofou o travesseiro pela vigésima nona vez, mudando-o de posição e bufando ao ver que nada adiantaria. Enfiou as mãos nos cabelos escassos (há pouco tempo ela cortara as madeixas na altura dos ombros, para varias um pouco) e tentou prendê-los. Não conseguiu. Passou a mover o pé direito contra o chão, causando um barulho irritante que a enervou ainda mais. Parou. Levou uma mão a boca, mas não existiam outras unhas para serem roídas. Bufou. Fechou os olhos para tentar cochilar. Abriu-os em seguida ao escutar um barulho do lado de fora. Deveria ser um carro passando na rua, ou um vizinho sem sono. Cogitou na ideia de ler um livro. Desistiu logo em seguida, ao ter a certeza de que não conseguiria se concentrar. Enfim deixou o corpo exausto naufragar entre as almofadas e os soluços pairarem pelo ar...

_Onde é que o seu marido estava?_

O relógio anunciava três e meia da madrugada e a cada piscar de olhos a angústia palpitava cada vez mais forte em seu peito. Abraçou as pernas, encolhendo-se no próprio refúgio improvisado, e deixou a cabeça pender sobre os joelhos, cansada.  
Não dormiu e nem ao menos se moveu por mais de uma hora. O contorno de seu corpo aos poucos era moldado ao da mobília e, quando se levantou ao notar algumas flamas diferentes vindas da fogueira, o corpo doeu por inteiro. E ela não se importou. Aproximou-se mais do fogaréu quando viu,_enfim_, o corpo de seu marido dali sair – de certa forma, _intacto_. Quis sucumbir ao alívio e deslizar em direção ao chão, sem mais forças para suportar o peso de seu próprio corpo, todavia, arremessou-se nos braços de Ron, envolvendo-o com vigor e liberando as lágrimas que há muito queriam cair. Sentiu-se tragada pelos braços dele, que lhe apertaram com um desespero evidente e não afrouxaram por muitos minutos. Havia algo realmente _errado_, Hermione notou assim que o viu encurvar o corpo para abraçá-la um pouco mais abaixo e repousar o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, roçando assim o nariz contra os seus cabelos e permitindo que a respiração se debatesse contra a sua nuca. Ron _tremia_ e cheirava a _sangue_...  
Merlin... _O que acontecera?_

**Find me here and speak to me**  
Me encontre aqui e fale comigo  
**I want to feel you, I need to hear you**  
Eu quero te sentir, eu preciso te ouvir  
**You are the light that's leading me to the place**  
Você é a luz que está me guiando para o lugar  
**Where I'll find peace... ****Again**  
onde encontrarei paz... _Novamente_

Tentou dizer algo. Até mesmo abriu a boca para com indícios de que o faria... Contudo, retesou as palavras na ponta de sua língua e apenas o envolveu com mais intensidade no abraço, dando passagem para o que ele quisesse fazer e escutando-o soluçar. Um som alto, agudo, entrecortado... Que soou como um grito contido para os ouvidos de Hermione, que, sem saber o que fazer, acariciou-lhe os cabelos com todos os dedos e lhe beijou em cada centímetro de pele que encontrava.

Segurando os fios vermelhos, levou a face de Ron para trás de modo que ela pudesse achar, _finalmente_, o olhar _ferido_ e _assustado_ de seu marido. Um olhar de criança apavorada, que temia por muito e pouco dizia, e que, na primeira oportunidade, cederia ao medo que a encurralava. E,_Inferno_, Hermione não sabia o que fazer! Parecia que regressava no tempo ao vê-lo tão debilitado. A fragilidade das orbes azuis explicitava que o estado em que ele se encontrava chegava a ponto de ser preocupante. Tremendo igual a ele, fez com que uma mão subisse ao encontro do rosto rígido e outra descesse para procurar as feridas físicas. Localizou alguns buracos no tecido da blusa, assim como seus dedos notaram certas elevações em torno do perímetro do torso de Ron, alertando uma quantidade preocupante de ferimentos, envoltos em sangue seco. Abaixou a mirada para conferir se não havia algo mais grave no corpo de Ron, retirando-lhe a capa do corpo envergado e subindo-lhe a blusa. Aprisionou as lágrimas quando o vermelho, não só do sangue, mas como também da pele magoada, ficou perceptível. Tocou-lhe superficialmente cada pedaço de derme e escutou-o, outra vez, sufocar os soluços.  
O cheiro de ferrugem tomou conta do ar abafado. As lágrimas se amontoaram nas beiradas dos olhos de Hermione. Ron pediu por mais um abraço, que não lhe foi negado... E o aroma nauseante de sangue não deixava, um segundo sequer, de se impregnar em ambos os corpos.

— _Ron..._ — Hermione lhe estendeu uma mão e sentiu como os dedos eram envolvidos entre os dele no mesmo minuto. — _Venha comigo... Venha e se apóie em mim..._

**You are the strength**  
Você é a força  
**That keeps me walking**  
que me faz andar  
**You are the hope**  
Você é a esperança  
**That keeps me trusting**  
que me faz confiar

A água escorria pelas torneiras, ocupando a banheira do banheiro repleto de fumaça. O espelho, embaçado, mal reproduzia os reflexos por suas poucas frestas visíveis. Hermione, de relance, não conseguiu enxergar a própria feição quando se procurou através do vidro, não podendo, assim, notar o seu estado de exasperação. Sem se preocupar consigo mesma, tornou a abaixar, ajoelhando-se ao chão para limpar em um recipiente fundo e repleto com água a toalha ensangüentada que segurava entre os dedos bambos. Quando o sangue tombou do pedaço de pano até a bacia, isentou-se de qualquer sujidade e regressou a pele das costas de Ron, oscilando para cima e para baixo, com amabilidade. Um gemido – que Hermione não soube se foi de dor ou alívio – fugiu ao controle de seu marido, repercutindo transversalmente pelas quatro paredes.  
O vapor adquiriu mais intensidade.  
Cuidadosa, limpou-lhe as feridas uma por uma, postando logo após um beijo terno sobre a carne machucada, com a esperança de que o sutil gesto servisse para algo; para, por exemplo, reduzir a amargura que Ron levava com ele nos olhos azuis – cinzas, no momento. Quanto terminou, levantou-se e colheu as roupas dele no canto em que ela mesma jogara, dobrando-as de forma rápida, retirando-as do quarto e pensando em como se livraria delas (consertar não era viável). Um pouco de vapor conseguiu se safar quando Hermione abriu a porta do banheiro, todavia, a grande maioria seguiu preso ao cômodo, envolvendo ambos os corpos como uma camada de lã em pleno verão. Estava quente e o calor se debatia agressivamente contra o corpo esmigalhado e contra o corpo perturbado, de forma que esses se retraiam, sem saber pelo que esperar.

**You are the life**  
Você é a vida  
**To my soul**  
pra minha alma  
**You are my purpose**  
Você é meu propósito  
**You're everything**  
Você é tudo

— Ron... — Hermione se abaixou novamente, pousando as mãos delicadamente sobre as dele, que seguravam os próprios joelhos. — O seu banho está pronto. — murmurou, tendo os olhos dele presos aos seus e se empenhando ainda mais para conter toda aquela dor sem reservas. — Venha, _deixe-me ajudá-lo..._

Por mais que Ron tivesse conseguido ficar em pé sem a ajuda da esposa, não conseguiria se manter estável, daquela forma, por muito tempo. O corpo todo reclamava, querendo e pedindo para ele deixá-lo se abater e despencar de encontro ao piso... Todavia, as mãozinhas de Hermione - aquelas mãozinhas tão pequenininhas e tão menores que as dele - não demonstravam relutância. Seguravam-no com firmeza, como podia, e lhe ajudavam a atravessar o banheiro, com passos vagarosos, até chegarem ao destino. Sentando na beirada da banheira, Ron tomou a consciência de que Hermione retirava todo o resto que ainda não havia retirado de seu corpo. A roupa intima e o relógio de pulso que fora um presente dela... Deixou-o trajando apenas a nudez e a aliança para depois pentear, com suavidade, o cabelo afogueado com os dedos, empurrando os fios para trás e beijando-o, quase a todo segundo, na beirada da testa ou ao redor dos olhos cansados. O suspiro independente que saiu pela boa dele mostrava que a fadiga diminuía aos poucos; o coração de Hermione palpitou mais forte... Mais _seguro_.

**And how can I stand here with you**  
E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
**And not be moved by you?**  
e não me comover com você?  
**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

— Vou deixá-lo se banhar. — anunciou, ainda com as mãos posicionadas entre os fios rubros. — E, enquanto isso, descerei para preparar algo para você comer... — beijou-o mais uma vez entre algumas pequenas sardas e se virou, tencionando sair...

... Mas Ronald _não a deixou ir_.

Entrou na banheira, tendo a ardência se espalhando pelo corpo inteiro e os músculos se contraindo contra aquela sensação desagradável. Porém, em momento algum, deixou Hermione partir, porque ele_precisava dela ali_.  
Olhou-a novamente... Olhos nos olhos.  
Hermione entendeu, porque ela _sempre_ entendia, fosse com palavras ou com o silêncio do olhar. Hermione entendeu... E não retirou uma peça sequer do corpo, apenas as pantufas que levava nos pés, para então pedir sem se pronunciar para ele chegar um pouco mais para frente, deixando-a se acomodar atrás do corpo injuriado, transformando-se assim em um _apoio_ para ele. Atravessou as mãos por debaixo dos braços dele, sentindo-o amolecer quando lhe tocou suavemente no torso e permitindo que a cabeça dele relaxasse entre um de seus seios e ombros. Trouxe-o mais para si, colocou uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele e conseguiu pô-lo a jeito.  
Um novo suspiro se mesclou com o vapor e foi à vez de Ron entender...  
... Entender o porquê de Hermione ser absurdamente essencial para a sua existência.

**You calm the storms**  
Você acalma as tempestades  
**And you give me rest**  
E você me dá repouso  
**You hold me in your hands**  
Você me segura em suas mãos  
**You won't let me fall**  
Você não vai me deixar cair

Ron terminou de beber sua segunda xícara de chá daquela madrugada. O estranho era que ele sempre havia detestado aquela bebida, porém, naquele minuto o gosto lhe soava tão familiar como se estivesse bebido chá por toda a vida. Moveu uma perna para o lado, de propósito, fazendo-a roçar por baixo da mesa nas duas de Hermione, que se servia da mesma bebida que ele. Ron, que vestia apenas uma calça preta de abrigo, odiou-se por não ter escutado o pedido repetitivo da esposa para trajar uma blusa de acompanhamento. _As noites de Londres costumavam ser frias..._ E aquela não era uma exceção. Ignorou o frio, fixando o olhar nos lábios rosados de Hermione que se entreabriam aos poucos para aceitar a caneca e o seu conteúdo, tragando em silêncio e olhando distraidamente para um desenho deixado sobre a mesa. Com um pouco de força, Ron conseguiu desviar a mirada da única peça de roupa que a morena usava – um roupão vinho – e que lhe dava uma beleza ainda mais acima do normal, para se defrontar com alguns bonecos palitinhos de traços modestos e infantis. Deixando-se levar, nem ao menos notou que sorriu quando a pequena assinatura de Rose ficou visível, no canto da folha. Hugo ainda não sabia desenhar muito bem, sem contar que preferia desenhar nas paredes, ao invés de fazer proveito dos cadernos. Sorriu mais um pouco quando observou os dedos de Hermione brincando com uma das quatro pontas do pedaço de papel, ainda sossegada no próprio mundo.

(Ron apenas não sabia que Hermione estava afundada _nele_; pensando nele, sempre, e em alguma solução, qualquer mísero recurso para deixá-lo _bem_ mais uma vez. No final das contas, sim, Hermione estava compenetrada no próprio mundo, pois pensava _nele_)

**You steal my heart**  
Você roubou meu coração  
**And you take my breath away**  
E me deixou sem fôlego

— _As crianças...?_ — a voz de Ron chiou de forma áspera e ele mesmo se assustou com a rouquidão.

Hermione levantou a cabeça, vacilante, como se não julgasse possível aquela cena estar mesmo acontecendo. Odiou-se por sentir saudades da voz de Ron sendo que havia um pouco menos de vinte e quatro horas que a escutara pela última vez. Odiou-se por não conseguir ser uma muralha para esconder o que sentia por debaixo do tapete, ocupando-se com os sentimentos dele e nada mais. Odiou-se por abrir a boca, fechá-la e abrir não uma, mas diversas vezes, até conseguir murmurar um: "_foram dormir na casa do Jorge..._" e deixar a bola de lã descer por sua garganta mais uma vez. E ela se odiou por não conseguir fazer nada mais...  
Nem Merlin saberia como ela ansiava por curá-lo...  
Suspirou e nesse momento ela o mirou, notando como Ron a olhava com aquele olhar de adoração, mesmo banhado em dor e sufoco. Depois de tudo, ele _lhe_ sorria... _Ele!_ Quando deveria ser ela a lhe sorrir... Ela a dizer que tudo ficaria bem, independente do que é que tinha ocorrido... Depois de tantas horas de comiseração, ela se permitiu sorrir, retribuindo e resvalando com um pouco mais de intensidade os joelhos contra os dele. Aqueles cabelos ruivos brilhavam contra a fina linha de luz que passava pela cortina da cortina e Hermione entendeu porque haviam pessoas que pediam para morrer por amor... O pensamento causou o alargamento do sorriso que se dependurava nos lábios finos da mulher e Ron teve a sensação de ser envolto por um abraço, sem nem ao menos ter os braços dela ao seu redor...

**Would you take me in**  
Você vai me receber?  
**Take me deeper, now**  
Vai me atrair mais ainda?

... Hermione sempre tivera _aquele_ sorriso, aqueles olhos que eram uma porta aberta para a sua alma, aquela voz baixa e controlada, aquele carinho que poderia aquecê-lo como se passasse por mil verões de uma só vez... Hermione _sempre_ sua _melhor_ maneira de se _restabelecer_.  
E ele precisava dela.  
_Muito_.

— Há algum tempo... — ele começou a dizer, com a tonalidade da voz semelhante as um pio de passarinho. — Alguns aurores foram chamados ao Condado de Herefordshire, a pedido de alguns moradores que alegavam estar acontecendo algo de estranho na cidade. O problema foi resolvido em pouco tempo, pois não passavam de alguns pré-adolescentes arruaceiros que queriam causar problemas e estavam causando desordem. Hoje de manhã... — Ron tragou a saliva, empalidecendo. — Nos avisaram que esses... Garotos... — abaixou o olhar, tendo dificuldade em continuar: — Alguma coisa havia acontecido...  
— _O que aconteceu, Ron?_ — a pergunta de Hermione foi doce, sem pressioná-lo, apenas o estimulando.  
— _Os garotos estavam mortos._

Sorvendo um pouco de oxigênio antes de deixar de inalá-lo, a morena abriu amplamente os olhos e levou uma mão a boca, sem dizer uma simples palavra antes da continuação.

— Eles eram... Quase crianças, Hermione. O mais velho deveria ter catorze... Eram em seis, no total... — sussurrou, afogando a cabeça entre as mãos e enfiando os cotovelos na mesa. — Descobrimos que eles estavam... Mortos... Quando chegamos ao local que nos mandaram ir. Uma casa como qualquer outra...

**And how can I stand here with you**  
E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
**And not be moved by you**  
e não me comover com você?  
**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

— Luzes apagadas, a porta fechada... Como se as pessoas que ali moravam estivessem dormindo, e nada mais. Malack achou que era um tipo de trote, por estar tudo muito quieto. — reduziu ainda mais o volume da voz ao ter o peito tomado pelo remorso. — Assim que entramos na casa encontramos... Os corpos caídos, perto da escada... Imóveis... — duas gotas de água pingaram dos olhos de Ron e pousaram na madeira. Hermione esticou uma mão, para tocá-lo nos cabelos e acariciá-lo, mostrando que _se encontrava ali_. — Fui eu que abaixei para... Conferir... E nenhum respirava... Nenhum deles... _Inferno, eles ainda eram crianças!_  
— Ron...  
— Nós vasculhamos a casa! Vasculhamos casa mísero canto daquela casa, procurando qualquer coisa..._Qualquer coisa_! Enquanto isso Trencey se encarregava de levar os corpos... Embora... Para serem... — engoliu a última parte. — _Não havia nada ali_. Nada, nenhum desprezível vestígio do que é que tinha ocorrido. Estava óbvio de que não fora algo feito por... Eles. Eram seis, Hermione... Desde o começo eram seis... E esses mesmos seis morreram! Não havia como... Ter sido um... — parou por um momento, tentando respirar, se _obrigando_ a respirar, para conseguir seguir: — Depois de horas, quando não havia mais nada para se fazer, estávamos para regressar ao Ministério quando escutamos o choro agudo de uma criança vindo de uma casa próxima dali. Outra casa normal... Não demorou três segundo para o choro ser silenciado e... Harry foi à frente, sem dizer nada, e desapareceu pela porta dessa casa. Eu fui atrás, com Malack e Oscar seguindo os meus passos, com varinhas empunhadas. Winks voltou ao Ministério para alertar o que estava acontecendo... Chegamos quando Harry subia as escadas. — silenciou-se por um longo tempo.

**Cause you're all I want**  
Pois você é tudo que eu quero  
**You're all I need**  
Você é tudo que eu preciso

Hermione notou e ampliou a intensidade do carinho, mantendo-se serena diante dele como conseguia, disfarçando o máximo possível a apreensão. Tentou se preparar para escutar o que ainda faltava ser dito.

— Assim que Harry subiu... Oscar caiu estuporado ao meu lado, Malack arremessou um feitiço contra o vazio e eu subi as escadas, atrás de Harry, para ver se ele estava bem... Algo me acertou antes que eu pudesse abrir as portas. Malack, atrás de mim, estava se protegendo como podia de uma enxurrada de feitiços que eram lançados em sua direção, e tentava ao mesmo tempo proteger o corpo desfalecido do Oscar... — segurou um soluço, transformando-o em um suspiro. — Winks apareceu com mais dois aurores e eu só fui vê-los depois de muito tempo. Harry apareceu e me ajudou a levantar, pois eu não conseguia mover as minhas pernas. Demorou quase cinco minutos para poder fazer... _Algo._ — pareceu decepcionado consigo mesmo. — O choro voltou a ressoar... Era baixo, sufocado... Poderia ser uma armadilha, mas Harry... Hermione, ele simplesmente se virou e foi atrás. Acompanhei-o como pude e no segundo seguinte estava atirando feitiços contra um vulto, que tentara acertar Harry... Depois disso tudo o que eu consigo me lembrar era de que o choro do bebê aumentou, escutei um grito de Winks no andar debaixo e eu continuei lançando feitiços, tentando... Fazer alguma coisa. Aquele choro...

Sentindo tremores, sem conseguir ter controle do próprio corpo, Ron ficou em pé, ainda com as mãos na cabeça, andando pela cozinha, não economizando passos e ruídos. Socou a parede uma hora, fazendo alguns objetos da prateleira chacoalharem pelo movimento brusco e tudo o que Hermione conseguiu fazer foi pensar se deveria ou não forçá-lo a terminar de contar.

**You're everything, everything**  
Você é tudo, tudo  
**You're all I want**  
Você é tudo que eu quero

— Horas depois... Horas... Fomos descobrir que aquele era um plano _suicida_, sabe? Oscar e Trencey foram acertados por feitiços imperdoáveis. Winks quase foi morto e agora está inconsciente no St. Mungus... — a voz pesou. — Eram sete, Hermione. Quatro Comensais da Morte foragidos e três assassinos fugitivos de Azkaban... Uma armadilha... — Ron soltou uma risada incrédula e socou a parede outra vez, com ainda mais força. — Eles usaram crianças para nos atraírem... Eles mataram crianças para nos levarem até lá! — grunhiu, fora de si. — Um deles confessou... Disse que todas as seis estavam sobre o comando deles... Dos feitiços... Que levavam comida, aceitavam a culpa... Por eles..._Eram só crianças!_ — a parede foi o alvo de socos seguidos. Hermione não refreou as lágrimas quando compreendeu o tamanho do peso que Ron levava em suas costas. — _E agora estão mortas..._  
— Rony...  
— Harry e eu conseguimos aprisionar dois. Os outros aurores conseguiram aprisionar três. Os outros dois foram mortos. — as orbes azuis dos olhos de Ron apresentaram faíscas de ódio ao soltar aqueles dizeres. — Não deveriam ter morrido... Mereciam viver... E sofrer... Deveriam... — rugiu, deixando um último soco contra o ladrilho. — Havia uma família naquela casa... Uma esposa, um marido, uma criança de colo e outra de cinco anos... O homem estava atado e inconsciente, a criança mais velha chorava baixinho e a mãe comprimia o bebê contra o colo... Harry pediu para eu tirá-los de lá... Eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho... E eu estava cansado... Harry berrou... Consegui levar o menino mais velho e o pai embora primeiro... Quando voltei fui acertado por outro feitiço, era como se os meus órgãos fossem tirados do meu corpo pela boca... — voltou a murmurar, apoiando-se na parede e afrouxando um pouco os músculos. Sem olhar para ela. — Harry estava sangrando, eu estava sangrando... O grito de dor do Winks se misturava com o choro do bebê... Eu não sabia o que fazer...  
— Ron, você...  
— Eu consegui levar a mulher e a criança para um local seguro. Antes de vir para casa, passei no St. Mungus para vê-los e saber sobre o estado de Winks... A família está bem. — um alívio perpassou ambos os corpos. — Harry, Malack e eu interrogamos um por um, dos que capturamos. Arrancamos os detalhes... E nenhum deles... Nenhum... _Inferno, nenhum demonstrou o mínimo de..._ — Hermione se assustou quando escutou uma risada fria do marido soando pela cozinha. O riso forçado fez com que mais lágrimas rolassem pelo rosto dela. — _O que é que eu estava esperando, afinal?_ Um _pedido de desculpas_ de assassinos? "Não queríamos matar aquelas crianças, foi apenas uma falha nossa... Desculpe-nos"? Mas que merda! — rugiu entre dentes. — Eu quis matar cada um com as minhas próprias mãos, Hermione. Eu juro que eu quis. Enquanto eu interrogava cada um, a única coisa que eu conseguia enxergar era Rose, Hugo... Os meus filhos... Aqueles idiotas sorriam de uma forma _podre_... E eu desejei tanto... Eu quis tanto...  
— _Rony!_ — a voz assustada de sua esposa cortou a sua ira.

Percebendo que deixava de ser humano aos poucos, Ron se aproximou dela e ajoelhou no chão, diante do corpo miúdo, afundando o rosto entre os joelhos finos de Hermione e libertando uma quantidade maior de lágrimas do que outrora. A morena mordeu os lábios com força, encurvando a coluna para postar o rosto sobre os cabelos do marido, beijando-o por todos os cantos, sentindo as lágrimas molhando as suas pernas e escutando o soluçar aumentando de tom a cada piscar de olhos.

— _Eu tive medo pelos meus filhos..._ — Ron falou com a voz entrecortada, segurando com mais firmeza as mãos dela e as beijando entre os nós dos dedos, com o rosto úmido e a voz sufocada. — _Eu tive medo por você..._

— Ron, _você fez o que pode..._  
— _Eu poderia ter feito mais..._  
— _Você salvou aquela família..._  
— _Eu deveria ter feito mais..._

Hermione errou ao segurar o rosto dele entre as mãos e fazê-lo mirá-la, ainda do chão. Errou, pois os olhos azuis estavam tristes, vermelhos e inchados pelas lágrimas.  
Algo nela gritou de forma chocante.  
Algo nela se enfureceu e tudo o que desejou era matar quem quer que fosse que o fazia chorar daquela maneira. Tornou-se séria, com uma expressão dura enquanto baixava os braços e afastava a cadeira, caindo no chão de frente a ele e pegava-o pelos ombros, abraçando-o com toda sua essência. Mergulhou seu rosto naqueles cabelos cheirosos e bagunçados, sentindo-o se abraçar a ela como se aquilo dependesse de sua vida, apertava-a, soluçando em seu pescoço, agarrando-a pelo roupão que se perdia entre seus dedos cerrados.  
Segurou-lhe pelo rosto mais uma vez, beijando com calmaria logo abaixo dos olhos, misturando os lábios doces com as lágrimas salgadas, afagando-lhe as bochechas com os dedos e o mirando com delicadeza.

— Você salvou uma família, Rony... Aqueles pais vão acompanhar o crescimento dos filhos e os filhos serão amados ainda mais pelos pais por sua causa... Não houve maneira de você fazer _mais_ do que fez...  
— _Mas aquelas crianças..._  
— Não estava em suas mãos... Não houve forma de você ajudá-las... _A culpa nunca será sua, está me entendendo?_  
— _Não é por culpa, Hermione..._ — a voz dele o desmentiu.  
— Como você poderia saber que o que estava acontecendo ali era uma armadilha, Ron? Não pense que você não fez nada, porque você fez _muito_...  
— _Não o suficiente..._

— _Sim, o suficiente..._ — ela falou de forma decidida, puxando-o para outro abraço apertado e o segurando como um bebê em seus braços, tendo a visão perfeita daquele belo rosto machucado e das partículas de água que insistiam em escorrer por ali. — _Você fez o suficiente... Você fez..._ — repetiu diversas vezes, comprimindo-o contra o peito, tendo a certeza de que ele estava ali, em seus braços, para então, como um castelo de cartas recebendo a visita de uma brisa, conceder-se ao desabamento. — _E você está vivo... Você está bem..._ — gaguejou, chorando junto a ele, tendo as mãos grandes pressionando a carne de seus braços, soluçando...

Hermione o agarrou com força, mantendo os olhos assustados abertos para que por nenhum instante perdesse os sentidos e ele pudesse escapar de seu alcance. Ele chorou em se pescoço a apertando com força de forma inconsciente. Mas ela não se importava... De forma alguma, por tudo o que era real, que ele a apertasse assim durante o tempo que fosse preciso...  
E ele precisava dela.  
_Muito_.  
E ela estaria ali por ele.  
_Sempre_.

**And how can I stand here with you**  
E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
**And not be moved by you**  
e não me comover com você?  
**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?


	21. Necessidade

**So many nights trying to hide it  
**_Tantas noites tentando esconder isto_**  
But now I stay awake just pleading for more  
**_Mas agora eu fico acordada implorando por mais_**  
I'm losing sleep cause I can't ignore...  
**_Eu estou perdendo o sono porque eu não posso ignorar..._

_

* * *

_

Outra página repleta de palavras complicadas fora virada pelos dedos preguiçosos de Hermione, que, esparramada pela cama de casal de seu quarto, precisava ler e reler algumas frases para conseguir compreendê-las. A verdade é que Ronald a acostumara mal. Leitura, que antes era o seu maior hábito e hobby, acabara sendo deixada de lado por causa dos mimos e carinhos e qualquer-outra-coisa que Ron quisesse fazer ou lhe dar.  
Se antes Ron tinha ciúmes dos livros, agora os livros tinham ciúmes de Ron.  
Hermione deu um sorriso pequeno, afastando o pensamento ao escutar um grito vindo do corredor. Um grito... Que mais parecia um rugido de um leão. Revirou os olhos e voltou à página anterior, por ter se esquecido por completo do conteúdo. Não era capaz se focar e por mais que quisesse se irritar para depois jogar a culpa em cima do marido, não conseguiria devido às risadas exageradamente altas dos filhos que, entre uma gargalhada ou outra, gritavam: "foge do leão, foge do leão!"... Em seguida outro rugido ecoava por debaixo do vão da porta.

— Sinto cheiro de comida! — Ron dizia, do lado de fora, com uma voz assustadoramente rouca. — Sinto cheiro de carne!  
— Você sempre sente cheiro de comida, papai. — foi Rose quem brincou e a castanha não conteve uma risada, fechando o livro por uns segundos para escutar melhor.

— Eu não sou o seu pai... O seu pai foi o meu jantar, agora vocês serão a sobremesa... — outro rugido e mais gargalhadas.  
— Por favor, senhor leão, não me coma! Eu ainda sou uma criança... — Hugo implorava, com a voz risonha e chorosa.  
— Crianças são o meu prato preferido... — era notável que o ruivo segurava uma gargalhada entre uma fala e outra. — Crianças são doces...  
— Na verdade nós não somos. — Rose interrompeu. — Somos azedos. Bem azedos...  
— Bem, bem, bem azedos... — o mais novo concordou.  
— Eu não me importo. Estou com fome e vou comê-los...

Uma leva de risadas vazou por todo o andar superior da casa, ressoando junto das portas batendo. Já se passavam das dez e meia da noite e não era hora dos pequenos estarem acordados, mesmo levando em conta que o dia seguinte seria sábado. Hermione gostava de que todos acordassem cedo para poderem aproveitar mais tempo juntos, por isso sempre encaixava algum plano que envolvesse apenas os quatro na manhã e, de tarde, ficava em "a ver". Às vezes visitavam Harry e Gina em Godric's Hollow, outras seguiam para Toca e, numa minoria esmagadora de vezes, ficavam em casa.  
Era a rotina...  
Guardou o livro na gaveta do móvel ao lado da cama e ficou de pé. Por ter diminuído razoavelmente o tamanho do próprio cabelo, Hermione sentiu com os cachos bem modelados roçavam em seu pescoço e em seus ombros, fazendo uma cócega agradável e se espreguiçou, escutando o estralar de seus membros. Vagou para o banheiro, com a intenção de tomar banho calmo, aproveitando que o marido fazia as crianças dormirem, e se perdeu, por muitos minutos, no box e na água quente, tanto que nem percebe que Ron havia voltado para o quarto e ligado a televisão.

Enrolou uma toalha na cabeça, para secar o cabelo, logo após de trajar unicamente uma das camisetas do Chudley Cannon, que se encontrava estirada na maçaneta da porta. Ron não se importaria se ela pegasse aquela peça de roupa emprestada... Na verdade... Sorriu, corando um pouco e procurando a escova de dente sobre a pia. Na verdade ele gostaria de vê-la daquela forma... Sempre que ela mostrava um interesse por Quadribol, por mais que fosse mínimo, ele se colocava radiante. Quando ela resolvia acompanhar o marido e os filhos a um dos jogos, era uma festa pelo resto da semana (ou do mês)... Agradar Ron era fácil demais e, mesmo não gostando muito daquele esporte, ela se fazia de interessada para deixá-lo com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo nos lábios. Ela fazia aquilo porque sabia que ele sentia a mesma coisa que ela quando Ron se aproximava, de mansinho, apoiava a cabeça em uma das pernas dela e pedia para ela recitar um trecho do livro que estava em mãos. Era como entrar em _nirvana_. Uma felicidade boba, feita por detalhes, singelos detalhes... Todavia, uma felicidade.  
Com a camisa laranja-berrante batendo em seus joelhos, abriu a porta do banheiro depois de secar um pouco o cabelo e penteá-lo de forma sutil. Adentrou no quarto sentindo a diferença de temperatura e arrepiando um pouco, não só pelo frio, mas também pelo que viu: Ron arremessado ao contrário na cama, de costas para o teto e com os pés na cabeceira. O torso despido, os cabelos vermelhos bagunçados, as costas sardentas, os braços musculosos, as pernas cobertas somente por uma calça jeans velha e surrada...

**Feeling your touch all around**  
Sentindo seu toque por todo lado  
**Peacefully hearing the sound**  
pacificamente ouvindo o som  
**Of silence around us, so glad we found us this way**  
De silêncio ao nosso redor, tão contente por termos encontrado nós mesmos

Tragou a saliva, tendo a noção de que aquela felicidade que sentia quando o via não era_nem um pouco boba_.  
Na televisão um filme qualquer rodava e os olhos azuis não se despregavam dali (Ron ainda se fissurava com a "mágica" daquele aparelho)... A morena mordeu o lábio inferior, odiando-se por não ter a atenção dele voltada para ela, e sim para um objeto idiota como aquele... _Francamente, Hermione_, ela se auto-repreendeu. Ciúmes de uma televisão?  
Porém... Em algumas ocasiões – para não se dizer todas -, ela realmente sentia falta da atenção_completa_ do marido para ela. Seria egoísta dizer aquilo em voz alta, ou até mesmo em confessar para si própria, mas não era culpa dela, no final das contas. Era mais do que óbvio que ela sabia que quando tivessem filhos, teriam que se desdobrar para conseguirem cuidar deles, manter um casamento e trabalhar para colocarem comida na mesa, e com orgulho ela dizia que de fato eles conseguiam fazer tudo aquilo e um pouco mais. Contudo... Com a rotina... Toda aquela rotina... O tempo para eles, _só deles_, para gastarem com namoricos se tornava quase nulo. E ela sentia falta. Mais falta do que ela conseguiria compreender. Aquele homem era tão perfeito para ela que era compreensível que por não tê-lo periodicamente para ela acabava por deixá-la com uma sensação de vazio, de algo faltando...  
_Aquela rotina_... Era cansativa, de tirar o fôlego, de deixá-la exausta. Acordar, arrumar tudo, levar Hugo no dentista, Rose no balé, Hugo no xadrez, Rose no curso de leitura, Hugo na natação, Rose na aula de artes, voltar para casa, arrumar-se para o trabalho, almoçar, levar Rose para a escola (Ron levava Hugo), ir para o trabalho, trabalhar, voltar do trabalho, trabalhar mais um pouco até a hora de pegar Hugo na escola (Ron pegava Rose), preparar a janta, ajudar as crianças com a lição, fazê-las dormir...

Deu alguns passos até chegar à cama, escutando-o sorrir quando subiu na mesma de joelhos e em seguida deixou o corpo pender sobre o dele. O corpo de Hermione não cobriu nem de longe o corpo de Ron; praticamente dos joelhos para baixo ficaram descobertos e ela não se irritou porque gostava da sensação de parecer tão pequena perto dele. Uma coisa que havia aprendido a gostar com o tempo fora aquilo... Por ser bem menor, Ron normalmente a tratava como uma boneca de porcelana prestes a quebrar a qualquer segundo. Sorriu sozinha, cruzando os braços logo abaixo do pescoço dele e pousando a cabeça naquela curvatura, deslizando os lábios perigosamente pelo ombro dele até chegar ao nódulo de uma orelha.

— _Amanhã eu quero sair para jantar com você..._ — murmurou, como se lhe confidenciasse algum segredo. — _No final do ano eu quero viajar com você..._ — beijou-lhe por ali, tendo a certeza de que ele fechava os olhos e se esquecia por total de que a televisão estava ligada. — _Eu quero que você desligue a TV..._ — tornou a sussurrar, abaixando as mãos para tocá-lo superficialmente nas costelas. — _Eu quero você..._

Ron poderia ter dado uma risada, porque aquilo era realmente engraçado, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio, somente sentindo o arrepiar que percorria todo o seu corpo graças ao mísero contato da boca de sua esposa com a pele de suas costas desnudas. Hermione nunca perguntava: "vamos jantar amanhã?", "vamos viajar no fim do ano?" ou "você pode desligar a TV?"... Hermione afirmava, com segurança na voz. E se ela estava afirmando, naquele momento, que _o queria_, quem seria ele para reclamar?

— _Desligue a TV, querido..._ — beijando-o no centro das costas e conduzindo as pequenas mãos por todo o comprimento daquele corpo, Hermione voltou a "pedir". — _Eu estou com saudades de você..._

Bastou um toque no controle-remoto para a imagem sumir completamente da tela. Hermione deu um leve sorriso, pousando a boca em cada pequena sarda espalhada pelos ombros largos de Ron, gostando de escutá-lo respirar com mais dificuldade a cada roçar de lábios e se permitindo intensificar os toques pela lateral do corpo dele.  
Sem ter como virar sem fazê-la desequilibrar, ele fechou os olhos, sentindo as carícias em pleno deleite e suspirando entre um toque ou outro. O poder que aquela mulher exercia sobre ele e sobre o seu corpo era de se admirar. Qualquer mísero contato era capaz de causar uma explosão absurda, semelhante a milhares de fogos de artifício estourando de uma única vez. Ele não conseguia entender, e, na verdade, havia até mesmo desistido de compreender como é que Hermione sabia como deixá-lo zonzo daquela forma. Parecia natural – para ela, como se alguém um dia tivesse entregado nas mãos dela um manual de como pô-lo daquela forma. Ela sabia como sorrir, quando sorrir, onde tocar, quando tocar, como beijar, quando beijar... Tão bem, mas tão, tão, tão bem... Engoliu um suspiro desolado quando o corpo dela criou distância com o seu. Rodou na cama, aproveitando a oportunidade sufocante que ela lhe dera e pôs-se a procurá-la com o olhar. Em pé, de varinha na mão, com a camisa laranja embolada entre os joelhos finos, Hermione sussurrava um feitiço para, não só manter a porta fechada, como também para retirar qualquer som que fosse produzido naquele quarto. Ter filhos era ter responsabilidades e precauções... Ron nem mesmo teve tempo de assimilar o fato de que aquela blusa era dele e que ver a esposa com ela era praticamente à realização de uma, tragou a saliva, fantasia. Com outro aceno de varinha as cortinas se fecharam, a luz se apagou e os abajures foram acesos... Em seguida a varinha ficou esquecida em cima do criado mudo para que então Hermione pudesse regressar onde deveria estar... Ao lado de Ron, _na cama_.

Era engraçado, em certo ponto, não ser mais tomada pelo pudor quando pensava sobre aquilo. Obviamente que seria muito bobo da parte dela seguir corando a cada vez que praticasse o ato em si, todavia, Ron dera algo para ela sem nem ao menos saber... _Confiança_. Não confiança _nele_, porque aquilo ela sempre tivera. E sim confiança _nela_. Confiança nela não só como esposa, mas como mulher e como amante. Por isso não se colocava a enrubescer quando se via nua diante dele, ou quando dava o primeiro passo, como ocorria naquela noite... Eles haviam aprendido, conhecido um ao outro de forma que nenhuma outra pessoa sequer um dia conheceria. Entre lençóis exploraram prazeres e desvendaram segredos. _Algo deles_, e de ninguém mais. E por que Hermione teria que se envergonhar por gostar? Gostar de ter o marido, o homem de sua vida, tão próximo, de uma forma tão intima, como aquela? Seria louca se o fizesse...  
Prendeu uma risadinha entre dentes ao notar que se perdera em pensamentos, parada logo em frente à cama, próxima ao corpo de Ron que seguia deitado. Seria tão atípico se não pensasse um pouco, se não tentasse entender tim-tim por tim-tim o que se ocorria... E seria tão atípico não ceder às mãos firmes do ruivo, que lhe seguraram as canelas, puxando-a para si, fazendo-a bambear e cair sobre ele outra vez, mas com a diferença de que daquela vez poderia olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos...

— _No que você está pensando?_ — ele lhe questionou, com a voz rouca lhe arrepiando os pêlos da nuca. Sentiu os dedos dele se infiltrando pelos seus cachos, puxando-os para trás de uma maneira delicada, que a fez sorrir antes de responder:  
— _Eu sempre estou pensando em você_...

**Find me, here in your arms**  
Me ache, aqui em seus braços  
**Now I'm wondering where you've always been**  
Agora eu estou perguntando onde você sempre esteve

A resposta de Hermione fez com que ele sorrisse com vontade, prensando com ainda mais firmeza as coxas despidas dela contra os dedos longos de suas mãos e inclinando as costas e a cabeça para frente para permitir o toque dos lábios dele no pescoço dela. Um gemido baixo e controlado saiu como um ronronado da boca da morena e aquele singelo barulho fez com que o descontrole tomasse conta de Ron. Sem pedir permissão – e sabendo que não precisava – tampou a boca dela com a própria e escorregou as mãos por todos os cantos do corpo mignon que permanecia sentado em seu colo.  
Todas às vezes era aquilo: exploravam-se como se não se conhecessem.  
Acariciavam-se de forma carnal, com os dedos dançando sobre os poros e com as línguas tragando os gostos. As mãos não cessavam, não se cansavam. Ardiam em contato com a pele. Queimavam por sentirem aquelas sensações. Fornicavam intimamente, ansiando um contato mais severo... Porque tinha que ser _daquela forma_. Necessário era sentir a presença um do outro, em todos os momentos e situações. Os toques _deveriam_ ser daquela maneira, porque eram marca, eram prova. Cravado em seus corações, em seus olhos, em suas veias. Ron de Hermione; Hermione de Ron. _Como deveria ser..._  
Com uma das pernas que envolviam a cintura dele, ela começou a tentar abaixar-lhe a calça, tendo um pouco de dificuldade, mas logo escorregando uma mão para auxiliar. Aproveitava para apalpá-lo, apertar-lhe a carne entre os dedos com a coragem que somente ele lhe dava. Não se importava em manusear ou refrear seus movimentos quando estava com ele. Aquela confiança...

**Blindly, I came to you**  
Cegamente, eu vim a você  
**Knowing you'd breathe new life from within**  
Sabendo que você respirou uma nova vida pra dentro

Ron sabia que deveria ser pecado desejar tanto uma mulher como ele desejava por Hermione... Mas que se danasse. Que ele queimasse nas chamas do Inferno depois que consumasse o ato, depois que a amasse da forma que quisesse, de todas as formas, de todos os jeitos... Que queimasse! Porque tê-la nos braços era o suficiente para resumir a sua existência inteira... Depois... Ele nunca se importava com o depois... Não quando os lábios de Hermione desciam por seu pescoço, mordiam-lhe a clavícula, sopravam-lhe palavras... Não... Ele não se importava.

**Can't get enough of you**  
Não consigo ter o suficiente de você

Houve uma hora em que Ron soltou-lhe os lábios e enroscou o queixo em um de seus ombros. A barba rala raspando em seu pescoço fez com que outro gemido fugisse de seu controle e o máximo que ela conseguiu fazer, naquele instante, foi arranhar um bom pedaço das costas dele, escutando-o arfar com tal movimento e tornar a beijá-la com mais intensidade. Empurrando a camiseta laranja para cima, mas sem ousar tirá-la, as mãos de Ron ocuparam a pele nua da esposa, alisando-lhe com os dedos a barriga, contornando-lhe o umbigo, tocando-lhe nos seios... E tudo a extasiava; colocava-a perdida, entregue, rendida... E o cheiro almiscarado da pele de Ron adentrava-lhe as narinas, perdia-se por seu corpo, corria por suas veias... E ele era tão... Merlin, ele era tão dela! O corpo dele encaixava-se ao seu, as mãos dele tinham o formato ideal para segurar-lhe as nádegas, os seios, as mãos... A pele dele era quente, era morna, era fria... Áspera, macia... Sentido o peito arfar, Hermione depositou uma mordida logo abaixo do pescoço dele e o afastou com as mãos trêmulas.

Perdendo o contato que tinha com a esposa, Ron tombou no colchão, tendo a visão perfeita do corpo dela coberto somente por aquele pano laranja familiar e tragando a saliva em absurdo por ter aquele prazer. Os cabelos curtos balançavam por cima dos ombros dela e alguns fios castanhos se prendiam nos lábios inchados e vermelhos, arrancando a sanidade que lhe restava, tanto que nem ao menos soube quando havia conseguido retirar a peça intima do corpo dela. Só teve a noção de que ela se encontrava sem quando os seus dedos lhe cobriram a parte intima de forma automática, ouvindo um gemido sufocado ecoando entre as quatro paredes e se deleitando com o prazer que causava em sua esposa com tão pouco. Moveu com vagar os dedos, instigando-a, pondo-a irritada por tamanha calmaria... E segurou uma risada, colocando a mão desocupada em cima da nuca dela, trazendo-a para perto de seu rosto, relando os narizes e beijando-a de surpresa no momento em que reforçou a carícia ousada.  
Encurralada, perdida entre gotas de suor, deliciada com os movimentos mansos que Ron lhe proporcionava, Hermione sentiu o peito arfar ainda mais, subindo e descendo, subindo e descendo, subindo e... Mordeu o lábio inferior, não tendo noção de quanta força colocava em seus dentes. O acanhamento que possuía sempre estava no intervalo, dando-lhe coragem para fazer o que quisesse fazer, para realizar as suas maiores vontades sem pudor. De forma meio desengonçada friccionou lentamente o corpinho ardente em chamas contra o corpo tão maior do marido, descendo uma mão pelo tórax dele até tocar por cima da mão dele que lhe entregava prazer em uma bandeja de ouro, guiando-a mais profundamente, instigando-a a desbravar-lhe cada canto... E sentiu como os dedos dele tremiam em seu intimo.

Sentiu como eles saudavam aquele território, como se satisfaziam em apossá-los outra vez, como se sentiam bem marcando a posse... Sentiu em sua corrente sanguínea como aquela elevação de grau gerava um borbulhar em cada célula de seu corpo. E queria gritar... Tanto...  
Precisou se esforçar para conseguir afastá-lo antes que não conseguisse mais. Ron tornou a deitar na cama e ela se apressou a tirar a última peça de roupa para então poder, enfim, admirar mais uma vez cada detalhe que tanto lhe agradava daquele corpo masculino. Os encantos de Ron começavam pelo ralo cabelo vermelho, depois seguiam para as sobrancelhas não tão grossas e nem tão finas, com uma pequena cicatriz na ponta da direita... Seguiam para os olhos que naquele instante se encontravam em uma mescla de azul e preto. A boca chamativa, os lábios finos... O queixo redondo, as maças do rosto pequenas... O rosto tão de homem, mas com alguns traços tão de menino... Os ombros largos com marcas de unhas, os bíceps trabalhados, as demais cicatrizes, as mãos grandes, os dedos longos... O tórax esculpido, a escassa pelugem abaixo do umbigo, acompanhando as entradas para a masculinidade dele que se encontrava tão viva entre as pernas torneadas e musculosas daquele corpo que Hermione já conhecia perfeitamente bem, mas que não se cansava de visualizar hora que fosse...  
Praguejou quando reduziu a distância criada por ela ao se sentar nas pernas dele, em um local estratégico, sentindo as intimidades próximas o suficiente para um gemido soar da boca de ambos.

**I want to be where you are**  
Eu quero estar onde você está  
**In times of need I just want you to stay**  
Em tempos de necessidade eu só quero que você fique  
**I leave a note on your car**  
Eu deixo um recado em seu carro  
**When I can't find the right words to say**  
Quando eu não posso achar as palavras certas para dizer

— _Hermione..._ — Ron gemeu entre os dentes, enterrando as duas mãos, uma de cada lado, nos traços do rosto dela, comprimindo-lhe as bochechas e guiando a boca dela de encontro a própria.  
— _No que você está pensando?_ — foi a vez dela perguntar, entre beijos e sussurros, mordendo o lábio inferior dele antes de escutar outro gemido.  
— _Você... Sempre... Hermione..._ — ele murmurou, com as mãos tremendo e ardendo para poder tocá-la em cada centímetro mais uma vez.

Hermione percebeu e negou com a cabeça. Suas mãos quentes subiram por toda a extensão do peito do marido, fazendo-o contrair o abdômen musculoso, mordendo os próprios lábios, cerrando os punhos enquanto ela sorria, sorria com os olhos e com o canto dos lábios, tendo noção de todo o seu poder, do quanto era bela e o quanto àquela posição a fazia confortável e, de certa forma, poderosa sobre cada movimento. Ron sentiu como ela deitava sobre seu corpo, não completamente, apenas para que suas mãos alcançasse as mãos dele, para então entrelaçar seus dedos.  
Ela sorriu de novo, observando como ele contraia o corpo, movimentava as pernas e observava seus seios.  
O beijou no pescoço, nos lábios, atrás das orelhas, mantendo seus dedos entrelaçados, seus corpos em um lento movimento que imitava o ato de amor.

— _Hermione..._ — ele a chamou de novo, apertando seus dedos, sentindo o quanto ele ardia de febre e de prazer, o quanto seu corpo suava para acompanhar o suor dela.

Ele fechou os olhos, mordendo seus lábios, sentindo os beijos descerem por seu pescoço, seu peitoral, sua barriga... Tornou a abri-los, respirando com dificuldade, apertando as mãos dela em suas mãos, sabendo que ela sorria cada vez mais...

— _Hermione eu não..._ — novamente calou-se, cerrando os punhos, levantando a cabeça para observar os rastros vermelhos que ela deixava em sua barriga, usando de sua língua e de seus dentes para despertar nele aquele desejo ainda mais intenso e devastador.

Liberou um gemido, quase pedindo para que ela parasse de atormentá-lo daquela forma... Liberou outro gemido controlado, segurando-a pelos cabelos, com seu abdômen contraído, com seus cabelos grudados em sua testa que escorria de suor. Hermione parou, subindo com beijos molhados novamente por seu corpo, acelerada pelas mãos de Ron que a puxaram para cima de seu corpo com rapidez e nenhuma delicadeza.  
A desejava tanto que lhe doía a alma e o corpo.  
Era uma sensação primitiva, a necessidade crua, a mais antiga e também a mais intensa de a possuir, de se afundar naquele mar sem fim de segredos e prazeres.  
Sem mais, Hermione enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele enquanto anulava a barreira de suas intimidades, sentindo como as mãos dele crepitavam em suas pernas, forçando-a a subir, a descer, a impor um ritmo naquela perdição perpétua em que ambos gostavam tanto de viver... Ron a segurou pela cintura, apertando-lhe as coxas, esperando a permissão dela para se movimentar... Mas ela não lhe deu, lhe beijou os lábios, colando suas línguas, para então voltar a sentar-se sobre ele.  
Ela estava vermelha pelo prazer, suada, com os cabelos também soltos ao redor de seu rosto tão perfeito. Estava e _era_ tão bela que ele franziu a testa, erguendo-se levemente, apoiando o corpo em um cotovelo, subindo a mão para que pudesse acariciar aquele rosto, tendo a certeza de que não era uma miragem.  
Ron não resistiu. Girou-a na cama, aterrando-se mais naquele corpo feminino assim que separou-lhe as pernas. Gemeu em seqüência, acompanhado dela, enquanto a tomava nos braços, beijava-lhe por todo o rosto e movia o quadril de uma forma tão lenta que poderia levá-los a insanidade.

**Hearing your voice all around**  
Ouvindo sua voz por todo lado  
**The last place we're going is down**  
O último lugar para onde estamos indo é para baixo

Nenhuma palavra conseguiria definir por exato _todo_ aquele frenesi, aquela nostalgia, aquele êxtase profundo ao qual se jogavam de cabeça... Hermione procurou a boca dele para roubar-lhe um beijo curto e murmurar um _mais_ durante o segundo em que voltava a lhe arranhar nos braços. Inconseqüente e inconsciente como ele. Sorriu, não de uma forma maliciosa, nem ao menos lateralmente – aquele sorriso que sua esposa tanto gostava! -, apenas sorriu quando sentiu as mãozinhas dela em suas costas, pressionando com fora para recebê-lo mais e mais e mais...  
E Ron gostava daquilo.  
Daquela sensação...  
De ter Hermione.  
Ele gostava _muito_ daquilo.  
Daquele ritmo freneticamente melódico que seus corpos produziam com naturalidade... Daquela forma tão aconchegante que os seus corpos se recebiam... Daquele jeito que os mesmos se reconheciam, moldavam-se, amavam-se...  
Ele gostava muito daquilo.  
E Hermione também.  
Não existia forma de refrear... Não tinha como...  
As pernas de Hermione, uma de cada lado, apertando-lhe justamente na cintura e as mãozinhas perdidas, ora no lençol, ora em seu corpo... Como refrear o que sentiam? Os lábios de Ron, beijando-lhe os poros, tragando-lhe o suor... As mãos perdidas pelas pernas, pelo torço, pelos cabelos... Não tinha como... Simplesmente não tinha.

— _Ronald..._ — ela começou e ele a calou como pôde, sentindo seus corpos já suados e mareados.

Voltou a lhe devorar o pescoço, ciente de que necessitava dela, de que necessitava do corpo dela lhe acolhendo, tragando-lhe de forma jamais feita. Ajoelhou na cama, a puxando contra seu corpo, voltando a lhe beijar os lábios trêmulos, adianto ao máximo seu próximos atos.

**I'll blindly follow knowing you're leading the way**  
Eu cegamente a seguirei sabendo que você está conduzindo o caminho

Ele subiu a camiseta que ela trajava para lhe beijar nos seios, os dois, com devida e especial atenção a levando a loucura, acariciando ao mesmo tempo suas pernas, o interior se suas coxas, atrás de seus joelhos. E então não houve forma de resistir... Entrando em órbita assim que uma gora de água caiu de seus olhos, e não de suas têmporas, ele sentiu o corpo fraco, desfalecendo aos poucos. Teve sorte que a esposa parecia lânguida como ele. Deixou a gota de água salgada e única se misturar com o rosto de Hermione, onde uma, duas, três... Muitas lágrimas começavam a brotar, regando-lhe a face e a alma... E fora tudo tão rápido, esperado... Ron se obrigou a movimentar as pernas um pouco mais para então sentir o corpo dela relaxando debaixo do seu; calmo, satisfeito, como o próprio. Aquela felicidade deliciosa inundou mais uma vez os olhos de ambos e, aos poucos, tudo pareceu... _Pleno._  
Permaneceram na mesma posição.  
Imóveis, com suas respirações alucinadas informando que havia sido algo muito mais do que intenso.  
Tudo era intenso.  
A conexão era intensa.  
O encaixe era intenso.  
Os sentimentos eram intensos.  
Hermione fechou os olhos, relaxando, ajoelhando-se sobre suas coxas, deixando seu corpo cair contra o firme corpo de Ron. Ele a virou, a olhando nos olhos, a segurando com delicadeza em seus braços, tendo consciência de que nem ele conseguia agüentar com o peso de seu corpo.  
Era intenso, tão intenso que chegava a ser demais.  
Ela fechou os olhos, e com a testa ainda franzida repousou a cabeça sobre o vão entre o pescoço e o obro dele. Ele a enlaçou ainda mais com seus braços, deitando aos pés da cama, a trazendo para cima de seu corpo, puxando do baú acima de sua cabeça a grossa manta que os protegeria do frio que logo surgiria.

**You are the will that makes me strong**  
Você é a vontade que me faz forte  
**Can't get enough of you**  
Não consigo estar farto de você


	22. Eterno

**Oh, I don't wanna share you with nothing else**  
Oh, eu não quero dividir você com nada mais  
**I gotta have you to myself**  
Eu tenho que te ter pra mim  
**I can't help it I'm so in love**  
Oh, eu não posso evitar, estou tão apaixonado  
**I just can't get you close enough, no**  
Eu simplesmente não consigo te ter perto o suficiente

* * *

— _Copa Mundial de Quadribol!_ — Hermione resmungava emburrada, enquanto olhava por cima dos ombros para ver se os seus filhos e sobrinhos não se perdiam por qualquer canto daquele gramado imenso. — Como se eu não tivesse mais coisas para fazer... — revirou os olhos, ajeitando o casaco e cruzando os braços em seguida.  
— Olha mamãe, o cabelo do Teddy está verde! — Hugo apontou para o outro, com um sorriso enorme e banguela. — Posso pintar o meu cabelo de verde para torcer pela Irlanda também?  
— Hugo, querido, você sabe que o Teddy não pintou o cabelo. — a mãe respondeu carinhosa, ajoelhando-se para ficar da altura do filho de sete anos. — E o seu cabelo é maravilhoso assim, como de...  
— Um verdadeiro Weasley. Eu sei mamãe. — o sorriso do menininho aumentou. — Posso colocar a minha camiseta da Irlanda agora? Posso? A Rose já está com a dela!  
— O seu pai está dentro da barraca?  
— Sim...  
— Peça para ele pegar a sua blusa então, meu amor. — beijou-lhe na testa e penteou os cabelos com os dedos. — Você viu a sua tia Gina?  
— Da última vez que eu a vi, ela estava com a minha irmã, com a Lily e com a Vic, perto de uma barraca do tio Jorge...  
— Vou procurá-las... Não saia dessa barraca desacompanhada, Hugo Granger Weasley, a não ser que você queira ficar um mês de castigo... E eu não considero o James ou o Albus uma companhia nessas horas. Muito menos o Teddy! Só saia se estiver com o seu pai ou com o seu tio, está bem?  
— Sim, mamãe.  
— E fale para os eu pai que devemos estar no campo daqui meia-hora.  
— Sim, mamãe.

— E cadê o meu beijo, _Peter Pan_? — questionou, bagunçando o cabelo dele que ela mesma havia arrumado.  
— Aqui, mamãe.

Hugo lhe tascou um beijo e saiu correndo para dentro da barraca com o sorriso sardento e travesso de sempre. A morena sorriu também, seguindo até uma barraca próxima, de seu cunhado e demais sobrinhos. Foi o pequeno Fred quem a recebeu na porta, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e lhe abraçando apertado.  
(Por mais que todos os sobrinhos gostassem de Hermione, Fred e Albus eram os que mais se cativavam pela tia e demonstravam facilmente o carinho explicito que sentiam por ela... Sem contar que Hermione era madrinha de Fred, assim como era do irmão de Albus, James.)

— Oi, madrinha! — o garoto lhe cumprimentou educadamente e lhe beijou no rosto. — Tudo bem?  
— Estou muito bem Fred, e você? — passou um braço por cima de um ombro dele e aceitou o convite para entrar. O menino concordou com a cabeça e bateu com força em uma pequena goles que acabara de voar em direção a eles e por pouco não acertou a madrinha.  
— Pai, você quase acertou a minha madrinha! — o garoto bradou, cerrando as sobrancelhas e bronqueando o mais velho.  
— Pelo visto você arranjou mais um protetor, Hermione. — Jorge apareceu em um piscar de olhos, beijou-a em uma bochecha e desapareceu em outro piscar de olhos berrando: — É assim que se joga uma goles, Gina! Está na hora de você virar homem e aprender a jogar da forma certa!  
— Desculpe por isso madrinha. — Fred deu um sorriso travesso, semelhante ao do pai.  
— Você salvou a minha vida. — Hermione o mimou um pouco e lhe deu um beijo entre os cabelos, empurrando-o em seguida delicadamente para a confusão. — Vá se divertir um pouco porque daqui a pouco temos que ir para o campo.

Sem relutar, o garoto foi para onde o barulho acontecia e se perdeu entre outros ruivos. Gina e Rose que notaram a presença dela por ali se aproximaram, sorridentes e com os braços entrecruzados.  
Hermione não pode deixar de admirar a filha um pouco mais do que o normal. Aquela blusa verde vibrante, com a estampa de uma vassoura e com um "_Ireland_" escrito enorme com letras em dourado destacavam a pele branca da menina, que, com duas trancinhas, não parava de balançar de um lado para o outro.

— Oi! — foi Gina quem falou, recuperando o fôlego. — Estou ficando velha para isso.  
— Eu sempre fui velha para isso, se for assim. — Hermione disse, recebendo um abraço da filha. — Quadribol não é o meu forte.  
— Você que acha, afinal, não é qualquer mulher que foi ao baile de Inverno com um dos melhores jogadores de Quadribol da era, que se casou com o goleiro da Grifinória, que é melhor amiga do apanhador mais novo que já se viu e que ainda de sobra tem uma cunhada maravilhosa que já jogou para as Harpies. — Rose deu uma risadinha com o que a tia falou e concordou com a cabeça. — Falando nisso o Krum está aqui, você sabia disso? Como ele é o treinador do time da Bulgária...  
— Você acha que eu não sei? É só nisso que o seu irmão fala comigo há mais de uma semana.  
— Papai realmente está exagerando. — Rose confirmou, apoiando a cabeça no braço da mãe. — O papai não entende que por mais que o Victor seja um homem muito bonito, ele é mais. — a pequena defensora de Ronald Weasley. — E o filho do Victor é bem bonito também...  
— Rose! — Hermione arregalou os olhos e olhou para a filha de dez anos sem acreditar. — Imagine só se o seu pai escuta você falando isso?  
— O que? Que o filho do homem que o papai morre de ciúmes é uma gracinha? Qual é o ruim disso? Eu só estou falando, não quero me casar com ele!

— Tal mãe, tal filha. — Gina sussurrou. — Você é uma Maria Quadribol, Hermione, admita. Se a sua filha também for uma, ela terá para quem ter puxado.  
— _Maria Quadribol?_ — pasmada, a morena repetiu. — Merlin, eu vou embora daqui. Só passei para avisar que já é bom irmos para o campo...  
— Para ver a sua primeira paixão? — Gina provocou, arqueando uma sobrancelha e recebendo um olhar feio da cunhada. — Estou brincando! Eu sei que o Krum nunca foi a sua primeira paixão. Não passou de uns beijinhos e...  
— Eu não acredito que eu estou escutando isso! Eu nem queria ter vindo...  
— Ah claro, você preferia ficar em casa trabalhando...  
— Eu tenho coisas para fazer...  
— Todos nós temos! — Gina deu um sorriso e se afastou um pouco, indo chamar o irmão e as crianças depois de dizer: — E o que temos que fazer agora é assistir a Irlanda acabar com o time do Krum, Maria Quadribol!

Hermione revirou os olhos incontáveis vezes, assim como bufou mais do que deveria, sentindo os dedinhos da filha enlaçando com os seus e deixando a frustração se esvair um pouco. Na hora que estavam saindo da barraca de Jorge, Rose falou, bem baixinho, só para a mãe ouvir: — O papai ficaria mesmo bravo se eu falasse com o filho do Krum, né mamãe?  
Rindo, ela respondeu: — Você _nem imagina_ o quanto...

**I'm jealous of you...**  
Eu tenho ciúmes de você...

No meio do caminho encontraram com Ron e Harry. O ruivo fez questão de vestir a esposa com uma blusa da Irlanda e beijá-la de forma radiante. Hermione revirou os olhos, mesmo se divertindo em segredo com a alegria boba do marido. Pegando a filha no colo, Ron começou a cantar o hino do time, sendo acompanhado pela garotinha e por Hugo e James, que chegavam logo atrás.  
Albus revirou os olhos, pois torcia pela Bulgária.

— Vamos nos atrasar... — Hermione comentou, olhando no delicado relógio de pulso.  
— Quem vê até acha que você está ansiosa para o jogo, Hermione... — foi Harry quem comentou: — Mas quem a conhece...  
— Sabe que você só age assim porque não suporta atrasos. — Ron completou.  
— Pois acha que é uma falta de respeito... — Harry tornou a dizer.  
— Mesmo sendo em uma partida de Quadribol. — Ron completou outra vez.

Hermione percebeu que aquele seria um _longo_ (longo, longo, longo) dia.

**When the Sun's on your skin**  
Quando o Sol está sobre a sua pele  
**I can't hold it in**  
Eu não posso segurá-lo  
**And I know it's a sin**  
E eu sei que é um pecado  
**But I'm jealous of the Sun**  
Mas eu tenho ciúmes do Sol

Harry e Ron completando a frase um do outro não era uma coisa agradável de ver e ouvir, ainda mais quando era referente a ela. Revirou os olhos outra vez, segurando uma mão de Hugo e a outra de James e começando a andar, esperando que os homens a seguissem, coisa que eles fizeram. Gina os encontrou com facilidade e Lily abriu um sorriso banguela e enorme quando os viu. Mal tiveram tempo para se falarem, pois precisaram se separar: a família Potter ficaria na arquibancada mais alta, quase tocando o céu, enquanto a família Weasley ficaria no camarote – Ron fizera questão -, ao lado de Kingsley e outros grandes nomes.

Uma leve vontade de revirar os olhos _mais uma vez_ surgiu e passou pela morena enquanto subia as escadas preguiçosamente – coisa rara de se ver – e olhava os filhos pelos cantos dos olhos para ter a certeza de que eles conseguiam acompanhá-la, já que o seu marido era o mais criança da situação, pois tentava subir cinco degraus de uma vez só para chegar antes de qualquer um.  
Era para rir ou para chorar?

— É só uma partida de Quadribol... — sussurrou para si mesma, sabendo que o ruivo não conseguiria escutá-la por estar adiante e seguindo a reclamar por conta disso: — Você não morrerá por causa disso, Hermione. É claro que você poderia estar terminando aqueles relatórios que são para segunda-feira ou ajudando Hugo com os deveres, mas você pode fazer isso amanhã, assim que voltar para casa. É só uma partida de Quadribol...  
— _É o melhor dia da minha vida!_ — Hugo cantarolou ao seu lado, segurando com mais firmeza a mão que lhe era estendida e tentando apressar os passos. — Vamos, mamãe, eu não quero perder um segundo sequer!

Por causa do filho – e só por causa disso – ela cedeu e deixou o receio de lado, andando normalmente e chegando ao lugar que lhe era de direito, procurando o marido no mesmo instante com olhar para conferir se ele e Rose estavam bem e notando que o mesmo se encontrava com uma postura rija, coisa que, obviamente, não era normal. Afinal ele era Ronald Weasley, tinha quase dois metros de altura e desengonçado poderia ser o seu nome do meio, ao invés de Bilius... Postura reta não era lá uma de suas qualidades.  
Andou até eles, com Hugo ao lado e entendeu o porquê de tudo aquilo.  
Quis revirar os olhos milhares de vezes por saber que a sua semana e provavelmente o seu mês estavam estragados.

Ron apertava desgostosamente à mão de Victor Krum, que lhe sorria de forma amigável e não carregava uma carranca como o outro. Rose, adorável como sempre, cumprimentou o "inimigo" com um beijo estralado na bochecha (ele se agachou para vê-la) e deu uma risadinha quando ele disse que era uma pena ela torcer pela Irlanda...  
As orelhas de Ron poderiam pegar fogo a qualquer momento.

— Mamãe, por acaso _aquele é o Victor Krum?_

Tarde demais. Hugo dera com a língua entre os dentes e falara alto, como costumava fazer. O pai, a irmã e o "inimigo" olharam para trás, avistando-os e tendo reações diferentes. O rosto de Ron ficou da mesma cor das orelhas. O sorriso de Krum aumentou. Rose... Não fez nada de diferente.

— Sim, querido, é. — Hermione respondeu ao filho, aproximando-se dos demais, mas querendo sair apressadamente dali antes que houvesse uma explosão. — Olá, Victor. — falou, evidentemente feliz em ver o amigo e ignorando qualquer acesso de raiva que Ron poderia ter mais tarde.  
— Olá Herm-oni-ni... — pegou uma mão dela para beijá-la ali, em sinal de cavalheirismo.  
— Como você está? A última vez que fiquei sabendo algo sobre você foi quando a sua segunda filha nasceu. Nina, não é mesmo? — referiu-se a filha do amigo e notou como os olhos do mesmo brilhavam com a referência.  
— Eu estou bem. Minha filha é maravilhosa... — o mais velho olhou para baixo, avistando o pequeno ruivo que mal se continha de agitação ao ver um grande ex-jogador de Quadribol parado logo em sua frente. — Esse é o Hugo, não é mesmo? — fez-lhe um cafuné depois que o menininho concordou com a cabeça. — Foi bem dividido... Rose é o pai em pessoa, enquanto o garoto é você escrito... Tirando a cor do cabelo.

— Genética forte. — Hermione deu um sorriso doce, abraçando o filho entre os braços. — Sua família está aqui, Victor?  
— Sim, sim... — o moreno concordou, olhando ansioso para a escada. — Eles estão vindo, eu espero... Verena está tentando arrumar as crianças, mas esse é um trabalho difícil.

Uma coisa estranha aconteceu depois daquilo: _Ron sorriu_.  
Sabe-se lá por qual motivo. A face dele até mesmo perdeu a coloração avermelhada de antes. Ele apenas sorriu, sentindo Rose abraçar-lhe na cintura e olhar para o outro homem, parecendo distante na conversa, pois de segundo em segundo olhava para o campo, como se o jogo começasse em qualquer instante. Hugo fazia o mesmo. Todo o fascínio pelo ex-jogador passara em questão de um piscar de olhos (_crianças..._) e agora a atenção era toda voltada ao carinho que a mãe fazia em seus cabelos. Hermione sorria, mas não _aquele_ sorriso. Ela sorria, assim como ele.

— Nem me fale como é trabalhoso cuidar desses diabinhos. — foi Ron que falou e os olhos de Hermione quase saltaram de órbitas.  
— Hey! — Rose resmungou em protesto, mas foi só.  
— Não me venha com essa, _Rosie_... Você não é lá uma flor que se cheire... — o pai brincou, arrancando uma risada dela.  
— Não fale isso para mim. Você e mamãe que escolheram o meu nome, por isso a culpa é de vocês. Se há contradição com o significado do meu nome com o jeito que eu ajo, não posso nem ao menos me desculpar porque a escolha não foi minha. — a pequena disse de uma vez só e foi Krum quem riu daquela vez.  
— Parece com você falando, Herm-oni-ni...  
— E é teimosa que nem a mãe, também. — Ron completou, vendo a esposa corar pelo rabo dos olhos...

Contudo, como ela ainda estava incrédula pelo fato da marido estar se esforçando para manter uma conversa _civilizada_ com o maior "inimigo", nem ao menos teve forças para se defender.

— Mamãe você trouxe o meu lanche? — Hugo se intrometeu, mesmo sabendo que era falta de educação interromper uma conversa. — Eu estou com fome.  
— Acho melhor você não comer nada pesado agora, querido... Você está agitado e pode passar mal.  
— Então tem algo leve?

Hermione deu uma curta risada, sabendo que não conseguiria driblar um de seus filhos quando o assunto era comida. Confirmou com a cabeça para depois olhar para Krum amistosamente.

— Victor, se você me der licença eu preciso ir alimentar essa fera... — falou, vendo que Rose se manifestava também pela idéia de comer.  
— Não se preocupe Herm-oni-ni... Eu preciso descer para conferir se Verona está bem e depois vou ver o meu time... Fique a vontade.  
— Foi um prazer vê-lo, Victor... — a morena disse e se afastou depois de abraçá-lo.

Sentou-se com o filho no colo, sabendo que a filha logo começaria a rondá-la, querendo saber se o que ela levava na bolsa era algo que lhe agradaria o paladar também. Hermione se distraiu com os lanches que percebeu somente quando os filhos devoravam os sanduíches que Ron ficara para trás..._Conversando com Krum!_  
Estremeceu, não permitindo que a boca tocasse ao chão. Por mais que tentasse regressar a se distrair, os esforços foram em vão. Os cinco minutos que o marido e o amigo trocaram palavras sem estarem acompanhados dela pareceram eternidades e quando viu que o primeiro se achegava, depois de se despedir do segundo com um aperto de mão, tentou se controlar ao máximo para não enchê-lo de perguntas... Mas ela tinha aquele direito, não tinha? Afinal, pelos calções de Merlin, algum balaço acertara em cheio a cabeça de Ron?

— _O que foi aquilo?_ — ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, não querendo que os filhos escutassem outra conversa que envolvesse o "inimigo", ainda mais depois de terem o conhecido.  
— _Aquilo o que?_  
— _Aquilo, Ron! Você sabe do que eu estou falando!_  
— _Você está se referindo ao Krum?_  
— _Ao que mais poderia ser?_  
— _O que você quer saber?_  
— _Você não está bravo comigo? Nem ao menos vai brigar por causa disso?_  
— _Hermione..._ — ele lhe deu um sorriso incrivelmente quente, abraçando-a por cima dos ombros e beijando-a na beirada do ouvido em que murmurava: _Você quer saber o porquê de eu não estar bravo?_  
— _Sim, por favor!_ — aquilo tudo era tão, tão, tão estranho...  
— _Bem... Os nossos filhos não negam os pais que têm, você está vestindo uma camiseta da Irlanda e, principalmente, você está aqui comigo. Não há razões para eu me irritar._

Daquela vez Hermione não conseguiu controlar e deixou a boca cair, beliscando-se sutilmente em um ato reflexo bobo, somente para ver se estava mesmo acordada e lúcida. A surpresa foi gigantesca quando se pegou olhando nos olhos de Ron e ver que o que ele falava era sério.  
Onde estavam os gritos? Ou o famoso: "O Krum é um idiota!"?  
Entreabrindo a boca – que ainda estava escancarada – para tentar dizer algo, Hermione se obrigou a ficar calada, não conseguindo pensar em nada para dizer. E como ela odiava aquilo. _Não conseguir pensar._ A culpa era sempre da imprevisibilidade de Ronald. _Sempre!_ Tragou a saliva um tanto quanto contrariada, mas tendo o intimo banhado de orgulho do marido pelas palavras proferidas que, obviamente, a emocionaram, além de impressionar.

Aquele era Ron, o seu marido, um _homem_, deixando de lado por alguns minutos o Ron, seu marido, um homem com jeito de _criança_, para lhe dizer, finalmente, que tudo estava bem em relação aquilo. Não que o ciúme um dia fosse terminar, contudo enfim ele parecia ter abertos os olhos para notar que os olhos dela e todo resto eram dele. E de mais ninguém. Os quase dezoito anos que ele havia demorado a entender aquilo poderiam ser facilmente esquecidos apenas pelo sorriso que ele lhe deu, talvez orgulhoso de si próprio, enquanto a encarava amavelmente e lhe acariciava com o polegar do dedo uma bochecha.

— _Você se lembra..._ — ele parou, um tanto quanto encabulado, para respirar e seguir a dizer: — _Na noite do nosso casamento você disse que se eu olhasse em seu dedo, veria a minha aliança, e se eu olhasse em seus olhos, me veria...?_ — falou suavemente, tendo noção de que os olhos dela ganhavam um brilho diferente (mais intenso) com a recordação daquela noite e daquelas palavras: — _Você falou a verdade..._

Emocionada, zonza, ela lhe sorriu de olhos fechados, ainda tendo como carícia aqueles dedos em seu rosto, contornando as suas feições e lhe deixando ainda mais mole, como se o corpo fosse despencar a qualquer segundo pela fraqueza causada pelos toques. Sorriu-lhe com amor, como costumava fazer.

— _Você se lembra..._ — Ron prosseguiu, beijando-a suavemente nos lábios e ignorando o _eca_ que Hugo pronunciava, ao visualizar a cena. — _Que eu disse que seria para sempre...?_

Antes que pudessem falar mais qualquer coisa, Rose deu um berro, tampando a boca com as mãos em seguida. O grito despertou a atenção dos pais e quando eles, preocupados, voltaram o olhar para ela, timidamente ela avisou: — _O Mullet, o Troy e o Moran estão aqui! Posso ir pegar um autógrafo, papai, posso?_  
— O QUE? — Hugo e Ron berraram. — ONDE?

Rindo sozinha com a empolgação de sua família, Hermione balançou a cabeça e sorriu, enquanto cruzava os braços e assistia a afobação dos seus três bens mais preciosos.  
Daquele dia em diante, até que ela poderia passar a assistir mais jogos de Quadribol...  
... Sem contar que o apelido Maria Quadribol até que não era tão ruim assim.


	23. Terra do Nunca

**Do **_**sossego**_** do lar e do dia de começar**  
Até o _fim_ ainda por descobrir,  
**Nada se compara ao prazer de vencer**  
A não ser _rir_ e ter _amigos_ para amar  
(**Hilaire Belloc**)

* * *

A família Weasley Potter e a família Granger Weasley, quando juntas, tinham o hábito de compartilharem – as mesmas – histórias. Ronald adorava gabar-se um pouco ao recordar-se inúmeras vezes sobre o teste de goleiro de Quadribol que fizera no sexto-ano. Hermione adorava relembrar-se de cada centímetro quadrado da biblioteca e dos grandes autores ali deixados nas estantes. Gina sempre sorria quando se referia a Armada de Dumbledore. E Harry Potter, em uma das vezes que se sentara depois do jantar para jogar uma partida de xadrez de bruxo com seu grande amigo e irmão e, de certa forma, cunhado, contava uma ou outra de suas lembranças, sempre dando ênfase para coisas mais "bobas", como uma partida de Quadribol contra a Sonserina ou como um passeio a Hogsmeade. A batalha das batalhas sempre era sussurrada como uma história proibida; de terror absoluto.  
E os pequenos Weasleys e os pequenos Potters protestavam, choramingavam e, em alguns casos mais extremos, chegavam a espernear.  
Era sempre Hermione ou Gina que acabava com a festa.

— Hora de ir para a cama todos vocês! — uma das cuspia as palavras, tendo a noção de que os seus maridos não ergueriam um único dedo para acalmar os filhos.  
— Mas mamãe... — um dos pequenos começava a implorar, com os olhos cristalinos: — Queremos saber o que aconteceu direito!  
— Vocês ainda são novos... — Ronald sorria e espreguiçava-se no sofá ao dizer a mesma frase de quase todas as noites.

— Eu e Rose já temos quase onze anos! — Albus protestava e arrancava uma risada do pai.  
— Ou seja: vocês ainda são novos!— Gina quem finalizava o assunto, causando uma seqüência de muxoxos e lamurias.  
— Tio Harry... — Rose empilhava-se no sofá, dando um sorriso gigantesco e fazendo com que uma mecha de cabelo ruivo acastanhado caísse sobre as suas bochechas sardentas. — Se eu disser que tirei nota máxima na prova de cálculos você conta a história da Batalha para nós?  
— Não, — Harry segurava a pequena com zelo no colo e postava um beijo nas duas bochechas da garota. — mas vou parabenizá-la e falar que você é uma réplica da sua mãe.  
— Mãe o que é réplica? — Lily perguntou, puxando a barra do vestido de Gina com uma mão e segurando um hipogrifo de pelúcia com a outra.  
— O seu pai quis dizer que a Rose é muito parecida com a Hermione, querida.  
— Isso quer dizer que eu sou uma réplica sua?  
— De certa forma, sim... — Gina disse antes de pegá-la no colo e observá-la bocejar. — Está tarde, crianças... Nós precisamos ir embora...  
— Não podemos ficar só mais um pouquinho? O papai nem terminou a partida com o tio Rony! Sem contar que a Lily pode dormir no sofá!  
— James, não é simplesmente "a Lily pode dormir no sofá!"... Sua irmã é pequena, lembre-se disso.— Harry censurou-o e fingiu não ver a careta que Lily fazia sobre o ombro da mãe para o irmão mais velho.  
— Então ela pode dormir no colo da mamãe.  
— James, não comece.  
— Por que a Lily sempre fica com sono antes do Hugo, sendo que eles têm praticamente a mesma idade? — o Potter do meio cruzou os braços e bufou contrariado.  
— Porque o seu primo, esfomeado do jeito que é, come uma porção de açúcar o dia inteiro e quando chega de noite, nem Merlin para fazê-lo dormir cedo. — foi Hermione que explicou, vendo um sorriso nascer na boca dos dois amigos e Ron tentar disfarçar algo. — E o problema, James, é que eu tenho duas crianças na casa.

— Eu não sou mais criança. Sou uma pré-adolescente... —, Rose anunciou, colocando as mãos na cintura e sendo puxada de imediato para os braços do pai.  
— E quem permitiu? — a voz de Ronald saiu esganiçada. — Eu sou o seu pai. Eu avisarei a você quando você não for mais uma criança!  
— Mas papai, eu já tenho onze anos...  
— Você tem _quase_ onze anos...  
— Victoire disse que eu sou uma pré-adolescente. E quando o meu... — a garotinha parou de falar para tentar lembrar-se exatamente das palavras que Victoire havia lhe dito outrora. Era uma graça ver Rose Weasley pensando. Era realmente uma cópia de Hermione. — Ah, sim. Quando o meu "_fluxo menstrual_" vier pela primeira vez, ai sim eu serei uma adolescente...  
— Mamãe, o que é _fluxo tensmual_? — Lily questionou outra vez, apoiando a cabecinha no ombro confortável da mãe e fechando os olhos.  
— Daqui sete anos a mamãe explica para você, querida. Agora está na hora de dormir... — Gina esforçou-se para não rir da expressão incomodada do irmão. — Você precisa pagar pelo que você pede Ron... Perguntou, agora agüente.  
— Gina, fique quieta. — o ruivo mais velho revirou os olhos e pegou a filha no colo como se fosse niná-la. Hermione precisou parar com a brincadeira que fazia com Hugo e Albus para ver aquela cena. — E você precisa entender, Rose, que ser criança é muito bom. Você não deve esperar que o tempo passe mais rápido, pois você deve aproveitar cada fase da forma certa.  
— Mas papai, quando você, a mamãe e o tio Harry tinham onze anos, vocês já estavam enfrentando o Voldemort e...  
— Acredite quando eu digo que nós preferiríamos estar no Salão Comunal jogando xadrez de bruxo e comendo o resto dos doces do jantar ao invés de arriscarmos nossas vidas...

— Eu preferia estar lendo um livro... — Hermione disse, descontraída, e os mais velhos deram risadas, cúmplices de um passado conjunto. — Sem contar que os doces não eram_sobras_, Ronald. Você sabe que os elfos...  
— Eu sei, eu sei... Desculpe-me, querida. — o ruivo tentou dar como encerrado aquele assunto e conseguiu.

Gina despediu-se da cunhada com um abraço carinhoso e aceitou o beijo estalado no meio da franja do irmão. Beijou os sobrinhos com amor e despediu-se deles, prometendo que logo voltaria com um saco de doces da Dedos de Mel e então segurou na mão de James e Albus, vendo como os dois pequenos faziam caretas antecipadas, odiando a sensação de aparatar antes mesmo de sumirem pelo ar. Harry pegou Lily no colo e ganhou um suspiro sonolento de uma garotinha ruiva já adormecida. Precisou pegar a bolsa de Gina, esquecida sobre o sofá, e equilibrar o bichinho de pelúcia de sua filha com a outra mão.  
Ron deu uma risada.

— Quer uma ajuda ai, Harry? — o mesmo perguntou, oferecendo-se para levar alguma das coisas até a casa do cunhado.  
— Não precisa. Acho que consigo me virar aqui. Obrigado. — ele deu um sorriso agradecido e os óculos ovais deslizaram por seu nariz e ficaram presos em alguns fios do cabelo de Lily. Hermione adiantou-se e concertou a situação. Harry agradeceu com um sorriso.  
— O que seria de mim sem vocês?  
— Ainda me faço essa pergunta todos os dias. — Ron resmungou e os outros dois caíram em risadas.  
— Tchau tio Harry. — Rose disse animada, demonstrando que ainda estava bem acordada. — Muito obrigada por ter vindo jantar hoje conosco.  
— É. — Hugo acompanhou a irmã, dando um sorriso banguela e abraçando uma das pernas do pai. — Foi legal.  
— Hermione, eu agradeço todos os dias por você ser a mãe dos filhos de Ron. — Harry sussurrou no ouvido da amiga, que precisou abafar a risada para não chamar a atenção do marido ou dos filhos.

— Vai embora, Harry. A Gina deve estar esperando por você. — ela respondeu, dando um leve empurrão no ombro dele e depositando um carinho nos cabelos de Lily. Assim que ele aparatou, Hermione bateu palmas e falou: — Vamos subir, colocar os pijamas, escovar os dentes e dormir, que tal?  
— Mas eu estou sem sono ainda, mamãe! — os seus filhos choramingaram, em coro, e Hugo subiu ao colo do pai enquanto Rose apoiava a cabeça na barriga dele. — Podemos ficar acordados só mais um pouquinho?  
— É... Ai você pode ler uma história para nós!

Como Hermione diria _não_ depois de receber aqueles olhares de seus dois pequenos? O sorriso perdurou nos lábios de Ron, dizendo em silêncio que aqueles dois estavam pegando o jeito em passar a perna neles... E estavam mesmo!

— Está bem... — Hermione deu-se por vencida. — Mas vamos subir e nos aprontar para dormir, de todo jeito.

Hugo dependurou-se no braço do pai, como um macaco, e junto da irmã, correu escada a cima, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés e escutando um aviso de cuidado de uma mãe preocupada. Ron abraçou-a com zelo, beijando-lhe com calma nos lábios frisados para cima e perguntando se ela conseguiria tomar conta das "crias" por alguns minutos sem ele.

— Carreguei cada um durante nove meses, querido... Consigo ficar o tempo que for sozinha com eles. Claro, eu posso ficar um tanto quanto louca no meio do caminho, mas...  
— Não vamos deixar que isso aconteça. — ele beijou-a mais uma vez e se afastou apenas para apagar a lareira, voltando para o abraço da esposa por mais alguns minutos até precisar se afastar por completo. — Vou tomar um banho correndo...  
— E vista alguma coisa quente... Está esfriando.  
— Há outra forma melhor para eu me aquecer... — sussurrando na beirada do ouvido dele enquanto dirigia-se para a escada, Ron foi premiado com uma risada um tanto quanto maliciosa, mas com certa incredulidade no meio.

— Vai logo! — Hermione, ligeiramente envergonhada com o olhar que ele lançou-lhe do primeiro degrau, arremessou uma almofada em sua direção, sendo a vez dela escutar uma risada gostosa ecoando pela sala.

Recolhendo a almofada perdida pelo assoalho, fechando as janelas com magia e conferindo se havia ração para Noah, o gato de Rose, Hermione apagou as luzes e subiu enfim. Viu, através da porta escancarada do quarto da menina, os seus filhos observando a prateleira de livro com afinco, procurando uma história que ambos quisessem escutar sem brigar ou causar dores de cabeça.  
Hermione sorriu. Afinal, existia forma de não sorrir ao ver aquela cena?

— Já escutamos tantas vezes essa história... Não agüento mais escutar sobre a Babbity, a Coelha, e o Toco que Cacarejava. — Hugo entortou o nariz e apoiou-se na irmã, para ter uma visão melhor. — Cadê os livros de histórias trouxas, que a vovó Granger deu?  
— Ali! — Rose apontou e eles deram alguns passos para o lado para então enxergarem os outros livros. — Olha, ali tem a continuação daquele livro que a mamãe lia sempre para nós quando éramos menores.  
— Qual? _Peter Pan?_  
— Esse mesmo. Quer esse?  
— Eu gosto do Peter Pan. Acho que na verdade ele é um bruxo, mas o escritor trouxa não sabe.  
— Só porque ele voa não quer dizer que ele é bruxo, Hugo. Você por acaso se esqueceu que os trouxas também voam?  
— É, mas eles só voam naquelas máquinas gigantes...  
— E nós só voamos em vassouras.  
— Eu ainda acho que o Peter Pan é um bruxo.  
— Você quer ou não que seja esse livro?  
— Sim... — o pequeno voltou a dar um sorriso com dentes a menos. — Eu gosto de piratas. — ele falou, fingindo ter um gancho na mão e espetando a irmã com o seu dedo erguido. — Você vai para a prancha, marujo...  
— Por que eu vou para a prancha?  
— Porque você é uma menina.

— E de onde você tirou que não existem piratas mulheres?  
— Rose, Hugo, já escolheram? — Hermione achou melhor finalizar a discussão antes mesmo que aquela começasse. Depois conversaria com Hugo a respeito daquele leve acesso machista, todavia, deixaria para outra hora.

Os seus filhos, engomados naqueles pijaminhas bonitinhos, com pantufas e olhares sapecas, eram, sem a menor sombra de duvidas, a coisa mais gostosa de se ver.  
Hermione quis tirar uma foto daquele momento.

— Sim, mamãe! Tem esse livro que a vovó Granger me deu... Peter Pan Escarlate. Você pode ler para nós um pedaço?  
— Claro que posso... Mas não muito, pois já passou da hora de vocês dormirem...  
— Não quero ir dormir! — Hugo cruzou os braços e fechou a cara. — Não quero, não quero, não quero!  
— Querido, por acaso você está tendo pesadelos de novo? — visivelmente preocupada Hermione avizinhou-se do filho e ajoelhou-se, ficando da altura dele.  
— Não... — o menininho murmurou. — Eu não quero dormir porque todo dia que eu acordo é um dia a menos que eu tenho com Rose. Daqui a pouco ela já vai para Hogwarts e eu vou ficar aqui... — a confissão inocente do filho trouxe lágrimas tanto aos olhos da mãe, quanto da irmã. _Merlin_, Hermione pensou, _é muito amor..._  
— Hugo, não dormir não vai fazer com que o tempo passe mais devagar. Nem a mamãe e nem o papai estavam ansiosos para o dia em que a carta de Rose chegasse, assim como não estamos ansiosos para o dia que a sua carta chegará... Mas querido, nós não podemos evitar certas coisas. A sua irmã vai para Hogwarts e se tornará uma grande bruxa, e logo em seguida você também irá e será um grande bruxo também. Vocês dois deixarão o papai e a mamãe muito orgulhosos, farão novas e eternas amizades e quem sabe vocês não encontrarão o amor de suas vidas por lá?

— Mas eu ainda sou uma criança! Não quero me apaixonar ainda. E eu já tenho muitos amigos, mamãe... E ainda vai demorar três anos para eu receber uma carta de Hogwarts... Com quem eu vou brincar durante três anos?  
— Hugo... — Rose, abaixando também e dando um abraço apertado no irmão, deu um sorriso meigo, aquele típico sorriso de Rose, e acariciou os cabelos do menininho. — Não são três anos, são dois... E eu vou estar aqui em todas as festas e feriados. Você sabe que eu não consigo passar muito tempo longe de você e dos nossos pais. Você nem terá tempo de sentir a minha falta...  
— Mas eu já estou sentindo a sua falta!

Hermione odiou Ronald por uma fração de segundos por não estar ali, ao seu lado, assistindo aquela cena. Nunca conseguiria encontrar as palavras necessárias para descrever o que se passava ali.  
Nunca, nem mesmo se procurasse em todos os dicionários e livros do mundo.

— Eu estou aqui, Hugo! E eu já prometi a você que escreverei um monte de cartas toda semana. Contarei tantos detalhes que quando você for a Hogwarts, já se sentirá em casa!  
— Você promete voltar para casa no meu aniversário?  
— Claro que sim!  
— Mesmo se for ele cair em uma terça-feira?  
— Eu prometo...  
— Então está bem. — o sorriso sardento e levado de Hugo retornou. — Mamãe, você pode ler o livro para nós na sua cama? É mais confortável...

Piscando os olhos sem parar, Hermione não conseguiu acreditar. Realmente, a sua sogra estava certa quando dizia que Hugo e Rose eram a mistura perfeita dela e de Ronald. Não dava para negar... Não existia como duvidar... Diante dos seus olhos encontravam-se um mini-Ron-Hermione e uma mini-Hermione-Ron. Até mesmo Krum achava aquilo!  
A genética era _realmente_ brilhante.

— Vamos para o quarto então! — a matriarca mandou docemente, ficando em pé e pegando o livro para depois guiar os filhos ao cômodo.

Aconchegaram debaixo das cobertas e entre os travesseiros. Hugo deitou no colo da mãe enquanto Rose apoiava a cabeçinha no ombro, usando os cachos fofos de Hermione como travesseiro.

Abrindo o livro com cuidado para não atrapalhar os filhos, ela folheou algumas páginas e respirou fundo antes de começar:

**"— **_**Voltar!**_

**Voltar para a Terra do Nunca? Voltar para a ilha misteriosa, com suas sereias, piratas e índios peles-vermelhas? Os Senhores de Respeito bufaram e vociferaram e sacudiram as cabeças até suas bochechas sacolejarem. Voltar para a Terra do Nunca? **_**Nunca!**_

**— Absurdo!  
— Ridículo!  
— Tolice!  
— Despautério! Chorumela! Disparate!  
— Sou um homem ocupado!**

**Na claridade rósea de sua sala de visitas, a senhora Wendy serviu mais chá e ofereceu os sanduíches de pepino.**

**— A meu ver, existem três problemas — disse ela, ignorando as exclamações de protesto deles. — Primeiro, estamos todos crescidos demais. E só crianças podem voar para a Terra do Nunca.  
— Exato! — O juiz Piuí baixou os olhos para os botões repuxados de seu colete. Com o passar dos anos, ele havia realmente crescido um bocado, em todas as direções.  
— Segundo, não podemos mais voar como fazíamos antes — acrescentou a senhora Wendy.  
— Pois é, então! — O senhor João lembrou-se da noite em que um menino vestido com uma roupa toda feita de folhas secas entrara voando em sua vida e ensinara-lhe a voar também.**

**Lembrou-se do salto da janela aberta de seu quarto de dormir e daquele primeiro momento de suspense em que a noite o segurara na palma da mão. Lembrou-se de mergulhar e depois subir bem alto no céu negro, detectado pelos morcegos, pinicado pelo frio da geada, agarrado ao cabo de seu guarda-chuva... Ah, como ele era corajoso naquele tempo! O senhor João sobressaltou-se quando a senhora Wendy deixou cair um torrão de açúcar na xícara dele com uma pinça de prata: seus pensamentos estavam soltos lá em cima ao luar.**

**— E, além disso, para podermos voar — estava dizendo a senhora Wendy —, precisamos de poeira das fadas.  
— Então, a idéia é simplesmente **_**impossível**_**.**

**O olhar de Sua Excelência Deleve pousou nos farelos de pão que haviam caído em suas calças e ele sentiu um nó na garganta. Lembrou-se da poeira das fadas. De como cintilava em sua pele como se fossem gotas d'água. Lembrou-se da sensação que despertava, do formigamento que lhe corria pelas veias. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele ainda se lembrava.**

**— Acho melhor não contarmos a ninguém que vamos — aconselhou a senhora Wendy. — Pode preocupar aqueles que amamos. E também atrair a atenção dos jornais.  
Pelo jeito, não adiantava discutir com ela, de modo que os Senhores de Respeito anotaram o que ela disse em suas agendas de compromissos, sob o título:**

**Tarefas a cumprir:****  
- Deixar de ser adulto.  
- Lembrar como voar.  
- Encontrar poeira de fadas.  
- Inventar alguma coisa para dizer à esposa.**

— Eu posso cumprir essas tarefas com facilidade. — sussurrou um Hugo levemente sonolento. — Eu não sou adulto, sei voar de vassoura, posso perguntar o tio Jorge se ele pode me arranjar poeira de fadas e eu não tenho esposa para dar explicações. — os olhinhos se fecharam e as orelhas escutaram as risadas das mulheres. — _Eu posso ir à Terra do Nunca_.

— Não, você não pode. — Hermione negou com a cabeça e fez um cafuné nos cabelos dele. — Você não vai deixar a mamãe. _Ainda está cedo_...  
— Sim, ainda está cedo...

— **Acho que de sábado há uma semana vai ser a melhor data — disse a senhora Wendy. — Vai haver lua cheia nessa noite e sábado é um dia em que ninguém precisa ir buscar as crianças no colégio. Até lá, espero também que este meu incômodo resfriado já tenha passado. Portanto, cavalheiros, ficamos combinados para o dia 5 de junho, certo? Creio que posso contar com os senhores para tomar todas as providências, não é?  
Os Senhores de Respeito escreveram em suas agendas:**

**Sábado, 5 de junho.****  
**_**Ir para a Terra do Nunca.**_

**Depois, morderam seus lápis e esperaram que a senhora Wendy lhes dissesse o que fazer em seguida. Wendy saberia. Ora, pois se, mesmo resfriada, ela nem precisava de uma agenda para lembrá-la quais as tarefas a realizar!  
No dia seguinte, o resfriado da senhora Wendy impediu-a de sair, mas os Senhores de Respeito encontraram-se nos Jardins de Kensington munidos de redes de caçar borboletas, andando de um lado para outro. **_**Procurando fadas**_**.**

— Nós já fomos nesse Jardim, né, mamãe? — Hugo perguntou e foi Rose quem respondeu:  
— Sim, Hugo. Nós fomos assim que mamãe terminou de ler Peter Pan para nós, pois é nesse jardim que tem a estátua dele, lembra? E também tem aquele palácio bonito, em que a Rainha Vitória nasceu e viveu.  
— A Rainha Vitória deveria gostar bastante do Peter Pan para mandar fazer até uma estátua dele. — o comentário bobo do menino rendeu risadas.

— A estátua do Peter Pan foi colocada lá muito depois da morte da rainha, querido. J. M. Barrie, o autor do livro, escreveu a história como se passasse por perto dos Jardins de Kensington, por isso que há uma estátua do Peter ali.  
— Ah... — as orelhas do garoto coraram um pouco. — Eu gostei daquela estátua... Pode continuar a história, mamãe.

**Soprava uma brisa forte. Alguma coisa branca e esvoaçante roçou no rosto do senhor Bicudo e ele deu um grito esganiçado:**

**— Tem uma aqui! Ela me beijou!**

**E todos os cavalheiros saíram atrás, agitando as suas redes de borboletas. O vento estava aumentando. Outros fragmentos brancos passaram voando por eles, até o ar parecer cheio de flocos de neve, todos rodopiando e dançando, leves como plumas. Os Senhores de Respeito achatavam a grama, pesadões, correndo para lá e para cá, dando golpes nas fadas com as redes, de vez em quando batendo uns nos outros sem querer, resfolegando e gritando:**

**— Peguei uma!  
— Eu tamb... **_**Ai!**_**  
— Olhe uma aqui!**

**Quando foram espiar dentro de suas redes de borboletas, porém, só encontraram as penugens que transportam pelo ar as sementes dos primeiros dentes-de-leão do verão. Não havia uma única fada no meio delas.  
Procuraram durante o dia inteiro. Quando o sol se pôs e os estorninhos reuniram-se esvoaçando acima da cidade cintilante, os Meninos Perdidos esconderam-se no meio dos arbustos dos Jardins de Kensington. As primeiras estrelas aventuraram-se no céu, seu reflexo espalhando lantejoulas na água do Serpentine. E, súbito, o ar palpitava de tanto bater de asas!  
Exultantes, os emboscados saíram de seus esconderijos e lançaram-se para todos os lados, redes em punho, na caçada.**

**— Peguei uma!  
— Por Júpiter!  
— Cuidado, não as machuquem!**

Ron saiu do banheiro naquele exato momento, secando os cabelos com a toalha e sentindo a brisa gélida da noite batendo contra o seu dorso despido. Hermione, como sempre, estava certa ao mandá-lo agasalhar-se. Procurou o olhar da esposa, que se encontrava concentrada demais lendo a história para os filhos para lhe repreender. Não escondeu um sorriso ao ver a sua família envolvida em um ambiente só deles, tão morno e doce que lhe dava vontade de sorrir ainda mais.  
Sua família não poderia ser mais perfeita.

— Papai, deite-se conosco para escutar a história! — Rose chamou-o assim que ele terminou de vestir uma camisa laranja, onde os escritos Chudley Cannons se destacavam com letras prateadas. — Mamãe parou na parte em que a Wendy e os irmãos dela, que já não são mais crianças, querem voltar para a Terra do Nunca.  
— É! Agora eles estão tentando capturar fadas... — Hugo abriu os olhinhos azuis e fitou o pai, rodopiando na cama e tornando a aconchegar-se no colo maternal. — Deite aqui, papai...

De imediato ele obedeceu ao pedido dos filhos. Acomodou-se também por debaixo das cobertas, roçando o corpo úmido ao corpo quente da esposa e aceitando a cabeça dela em seu ombro. Uma mão de Rose procurou uma sua. E Hugo descansou as pernas nas suas.  
Era um _amontoado_. Amontoado de mãos, pernas, pés, braços e sorrisos.

— **Ui! Preste mais atenção, meu caro!  
— Ora, mas isso é um bocado divertido! Entretanto, quando viraram as redes do avesso, o que encontraram? Mosquitos, mariposas e cupins.  
— Tenho uma aqui! — gritou o senhor João, comprimindo seu chapéu-coco na cabeça para manter a cativa no interior.**

**Os outros se reuniram em torno dele, acotovelando-se para ver. O chapéu foi retirado, produzindo um ruído de sucção; o senhor João colocou o polegar e o indicador lá dentro, pegou algo no forro de cetim e levantou-o para mostrar a eles: o corpo iridescente, purpúreo, brilhante, flexível, azul-turquesa de...  
Uma libélula.  
O senhor João abriu os dedos e sete pares de olhos desapontados acompanharam a linda criatura fazer um ziguezague no ar e retomar sua valsa na direção da água.**

**— Não acredito que haja uma única fada... — começou o doutor Cabelinho, mas os outros o derrubaram no chão e num instante taparam-lhe a boca com as mãos.  
— **_**Calado!**_** Não diga isso! Jamais diga isso! — exclamou o senhor Bicudo, horrorizado. — Não se lembra? Toda vez que alguém diz que não acredita em fadas, uma fada morre em algum lugar!  
— Eu não disse que **_**não acreditava**_** nelas! — retrucou o doutor, alisando o terno amarrotado. — Eu só ia dizer que não acredito que haja uma única fada aqui. Esta noite. Neste parque. Minhas calças estão sujas de lama, os mosquitos morderam minhas canelas e ainda não jantei. Será que agora não é melhor desistirmos?**

**Os outros Senhores de Respeito olharam ao redor para o parque na penumbra do anoitecer, para a luz fraca e distante dos postes da rua. Examinaram as solas dos sapatos, para o caso de alguém ter pisado por engano em alguma fada. Contemplaram as águas do Serpentine, para o caso de algumas daquelas estrelas ali refletidas serem na realidade fadas, nadando. Sem fadas, não haveria poeira de fadas. Talvez, afinal de contas, eles não fossem mesmo voltar à Terra do Nunca.**

**— É melhor assim. **_**Idéia mais absurda**_**... — resmungou o senhor João, mas ninguém respondeu.**

**Sua Excelência Deleve tirou do bolso uma bolha diáfana e luzidia com todas as cores do arco-íris.**

**— Na noite passada, sonhei que estava jogando pólo aquático com as sereias — contou. — Isto estava em cima do meu travesseiro quando acordei. A bolha rebentou e desapareceu.**

**Os portões do parque estavam trancados quando eles os alcançaram. Os Senhores de Respeito tiveram de pulá-los, e com isso o juiz Piuí rasgou seu melhor paletó de lã.  
E afinal foi mesmo a senhora Wendy quem resolveu a questão, é claro. No dia seguinte, ela saiu com eles para os Jardins de Kensington, caminhando à frente do grupo, vestida com um casaco de linho e usando um esplêndido chapéu enfeitado com uma pluma.**

**— Mas nós já olhamos aqui ontem! — protestou seu irmão. — Não havia uma única fada!  
— Não estamos procurando fadas — replicou a senhora Wendy. — Estamos procurando carrinhos de bebê!**

_**Vinte anos antes**_**, o parque estaria cheio de babás empurrando carrinhos de bebês para cima e para baixo, enchendo as crianças de bom ar puro. Mas, com o passar do tempo, as babás tinham-se tornado uma espécie mais rara. Havia apenas três naquele momento, empurrando carrinhos, dando comida aos patos, limpando os narizes dos bebês, apanhando chocalhos atirados na grama. Era uma cena que sempre perturbava os Senhores de Respeito...  
Um dia, Cabelinho e Piuí, Bicudo, Deleve e os Gêmeos haviam sido bebês como aqueles dos carrinhos. Um dia, alguém os aconchegara em suas mantas e, agasalhados e confortáveis, tinham visto o céu azul com seus grandes e deslumbrados olhos azuis, olhos de recém-nascidos. Mas caíram de seus carrinhos.  
E perderam-se. Extraviaram-se.  
Foram entregues ao departamento de Achados e Perdidos e, no depósito, guardados na letra B, entre A de "aquários" e C de "críquete, bastões de". Ninguém apareceu para reclamá-los e, depois de mais ou menos uma semana, foram mandados pelo Correio para a **_**Terra do Nunca.**_

**Lá, juntaram-se a todos os outros Meninos Perdidos, tendo de se arranjar sem boas maneiras e sem mães, precisando se contentar com refeições de faz-de-conta e metendo-se em uma porção de aventuras com seu chefe, Peter Pan.  
Quando um carrinho de bebê passou por eles, o senhor Bicudo não se conteve e pediu:**

**— Oh, por favor, tome muito cuidado com esse bebê, moça! Sei que não é tão terrível assim ser um Menino Perdido, mas, de qualquer maneira, tome muito cuidado para que ele não caia do carrinho! Nem todos os Meninos Perdidos têm tanta sorte quanto nós! Nem todos são adotados por gente como o senhor e a senhora Darling, e amados, e queridos, e abençoados com tortas de creme aos domingos e uma educação universitária!  
— Bem, eu nunca deixei nenhum cair! — exclamou a babá. — Espero que o senhor não esteja insinuando que eu possa perder um dos meus bebês, não é, meu senhor? Como se isso fosse possível! Como se eu nunca... — mas antes que o acesso de mau humor dela se intensificasse, o bebê dentro do carrinho começou a chorar.**

**Enquanto eles falavam, a senhora Wendy estivera debruçada no carrinho, usando a pluma do seu chapéu para fazer cócegas no bebê.**

**— O que a senhora está fazendo, madame? — assustou-se a babá. — Esse aí é alérgico a plumas.  
— Droga! — disse a senhora Wendy, irritada consigo mesma e, secretamente, com o bebê também. — Senhor Deleve, não fique aí parado! Cante!**

**E Sua Excelência Deleve (que, caso vocês não se lembrem, tocava clarineta num clube noturno), repentinamente, percebeu que o sucesso do plano todo dependia dele. Segurando o bebê, ele começou a cantar: — **_**Orfeu, com seu alaúde, com seu alaúde fez as árvores...**_

**Não adiantava. O bebê berrava mais alto ainda.**

**— **_**Oh, o grande duque de York tinha dez mil homens...**_

**E o bebê continuava a chorar.**

— **Venha para o jardim, Maud, Pois a noite negra qual um morcego já voou!  
— Agora vejam só o que vocês fizeram! — disse a babá, atordoada com a barulheira e olhando em torno à procura de um policial.**

**O senhor Deleve pôs um joelho no chão e cantou:**

**— **_**Mamãe! Mamãe! Eu andaria um milhão de milhas só por um de seus sorrisos, minha Ma-a-a-mãe!**_

**E, de repente, o bebê começou a rir!  
Era um ruído parecido com o gorgolejar da água saindo de uma jarra, e tão delicioso que a babá, alegre, bateu palmas e riu também.**

**— É a **_**primeira risadinha**_** dele, benza Deus!**

**Em um movimento conjunto, os Senhores de Respeito tiraram os chapéus. Até a senhora Wendy desalfinetou e tirou o seu. Então, diante da babá estupefata, eles jogaram o bebê de volta dentro do carrinho e saíram em disparada pelos Jardins de Kensington, pulando, brincando de pegar e agitando feito doidos seus chapéus-coco pretos e seus chapéus marrons.**

**— Ora, ora! — disse a babá. — Este mundo está mesmo virado!**

**Entre canteiros de aubretia...**

— O que é aubretia? — Rose, sempre curiosa e sedenta de novidades, quem perguntou.  
— É uma planta ornamental, que pertence à família dos repolhos. — Hermione disse com simplicidade e Ron se questionou pela milésima vez como todas aquelas informações cabiam na cabeça de sua esposa e não escapavam pelos ouvidos.  
— Eu não gosto de repolhos. — Hugo fez uma careta de nojo e bocejou.  
— Vou terminar de ler esse capítulo e então os dois vão para a cama, está bem? — nenhum deles encontrou forças para resistir. Hermione prosseguiu:

**Entre canteiros de aubretia alaranjada, ao lado do memorial da guerra, eles o apanharam — uma coisinha minúscula e azulada de cabelo vermelho, os olhos da cor do mel — **_**uma fada!**_

**Como um tordo saindo do ovo, ele nascera daquela primeira risadinha do bebê que, como vocês sabem, é o que acontece com todas as fadas.  
Os Senhores de Respeito estavam cansados e sem fôlego, mas triunfantes.  
Equivocadamente, a senhora Wendy batizou o elfo de Con Brio, sem saber que ele já vinha pronto, com nome e tudo.**

**— **_**Sou o Pirilampo!**_** — disse o elfo, indignado — **_**E estou com fome!**_

**Assim, eles o levaram para os Salões de Chá do Serpentine, alimentaram-no com sorvete, farelos de bolo e chá frio e depois seguiram para casa levando-o no chapéu do senhor João, no alto, igual a um pequeno potentado oriental. Ao chegarem na Praça Cadogan, o chapéu estava ligeiramente chamuscado, mas também quase cheio pela metade de poeira de fadas.**

**— Você conhece a Sininho? — indagou o senhor João.  
— **_**Conheço tudo.**_** — respondeu Pirilampo. — **_**O que é uma Sininho?**_**"**

— Pois bem, promessa cumprida! — Hermione avisou, fechando o livro e depositando-o sobre o criado-mudo. — Terminei o primeiro capítulo. Amanhã lerei o segundo, se vocês quiserem...  
— Claro que queremos! — foi à filha que cantarolou. — Como o Pirilampo não sabe quem é a Sininho, sendo que ele sabe de tudo?  
— O Pirilampo é que nem a sua mãe, Rose... — Ron deu um sorriso de lado antes de continuar: — Sabe de tudo e mais um pouco, mas não sabe o básico.  
— E o que seria o básico? — arqueando as sobrancelhas de forma ameaçadora, Hermione questionou-o, ficando de pé e pegando Hugo no colo.  
— Você não sabe, por exemplo, como é grande o meu amor por você. — a resposta de seu marido fez com que suas pernas tremessem, contudo, precisou retomar o comando de ambas para não se espatifar no chão com o seu filho.  
— Eu sei o tamanho do seu amor por mim, Ron... — ela lhe sorriu da forma mais bela existente. — É um pouco menor do que o tamanho do meu amor por você.

— Eu... — Hugo começou a dizer, mas parou para bocejar. — Eu não quero falar de amor agora. Estou com sono. Posso dormir?

Outra vez ganhou risadas dos seus pais e de sua irmã.

— Vamos para a Terra do Nunca _agora_, Hugo. — Rose segurou uma mão dele até chegarem ao quarto do menor. — Boa noite e até amanhã. — o beijou na bochecha e adentrou no próprio quarto.

Ron ficou encarregado de colocar Rose para dormir ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione arrumava Hugo. Não demorou muito até que os dois pequenos adentrassem no mundo dos sonhos e os dois mais velhos se encolhessem novamente debaixo das cobertas. A morena gostava de dormir com a cabeça apoiada no torso do marido, usando-o como um travesseiro, e gostava ainda mais de sentir o abraço que ele costumava lhe dar a levando para mais perto. Era uma forma deliciosa de se dormir, ainda mais de se acordar.  
Por mais que os anos se passassem, a sensação de aconchego permanecia – e crescia – a cada dia que se decorria. As folhas do calendário, ao contrário do que a maioria acreditava, não prejudicavam (aquele) um relacionamento, e sim adicionavam cada vez mais carinho e amor e respeito. Estavam envelhecendo juntos, como um dia haviam prometido diante da família, dos amigos e deles mesmos. Haviam montado uma bonita família, eram bem sucedidos, o sobrado com a cerca branca lhes pertencia e não faltava saúde, comida, dinheiro ou sorrisos... Tudo o que haviam prometido um ao outro, quando mal haviam deixado de ser _duas crianças_ se realizara com esforço, dedicação e a disposição de fazer sempre o _melhor_ para deixar um ao outro _feliz_.

— Rose finalmente tirou a minha figurinha em um sapo de chocolate, sabe... — Ron comentou, acariciando os cabelos de sua mulher. — Por isso que ela não desistirá tão cedo de conseguir arrancar a história completa de nós.

— Precisaremos lhe contar em breve, de uma forma ou de outra. Quer dizer, ela está para embarcar em Hogwarts e eu não quero que a nossa filha saiba o que se passou pela boca de outras pessoas. Vão acabar dramatizando ou tornando tudo pior do que foi. — suspirando devido à carícia e a preocupação palpável, Hermione se permitiu a fechar os olhos, tentando relaxar.  
— Eu ainda acho que é cedo. Rose ainda é uma criança.  
— De acordo com as palavras dela, ela já é uma pré-adolescente.  
— Nem debaixo do meu cadáver. — Ron resmungou e a esposa precisou conter uma risada. — Ela não tem nem onze anos!  
— Ela já me pediu para comprar o primeiro sutiã...  
— _O que?_ — quase pulando da cama, o ruivo se pegou pasmado com a informação. — Rose precisa parar de andar com Dominique, é sério. Ela mal acabou de sair das fraldas! O que ela quer com um sutiã?  
— Ron, querido, logo ela não será mais uma criança, por mais que nós queiramos adiar esse fato. Dominique se tornou mocinha há pouco tempo e é normal que a sua filha esteja ansiosa para deixar de ser criança também...  
— Você escutou o que eu falei, Hermione? Ela não tem nem onze anos!  
— Sim, eu sei disso. — Hermione respondeu, revirando os olhos por ser óbvio. — Mas uma hora ou outra acontecerá. Você não notou que ela está bem mais delicada? Semana passada ela quis fazer as unhas, Ron... Mal parecia a garotinha que eu sempre vivia brigando por ter terra debaixo de todas as unhas. — sabendo que o acalmaria, beijou-o ternamente na mandíbula e no pescoço, depositando as mãos em cima do peito dele e apoiando o queixo no mesmo. — Eu amo a minha garotinha e, sinceramente, não gostaria que ela crescesse. Tendo ela desse tamanho eu posso ter a certeza de que ela está bem, porque posso mantê-la debaixo do meu olhar... Isso de saber que em breve ela e logo depois Hugo crescerão não me faz bem, mas eu estou tendo que aprender a aceitar isso.

— _Nossas crianças estão crescendo, querido..._ E eu estou feliz por isso, de certa forma. — confessou, abrindo um sorriso quente. — Eu estou feliz porque tive a oportunidade de ter filhos com o homem que eu amo, por tê-los amado desde o primeiro momento e por poder acompanhar o crescimento deles. — parou por um momento, vendo como as palavras surtiam efeito ao ver como a expressão de Ron se transformava em levemente triste. — Nós não criamos os nossos filhos para eles nos abandonarem, Rony... Eles podem crescer, mas nunca vão nos deixar. Infelizmente todas as crianças crescem — _menos o Peter Pan_, Hermione pensou, com um sorriso nos lábios. —, mas nem por isso deixaremos de amá-los.  
— Você está certa... _Como sempre_. — ele deu uma risada curta, colocando-se sobre o pequeno corpo dela, segurando-lhe o rosto entre as duas grandes mãos e a beijando por cada poro. — Acho que não vou me acostumar com isso, sabe? Meus filhos estão crescendo e eu estou envelhecendo...  
— _Envelhecer faz parte da vida, querido..._ — deixou-se ser beijada no queixo, nas bochechas, nos lábios... — _Mas isso não significa nada..._ — afagou-lhe nos cabelos vermelhos, roçando a boca em um ouvido dele para sussurrar: — _Para mim você sempre será aquele garotinho com o nariz sujo que tentava fazer um feitiço estúpido quando eu o conheci..._ — sabia que as bochechas dele ganhavam cor com aquela lembrança um tanto quanto envergonhosa e sorriu um pouco, colocando as mãos por debaixo da camiseta dele, acariciando-lhe nas costas e prosseguindo: — _Mas como também sempre será o garoto por quem eu me apaixonei e o homem com o qual eu me casei... Você nunca envelhecerá para mim... Você será para sempre o meu Rony..._

Comovido, Ron a abraçou, sabendo que todo o peso que teria que suportar de deixar um filho ir, e logo outro, seria amenizado por ter a esposa ao lado. Sempre forte, sempre lhe dando motivos para não se deixar abalar e tombar ao chão, Hermione se resumia em sua força; em sua vida. E, beijando-lhe com gosto de agradecimento, ele lhe sorriu, esperando um retribuição... Porque em troca de um sorriso, ele poderia, facilmente, _mostrar a ela a sua própria Terra do Nunca._

Se você tem amor, você não precisa de mais nada.  
(**Sir James M. Barrie, autor de Peter Pan**)


	24. Felicidade

**There are places I remember all my life,**  
Há lugares dos quais vou me lembrar  
**Though some have changed,**  
por toda a minha vida, embora alguns tenham mudado  
**Some forever, not for better,**  
Alguns para sempre, e não para melhor  
**Some have gone and some remain.**  
Alguns já nem existem, outros permanecem  
(**The Beatles - In My Life**)

* * *

O artefato trouxa que Ronald mais abominava era, sem sombra de duvidas, o relógio-despertador que Hermione insistia em ter ao lado da cama. O relógio costumava acordá-los todos os dias às seis e meia da manhã, para dar tempo de tomar banho, café e deixar as crianças em seus colégios. Ron aprendera a não empurrar ou tentar quebrar manualmente aquele objeto, porque Hermione sempre o repararia com magia e nem ao menos se aventurava a tentar lançar um feitiço naquele objeto, sabendo que era bem capaz da esposa lhe lançar outro como resposta. E Ron odiava... Odiava, com ganas, aquele relógio. Mas nunca tanto quanto naquela manhã.  
Quando o apito do aparelho soou, com a intenção de despertá-los, de nada adiantou. Ele não pregara os olhos durante a noite inteira e sabia que Hermione fizera o mesmo. Mas eles não trocaram uma palavra, mesmos sabendo que o outro se encontrava desperto. Ele, pelo menos, tentou em vão acreditar, assimilar, aceitar... E _não conseguiu._

Horas de reflexão de nada valiam, não para ele. Afundou o rosto com força no travesseiro e rolou na cama para desligar o irritante barulho, constatando que o lugar de Hermione se encontrava frio devido ao fato dela ter levantado no mínimo uma hora e meia antes para perambular para casa, sem direção, com os pés descalços e pensamentos a mil. Não havia muita claridade do lado de fora. Provavelmente choveria naquela manhã. Suspirou.  
Esqueceu o relógio por ali e não se dispôs a tomar banho àquela hora, espreguiçando-se na cama e decidindo se levantaria ou não. A primeira opção, por pior que fosse, era a mais aceitável. Sem contar que não queria que a esposa pensasse que ele estava dormindo, ou que silenciara o despertador pela milésima vez... Enfiou uma camisa qualquer, deixou os sapatos descansarem no guarda-roupa e saiu do quarto, olhando tristemente para as portas no final do corredor. Hugo ainda deveria estar dormindo. Rose... Suspirou, arrastando os pés no assoalho de madeira para evitar fazer qualquer barulho que pudesse perturbar alguém, descendo as escadas e procurou por Hermione no andar inteiro, exasperando-se ao não encontrá-la e seguindo para o jardim dos fundos, esperando que ela ali não estivesse pelo frio que fazia naquela hora. Mas ela estava ali, encolhida em um banco de três lugares, com a gata de Rose adormecida no colo e com uma manta lhe cobrindo o corpo. Em silêncio, olhando para um ponto fixo no canteiro de flores, sem nem ao menor ligar para como o vento gélido que bagunçava os cabelos castanhos e lhe coravam a face. Tudo o que ela fazia era mover alguns dedos contra o pêlo branco do animal que causavam ronronares preguiçosos... As pequenas olheiras ao redor dos olhos dela marcavam a pele clara, mostrando que a noite que ela tivera fora tão ruim quanto à dele. Mesmo estando frágil, sentou-se ao lado dela, tendo o olhar castanho por alguns segundos e um sorriso mínimo, até a cabeça de Hermione se voltar para as mesmas flores, perdendo-se mais uma vez.  
Ron passou um braço pelos ombros dela e sentiu como ela o cobria com a manta no mesmo instante, apertando-lhe a mão que ali se encontrava por debaixo da mesma e suspirando baixo. O dia amanhecia cinza e tudo o que Ron mais queria era segurar uma mão da esposa e voltar para cama, fingindo que aquele dia nem ao menos havia começado.  
Mas não era possível.  
Passou alguns minutos ali, calado e pensativo, semelhante à Hermione e quando notou que ela estava prestes a falar algo, pois abrira a boca e soltara outro suspiro carregado, subiu o olhar, não encontrando o dela, mas encontrando palavras.

— _Você sempre teve tudo da Rose..._ — surpreso por não estar preparado para aquelas palavras, Ron arregalou os olhos e tragou a saliva. — Eu sei que ela me ama e ela sabe que eu a amo, mas você... A primeira palavra que Rose disse foi papai. Era você por quem ela pedia de noite, quando tinha algum pesadelo. Era por você que ela chorava caso não chegasse na hora do jantar. Sempre foi por você, Ron. Quando ela era menor, ela sempre tentava imitá-lo em tudo, agradá-lo em tudo, deixá-lo orgulhoso... Quase que quebrou as mãos diversas vezes por ser pequenina demais para tentar defender as goles que os primos arremessavam contra ela no Quadribol, assim como treinou xadrez de bruxo sozinha durante meses quando tinha cinco anos, só para poder fazê-lo sorrir... — parou, secando as lágrimas que molhavam-lhe a bochecha e respirando fundo, antes de seguir: — Ela economizou o dinheiro que nós dávamos para ela comprar o lanche no colégio durante meses para comprar um presente de aniversário para você, e quando eu lhe perguntei o porquê de não ter me pedido, ela disse que queria que o presente fosse só dela, para você. Durante os passeios ela gostava de segurar a sua mão, queria que você a levasse nos lugares e só saia de perto de você quando era para ir ao banheiro... — a voz dela não continha mágoa, muito menos ciúme... Mas continha uma tristeza palpável. — Porém... Uma coisa de Rose foi minha. — deu um sorriso pequenino, regressando a olhar para o canteiro. — Ela mal havia aprendido a ficar sentada sozinha quando eu a trouxe para cá, para tomar um pouco de Sol de manhã. Nós estávamos sentadas ali, brincando com alguns brinquedos e Rose se apoiava nos meus joelhos, para ficar sentadinha. Uma hora ela arremessou um bichinho de pelúcia nas flores e ameaçou chorar, por isso eu fiquei em pé depois de conferir se ela ficaria sentada sem mim e fui pegar o bichinho. Quando olhei para trás, ela me dava um sorriso maravilhoso, tanto que eu me distrai com ele e demorei a perceber que ela estava em pé, tentando _andar para me encontrar._. — a voz embargou e os olhos se cristalizaram. Um soluço foi contido entre dentes e Hermione se esforçou para conseguir finalizar: — Ela não caiu. Em nenhum momento pareceu que cairia... Ela simplesmente... Andou até mim e me agarrou pelas pernas. Eu a olhei nos olhos e pude ver os seus olhos, Ron, e eu entendi naquele momento que o que você tem com Rose, eu nunca terei... Mas eu soube, quando ela deu um sorriso com os primeiros dentes de leite para mim, que ela era minha também e que eu tinha o direito de amá-la de uma forma tão grande que não se pode medir. _Isso foi meu... Vê-la aprender a andar com os próprios pés..._ — o choro se intensificou e Hermione apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, deixando as lágrimas caírem sem vergonha alguma. — _Então por que é tão difícil vê-la seguir o próprio caminho?_  
— Rose nunca foi somente minha, Hermione... — Ron começou a dizer. Ele a beijou nos cabelos, encaixando o rosto no pescoço dela e a envolvendo com ambos os braços. — _Rose sempre foi nossa, e o que você tem com ela, eu nunca terei..._ — falou e Hermione soltou um muxoxo, não compreendendo o que ele queria dizer. — Eu a colocava na cama para dormir, mas era você quem lhe contava as histórias. Rose dizia que não havia melhor contadora de histórias que você, e quando você demorava a chegar do trabalho, ela não me deixava ler nenhum livro para ela. Isso era uma coisa que a mãe dela que tinha que fazer. Ela pode ter aprendido a jogar Quadribol por minha causa, mas quando ela se machucava, sempre pedia pela mãe. Era você quem a colocava no colo nessas horas, limpava-lhe as lágrimas e a acalmava. Ela pode ter economizado dinheiro para me comprar um presente no meu aniversário, mas nos seus aniversários ela sempre pedia para a minha mãe ajudá-la a preparar um bolo especial para você. Durante os passeios ela segurava a minha mão, mas quando íamos às apresentações da escola dela, era sempre por você que ela procurava com o olhar enquanto estava em cima do palco e era sempre você que ela puxava para apresentar aos professores. Rose aprendeu a jogar xadrez de bruxo com cinco anos para me impressionar, mas ela aprendeu a ler com quatro para poder se sentar com você no sofá da sala de noite e folhear algum livro...

Ele parou por um minuto, escutando o choro abafado da esposa em seu peito e segurando as próprias lágrimas que há muito queria derrubar.

— _Rose sempre foi sua e sempre será. Ela é nossa, assim como Hugo, e por serem nossos que é difícil de vê-los darem os próprios passos..._ — beijando-a mais diversas vezes nos cabelos e no rosto, Ron a afastou um pouco, somente, para lhe sorrir e falar com a voz rouca: — Você mesma disse que nós não criamos os nossos filhos para eles nos abandonarem, meu amor. — ganhou um sorriso úmido dela e retribuiu, apostando um leve beijo nos lábios mornos para depois pronunciar frente aos mesmos: — Sem contar que Rose sempre _andará para encontrar você_, não se preocupe. Você é a mãe dela e isso é _seu_. — terminou, recebendo mais um beijo e ficando em pé, levando-a junto. — Acho que é melhor entrarmos...  
— Sim, é melhor. — pegou a manta do banco e viu que Noelle, a gata de Rose, resmungava por ser expulsa. — Eu vou preparar o café da manhã. Você pode acordar as crianças?  
— Não se preocupe com o café... — Ron sorriu com os olhos, andando de mãos dadas com ela até a porta. — Eu preparo alguma coisa. _Por que você não vai acordar os nosso filhos?_

Agradecida e sem ter o que dizer, Hermione confirmou com a cabeça, controlando os novos pares de lágrimas que imploravam para cair e se soltando vagarosamente dele. Quando ela se afastou e sumiu pela escada, Ron teve a certeza de que não gostaria de ter acordado naquele dia, pois, enfim, teria que deixar a sua pequena _Rosie_ caminhar sem ele ao lado.

**But of all these friends and lovers,**  
Mas de todos esses amigos e amores,  
**There is no one compares with you...**  
Não há ninguém que se compare a você...

O café da manhã foi estranho, só não tão quanto o percurso que fizeram até o Beco Diagonal, dentro do carro que Ron havia comprado como presente para ele mesmo, por finalmente ter resolvido (e conseguido) tirar uma carta de motorista. Hugo não conversava, porque diferente dos pais, _demonstrava_ que não apreciava a idéia de deixar a irmã embarcar para Hogwarts sem ele. Hermione até mesmo tentara arrancar algumas palavras do garoto, mas ele cruzara os braços e lançara um olhar triste para a mãe, dizendo em silêncio que não estava para conversa. Sem saber o que fazer, Rose olhava pela janela do carro, observando atentamente cada detalhe daquelas ruas pelas quais passava diariamente durante anos, como se quisesse guardar na memória todos eles. Hermione, agoniada com aquele silêncio estranho entre todos eles, ligou o aparelho de som (Ron ainda não sabia lidar com aquela "modernidade") e deixou uma música qualquer soar pelo carro, até o momento em que pararam em um local perto do Beco Diagonal e rumaram para o mesmo. Assim que se depararam com a movimentação, Ron passou um braço por cima dos ombros da filha, aproximando-a e dando um sorriso pequeno para a esposa, que andava quase colada em Hugo, para ter a certeza de que ele não se perderia.

— Acho que devemos comprar primeiro as vestes na _Madame Malkin_... — Hermione falou, olhando para a lista de objetos a comprar, como se não soubesse de cor. — Ron, você e Hugo podem passar na farmácia?  
— Justamente na farmácia, Hermione? — o ruivo choramingou, lembrando-se do cheiro das poções mal-feitas e das broncas levadas durante a aula. — Eu não posso ir...  
— Você sabe que Rose usará uma vassoura de Hogwarts esse ano para, supostamente, aprender a voar, não sabe? Como também sabe que ela não pode ingressar no time de Quadribol ainda, por isso _não_, Ron, você não pode ir ver as vassouras.

— Mas justamente na farmácia?  
— Sim, na farmácia. E passe na loja de caldeirões, também. É ao lado. — ela sorriu divertida ao ver o marido revirar os olhos, indignado com os pedidos. — Rose e eu vamos comprar as vestimentas e depois vamos passar na _Floreios e Borrões_.

Ron tragou a saliva, sabendo que aquilo não daria certo. Hermione e livros não eram duas palavras que combinavam, sem contar que Rose e livros também não combinavam nem um pouco. Provavelmente as duas se enfiariam na livraria e não sairiam tão cedo, a não ser que estivessem carregando todos os livros que pudessem carregar nas mãos. Porém havia um lado positivo... Se elas se demorassem, ele poderia aproveitar para levar o filho para conferir os novos lançamentos de vassouras daquele ano...

— Está bem. — ele sorriu para Hermione de forma suspeita, mas ela achou melhor não comentar. — Vocês precisam passar em Gringotes?  
— Não, estou com dinheiro aqui. — segura do que dizia, a morena sorriu um pouco, olhando ao redor. — Vamos nos encontrar na loja do Jorge?  
— O.k. — abaixando-se para dar um beijo na bochecha da filha e dando um beijo na esposa quando voltou a se ajeitar, Ron acenou com a cabeça para o filho com um sorriso levado nos lábios e, antes de se afastar das mulheres, disse: — Tampe o nariz e respire pela boca, Hugo. Aquela farmácia cheira que nem estrume de dragão.

**And these memories lose their meaning**  
E essas memórias perdem o sentido  
**When I think of love as something new.**  
Quando eu penso em amor como uma coisa nova

Quando os olhos de Ron e de Hugo arderam de tanto observar cada mísero adorno de cada vassoura e quando os braços de Hermione e de Rose começaram a doer devido ao peso que carregavam, os quatro seguiram, ainda em pares separados, para o ponto de encontro.

O patriarca não se surpreendeu quando viu que, de fato, as duas mal conseguiam caminhar de tantos livros que queria carregar. Aproximou-se delas, antes mesmo delas o verem, e pegou as sacolas da Floreios e Borrões com certa facilidade, recebendo dois olhares agradecidos e sorrindo meigamente em resposta. Quando entraram na loja de Jorge, a primeira coisa que Hermione disse foi: "_não levaremos nada, só passamos para dar um alô!_", coisa que fez Hugo revirar os olhos e Rose prender uma risadinha. Como se Hermione não soubesse que os dois filhos tinham quase tudo o que era daquela loja dentro dos guarda-roupas, como presente do tio.  
A loja, abarrotada, mal dava para se movimentar. Alunos de todos os anos berravam, deixando os pais ou acompanhantes de cabelos em pé. Meninas se debruçavam sobre um perfume que prometia encantar os pretendentes por algumas horas e meninos se dependuravam sobre a vitrine do novo kit mata-aula.  
Foi à primeira vez do dia em que Hugo sorriu.

— _Hey, família Weasley!_ — quem os encontrou primeiro foi Teddy, filho de Lupin e Tonks, que sorria de orelha a orelha e se aproximava com facilidade. — Olá!  
— Olá, Teddy! — Hermione o cumprimentou com um abraço e um sorriso enorme. — Fiquei sabendo que você fez o que eu lhe pedi...  
— Sim, eu fiz. — Teddy deu uma risada. — Não coloquei Hogwarts de ponta-cabeça. Ainda há como se estudar lá, por mais que eu e Pirraça tenhamos nos desentendido no último ano e acabamos alagando alguns corredores... — Rose tampou o rosto com as duas mãos, escondendo uma risada. — Garanto que ainda há uma escola para Rose estudar.

— É claro que há, agora que você saiu de lá. — Ron tirou com a cara do garoto, fazendo um cafuné na cabeça do mesmo. — Você foi aventureiro... Ser ajudante do Hagrid? Quer dizer, quem comete uma loucura dessas? Ou ele me mandava seguir as aranhas, ou ele pedia para nós bancarmos as babás de um meio-irmão gingante. Sério, cara, eu não quero nem saber o que ele pediu para você fazer.  
— Ronald, não seja insensível. — Hermione o repreendeu. — O que você está fazendo aqui, Teddy? Veio com Victoire, comprar as coisas de Dominique?  
— Na verdade não. Estou dando uma mãozinha para o Jorge aqui, na loja, nesses últimos dias. Não para de entrar gente por essa porta, acreditem. — o garoto/homem olhou para Rose, sorrindo para ela e a cumprimentando com um beijo estralado na bochecha. — E ai, Rosie, você está pronta?  
— Acho que sim. — meio incerta, ela respondeu. — Estou nervosa e ansiosa...  
— Não se preocupe, você se dará bem. Todo mundo já está comentando que finalmente uma Granger Weasley vai dar as caras por lá. James finalmente terá com quem dividir o fardo do sobrenome. — Ron deu uma risadinha e se calou ao ver o olhar preocupado da mulher. — Mas você tem sorte que Albus e Domi vão entrar com você, no mesmo ano, né? Hugo também tirou na sorte porque Lily e Fred vão embarcar com ele. Vocês não estarão solitários...

A ruivinha ia falar algo, mas avistou o tio se aproximando e rapidamente se atirou nos braços dele, recebendo um abraço apertado e abrindo o maior sorriso do mundo. Todo mundo sabia que Rose e Hugo eram os sobrinhos mais paparicados por Jorge Weasley (não que os outros não fossem) e aquilo era óbvio na maneira como Jorge sorria para eles. Hugo deixou a carranca outra vez de lado para abraçar o tio também e murmurar um "oi" bem baixo.

— Oi, pessoal! — o dono cumprimentou os demais e postou um beijo na testa da cunhada. — Vieram para comprar alguma coisa? Porque se não eu serei obrigado a pedir educadamente para vocês se retirarem, porque acho que dá para perceber que a loja está lotada e que não há espaço de sobra para pessoas que não vão gastar alguns galeões aqui. — falou em tom zombeteiro, já puxando a cunhada e os sobrinhos para adentrar mais na loja. — Na verdade cabe todo mundo, menos o Ronald e o nariz imenso dele.  
— Vá para o Inferno, Jorge. — o irmão mais novo resmungou e cerrou as sobrancelhas.  
— Como é agressivo esse meu irmãozinho. — o mais velho zombou um pouco mais, começando a falar pelos cotovelos em seguida: — Pensei que vocês viriam com o Harry e com a Gina...  
— Eles já passaram por aqui?  
— Faz alguns minutos. Lily está com uma carranca que vocês precisam ver, se bem que não está muito diferente da do Hugo aqui. — apertou o nariz do menino, que lhe mostrou a língua. — James levou metade da loja com ele, escondido, obviamente, e prometeu que testará os meus novos experimentos... — deu uma risadinha e viu que Rose olhava discretamente para o perfume que todas as demais garotas carregavam, o suficiente para ele cruzar os braços e se por sério. — Nem pense em comprar um desse, Rose. Não quero ver a minha sobrinha cercada por... _Homens..._ — falou com desprezo e viu as bochechas da menina queimarem.  
— Caso você não tenha reparado, tio Jorge, eu sempre estou cercada de homens. Há um número bem menor de mulheres em nossa família... — dando uma gargalhada, Jorge confirmou com a cabeça, tornando a ficar sério depois que a diversão passou.  
— E é uma pena que esses mesmos homens não poderão ir para Hogwarts com você, para protegê-la. Mas não se preocupe, Roniquinho, já conversei com James e Albus, e eles me prometeram ficar de olho na nossa Rosie aqui...

— É impressionante. — Hermione bateu uma mão na testa, não acreditando naquilo. — Se eu soubesse que me casar com um homem extremamente protetor me traria mais alguns vários de brinde, teria me apaixonado pelo Neville. — disse brincando e todos riram, menos Ron, que revirou os olhos.  
— Por que vocês se preocupam tanto com isso? Quer dizer, mamãe, você e papai se conheceram em Hogwarts, assim com o padrinho e a madrinha, e assim como você, tio Jorge, e a tia Angelina...  
— Não vamos fazer comparações, Rose... — Jorge sorriu de lado. — Sobrinha minha só casa quando eu partir dessa para melhor. — comentou, colocando algumas coisas disfarçadamente nos bolsos de Hugo enquanto Hermione voltava a tampar os olhos. — Teddy, eu acho que o seu sogro e a sua sogra chegaram. Espera, eu tenho certeza de que eles chegaram, quer dizer, não é todo ruivo de quase dois metros e com o rosto cheio de cicatrizes que é casado com uma veela, não é mesmo?  
— Pode ter certeza que não. — Teddy deu uma risada e viu Rose ficar nas pontas dos pés, procurando o restante da família. — Vou trazê-los até aqui...  
— Não se preocupe com isso, Teddy. Nós vamos com você até lá, porque já estamos de saída. Passamos para dar um oi, somente. Ainda temos que comprar algumas coisas... — Hermione se adiantou a dizer enquanto entrelaçava um braço ao do marido e repousava a cabeça no mesmo. — Sem contar que nós estamos prendendo vocês...  
— Eu adoro ser preso por você, Hermione. — Jorge comentou maliciosamente e Ron o encarou furiosamente, fazendo os demais rirem outra vez. — A proposta ainda está de pé, irmãozinho.  
— Que proposta? — ele se arrependeu de ter perguntado.  
— A de trocar a loja, Angelina, minha vassoura e as figurinhas da Agripa e do Ptolomeu por Hermione. — o comentário lhe rendeu um soco no ombro e, sem ter condições de revidar por se encontrar rindo sem parar, Jorge disse que iria atender alguns clientes e depois iria cumprimentar o outro irmão.

Em questão de segundos ele desapareceu entre cabeças e logros.  
Quando conseguiram regressar a porta, viram Victoire de mãos dadas com a pequena Lily, enquanto Dominique não parava de falar, deixando a mãe evidentemente zonza. Gui sorria pelo canto, como todos os irmãos Weasley faziam com freqüência, e olhava para a filha menor com afeto. Antes que qualquer um se cumprimentasse, Rose se atirou no colo de Victoire, enquanto Hugo ia para o lado do tio, receber um abraço de quebrar os ossos. Dominique, assim que viu a prima, desatou a falar mais ainda, deixando Fleur de lado por algum tempo para voltar à atenção a ruivinha. Agradecida, a veela deslizou até o lado de Teddy e Hermione, que assistiam a cena.

— Dominique não par-rrá de falarr desde que acorrdou... Nunca a vi dessa forrma.  
— Você já deveria estar acostumada, Fleur, já que Vic não para de falar um segundo sequer. — o comentário de Teddy fez com que Fleur desse uma risada doce, negando com a cabeça e fazendo com que os longos cabelos loiros balançassem.  
— Eu escutei isso, Teddy. — Victoire comentou, lançando um olhar feio ao namorado.  
— Desculpe por falar a verdade, Vic.  
— Mamãe, Teddy e Vic também começaram a namorar em Hogwarts. — Rose se intrometeu e as orelhas de Ron queimaram na mesma hora.  
— Não vamos mais falar sobre isso por hora, Rosie. — tentando cortar o assunto, Hermione puxou a filha para um abraço. — E vocês? Já compraram tudo para a Dominique?  
— Mais ou menos. Chegamos há pouco tempo e já demos de cara com Harry e Gina. Só conseguimos comprar os uniformes, ainda. — Gui se manifestou, agarrando Teddy em uma chave de braço do nada. — E ai, garoto, criou jeito na vida?  
— Sua filha me coloca na linha, você sabe.  
— Até parece que eu consigo. — Victoire fungou. — Mãe, nós podemos cumprimentar logo o tio Jorge? Aqui está lotado...

— Sim, podemos... — Fleur parecia tão desgostosa quanto à filha de estar em um lugar que mal dava para se mover. — Vocês vão conosco?  
— Não. — Ron quem respondeu, parando de trocar caretas com Lily e olhando para a cunhada. — Nós já vimos o Jorge e ele disse que viria aqui depois de atender alguns clientes...  
— Mas que bonito, da parte dele. Dar prioridade aos clientes, ao invés dos irmãos. — Gui atiçou, fingindo muito mal que estava bravo com aquele ato.  
— É que os meus irmãos não me dão lucros, Gui. — Jorge apareceu novamente, ao lado de Fleur. — O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? — perguntou olhando diretamente para Ron.  
— Já estou saindo, já estou saindo! — Ron bufou, agarrando o braço da esposa e fumegando pelo nariz. — Nos vemos... — falou para os outros, enquanto Hermione se despedia educadamente com um sorriso.  
— Lily, quer vir com a gente? — a morena perguntou e a pequena ruiva confirmou com a cabeça, dando tchau para os outros tios e grudando em Hugo e Rose.

Quando saíram da loja de logros, respiraram fundo, apreciando o espaço que tinham para se moverem. De acordo com a lista faltava apenas uma varinha e andaram tranquilamente até a loja que Olivaras, há pouco tempo, havia reaberto. No meio do caminho pararam para cumprimentar Dino Thomas, esposa e filha e logo chegaram à loja, sendo muito bem recebidos pelo velho Olivaras. Não demorou a uma varinha escolher Rose: vinte e oito centímetros, carvalho, sangue de dragão. A garota, com os olhos brilhando como nunca, saiu da loja empunhando a varinha, deliciada com aquela sensação de finalmente poder se considerar uma verdadeira bruxa. Encontraram com Harry, Gina e os sobrinhos quando se dirigiam ao Caldeirão Furado para tomarem alguma coisa e irem almoçar. Albus, assim como a prima, parecia extasiado.

— O Sr. Olivaras disse que a minha foi fabricada na Ásia. — Albus comentava ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava. — É um dos melhores lugares para se fabricar uma varinha, você não acha?  
— Acho. — Rose sorria empolgada. — A minha veio da Suiça...  
— Eu mal posso esperar para aprender a fazer alguns feitiços...  
— Nem me fale! Mamãe não me deixou praticar, mesmo eu já tendo decorado alguns...  
— Eu quero uma varinha. — Lily, que se encontrava no colo de Harry, choramingou. — Por que eu não posso comprar a minha agora?  
— Lily, nós já conversamos sobre isso. — a mãe, que andava de braços dados com o irmão, quem lhe respondeu. — Você precisa esperar mais dois anos, meu amor. Logo você terá a sua...  
— Por que vocês me tiveram por último? Eu não poderia ser a filha do meio? — a pergunta ingênua da mais nova causou um sorriso em todos os mais velhos. — Não riam de mim!  
— Não estamos rindo de você, pequena. — Ron olhou nos olhos da sobrinha de forma amorosa. — Não sei por que vocês estão com essa pressa para crescer...  
— Eu também não entendo isso... — Harry concordou com o amigo, mas mudou o assunto: — Sua mãe nos chamou para ir almoçar na Toca, Ron...  
— Mamãe está toda chorosa. Disse que não acredita que os netos dela estão crescendo tão rápido... — Gina comentou um tanto quanto abalada também. — Agora ela fica chorando pelos cantos, dizendo que a cada ano que passa, a Toca fica mais e mais vazia.  
— Gina... — Hermione sussurrou, tentando impedir os olhos de ficarem cristalinos. A amiga lhe lançou um olhar condolente, tão machucado quanto o próprio e confirmou com a cabeça sutilmente, encerrando o assunto.  
— Desculpe-me... — a ruiva murmurou e viu que Rose e Albus olhavam para ela com uma tristeza evidente. Abraçou Harry, procurando um apoio que logo encontrou, e Hermione fez o mesmo com o marido.

Assim que saíram do Beco Diagonal, separaram-se por um tempo mínimo até se reencontrarem na Toca. Os Potter's chegaram antes e se espalharam pela casa, ocupando os vários espaços vazios com os seus sorrisos e risadas, que aumentaram quando a família Granger Weasley chegou. Molly comprimiu os netos contra os braços e não os soltou tão cedo. O choro novamente se prendeu entre os dentes de Hermione. _Como seriam os domingos sem Rose?_  
Roxanne, Fred II, filhos de Jorge, estavam por ali, conversando animadamente na mesa da cozinha com Louis, o filho caçula de Gui e Fleur, e com Molly II e Lucy, filhas de Percy. Rose sentou perto do pequeno Fred e de Louis, exibindo a varinha nova e arrancando risadas de todos quando, acidentalmente, quebrou um vaso da avó. Molly, ao invés de bronqueá-la, fungou e limpou as lágrimas no avental, concertando o vaso rapidamente e beijando-a na testa.

— Gina, querida, chame o seu irmão. Preciso de ajuda aqui na cozinha...  
— Eu posso ajudá-la, Molly... — Hermione se ofereceu, mas encolheu com o olhar que recebeu da sogra.  
— Hermione, querida, você sempre ajuda muito, sem contar que o meu filho precisa melhorar nos feitiços domésticos. Você mesma já falou que Ronald é uma confusão, quando se trata desses feitiços...  
— Eu... — corou, abaixando a cabeça. — Pode deixar que eu vou chamá-lo, Gina. Você sabe onde ele está?  
— Encontrei com ele quando estava descendo as escadas. Acho que ele foi para o quarto dele. O antigo... — deu um sorriso morno enquanto fazia uma trança nos cabelos de Lucy e olhava para o cômodo ao lado, onde James e Albus morriam de rir por alguma coisa que Harry falara.  
— Rose, meu amor, evite mexer com a varinha, está bem? — a mãe lhe pediu, saindo da cozinha depois de receber a confirmação da filha.

Subindo as escadas, Hermione reduziu os passos cada segundo mais ao avistar as fotos espalhadas ao longo dos degraus. A parede, abarrotada de fotografias que se moviam, acenavam e sorriam para ela lhe fez sorrir um pouco. Ali estava toda a sua vida. _Sua vida depois de Ron aparecer e entrar nela._ Uma garotinha de treze anos, cabelos armados e dentes gigantescos se escondia entre as mãos ao lado de dois amigos inseparáveis, em uma, enquanto em outra, uma garota de recém-completados dezessete anos dançava uma música na cerimônia de casamento de Fleur e Gui com alguém que viria a ser o seu futuro marido, e em outra, uma já recém-mulher fazia inúmeras caras e bocas ao lado de Gina, tão descontraídas que outras pessoas poderiam chegar a ter inveja daquele momento bobo e divertido. Eram tantas recordações pintadas naquela parede que poderia lhe doer o coração saber que aquelas já haviam se passado, mas também trazia uma alegria reconfortante em ver que ainda _havia espaço para outras_... Seu coração suspirava de alívio ao notar aquilo.  
Depois de observar atentamente cada um dos portas-retratos, terminou de subir, antes que Molly tivesse um ataque. Bateu suavemente na porta do quarto de Ron, recordando-se de quantas vezes já estivera ali, quando era menor, e quantas vezes ela ficara parada, do lado de fora, com vergonha de entrar para conversar com ele, sozinha. Ainda conseguia sentir as bochechas queimando pela timidez de se ver solitária, ao lado dele, em qualquer que fosse a situação, em sua adolescência. Deu um sorriso para si mesma, empurrando a porta e adentrando no cômodo, encontrando-o deitado na cama que lhe pertencia e mal lhe cabia, aproximando-se e não esperando permissão para sentar-se na beirada, roçando as mãos nas pernas dele e encontrando o olhar azul perdido.

— Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos. — o sussurro de Hermione chegou como melodia aos ouvidos do ruivo, que sorriu pesadamente e lhe puxou com as mãos, para deitar sobre o corpo tão maior dele.  
— Estou imaginando as cartas que Rose nos escreverá. Uma, provavelmente, será para dizer que os professores a adoram, mas é claro que ela dirá de forma sutil, para não parecer convencida. Um dia receberei uma carta com ela anunciando que será goleira do time de Quadribol, e outra pedindo ajuda a mãe para escolher um vestido para um baile... — o sorriso diminuiu um pouco, mas não sumiu de seus lábios. — Eu sei que Rose será muito feliz em Hogwarts. Eu preciso ficar feliz por isso, não preciso? Minha filha estará _feliz_, e tudo o que um pai deseja ao filho é isso... Felicidade.  
— Sim, Rose estará feliz. — a esposa concordou, sabendo que aquela era a verdade. — E nós também estaremos. Ela e Hugo nos trarão ainda mais orgulho. Sei que serão bons alunos, farão ótimos amigos e que acolherão Hogwarts como uma segunda casa. — beijou-o no maxilar, abraçando-o docemente e pousando a cabeça em seu torso. — Nós lutamos por isso, Ron, mesmo sem saber... Não existe mais um alguém para lutarmos contra, para nos preocuparmos, para temer por nossas vidas e pela vida das pessoas que amamos... _Nós lutamos por isso._ E agora temos a oportunidade de ver os nossos filhos aproveitarem por completo essa fase, coisa que nós não pudemos fazer. Então _sim_, nós temos que ficar muito felizes por nossa garotinha não ter preocupações como a que tivemos.  
— _Então vamos ficar felizes..._ — o que ele falou soou como um pedido de uma promessa. Hermione confirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo com os olhos e lhe beijando ternamente nos lábios.  
— _Vamos ficar felizes..._

E eles ficaram. Desceram depois de escutar um berro de Molly na beirada da escada, no primeiro andar, e saíram em disparada para a cozinha. Gui e Fleur, assim como Percy e Audrey, apareceram para o almoço. Jorge e Angelina chegaram para a sobremesa, ao lado de Teddy e Victoire, que namoravam tranquilamente longe do olhar cortante de Gui.  
Molly berrava. Arthur ria enquanto folheava o Profeta Diário. As crianças gargalhavam com as mágicas improvisadas de Jorge. Hermione olhava feio para o cunhado, mas se distraia constantemente com o carinho que o marido fazia em sua mão, por debaixo da mesa. Gina comentava alegremente sobre os jogos de Quadribol da temporada com Angelina e Harry, enquanto Fleur tentava pentear os cabelos de Roxanne com os dedos e Audrey ajudava Molly a tirar os pratos da mesa. Percy discutia com o pai sobre os acontecimentos recentes e Ron revirava os olhos indiscretamente, causando risadas de Jorge e Gui.  
_Tudo estava bem_.  
A casa agitada, todos os espaços ocupados.  
_Tudo finalmente estava bem_.

— Acho melhor voltarmos para Godric's Hollow, Harry. — Gina falou, olhando o relógio de pulso de Hermione. — Precisamos arrumar as coisas de James e Albus, porque daqui algumas horas nós temos que estar na Plataforma ¾...  
— Nós também temos que ir embora... — Hermione anunciou, ficando em pé.

As crianças se despediram dos avôs, com muitos beijos e palavras, prometendo que escreveriam e que sempre os manteriam informados. Também se despediram cada um de seus tios, falando que logo os encontrariam na Plataforma.  
Cada família seguiu o seu caminho... _Sorrindo_.

Porque tudo estava bem.  
Estava bem.  
_Bem_.

**Though I know I'll never lose affection**  
Embora eu saiba que eu nunca vou perder o afeto  
**For people and things that went before...**  
por pessoas e coisas que vieram antes...


	25. Remendo

**All of these lines across my face**  
Todas essas linhas que passam pelo meu rosto  
**Tell you the story of who I am**  
Te contam a história de quem eu sou  
**So many stories of where I've been**  
Tantas histórias sobre onde eu estive  
**And how I got to where I am**  
E como eu cheguei aonde estou  
**But these stories don't mean anything**  
Mas essas histórias não significam nada  
**When you've got no one to tell them to**  
Quando você não tem pra quem contar  
**It's true... I was made for you**  
É verdade... Eu fui feita pra você

* * *

— Mamãe! _Mamãe!_ — a menininha resmungou, entre uma risadinha ou outra, enquanto tentava limpar a marca dos beijos esparramados que sua mãe dera por seu rosto. — Não faça disso uma despedida, mamãe! Vou voltar antes mesmo que você e o papai sintam a minha falta!  
— Se for assim, querida, você nem ao menos embarcará nesse trem. — Hermione falou docemente, postando um último beijo entre os cabelos vermelhos e armados da pequena Rose, que corou levemente com o comentário da matriarca e sorriu. — Você promete que se cuidará?  
— Defina _cuidar_. — o sorriso sardento seguiu firme na boca com forma de coração da garota.  
— Você promete que não se meterá em confusão, Rose Granger Weasley? Eu não quero receber nenhuma carta da McGonagall repreendendo um dos meus filhos, está me entendendo? — uma sobrancelha da mãe coruja se arqueou e a filha abaixou os ombros.  
— Mamãe, eu vou me cuidar. Além do mais, James e Albus estarão lá também!  
— E por que você acha que eu pensei na probabilidade de você se meter em encrencas? — a fala da mãe resultou uma risada alta de Rose. — Lembre-se que a Floresta Negra é proibida. Não se aproxime muito do lago por causa da Lula Gigante. Seus tios mentiram quando disseram que existe uma tal de Sala Precisa. Sempre que você precisar de um livro vá à biblioteca ou envie uma carta para mim. Não vá a seção restrita, pois ela é restrita. Caso você cruze com a Murta, seja educada. Evite comer os biscoitos que o Hagrid oferecerá durante os chás. Dê todos os abraços que conseguir nele. E trate Neville como o seu professor, e não como amigo da família, como você costuma tratá-lo. — Hermione precisou tomar ar para conseguir seguir: — Esqueça o que o seu pai disse. Você não precisar ser mais inteligente que ninguém, especialmente do que o _filho_ do Draco Malfoy. E eu não me importo com que casa você irá, o que importa é que você se sinta bem e acolhida, como eu me senti.

A garotinha, com os olhos úmidos, confirmou com a cabeça, não conseguindo dizer nada.

— E eu quero que você saiba desde já que eu me orgulho muito de você. Sei que você será uma grande bruxa e que todas as suas realizações em Hogwarts serão motivo de um sorriso meu e do seu pai. — os olhos castanhos de Hermione também se tornaram cristalinos. — E lembre-se toda noite, antes de dormir, que eu amo muito você e que estarei lá zelando pelo o seu sono, está bem?

O apito do trem soou mais uma vez. Hermione encurvou-se para poder passar os braços ao redor dos ombros da filha e puxá-la para um abraço. Rose se afundou no conforto dos braços da mãe e respondeu um sincero: "_eu também amo você, mamãe!_" antes que o seu pai se aproximasse, com uma expressão desolada, para se despedir também.  
Ron precisou se abaixar e ficar de joelhos para conseguir abraçar a filha. Rose não conseguiu mais conter o choro.

— _Olhe para mim, pequena.._. — o pedido do pai fez com que ela soluçasse. — Faça amigos, vá a todos os jogos de Quadribol, tente não se meter em muitas encrencas e, caso haja um baile, recuse todos os convites. Se o Hagrid mandá-la seguir as aranhas, não siga. Escreva para nós todas as semanas, fique sempre perto de Albus e James e, no tempo livre, estude... — os dois ruivos precisaram conter a risada quando escutaram um muxoxo de desaprovação de Hermione logo atrás. — _Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, Rose._ — Ron puxou-a para mais um abraço e respirou fundo, não querendo soltá-la.

— Também vou sentir a sua falta, papai. — a garota respondeu ainda perdida no abraço do patriarca.

O apitou soou mais uma vez.  
Ron percebeu que era à hora de deixá-la ir.

— Vá se despedir do seu irmão. — ele conseguiu sussurrar, ficando em pé e recebendo o amparo de uma mão da esposa. — E dos seus tios e da Lily. — empurrou-a delicadamente na direção que ela deveria seguir e, assim que a viu se afastar, olhou para os olhos doces de Hermione e falou: — Agora eu entendo o porquê de meus pais terem tido sete filhos. Quando Hugo for para Hogwarts também, a nossa casa ficará vazia.

Hermione abriu um sorriso quente, como se quisesse dizer que o compreendia perfeitamente. Firmou o contato dos dedos e, beijando-o no canto dos lábios, formulou uma resposta que foi dita junto a um outro soar do apito.

— A nossa casa não ficará vazia... — ela murmurou para ele, com a mesma tonalidade doce. — _Nós _ainda estaremos lá...

A risada de Ron se perdeu com os gritos das crianças e com o choro da pequena Lily. "_Eu quero ir, eu quero ir!_", a ruivinha de maria-chiquinhas repetia diversas vezes, agarrada em Rose e lançando um olhar de dar piedade a Ginny.  
Quando o último soar de apito pairou no ar e os antigos e novos alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts subiram aos vagões, o berreiro de Lily se mesclou com os gritos das crianças, as lamúrias sufocadas das mães e os olhares de saudades dos pais.  
O trem começou a andar... E o destino comerá a ser escrito pelas mãos da própria Rose.

Hermione se pôs a chorar. Ron a abraçou firme, como se dependesse daquele gesto para seguir firme também. O pequeno Hugo abraçou a mãe pelas pernas, escondendo o rosto por ali, não querendo mostrar que derramava um par de lágrimas também. E entre as lágrimas Hermione sorriu para o marido, que acolheu o sorriso como deveria, retribuindo-o e beijando-a entre os cabelos.  
_Aquilo era felicidade._  
Saber que estavam juntos.  
Que estariam juntos.  
Porque Ron prometera que seria para sempre.  
E Hermione sabia que _sim_, seria para sempre.

**I climbed across the mountain tops**  
Eu escalei pelos topos das montanhas  
**Swam all across the ocean blue**  
Nadei através de todo o oceano azul  
**I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules**  
Ultrapassei todas as linhas e quebrei todas as regras  
**But baby I broke them all for you**  
Mas, amor, eu quebrei todas por sua causa  
**Because even when I was flat broke**  
Porque mesmo quando eu estava _despedaçada_  
**You made me feel like a million bucks**  
Você me fez sentir como se eu estivesse milionária  
**Yeah you do and I was made for you**  
Sim, você fez e eu fui feita pra você

Era uma vez uma garota que cresceu antes da hora.  
Era uma vez um garoto que cresceu antes da hora.  
Um crescimento acelerado, obrigatório, desenfreado, que lhes causou marcas, cicatrizes que levariam consigo pelo resto de suas vidas.  
Era uma vez uma garota **precoce**, que sabia de tudo.  
Era uma vez um garoto **azarado**, que não sabia de nada.  
Era uma vez uma história complicada, um lorde das Trevas, um garoto com uma cicatriz, um feitiço bobo para deixar um rato amarelo, um trasgo montanhês, uma pedra filosofal, um carro voador, uma câmara secreta, uma Basilisco que transformava sangues-ruins em pedra, um caminho de aranhas, um passeio sem Harry a Hogsmeade, um prisioneiro de Azkaban fugitivo, uma vira-tempo, uma Copa Mundial de Quadribol, um cálice de fogo, um baile de inverno, um primeiro par de lágrimas derramadas, uma ordem da Fênix, um Lago Grimmauld, um gigante, uma invasão ao Ministério, uma goleiro, uma loira que ninguém deveria dizer o nome, um príncipe mestiço, um vôo de uma Fênix, _uma missão_, uma história sobre relíquias da morte, uma partida, um _regresso_, um beijo durante uma Guerra, _várias _perdas, _uma vitória_.  
Era uma vez vários buracos feitos ao longo de sete anos, cada um com o seu tamanho, com a sua profundidade, com a sua dor. Buracos fundos e repletos de mágoas.  
Era uma vez uma _cura_, que não conseguiria sarar de imediato, mas que poderia apaziguar conforme o tempo se decorria. Uma cura chamada _esperança_.  
Era uma vez uma garota que encontrou a esperança em um garoto machucado.  
Era uma vez um garoto que encontrou a esperança em uma garota machucada.  
Era uma vez _um remendo_.

**Todo mundo precisa de um pedaço de pano para remendar um buraco.**

Todo mundo precisa de um pedaço de pano para remendar um buraco. Hermione Granger encontrou o dela, só que Ronald Weasley fora muito mais do que um remendo. Ron não só tampou os seus buracos, como curou os seus ferimentos, escondeu as suas cicatrizes, derrotou os seus dragões, estendeu-lhe as mãos e não a deixou cair. Ronald Weasley também encontrou o dele, só que Hermione Granger fora muito mais do que um remendo. Hermione não só tampou os seus buracos, como foi amiga, irmã, companheira. Foi mulher, esposa, amante. Foi aconchego, refúgio, esconderijo. Foi sorriso, abraço, começo, fim.  
Hermione Granger _remendou_ o coração ferido de Ronald Weasley assim como Ronald Weasley _remendou_ o coração machucado de Hermione Granger. Remendos feitos de paciência, dedicação, carinho, amizade e amor. Remendos bem costurados, que não se desfariam de forma alguma... Porque eram perpétuos.

**Todo mundo precisa de um remendo.**

Era uma vez uma garota... Era uma vez um garoto...  
Era uma vez uma história... _De amor._  
Era uma vez uma história que não teria fim.  
Era uma vez um _final feliz._

**Oh yeah it's true... I was made for you...**

**FIM**

**

* * *

N/A: **Espero que todos os leitores da Remendo tenham gostado do fim. Sei que não avisei, mas como terminei de postá-la no tópico original há pouco tempo, resolvi terminar aqui também para me ver "livre" para postar nas minhas outras fics :) Espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado e estou ansiosa por reviews *-*


End file.
